


Schatten

by lilarin-de (lilarin)



Series: Licht und Schatten [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Friendship/Love, Multi, Murder, Physical Disability, Romance, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarin/pseuds/lilarin-de
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sein Körper ist gezeichnet, genauso wie seine Seele und das hat nichts mit dem grausamen und mysteriösen Tod seiner Adoptiveltern zu tun, den er hat mit ansehen müssen. Sein übersteigertes analytisches und emotionsloses Verhalten geben der Psychologin Yoruichi Shihouin Rätsel auf. Doch er ist der einzige Zeuge, den Kommissar Urahara hat und ihre Aufgabe ist es herauszufinden was er weiß. Dabei zählte sie auf die unfreiwillige Mithilfe zweier ihrer Schützlinge. Einem blauhaarigen Schläger und einer übersensiblen Rothaarigen. Doch die Dynamik aus Liebe, Verachtung und Mitgefühl, die sich zwischen den Dreien entwickelte, entzieht sich jedoch bald ihrer Kontrolle. Als Yoruichi erkennt, dass sie, genau wie alle anderen zu einer Marionette geworden ist, ist es bereits zu spät. [Ulquiorra/Orihime/Grimmjow] - Bleach Fanfiction, kann auch gelesen werden ohne das man den Manga bzw. das Anime kennt, da Au/Real Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roter Morgen

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht alle Kapitel sind von einem Beta korrigiert. Ich hoffe, dass der Lesegenuss dadurch nicht zu stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird.
> 
> Kommentare in jeder Form sind mir wichtig und ich freue mich über wirklich jeden, egal wie lang! Wenn Dir also die FF gefällt lass es mich wissen! Selbstverständlich ist auch Kritik willkommen.

 

 

"Yoruichi, ich bin sehr froh, dass Du kommen konntest!“, Kommissar Urahara gab seine Tasse mit gerade frisch eingegossenem, dampfendem Kaffee an sie weiter. Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Immer noch trug er diese dünne, weite Jacke, die sie auch jetzt wieder an den Kittel eines Künstlers erinnerte. Sein Hemd darunter war zerknittert und sah so aus, als wenn er darin mehr als nur eine Nacht geschlafen hatte.  
  
Der Kommissar schüttete sich selber eine neue Tasse ein, dann setzte er sich auf die Ecke seines Schreibtisches, auf dem sich eine kaum überschaubare Menge an Papier, Mappen und Ordnern stapelte.  
  
„Wirklich tragisch, dieser Fall. Ich kann mich selber nicht erinnern, so etwas Furchtbares schon einmal mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben“, müde strich er sich über sein Gesicht und das stoppelige Kinn. Dann nahm er einen Schluck, bevor er zu einer Akte griff, die ganz oben auf einem Stapel lag, welcher den Eindruck machte, gleich umzukippen.  
  
Yoruichi stellte ihre Tasse ab und griff nach der Mappe, doch Urahara ließ sie nicht los, sondern sah sie sehr ernst an: „Du musst Dir die Bilder nicht unbedingt ansehen. Die zwei Kollegen von der Streife, die die Tür aufgebrochen und den Tatort zuerst gesehen haben, sind beide alte Hasen. Trotzdem ist einer von Ihnen sofort wieder raus gerannt, um sich zu übergeben. Der Andere war wenigstens noch in der Lage, den Jungen mit dem Stuhl, auf dem er angekettet war, aus dem Zimmer zu schleppen, um ihn von dem Anblick zu erlösen.“  
  
Yoruichis Lächeln verblasste und wurde durch einen professionellen Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt. Die Akte ließ sie dabei nicht los.  
  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich wissen muss, was er gesehen hat, um einschätzen zu können, welche Auswirkungen dies auf ihn hatte. Nur dann kann ich ihm helfen“, sagte sie und zog nun sanft, aber bestimmt an den Unterlagen. Mit einem Seufzen gab der Kommissar diese frei und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
  
Für einen Augenblick starrte sie auf das Deckblatt, das mit einer Nummer, dem Datum von Vorgestern und der Warnung, dass es sich um ein extremes Gewaltverbrechen handelte, beschriftet worden war. Dann schlug sie die Akte auf. Wie erwartet befanden sich direkt auf der ersten Seite die Fotos der Opfer und des Tatortes.  
  
Sie war lange genug Psychologin und hatte es in ihrer Laufbahn bereits mit einigen Bösartigkeiten des Menschlichen Geistes zu tun gehabt, sodass sie glaubte, gegen fast alles abgehärtet zu sein. Doch das, was sie dann auf den Fotos zu sehen bekam, drehte ihr schlagartig den Magen um und es kostete sie ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung, die augenblicklich einsetzende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Ich hatte Dich gewarnt“, sagte Urahara leise, dem nicht entgangen war, wie sie krampfhaft mehrfach schluckte.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte und sie ging mit der Akte ein paar Schritte bis zum Fenster, damit er in Ruhe das Gespräch entgegen nehmen konnte. Dort holte sie tief Luft und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, sich die Fotos noch einmal, dieses Mal genauer, anzusehen.  
  
Sie schlug das Deckblatt zurück und versuchte die Bilder so emotionslos wie möglich zu betrachten, distanziert und aus einem rein wissenschaftlichen Blickwinkel.  
  
Zwei Personen lagen blutüberströmt nebeneinander, mit dem Gesicht nach oben, auf dem Boden. Beide hatten die Arme im 90-Grad-Winkel zur Seite ausgestreckt und die eine Hand der Frau lag in der des Mannes. Die langen Haare der Frau, welche ebenfalls blutdurchtränkt waren, waren wie ein Fächer um ihren Kopf herum ausgebreitet worden.  
  
Auf dem Boden, hinter den beiden Opfern, konnte sie ein X erkennen, das mit Klebeband auf dem grauen Marmorboden angebracht worden war. Yoruichi vermutete, dass dort der Stuhl gestanden hatte, auf dem der Junge angekettet worden war.  
  
Kurz hinter dem X endete der Raum und die Sonne, die zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das Foto gemacht worden war, durch das große Fenster in der Wand dahinter geschienen hatte, machte das Festgehaltene zu einem grausigen Kunstwerk.  
  
Das Fenster selber war ungewöhnlich groß, sodass die beiden Opfer komplett in einem rechteckigen Lichtkegel lagen. Es bestand aus vier gleichen Teilen, da beide Fensterflügel noch einmal in der Mitte durch einen Rahmen geteilt wurden. Dieser Aufbau sorgte dafür, dass ein Schatten in der Form eines lang gestreckten Kreuzes über die beiden Leichen auf dem Boden fiel.  
  
Yoruichi war sofort klar, dass es sich hier nicht um eine Tat im Affekt handelte, sondern um ein geplantes und wohlüberlegtes Verbrechen, dem eine sorgfältige Organisation vorausgegangen war.  
  
Kommissar Urahara hatte in der Zwischenzeit aufgelegt und war nun zu ihr ans Fenster getreten. „Das war das Krankenhaus. Sie sagen, dass sie von ihrer Seite aus nichts weiter für den Jungen tun können. Du kannst Ihn also abholen, wenn Du willst.“  
  
„Die beiden Opfer waren seine Eltern?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie eine Seite weiter geblättert und oberflächlich einen Blick auf die Namen geworfen hatte.  
  
„Adoptiveltern. Soweit wir bisher herausfinden konnten, ist er mit sechs Jahren von ihnen adoptiert worden“, antwortete der Kommissar und als er den fragenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht bemerkte, fuhr er fort, „Bisher hat er noch kein Wort gesprochen. Wobei wir auch nicht versucht haben, ihn zum Reden zu zwingen, um ihm keinen weiteren Schaden zuzufügen. Das wollte ich Dir überlassen. Ob er daher die Tat selber mit ansehen musste, ist immer noch unklar. Sicher ist bisher nur, dass der Täter ihn mit Handschellen die Füße und Hände an den Stuhl gefesselt und ihn so platziert hat, das er von Sonntagabend bis Montagnachmittag gezwungen war, auf die Leichen seiner Eltern zu blicken.“  
  
Er deutete ihr an, eine Seite weiter zu blättern. Mehrere Fotos zeigten das Gesicht eines extrem blassen Jungen mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren, den sie spontan auf sechzehn oder sogar nur fünfzehn Jahre geschätzt hätte. Auf allen Bildern war sein Gesicht vollkommen starr, ausdruckslos. Die grünen Pupillen dabei unfokussiert, ins Leere blickend.  
  
Yoruichi betrachtete die Bilder genauer, dann runzelte sie die Stirn, „Am Telefon hast du mir gesagt, dass der Junge unverletzt ist. Warum sind dann da Pflaster auf seinen Wangen?“  
  
Da die Pflaster hautfarben waren, hatte sie diese nicht sofort bemerkt.  
  
„Nun das. Eine wirkliche Verletzung kann man das nicht nennen. Branding ist der Fachbegriff dafür, das Ergebnis ist eine Ziernarbe. Skarifizierung ist bei Jugendlichen gerade ziemlich in.“  
  
Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah Yoruichi Urahara daraufhin zweifelnd an, „Damit willst Du mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass er sich das ganz zufällig kurz vorher selber hat machen lassen?“  
Der Kommissar schüttelte den Kopf, “Nein, wir glauben, dass dies der Täter gewesen ist und dass der Vorname des Jungen vielleicht etwas damit zu tun hat.“  
  
Sie blätterte wieder zurück und als sie die Seite mit den Namen gefunden hatte, runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn und versuchte probeweise, diesen lautlos zu formulieren. Nach ein paar Anläufen gab sie auf, da sie keine Idee hatte, wie und in welcher Art und Weise der seltsam anmutende Name betont und ausgesprochen werden sollte.  
  
„Wachtmeister Julio Garcia meint, dass der Name von 'El Que Llorra' abgeleitet worden sein könnte“, hörte sie Urahara sagen. Sie blickte auf und wartete. Doch der Kommissar gab keine weitere Erklärung, sondern nahm nur langsam einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
  
„Verdammt Kisuke, lass Dir nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen. Du weiß sehr gut, dass ich kein Spanisch kann. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie man diesen Namen überhaupt aussprechen soll!“ Yoruichi hasste, dass er es immer wieder so leicht schaffte, sie aus der Ruhe zu bringen.  
  
Die Tasse wurde auf der Fensterbank abgestellt. Dann sah er sie an und fuhr mit beiden Zeigefingern gleichzeitig, beginnend bei seinen unteren Augenlidern, über die Mitte der Wangen bis hinunter zum Kinn, was genau den Stellen entsprach, an denen der Junge gezeichnet worden war.  
  
„Sein Name wird Ulquiorra ausgesprochen und _El Que Llorra_ heisst  ' _Er, welcher Tränen vergießt_.' “

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 Anzeigeoptionen  [ Review schreiben](http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4f47cfad00023a7606617ed0/1)  herunterladen  [ Regelverstoß melden](http://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4f47cfad00023a7606617ed0)


	2. Grauer Nachmittag

„Nur weil ich Sie kenne und schätze, werde ich Ihnen den Jungen ohne den üblichen Papierkram mitgeben.“ Dr. Retsu Unohanas Stimme war so sanft wie immer und wie immer lag darin diese unterschwellige Nachdrücklichkeit, die ihren Worten Gewicht verlieh und die ganz im Gegensatz zu dem fast mütterlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht stand.    
  
„Auch wenn viele meiner Kollegen Ihre Methoden für unprofessionell halten, so weiß ich doch, dass der Erfolg für Sie spricht. Aber ich kenne Ulquiorra schon eine ganze Weile und muss Sie warnen. Bereits früher hat er kaum gezeigt, was in ihm vor sich geht. Ob er jetzt überhaupt noch jemanden weit genug an sich heran lässt, um ihm wirklich helfen zu können, halte ich für sehr fragwürdig.“ Die schlanke Frau mit den fülligen schwarzen Haaren war aufgestanden und deutete Yoruichi an, sich ebenfalls zu erheben und ihr zu folgen.  
  
Beide Frauen verließen das Büro der Ärztin und gingen langsam in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Ihre Schritte klangen düster und dumpf, auf dem, streng nach Desinfektionsmittel riechenden Linoleum-Boden. „Ulquiorra ist überdurchschnittlich intelligent. Kein Genie, aber seine IQ-Tests, die seine Eltern haben regelmäßig machen lassen, lagen nur knapp darunter und gerade bei den letzten Tests, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht reine Kalkulation seinerseits war“.  
  
Der Fahrstuhl kam und sie stiegen ein. Während der Fahrt schwiegen beide Frauen. Im sechsten Stock - der Psychiatrie angekommen, wurde Yoruichi zu ihrer Überraschung nicht direkt zu dem Jungen geführt, sondern in einen der Überwachungsräume. Auf einem der an der Wand angebrachten zehn LC-Displays, erkannte sie Ulquiorra. Dieser saß angezogen auf dem hohen Krankenbett. Die Beine hingen unbeweglich über den Rand, die Hände hatte er locker auf den Oberschenkeln abgelegt und den Rücken durchgedrückt, sodass er sehr gerade saß. Sein Blick war starr auf die Tür gerichtet. Auf seinem Gesicht war der Ausdruck, den sie schon von den Fotos kannte und der keine Gefühlsregung preis gab.        
  
„Dass er akut suizidgefährdet ist, hat mir Kommissar Urahara verschwiegen", sagte Yoruichi verärgert, da dies ihren eigentlichen Plan, was die Unterbringung von Ulquiorra betraf, zu Nichte machen würde.    
  
„Nein, ist er auch nicht“, erklärte Dr. Unohana sehr ruhig. “Wir hatten Ihn unter 24-Stunden-Überwachung, um sicher zugehen, dass er nicht simuliert.“  
  
Yoruichi wollte gerade nachhaken, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Geschehen in Ulquiorras Zimmer abgelenkt wurde. Ein Pfleger hatte den Raum betreten. Er schob einen Rollstuhl hinein, den er neben dem Bett platzierte. Dann ging er vor dem Jungen in die Knie und zog ihm die Schuhe an. Ulquiorra beobachtete ihn dabei mit regungslosem Gesicht.  
  
Der Pfleger stand auf, sprach mit dem Jungen und erklärte ihm wohin dieser seine Hände legen sollte. Doch Ulquiorra reagierte nicht. Daraufhin hob der Pfleger ihn ohne sichtbare Anstrengung hoch, und setzte ihn in den Rollstuhl. Positionierte dann die Beine des Jungen so, dass diese Mittig auf den Trittflächen ruhten. Dann sagte er wieder etwas zu Ulquiorra. Vermutlich, dass dieser gleich abgeholt werden würde. Ging dann aber ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die er so wie es den Anschein hatte, auch gar nicht bekommen hätte. Ulquiorra sah dem Pfleger kurz nach, bevor er seinen Blick direkt in die Kamera richtete.  
  
„Kann man die Kamera im Raum sehen“, fragte Yoruichi, nachdem Ulquiorra seine Augen unbeweglich weiterhin genau in die Kamera hielt.  
  
„Nein. Aber wir vermuten, dass er erraten hat, dass sie sich an dieser Stelle befindet, da dies der einzige Punkt ist, von dem man aus den gesamten Raum inklusive der Bad-Nische einsehen kann.  
  
Yoruichi nickte. Dass er intelligent war, dass stand außer Frage. Leider lagen Genie und Wahnsinn oft sehr nahe beieinander.    
  
„Seine Weigerung zu sprechen ist eine bewusste Entscheidung von ihm. Dass er seine Beine nicht bewegen kann ist, soweit ich das bisher beurteilen kann, unbewusst. Eine Art Blockade. Verursacht vermutlich durch das Trauma, das er erlitten hat. Rein Körperlich hat er keine Einschränkungen oder Verletzung erfahren, die dafür verantwortlich sein könnten“, erklärte die Ärztin weiter.      
  
Wieder nickte Yoruichi zur Bestätigung, während sie Ulquiorra eingehend betrachtete. Nach einiger Zeit fragte sie dann: „Er ist sehr blass und scheint Untergewichtig zu sein. Gibt es dafür einen nennenswerten Grund. Etwas das ich wissen sollte?“  
  
Dr. Unohana schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Nicht direkt. Sein BMI liegt bei 19, also knapp unterhalb der Grenze. Er war schon immer sehr dünn. Als er jünger war, war es noch deutlich ausgeprägter. Er hatte bis vor wenigen Jahren Probleme mit einer Lebensmittelallergie, die nie genauer diagnostiziert werden konnte. Weshalb er mehrfach hier bei uns in Behandlung war. Nachdem die üblichen Tests keine Ergebnisse gebracht haben, hatte er ein paar Sitzungen bei mir. Aber außer, dass er Anzeichen von Stress gezeigt hatte, welchen ich auf den allgemeinen Leistungsdruck in der Schule zurückgeführt habe, konnte ich ebenfalls nichts feststellen, was eine derart starke Körperliche Reaktion ausgelöst hätte. Sie bekommen noch eine Kopie seine Akte“.              
Für einen Moment schwiegen beide Frauen wieder und nur die gedämpften Geräusche, die durch die Tür vom Flur her in den Raum drangen, waren zu hören. Dann räusperte Yoruichi sich, “Können wir dann? Uns steht noch eine längere Fahrt bevor, die ich dazu nutzen möchte, um mir einen ersten persönlichen Eindruck von Ulquiorra zu verschaffen.“

 

 

 

+O+

  
  
Der Junge saß unbeweglich neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz. Wie erwartet hatte er nicht gesprochen. Er hatte sie aber sofort angesehen, als sie seinen Raum betreten hatte und den Augenkontakt auch gehalten, solange sie mit ihm gesprochen und ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie ab jetzt für ihn verantwortlich war und ihn mitnehmen würde.  
  
Als sie die übliche Floskel am Ende, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, weggelassen und ihn einfach nur ebenfalls schweigend angesehen hatte, hatte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Verwirrung und dann Neugierde in seinen Augen erkennen können. Was ihre Vermutung bestätigte.  
  
Sobald etwas nicht der Norm entsprach, weckte es Interesse und intelligente Menschen waren dafür weitaus anfälliger als alle anderen.  
  
So hatte Yoruichi, während der Fahrt, auch gar nicht erst versucht Smalltalk mit ihm zu machen oder versucht ihm Fragen zu stellen, die er sowieso nicht beantwortet hätte.  
  
Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihm sehr direkt und ohne Umschweife erklärt, was dadurch das er seine Beine nicht benutzen konnte, auf ihn zukommen würde. Dazu hatte sie ihm akkurat und detailliert alle notwendigen Therapien aufgelistet. Außerdem hatte sie ihm sehr eindringlich versucht klar zumachen, dass er in Zukunft auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen sein werden würde.    
  
Eine gute Stunde hatte er unbeeindruckt ihrer medizinischen Litanei zugehört. Doch dann konnte sie sehen wie seine Hände, die bisher locker auf seinen Knien gelegen hatten, diese umfassten und fester zugriffen, bis die Knöchel deutlich hervor traten.  Diesen Augenblick nutzte sie um ganz nebenbei zu erwähnen, dass er kein einfaches Zimmer bekam, sondern sich eine Wohnung mit zwei anderen teilen würde.  
  
Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, hatte er auch schon den Kopf abrupt herumgedreht und starrte sie an. Unglauben und ein Hauch Empörung lagen deutlich erkennbar in seinem Blick.  
  
Doch sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein und sagte auch nichts mehr zu der WG oder den Anderen, die dort bereits wohnten, sondern schwieg den Rest der Fahrt über.  
  
Lächelnd nahm sie aber zur Kenntnis, dass Ulquiorra bald anfing seine Knie zu kneten und seine Kiefermuskeln immer wieder deutlich hervortraten, wenn er die Zähne zusammenbiss.            
  
Yoruichi konnte deutlich spüren wie Ungewissheit und Neugier an ihm nagten und sie war jetzt schon sehr sicher das ihre Entscheidung genau die richtige gewesen war.  
  
Wenn alles so funktionierte, wie sie sich das vorstellte, dann würde sie nicht einmal eine ernsthafte Gesprächstherapie mit ihm machen müssen. Das würden seine zwei Mitbewohner schon für sie erledigen.


	3. Farbenreicher Abend

  
Yoruichi entnahm ihre Magnetkarte und die Schranke hob sich langsam. Sie fuhr im Schritttempo weiter in Richtung Parkdeck. Ulquiorra hatte die ganze Fahrt über hartnäckig geschwiegen. Aber er hatte auch deutliche, wenn auch sehr subtile, Zeichen von Nervosität gemischt mit Neugierde gezeigt, was sie sehr zufrieden gestimmt hatte.  
  
Sie stellte den Wagen auf den für sie reservierten Platz und stieg aus. Dann holte sie den Rollstuhl aus dem Kofferraum und klappte ihn auseinander. Dr. Unohana hatte ihr freundlicherweise eines der leichteren, klappbaren Aluminium Modelle mitgegeben. Sie öffnete die Beifahrertüre und stellte fest das der Junge seinen Gurt bereits geöffnet hatte und sie ruhig anblickte.  
  
Nun musste sie schmunzeln. Er hatte also beschlossen nicht mehr komplett passiv zu sein, sondern sich der neuen Situation aktiv zu stellen. Daher war sie auch nicht verwundert als er, wenn auch sehr steif die Arme hob und diese um ihren Hals legte, damit sie ihn einfacher aus dem Wagen heben konnte.  
  
Auf dem Gelände befanden sich drei mehrstöckige cremefarbene Gebäude, die sich nur durch einen breiten farbigen Streifen, der in der Mitte verlief, unterschieden. Yoruichi schob ihn auf das Gebäude mit dem blauen Streifen zu. „Dein Zimmer ist in der Wohnung ganz oben. Ich selber wohne im Erdgeschoss. Die Häuser und Wohnungen sind alle Behinderten gerecht ausgerichtet und auch draußen kannst Du dich zum größten Teil uneingeschränkt bewegen“.  
  
Im Fahrstuhl drückte Sie den Knopf für die sechste Etage. Während sie schweigend nach oben fuhren, hatte Ulquiorra beide Unterarme auf die Armlehnen aufgestützt und versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich so gerade wie er es vermochte, ohne sie um Hilfe zu bitten, aufzusetzen.  Sie tat, als wenn sie es nicht bemerken würde.  
  
Oben angekommen klingelte sie und war nicht überrascht Orihimes helle Stimme von der anderen Seite der Türe rufen zu hören, dass diese offen sei und sie bitte einfach reinkommen soll.  
Yoruichi drücke die Klinke herunter, stieß die Tür schwungvoll auf und schob Ulquiorra in die Wohnküche des Appartements.  
  
Orihime stand an der Spüle der Küchenzeile seitlich neben der Tür und wusch ab. Als sie hereingekommen waren, hatte sie sich umgedreht und lächelte sie an.  
   
Das Mädchen, nun eigentlich war sie mit ihren 16 Jahren ja schon fast eine junge Frau, hatte lange  füllige rötliche Haare, mit einen deutlichen Stich ins orangene, die sie sich gerade zurück hinter die Ohren strich. Als mehr als füllig konnte man auch ihre Oberweite bezeichnen. Das Herz darunter war mindestens genauso groß, wenn nicht sogar größer und es gab eigentlich kaum jemanden für den sie darin keinen Platz finden konnte.  
  
Dies schloß auch den ziemlich finster drein blickenden 17 jährigen Jungen, mit den stahlblau gefärbten Haaren ein, der mehr auf dem Stuhl lag, als das er saß und der seine Beine weit unter den Tisch ausgestreckt hatte. Das enge schwarze T-Shirt, das er trug betonte bewusst seinen Muskelösen Oberkörper und steckte in einer ebenfalls hautengen schwarzen, wenn auch verwaschenen, Jeans.  
  
Die Bierflasche in seiner Hand ließ er geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch kreisen. Statt sich ihnen zuzuwenden, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, um mit einigen großen Schlucken die Flasche zu leeren.  
  
Yoruichi, schaffte es gerade noch sich ein breites Grinsen über das aufgesetzt provokante Verhalten des Jungen zu verkneifen. Grimmjow ließ wie immer den ´Harten Kerl, dem alles Scheiß egal war' raus hängen.  
  
Sie fuhr Ulquiorra um den Tisch herum und parkte ihn etwa einen Meter davor, so dass nun sowohl Grimmjow als auch Orihime ihm direkt ansehen mussten.  Dann ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück um sich an den Rahmen von Orihimes Zimmertür zu lehnen. Die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt wartete sie erst einmal ab. Sie war sich sicher, dass den beiden sofort klar geworden war, dass sie da ihren neuen Mitbewohner vor sich sitzen hatten. Für den sie bis auf Weiteres verantwortlich sein würden.  
  
Für einen Moment hörte Orihime zu lächeln auf, während ihr Blick von Ulquiorras Gesicht zu seinen Beinen wanderte und dort einige Zeit verharrte. Mitgefühl spiegelte sich deutlich in ihren Augen wieder. Dann schloss sie kurz die Lider, um sich zu sammeln. „Hi, ich bin Orihime“, sagte sie mit einem neuen, sehr herzlichen Lächeln.  
  
Grimmjow hatte sich aufgesetzt und dabei die Flasche eine halbe Armlänge zur Seite geschoben, nur um seinen Oberkörper, weit nach vorne über gebeugt auf seinen gekreuzten Unterarmen abgestützt, auf den Tisch zu legen und Ulquiorra aus seinen ebenfalls stahlblauen Augen durchdringend an zu starren. „Tse, Scheiße Yoruichi – Nicht wirklich oder? Das ist ein verdammter Krüppel. Was sollen wir den mit dem hier?“, gab er mit deutlicher Ablehnung von sich, seine Stimme dabei herausfordernd laut.  
  
Yoruichi stellte sich gerade hin. „Das ist Ulquiorra, und ja richtig, er wird ab sofort hier bei euch wohnen“. Sie wusste, dass sie Ulquiorras Namen kaum annähernd so ausgesprochen hatte wie es richtig sein musste. Sie konnte es deutlich an der Art, wie der Junge seine Schultern zurück nahm erkennen. Er besaß also Stolz. Gut, dass würde hilfreich sein.  
  
Grimmjow begann breit und verächtlich zu grinsen. „Ukilorra. ... Ukillola... Ach Scheiß drauf, das kann doch kein Schwein aussprechen. Ich werde den einfach Lalo nennen.“      
  
Unbeeindruckt hielt Ulquiorra Grimmjows Blick stand. Sein Mund war nur noch ein schmaler Strich und sie konnte gut erkennen, dass er seine Augen ärgerlich zusammengezogen hatte und funkelnd zurück starrte.    
  
Dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel und Yoruichi beobachtet ihn nicht ohne eine gewisse Anspannung. Schließlich öffnete er die Lippen: „Mein Name ist Ulquiorra“, erklärte er bedrohlich leise und betonte dabei jedes Wort über deutlich. Seine Stimme war dunkler, als sie es bei so einem schmächtigen Jungen erwartet hätte.    
  
„Tse“, war das einzige was Grimmjow von sich gab, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück wobei er seine Arme in einer weit ausholenden Bewegung, mit der er die Bierflasche umwarf, hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. Die Flasche rollte über die Tischplatte, auf den Rand zu, ohne das er sich darum kümmerte.    
  
Kaum war die Flasche jedoch halb über den Rand gekippt, wurde sie auch schon Orihime aufgefangen und auf die Arbeitsplatte neben der Spüle gestellt.  „Herzlich Willkommen und schön Dich kennenzulernen Ulquiorra“, sagte sie danach mit einer kleinen winkenden, reichlich kindisch wirkenden Handbewegung. Die Art jedoch, wie sie seinen Namen sagte, war eine perfekte Kopie von Ulquiorras eigener Aussprache.    
  
Dieser löste darauf hin seinen Blick von Grimmjow und musterte das Mädchen eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß. Je länger er sie ansah um so weicher wurde sein Blick und auch seine Schultern entspannten sich deutlich.  
     
„Ich erwarte, dass Ihr euch um Ulquiorra kümmert und Ihm, wo es geht, behilflich seid“, erklärte Yoruichi mit fester Stimme und sah dabei insbesondere Grimmjow an.  
  
Dieser biss die Zähne zusammen bis seine Wangenmuskeln deutlich hervortraten, dann sprang er plötzlich abrupt auf und schlug mit beiden Handflächen laut auf den Tisch. „Verdammte Scheiße Yoruichi, ich werde ihm sicher nicht den Arsch abputzen!“ rief er aus, bevor er den Stuhl so heftig zurück stieß, dass dieser umgefallen wäre, hätte Orihime ihn nicht, wie die Flasche zuvor, ebenfalls aufgefangen.  
  
Grimmjow stampfte wütend um den Tisch herum, an Ulquiorra vorbei und verschwand, mit lautem Tür knallen in seinem Zimmer, das sich direkt gegenüber dem Badezimmer und der separaten Toilette befand.  
  
Ulquiorra hatte, im Gegensatz zu Orihime, nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Grimmjows Ausbruch schien ihn in keinster Weise beeindruckt oder berührt zu haben.  
  
Diesen Mangel an spontaner Reaktion fand Yoruichi bemerkenswert, da er auf ein hohes Maß an Selbstdisziplin und Stressresistenz hindeutete. Damit würde sie sich später genauer befassen.  
  
„Hanataro kommt gleich hoch und bringt Ulquiorra einen Pager mit dem er ihn jederzeit rufen kann  wenn er, gerade in den ersten Tagen, Unterstützung bei der Körperpflege, dem Anziehen oder Ähnlichem benötigt“, sagte die Psychologin ruhig und zu dem blassen Jungen gewandt: „Das entsprechende Training, welches Dich befähigt, diese Dinge möglichst bald ohne Hilfe zu bewältigen, beginnt gleich morgen.“        
     
Diesmal hielt er nur sehr kurz den Augenkontakt zu ihr aufrecht, dann legte er seine Hände lose in den Schoß und senkte den Blick. Auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein war ihm also doch unangenehm, wenn nicht sogar peinlich. Ganz normal und nicht ungewöhnlich, gerade bei einem  Jungen in seinem Alter und etwas worauf sie ebenfalls gehofft hatte, dass er es nicht komplett verdrängt hatte. Das würde ihn hoffentlich motivieren die Blockade möglichst bald zu überwinden.  
  
„Komm ich zeige Dir dein Zimmer. Hanatora ist sehr nett. Er wird vermutlich auch noch Deine restlichen Sachen hochbringen, oder?“ Orihime war herüber geeilt und hatte die Tür des Zimmers neben Ihrem aufgemacht und nachdem Yoruichi ihr aufmunternd zugenickt hatte, hatte sie die Hände an die Griffe des Rollstuhls gelegt und ihn dann, wenn auch mit einiger Mühe, umgedreht und begann Ulquiorra in das Zimmer zu schieben.  
  
So war das mit Orihime. Was andere Menschen und deren Stimmungen und Probleme anging, so hatte sie ein fast unwirkliches Gespür dafür was zu tun das Beste war. Sie konnte sehr einfühlsam zuhören und ruhig und logisch anderen bei der Lösung ihrer Probleme helfen. Leider versagte sie bei sich selber komplett und steigerte sich in alle Dinge, die sie direkt persönlich betrafen, so stark hinein, dass dies oft in einer selbstverletzenden Aktion endete. Was auch einer der Gründe für ihre Anwesenheit hier war.          
  
Sie hörte Orihimes fröhliche Stimme aus dem Zimmer, die Ulquiorra überschwänglich erklärte, dass der Raum mit ein paar Bildern und Blumen ganz anders aussehen würde, einfach viel netter. Zu Yoruichis Erstaunen antwortete Ulquiorra ein weiteres Mal, und zwar, dass er die weißen Wände ansprechend finden würde. Das, was dann folgte, konnte man ansatzweise so gar als ein Gespräch bezeichnen. Wenn man außer acht ließ, dass es Orhime war, die fast ausschließlich redete. Während Ulquiorra nur einsilbig, zumeist mit 'Nein' auf ihre verschiedenen Vorschläge antwortete, wie man das Zimmer bunter, lebendiger gestalten könnte.  
  
Yoruichi ging zu Grimmjows Zimmer und klopfte. Doch erst nach dem zweiten, lauteren Klopfen hörte sie von drinnen einen unbestimmten Laut, den sie freizügig als Aufforderung interpretierte, die Tür öffnen zu dürfen. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr an dem Schreibtisch, der direkt vor dem Fenster stand. Auf dem veralteten Computer-Monitor waren deutlich Sequenzen zu erkennen, die zu einem typischen Egoshooter gehörten.  
  
Gewaltspiele waren im Wohnheim eigentlich, genauso wie jegliche Art von Alkohol untersagt. Doch Yoruichi nahm es damit nicht immer so genau. Da andere Dinge ihr deutlich wichtiger waren.    
  
„Denk dran. Ein Verstoß gegen meine Regeln und du wirst den Rest Deiner Strafe im Gefängnis verbringen. Und ich meine damit nicht den Knast für die Kids“. Grimmjow ignorierte sie.  
  
Sie wusste, dass er kein schlechter Kerl war. Nur leider hatte er aus verschiedenen, unglücklichen Umständen heraus nie wirklich gelernt seine Gefühle komplett zu beherrschen. Wenn er wütend wurde, dann meist ohne Gnade und ohne an die Folgen zu denken. Was einmal dazu geführt hatte, dass er einen anderen Jungen, mit bloßen Fäusten halb tot geschlagen hatte, nur weil er vom diesem auf der Straße angerempelt worden war.  
  
Darauf war die Sache vor Gericht schließlich reduziert worden.  
  
Doch Yoruichi kannte die ganze Geschichte. Das der andere Junge Grimmjow immer weiter provoziert hatte. Das fast alle Zeugen, Bekannte des Jungen gewesen waren und diesen Teil bewusst verschwiegen hatten. Das Grimmjow an demselben Morgen seine jüngere Schwester Tod in ihrem eigenen Erbrochenen mit einer Spritze im Arm gefunden hatte, während seine Eltern, immer noch benebelt von dem Exzess der letzten Nacht, unbeeindruckt in der Küche Kaffee mit Rum getrunken hatten.        
  
Auch Grimmjow hatte Stolz und hatte nichts gesagt um seine Tat zu erklären. Der Junge hatte nicht im geringsten zu seinem Beuteschema gehört. Er vergriff sich sonst nie an Schwächeren, das ging strickt gegen seinen Ehrencodex. Doch da Grimmjow bereits als Schläger bekannt gewesen war, hatte der Richter schnell und hart geurteilt und Yoruichi hatte all ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen müssen, damit sie ihn doch noch in ihr Programm hatte aufnehmen können.  
  
Der blauhaarige selbst ernannte Rebell war nämlich der perfekte Partner für die von Selbstzweifeln zerfressene übersensible Orihime. Und nun stellte Ulquiorra eine fast ideale Ergänzung dar. Diszipliniert, aufmerksam und intelligent genug um hinter die Masken der beiden andern schauen zu können.        
  
„Grimmjow, hast Du mich gehört?“, fragte Yoruichi scharf. Diesmal zeigte er eine Reaktion, die darin bestand das er schweigend und ohne sich umzudrehen, seine rechte Hand hob und ihr den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger zeigte. 

  
Wieder musste sie grinsen.“Gut, ich sehe, dass wir uns verstehen“, sagte sie, schloss dann die Tür und überließ die drei erst einmal sich selbst.

* * *

 

[Inspiration und Information](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=111%20)


	4. Blutrote Nacht

Nachdem die Tür hinter Yoruichi zugefallen war, schwiegen sowohl Orihime als auch Ulquiorra eine ganze Zeit lang. Sie hatte sich auf das unbezogene Bett in seinem Zimmer gesetzt, während er aus dem Fenster schaute, die Hände unbeweglich im Schoß verschränkt.   
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Orihime den blassen Jungen verstohlen, der in ihren Augen sehr verloren wirkte, so wie er da schweigend in der Mitte, des viel zu kahlen Zimmers saß. Zu gerne würde sie wissen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Alle, die hier wohnten und um die sich Yoruichi kümmerte, hatten ihre ganz eigene Geschichte und die meisten davon waren einfach nur furchtbar bis teilweise unglaublich schrecklich.   
  
Orihime wusste aber auch, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, ihn direkt gerade heraus zu fragen. Bei Grimmjow hatte sie eine ganze Weile gebraucht um die Puzzlestücke seines Lebens, die er ihr meist sehr laut und harsch an den Kopf geworfen hatte, zusammen zu setzten. Mittlerweile wusste sie ihn zu nehmen und vor allem hatte sie erkannt, dass er mehr Anstand und Würde besaß, als viele andere hier. Was er jedoch nur zu gerne durch sein respektloses Auftreten überspielte.   
  
Laut sagte sie zu Ulquiorra: „Weißt Du, Grimmjow ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl. Das vorhin musst Du ihm nicht übel nehmen, er hat das nicht wirklich so gemeint. Er hat nur Probleme mit Leuten, die für ihn wie Schwächlinge aussehen. Hat was mit seiner Schwester zu tun. Aber das kann er Dir lieber mal selber erzählen“.   
  
Dann schlug sie sich spielerisch auf die Oberschenkel und sprang auf: „Du hast bestimmt noch nichts gegessen, oder? Ich werde uns schnell eine Tütensuppe machen. Ich hab zwar vorhin schon was mit unserm Hitzkopf gegessen, aber so ein Teller Suppe geht doch immer, neh?“   
  
Orihime ging an Ulquiorra vorbei zurück in die Küche. Nachdem sie einen Topf mit Wasser gefüllt und auf den Herd gestellt hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie vollkommen vergessen hatte, dass er nicht so einfach hinterher kommen konnte. Nachdem was Yoruichi über sein Training gesagt hatte und nach dem was ihre Intuition ihr sagte, konnte er noch nicht lange an den Rollstuhl gefesselt sein und konnte damit vermutlich noch nicht gut umgehen.  
  
Schuldbewusst biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich um, nur um mehr oder weniger direkt in Ulquiorras unergründliche smaragdgrüne Augen zu schauen. Er hatte sich selber wieder ziemlich genau an die Stelle an der Yoruichi ihn vorhin abgestellt hatte, gerollt.        
  
Überrascht sah sie ihn eine ganze Zeit lang an, bis ihr auffiel, dass er nicht direkt an den Tisch fahren konnte, da ihm ein Stuhl im Weg stand. Hinter ihr begann das Wasser im Topf zu kochen und Orihime, peinlich berührt davon, dass sie so unaufmerksam war, konnte spüren, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss: „Tut mir Leid. Ich mach Dir sofort Platz. Moment noch“.   
  
Sie eilte zum Herd, schaltete diesen aus und zog den Topf von der heißen Herdplatte. Doch bevor sie dazu kam, den Stuhl zur Seite zu stellen, klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. „Das wird Han, ich meine Hanataro sein. Lass dich nicht von seinem Äußerem täuschen. Er sagt immer, dass es nur auf die Technik ankommt und seit ich gesehen habe wie leicht er Grimmjows ausgekugelten Arm  
wieder eingerenkt hat, glaub ich ihm das unbesehen“,  Orihime hatte ihr Lächeln wieder gefunden und öffnete die Tür hinter der ein schmächtiger Junge stand, den man kaum unter der Bettdecke, einem Kopfkissen und einer wuchtigen Sporttasche, die fast genauso groß zu sein schien wie er, erkennen konnte. Orihime nahm ihm das Bettzeug und die Tasche sofort ab und brachte alles in Ulquiorras Zimmer, dabei wechselte sie fröhlich mit Hanataro ein paar nichtssagende Worte über das Wetter.        
  
Der junge Pfleger stellte sich danach Ulquiorra mit ausgestreckter Hand vor, doch dieser ignorierte die Geste und behielt seine Hände, die wieder gefaltet auf seinen Beinen lagen, unten. Sein Blick war alles andere als freundlich, was wiederum von Hanataro ignoriert wurde. Dieser hatte statt dessen angefangen Ulquiorra den Ablauf des nächsten Tages zu erklären und das er ihn gleich helfen würde sich bequemere Sachen anzuziehen. Ins Bett könne er sich dann später von Orihime oder Grimmjow helfen lassen.   
  
„Sag mal, Han einen Bettbezug hast Du nicht mitgebracht, oder? In der Tasche war jedenfalls keiner...“, unterbrach Orihime den Redeschwall des schmächtigen Jungen. Sie hatte ungefragt die Tasche ausgepackt und die wenigen Kleidungstücke darin in den Schrank geräumt und stand nun mit einer einfachen Plastiktüte in der eine Zahnbürste, Zahnpaster und eine Haarbürste waren, da und deutete auf die nackte Bettdecke.      
  
Hanataro kratzte sich am Kopf und schüttelte diesen dann. „Ach - machts nichts. Ich hab doch noch den Bezug mit den Blümchen. Den leihe ich Ulquiorra erstmal“, Orihime strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wartete nicht auf Ulquiorras Einverständnis, sondern ging mit leicht federnden Schritten, die man fast schon als Hüpfen bezeichnen konnte in ihr Zimmer. Dort kramte sie munter summend besagten, reichlich bunten Bezug aus ihrem Schrank, der zu allen Überfluss noch über und über mit ziemlich großen Blüten bedruckt war.   
  
Damit die beiden Jungen diesen bewundern konnten, stellte sie sich vor ihnen hin und hielt ihn mit über den Kopf gestreckten Armen hoch: „ Ist der nicht toll! In so was kann man einfach keine Albträume bekommen,“ erklärte sie, wobei ihre Stimme gedämpft klang, da sie sich den Stoff direkt vor das Gesicht hielt.   
  
So konnte sie auch nicht sehen, wie Hanataro schief grinste, sich dann noch mal am Kopf kratzte  und mit einem Achselzucken zu Ulquiorra schaute. Der hatte die Augen verdreht und seine Mundwinkel hatten es geschafft noch ein Stück tiefer zu rutschen. Sein Gesicht wie auch seine restliche Körperhaltung deuteten mehr daraufhin, das er befürchtete gerade wegen des Musters Alpträume zu bekommen. Sagen tat er aber nichts.           
  
„Wusste ich doch das es euch gefällt!“, Orihimes Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung. Sie hatte das Schweigen der beiden einfach als Zustimmung gedeutet und verschwand mit wehendem Bezug in Ulquiorras Zimmer.    
  
Nachdem sie das Bett bezogen und aus einer spontanen Laune heraus, noch eins ihrer Kuscheltiere, einen kleinen weißen Panther, neben das Kopfkissen gelegt hatte, waren Hanataro und Ulquiorra immer noch im Bad beschäftigt. Sie brachte das Wasser wieder zum kochen und rührte das Suppenpulver ein. Dabei lauschte sie auf die Geräusche, die aus dem Bad zu ihr drangen.   
  
Ulquiorra sah nicht gerade aus wie jemand er sich gerne helfen lassen wollte und das ihm gerade keine Wahl blieb machte sie traurig. Hilflos zu sein war schlimm. Sie hasste es und sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie sich selber immer noch oft so hilflos fühlte. Sie spürte, wie sich wieder einmal Tränen in ihren Augen zu sammeln begannen. Als sie hörte, wie die Tür vom Badezimmer geöffnet wurde, wischte sie sich schnell mit einer forschen Bewegung über die Augen und lächelte wieder.    
  
Hanataro fuhr Ulquiorra, der jetzt ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Sweathose trug an den Tisch: „O.k. Ich komme dann morgen früh um 7.30 Uhr wie besprochen. Wenn was ist, kannst Du mich zu jeder Zeit anpiepsen“, Hanataros Stimme war immer noch freundlich und Ulquiorra sah immer noch wenig begeistert aus, aber er hatte durchaus etwas von der rigorosen Ablehnung, die er zu Beginn gezeigt hatte, abgelegt.   
  
Danach verabschiedete sich der junge Pfleger und Orihime stellte zwei Teller mit heißer Suppe auf den Tisch. Ulquiorra sagte nichts, nickte ihr aber anerkennend zu, bevor er langsam zu essen begann.   
  
Zuerst löffelte sie ebenfalls schweigend, doch lange hielt der Rotschopf dies nicht aus und begann ihm dann zu erzählen, vor welchen Typen aus den anderen Häusern er sich besonders in acht nehmen sollte.  
  
„Nnoitra ist der Schlimmste von allen und Grimmjow, der Dummkopf lässt sich immer von ihm provozieren. Am Wochenende, wenn alle im Wohnheim Café rum hängen, habe ich immer Angst, dass sie sich wieder schlagen. Grimm hat schon zwei Verwarnungen bekommen. Noch eine und er muss gehen“, Orihime seufzte, “Und wenn er gehen muss, bin auch ich raus“, ergänzte sie leise, als sie die Teller abräumte und auf die Spüle stellte.   
  
„Was bedeutet das O...“, eine kurze Pause folgte,“ ... Frau?“, beendete Ulquiorra dann den Satz und Orihime sah ihn überrascht, mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie mehr von der Frage an sich oder der Tatsache, dass er ihren Namen nicht benutzen wollte, überrascht war.   
  
Sie beschloss das mit dem Namen fürs Erste nicht zu beachten und stattdessen seine eigentliche  Frage zu beantworten: „Dann hat Yoruichi Dir also die Regeln noch nicht erklärt. Nun, viele sind es nicht und die erste und wichtigste Regel ist, dass alle die in einer Wohnung zusammenleben für einander verantwortlich sind. D.h. sobald einer von uns gegen eine der andern Regeln verstößt sind wir anderen mit dran. Ausnahmen gibt es keine“, erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.   
  
„Aber es ist schon spät. Grimmjow und ich müssen uns morgen ebenfalls um 7.30 Uhr auf den Weg zum Unterricht machen und Du wirst dann von Han abgeholt“, fügte sie hinzu. Sie blickte verlegen nach unten: „Ich glaube aber nicht das ich stark genug bin um Dir… uhm… ins Bett zu helfen“ sagte sie dann, nicht ohne etwas rot zu werden: „Ich werde besser Grimmjow holen gehen“.   
  
Ohne auf eine Reaktion von Ulquiorra zu warten, ging sie mit schnellen Schritten zu Grimmjows Zimmer und klopfte forsch und laut: „Grimmjow, Ulquiorra braucht kurz Deine Hilfe. Du musst ihm nur aus dem Rollstuhl ins Bett helfen. Solltest Du dich weigern, werde ich nicht zögern und sofort Yoruichi anrufen“, sagte sie sehr laut und so bestimmt, dass Ulquiorra erstaunt eine Augenbraue hob und den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte.   
  
Zuerst war ein lautes Fluchen zu hören, dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Grimmjow stürmte aus  seinem Zimmer vorbei an Orihime, die rasch zur Seite getreten war und ihm dann sofort nach eilte.   
  
Der Blauschopf trug immer noch Jeans und T-Shirt hatte aber seine Schuhe und Strümpfe ausgezogen, sodass seine nackten Füße aggressive klatschende Geräusche auf dem Linoleumboden machten als er um den Tisch herum stapfte. Dann drehte er den Stuhl der auf der Seite direkt gegenüber von Ulquiorra stand um und setzte sich rittlings darauf, die Arme auf der Lehne verschränkt. Zuerst sah er den blassen Jungen nur ernst an, dann begann er breit zu grinsen: „Klar Prinzessin, mach ich alles. Aber vorher muss unser Sonnenschein mir hier erzählen warum Yoruichi ihn angeschleppt und bei uns geparkt hat. Vorher rühr ich keinen Finger“.       
  
Orihime hatte sich seitlich an den Tisch gestellt und blickte ihn leicht verzweifelt an: „Komm Grimm lass den Unsinn. Du würdest auch keinem am ersten Tag erzählen, warum Du hier bist, das ist mehr als unfair und das weißt Du auch“.  
  
Doch Grimmjow ignorierte Orihimes Einwand, stattdessen wurde sein Grinsen nur noch breiter: „Nah, wie siehts aus? Mag der Kleine mich erleuchten oder scheißt er sich in die Hosen? Dann muss er wohl oder übel die Nacht in seinem zweiräderigen Luxusschlitten hier verbringen“.  
  
Ulquiorra erwiderte vollkommen unbeeindruckt Grimmjows herausfordernden Blick. „Ich war Zeuge beim Tod meiner Adoptiveltern und die Polizei erwartet von Yoruichi, dass sie mich zu einer Aussage bewegt, da ich bisher absolutes Stillschweigen bewahrt habe“, sagte er dann sehr ruhig.  
  
„Das ist ja süß, damit hast Du mich erst recht neugierig gemacht. Dann erzähl mir doch mal was Du gesehen hast“, erwiderte Grimmjow und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen.   
  
Orihime, die genau wusste, dass Grimmjow nicht locker lassen würde, bis er alles gehört hatte, erklärte Ulquiorra, “Unsere eigene oberste Regel ist, dass alles, was hier unter uns gesprochen wird, auch unter uns bleibt. Niemand, nicht einmal Yoruichi wird davon erfahren, außer Du erzählst es ihr selber“.   
  
Ulquiorra nickte kurz zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und sagte dann zu ihr gewandt: „Wie du bereits selber angemerkt hast, ist es spät, daher halte ich es für angebracht, dass Du schlafen gehst -  Frau“, dabei sah er ihr so fest in die Augen, dass sich seine Worte trotz des neutralen Tonfalls wie ein Befehl für Orihime anhörten.   
  
Sie schluckte und blickte dann unsicher von Grimmjow zu Ulquiorra und wieder zurück zu dem Blauschopf.   
  
„Keine Panik Prinzessin, der Kleine und ich wir kommen schon zurecht. Geh Du ruhig deine Kuscheltiere hüten“, sagte dieser immer noch breit grinsend aber mit weitaus weniger Aggressivität in der Stimme, als vorher bei Ulquiorra.    
  
Langsam und sehr zögerlich ging sie in Richtung Bad. Stumm folgten ihr beide Jungen mit den Augen und sahen sich erst wieder an, nachdem Orihime die Tür geschlossen hatte.   
  
Eine ganze Zeit starrten sich beide dann über den Tisch hinüber an. Schweigend darauf wartend, wer als erstes nachgeben und den Blick abwenden würde. Als Grimmjow klar wurde, dass Ulquiorra sturer zu sein schien, als er gedacht hatte, fragte er herausfordernd, “Nun?“   
  
„Ich denke ich sollte Dich warnen, ich habe ein fast fotografisches Gedächtnis und meine Berichte sind immer genau und detailliert“, erwiderte Ulquiorra nach einer weiteren langen Pause.  
  
„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich mit so einem Quatsch beeindrucken kannst. Detaillierter Bericht. Tse. Hört sich für mich mehr als langweilig an“, Grimmjow simulierte ein lautes Gähnen, bevor er seinen Kopf schief legte und auf eine Hand aufstützte, um Ulquiorra dann wieder frech anzugrinsen.   
Dieser sagte solange nichts bis Orihime aus dem Bad gekommen und mit einen gemurmelten Guten Nacht in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war.  
  
Erst dann begann er Grimmjow sehr genau und in allen Einzelheiten zu erzählen, was sich vor seinen Augen in den mehr als 24 Stunden zugetragen hatte, in den er auf dem Stuhl festgebunden gewesen war. Seine Stimme war dabei die komplette Zeit vollkommen ausgeglichen und die Art und Weise, wie er sprach, ähnelte der eines Nachrichtensprechers, der das Tagesgeschehen neutral und unbeteiligt vorlas. Weder stockte er, noch musste er nach Worten suchen     
  
Das Grinsen war das Erste was von Grimmjows Gesicht verschwand, kurz nachdem Ulquiorra begonnen hatte zu erzählen. Kurze Zeit danach setzte er sich sehr aufrecht hin und fuhr sich in einer nervösen Bewegung über das Gesicht und durch das Haar. Dann packte er die Stuhllehne fest mit den Händen, während er angespannt, mit zusammengepressten Lippen weiter den mit Blut getränkten Worten, die ruhig und langsam aus Ulquiorras blassen Mund rannen, zuhörte.   
  
Als Ulquiorras Bericht an dem Punk angekommen war, an dem sein Adoptivvater, der deutlich länger als seine Frau durchgehalten hatte, endlich gestorben war, war Grimmjow ebenfalls leichenblass und musste immer wieder heftig schlucken.  
  
Aber Ulquiorra war noch lange nicht fertig. Seinen Blick unablässig direkt auf Grimmjow gerichtet fuhr er mit pathologischer Genauigkeit und weiterhin unbewegtem Gesicht fort, die langen Stunden nach dem eigentlichen Tod ebenfalls sehr detailliert wieder zu geben. Welchen Geruch große Mengen an Blut verströmen, wann es anfängt, zu gerinnen und dass es erstaunlich ist, wie viele Fliegen sich selbst in einem Haus mitten in der Stadt befinden können, die man vorher gar nicht gesehen hatte.   
  
Noch lange bevor Ulquiorra dem Zeitpunkt erreicht hatte, an dem die Polizei ihn endlich gefunden und befreit hatte, stand Grimmjow plötzlich steif auf und ging erst langsam in Richtung Toilette. Doch den letzten Meter dorthin legte er dann fast im Laufschritt zurück, riss die Tür auf, fiel vor der Kloschüssel auf die Knie und übergab sich mit lautem Würgen.  
  
Ulquiorras einzige Reaktion war das erneute Heben einer Augenbraue während er Grimmjow, der keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte die Tür hinter sich zu zuziehen, beobachtete.   
  
Aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm, kam Orihime aus ihrem Zimmer gerannt und als sie Ulquiorra alleine am Tisch sitzen sah, begann es in Ihren Augen gefährlich zu blitzen. Dann folgte sie jedoch seinem Blick, und als sie sah, dass Grimmjow auf dem Boden vor dem Klo kniete und immer noch ziemlich erbärmlich würgte, breitete sich Verwirrung auf Ihrem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Anscheinend hat er das Bier nicht vertragen“, hörte sie Ulquiorra sehr trocken sagen. Alarmiert blickte sie rasch hinüber zur Spüle, auf der aber nur die eine Flasche stand, die er bei Yoruichis Ankunft gelehrt hatte. Was ihre Verwirrung nur noch steigerte.  
  
Das Geräusch der Klospülung, gefolgt von dem eines laufenden Wasserhahns lies sie wieder zu Grimmjow blicken. Der trocknete sich das Gesicht ab und kam dann, immer noch sehr blass zurück. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar packte er die Griffe des Rollstuhls, drehte ihn erstaunlich gekonnt fast auf der Stelle um und fuhr Ulquiorra in sein Zimmer. Dort schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite, hob den andern Jungen mit Leichtigkeit in das Bett. Nicht jedoch bevor er durch ein stummes Zunicken, welches von Ulquiorra erwidert worden war, das Einverständnis des anderen eingeholt hatte.  
  
Mit offenen Mund beobachtete Orihime wie Grimmjow sogar ungefragt darauf achtete das Ulquiorras Beine gerade nebeneinander lagen bevor er die Decke darüber schlug. Dann kam er mit langsamen, schleppenden Schritten zurück und machte das Licht aus. Die Tür schloss er sehr leise, blieb eine Zeit still mit dem Gesicht zur Tür gewandt stehen. Dann stützte er sich schwer mit einer Hand am Türrahmen ab, während er sich mit der andern abwesend mehrfach über das Gesicht fuhr.  
  
„Grimm?“ fragte Orihime und beobachtete ihn besorgt. Vorsichtig streckte sie eine Hand nach ihm aus.   
  
„Geh schlafen, Prinzessin, Ist echt spät und wir müssen morgen alle früh raus ...“, sagte er leise und seine Stimme klang dabei noch rau vom Erbrechen und so erschöpft wie Orihime sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.      
  
Was auch immer Ulquiorra Grimmjow erzählt hatte, es musste ihm ziemlich zugesetzt haben. Das einzige Mal, als sie ihn ansatzweise so erlebt hatte, war als er ihr in einem schwachen Moment von seiner kleinen Schwester und ihrem hoffnungslosen Kampf gegen die Nadel erzählt hatte.   
  
Orihime sah Grimmjow nach, als dieser zu seinem Zimmer zurück ging und fragte sich, ob sie sich die ganze Zeit um den richtigen Jungen Sorgen gemacht hatte. Irgendwie begann sie daran zu zweifeln und irgendwie mochte sie diesen Gedanken ganz und gar nicht.  
  


* * *

_ Anmerkung:   
Ulquiorras fast fotografisches Gedächtnis ist abgeleitet von seiner Fähigkeit, dass er in Bleach, das was er gesehen hat, durch zerdrücken seines Augapfels  projizieren kann. _


	5. Zu Früh

Langsam glitt Orihimes Zeigefinger von einem Teller zum nächsten, bis er auf dem einzigen Grünen, der sich in dem Stapel im Hängeschrank über der Spüle befand, verharrte. Das war genau der richtige, entschied sie und stellte den Teller zu dem dritten Becher auf den Tisch.  
  
Wie fast jeden Morgen, war sie früh aufgestanden und hatte den Tisch für das Frühstück gedeckt. Diesmal nicht nur für sich und Grimmjow, sondern das erste Mal auch für Ulquiorra. Frühes Aufstehen, sowie das Tischdecken, Einkaufen und das erledigen, der meisten anderen Hausarbeit machte ihr nichts aus. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. All das gab ihr das Gefühl nützlich zu sein und brachte sie zum lächeln.   
  
Beides war sehr wichtig für Orihime. Besonders das Lächeln, denn wer lächelte, der war glücklich und wer glücklich war, um den musste man sich keine Sorgen machen. Sorgen machte man sich nur um schwache und hilflose Menschen und genau das wollte sie nicht sein.   
  
Denn, hilflos zu sein war wirklich schlimm.   
  
Deshalb lächelte Orihime auch an den Tagen, an denen ihr eigentlich gar nicht danach zu Mute war. Aber das sollte und brauchte niemand zu wissen. Auch deshalb stand sie gerne früh auf, denn dann konnte sie in aller Ruhe im Bad ihr Lächeln üben und sehen wie sich ihr Gesicht dabei veränderte.   
  
An diesen Tagen zog sie solange krampfhaft ihre Mundwinkel vor dem Spiegel nach oben, bis daraus ein echt wirkendes Lächeln wurde, das sie aussehen ließ, wie der starke, unabhängige und wirklich nützliche Mensch, der sie gerne sein wollte. Doch bis sie tatsächlich zu eben diesem geworden war, so hatte sie sich geschworen, würde der Schatten eines echten Lächelns ausreichen müssen.   
  
Auch jetzt umspielte ein Lächeln ihre vollen Lippen, doch heute war es ehrlich. Selbst wenn der gestrige Abend seltsam verlaufen war und sie die Ereignisse verunsichert hatten, freute sie sich dennoch darauf Ulquiorra näher kennen zu lernen. Der blasse Junge, der im Gegensatz zu ihr nie zu lächeln schien und dem es sichtlich zuwider war auf die Hilfe Anderer angewiesen zu sein, hatte tiefes Mitgefühl in Orihime geweckt. Das sie ihm helfen wollte so gut sie konnte, dass war für sie bereits jetzt schon ganz klar. Auch das er es ihr nicht einfach machen würde, auch da war sie sich ganz sicher.  
  
Aber mit Sturköpfen hatte sie bereits einige Erfahrung. Grimmjow war auch so einer, auch er würde ebenfalls niemals zugeben, dass er manchmal Hilfe brauchte. Mit einem kleinen Lachen, griff sie nach der Dose mit dem Kaffeepulver, um für den blau-haarigen Dickkopf, der gerade im Halbschlaf aus seinen Zimmer in das Bad gegenüber stolperte, einen starken Kaffee zu machen. Bevor er nicht mindestens zwei Tassen davon getrunken hatte, war mit ihm so gut wie nichts anzufangen. Ihn diesen selber machen zu lassen endete meist im Chaos. Verschüttetes Kaffeepulver war dabei nur das Geringste was passieren konnte.   
  
Während sie auf das Rauschen der Dusche lauschte, füllte sie schmunzelnd mehrere Teelöffel Pulver in die Press-Down Kanne. Danach war die Teekanne dran und da Orihime nicht wusste, was Ulquiorra lieber mochte, machte sie heute von beidem etwas mehr. Sonst hing sie sich einfach nur einen Teebeutel in ihre schöne große Tasse mit den bunten Blümchen.   
  
Die Tasse gehörte zu den wenigen Dingen, die ihr wirklich etwas bedeuteten. Sie war das letzte Geschenk gewesen, das sie von ihrem Bruder bekommen hatte. Die Tasse war auch, zusammen mit den Haarspangen mit den türkisfarbenen Blüten, die er ihr als sie 11 gewesen war, zum Trost gegeben hatte, das einzige was Orihime an ihn erinnerte. Fotos gab es keine, jedenfalls nicht von ihm. Ihr Vater hatte nur Bilder von ihr, seinem kleinen Liebling, gemacht, während ihre Mutter weggesehen hatte. Doch diese hatte sie alle vernichtet und gehofft damit auch alle Erinnerungen vernichten zu können.   
Aber so einfach war das nicht.   
  
Wieder spürte Orihime, wie das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins, der Hilflosigkeit sie überkam und drohte sie zu verschlingen. Ihr Bruder hatte sie beschützt, auch wenn ihm das nicht immer ganz gelungen war. Aber er hatte es versucht und im Gegensatz zu ihr immer fest daran geglaubt das irgendwann alles gut werden würde.   
  
Jetzt wo er nicht mehr für sie da sein konnte, jetzt hatte sie Grimmjow.   
  
Ja, auch wenn es kaum jemand verstand, so war der Blauschopf doch erstaunlich schnell zu so etwas wie ein großer Bruder für sie geworden. Orihime wusste, dass er sie beschützte, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde, aber er tat es. Daher war sie sich auch sicher, dass es Grimmjow gewesen war, der Tesra, der selbst ernannten rechten Hand von Nnoitra, ein blaues Auge als Warnung verpasst hatte, nachdem dieser ihr mehr als einmal zu Nahe gekommen war.   
  
Der Gedanke an ihren starken, wenn auch oft unnötig provokanten Mitbewohner, der damit jedoch nur seinen eigenen Verlust und Schmerz, den er tief in sich vergraben hatte, überspielen wollte, half ihr, ihre eigene Angst zu verdrängen. Sie atmete tief ein und lächelte wieder.   
  
Dann öffnete sie den Wasserkocher und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Gerade als sie sich wieder entspannte und begonnen hatte leise vor sich hin zu summen, ertönte ein lautes Scheppern, dem ein dumpfer Knall folgte, aus Ulquiorras Zimmer. Erschrocken zuckte sie so heftig zusammen, dass ein großer Teil des Wassers aus dem Kocher schwappte und Außen am Schrank herunter lief.   
  
Zitternd stellte Orihime rasch das Gerät ab und rannte um den Tisch herum direkt auf Ulquiorras Tür zu. Sie klopfte und lauschte mit rasendem Herzen, doch aus dem Zimmer war nichts weiter zu hören. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke herunter, öffnete die Tür langsam und spähte hinein.  
  
Sofort entdeckte sie den blassen Jungen, der ziemlich verdreht vor dem Bett auf dem Boden lag und sich gerade krampfhaft bemühte, irgendwie in eine sitzende Position zu kommen. Anscheinend hatte er versucht alleine aus dem Bett in den Rollstuhl zu klettern.   
  
„Oh mein Gott! Alles okay? Hast Du Dir weh getan. Warte ich helfe Dir...“, Orihime hatte die Tür ganz aufgerissen, war auf Ulquiorra zugestürzt und kniete sich sofort neben ihm auf den Boden. Aber dann wusste sie nicht genau wie sie ihm eigentlich helfen sollte. Unschlüssig, wo sie zupacken sollte, wanderten ihre Hände hektisch mal hier und mal dort hin.   
  
„Verdammt, Kleiner! Was sollte das denn werden?“, Grimmjows wütende Stimme lies sie ein weiteres Mal heftig zusammen zucken.   
  
Überrascht drehte Orihime den Kopf herum. Grimmjow stand breitbeinig, nass und nur mit einem Handtuch, das er sich eilig um die Hüften geschlungen hatte und gerade dabei war fest zustecken, in der Tür. Ulquiorra hatte ebenfalls, aufgestützt auf einem Unterarm, den Kopf gedreht und starrte den Blauschopf, nicht minder überrascht an. Seine Augen waren dabei genauso groß wie Orihimes, die spürte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Eigentlich wollte sie Grimmjow gar nicht so anstarren, doch sie konnte einfach nicht woanders hin sehen.  
  
Sicher hatte sie Grimmjow im Schwimmbad bereits mindestens genauso nackt gesehen und wusste das er gut gebaut war. Doch was sie damals nicht weiter beeindruckt hatte, jagte augenblicklich einen heißen Schauer nach dem anderen durch ihren Körper. Sein Anblick hatte etwas magisches, unglaublich anziehendes an sich und es war fast so, als wenn sie ihn das erste Mal richtig ansehen würde.   
  
Vielleicht lag es an dem frühen Morgenlicht, das ihn durch das Küchenfenster in seinem Rücken anstrahlte und seine gesamte Erscheinung in einen goldenen Schimmer tauchte. Sein blaues Haar glühte regelrecht und die Sonnenstrahlen ließen dazu noch die Wassertropfen, die über seine muskulöse Brust liefen, aufregend glitzern. Sie konnte nicht anders, als einigen davon, mit ihrem Blick von seinem Gesicht über seine Brust weiter nach unten zu folgen.   
  
Sie wusste das er regelmäßig trainierte, was man auch an seinen gut ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln erkennen konnte, die sich deutlich abzeichneten. Orihime konnte sich noch gut an die neidischen Blicke der anderen Jungen im Schwimmbad erinnern. Auch an das alberne Kichern von einigen der Mädchen, die auch sofort erröteten, sobald Grimmjow diese nur kurz angesehen hatte. Damals hatte sie darüber nur verständnislos den Kopf geschüttelt, doch nun war ihr nicht nur unnatürlich heiß und ihre Wangen glühten ebenfalls, sondern ihr Magen fühlte sich auch noch so an, als würde eine Horde Schmetterlinge plötzlich wild darin herum flattern. Dieses Gefühl kam so überraschend und ging weit über die Schwesterliche Zuneigung die sie bisher für Grimmjow empfunden hatte, hinaus.   
  
Mit einem ärgerlichen `Tse` kam Grimmjow auf sie zu und packte sie am Arm, um sie recht unsanft auf die Füße zu ziehen: „So Prinzessin du schiebst jetzt erstmal das Gefährt da aus dem Weg und hältst es dann fest, während ich mich um unseren kleinen Idioten hier kümmere“.   
  
Zuerst sah sie Grimmjow nur verdutzt an. Der hatte sie mittlerweile wieder losgelassen und Ihr den Rücken zugedreht. Für einen Augenblick bewunderte Orihime seine Schultern und fragte sich ob diese wirklich schon immer so beeindruckend breit gewesen waren. Dann tat sie was er gesagt hatte und zog den Rollstuhl, der Richtung Fenster gegen den Heizkörper darunter gerollte war, aus dem Weg.  
  
Dabei bemerkte sie, dass Ulquiorra Grimmjow einen Blick zuwarf, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn einordnen sollte. Sie glaubte so etwas wie Verwirrung oder Erstaunen, aber auch eine Art der Bewunderung zu erkennen. Ulquiorra hatte seinen Mund ganz leicht geöffnet und atmete erkennbar schneller. Seine Wangen waren ebenfalls, genauso wie die ihren, von einem leichten Rotschimmer überzogen. Wobei sie vermutete, dass dies durch seinen Fall und er Anstrengung sich aufzurichten verursacht worden war, während ihre aus einem ganz anderen Grund heiß waren, über den sie lieber nicht genauer nachdenken wollte.   
  
Grimmjow hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit einem Knie auf den Boden vor Ulquiorra hingehockt und ihm geholfen sich aufzusetzen. Dabei war er sehr methodisch vorgegangen. Dann schob er einen Arm unter die Beine des andern Jungen und stand mit ihm auf. Wieder konnte Orihime nicht anders, als das Spiel von Grimmjows Muskeln dabei zu bewundern. Seine Bewegungen waren so fließend und gleichmäßig, dass man den Eindruck bekommen konnte, Ulquiorra wäre so leicht wie eine Feder.  
  
Für einen Augenblick stand er dann einfach breitbeinig mit dem anderen Jungen auf dem Arm da und Orihime fiel auf wie hell Ulquiorras Haut gegenüber der von Grimmjow wirkte. Sein tief schwarzes Haar und die leuchtend grünen Augen, die immer noch mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck direkt in die blauen Augen Grimmjows sahen, ließen Ulquiorra wie eine übergroße Porzellanpuppe erscheinen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte er sehr jung und verletzlich. So verletzlich und hilflos, das Orihime ihn am liebsten zusammen mit Grimmjow in den Arm genommen und fest gedrückt hätte.   
  
Doch dann bewegte der Blauschopf sich und der Zauber war gebrochen.   
  
Ulquiorra kniff die Augen zusammen und sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als Grimmjow vor dem Rollstuhl ein weiteres Mal in die Hocke ging, nachdem er den blassen Jungen abgesetzt hatte. Als er ungefragt begann eins von Ulquiorras Hosenbeinen hoch zu schieben, packte dieser kraftvoll in das blaue Haar und zog den Kopf des Anderen zurück: „Nimm sofort Deine Hände dort weg. Du wirst mich ungefragt nicht noch einmal anfassen!“, sagte er dann gefährlich leise.   
  
Grimmjows Hand schnellte nach oben, packte das blasse Handgelenk, drehte es schmerzhaft herum und zwang Ulquiorra los zu lassen. Orihime, die von der plötzlichen Aggressivität der beiden Jungen komplett überrascht wurde, konnte nur noch nach Luft schnappen und beobachtete mit wachsender Nervosität wie Grimmjow Ulquiorras Arm herunter drückte während dieser ihn, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, weiterhin durchdringend anstarrte.   
  
„Pass auf Kleiner, ich werde mir jetzt deine Beine ansehen, ob es Dir passt oder nicht. Du merkst doch verdammt noch Mal selber gar nicht, ob Du dich da unten irgendwo bei dem idiotischen Stunt von eben verletzt hast. Wenn was passiert ist und das erst von Hanataro entdeckt wird, dann sind die Prinzessin und ich dran und Du kannst mir glauben das es keinen Spaß macht von Yoruichi zur Rede gestellt zu werden“, knurrte er und starrte verärgert in das weiterhin finstere Gesichts seines Gegenübers.  
  
Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts und die beiden Jungen blickten sich einfach nur unbeweglich an, während die aufgekeimte Aggressivität schwer in der Luft hing. Dann nickte Ulquiorra kaum wahrnehmbar und Grimmjow ließ seinen Arm los. Erleichtert atmete Orihime aus und strich sich eine ihrer seitlichen, kürzeren Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Grimmjow schob die mittlerweile wieder herunter gerutschte Hose erneut hoch und tastete Ulquiorras schlankes Bein nach Verletzungen ab. Dann prüfte er noch die Beweglichkeit des Knies bevor er den Stoff wieder herunter zog und das andere Bein genauso untersuchte.   
  
Danach stand er auf und das Handtuch, dass er sich locker um die Hüften gebunden hatte, fiel herunter noch bevor er es auffangen konnte.   
  
Ulquiorra und Orihime blickten mit hochrotem Gesicht auf den nun komplett nackten Grimmjow vor ihnen. Dieser stutzte zuerst einfach nur bevor er mit gerunzelter Stirn fragte: „Was glotzt ihr denn so? Noch nie einen nackten Mann live gesehen?“.   
  
Als beide daraufhin heftig dem Kopf schüttelten, wurde Grimmjow ebenfalls rot, hob hastig das Handtuch vom Boden auf und eilte verlegen aus dem Zimmer.


	6. Zu Ungenau

Yoruichi stellte ihr Diktiergerät aus und schob es zur Seite: „Danke, dass war sehr detailliert. Ich denke, dass das Kommissar Urahara auch interessieren wird.“ Sie musterte Ulquiorra ein weiteres Mal eingehend, doch der Junge zeigte weiterhin keine Anzeichen von Stress. Ungewöhnlich, bei dem was er ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Nachdem Hanataro den blassen Jungen, vor etwa einer guten Stunde, in ihr Büro gebracht hatte, saß er vollkommen ruhig mit locker ineinander verschränkten Händen da.  
  
Bei seiner Ankunft hatte Yoruichi ihn zuerst nur harmlose Fragen gestellt. Ob er mit seinem Zimmer zufrieden sei, wie ihm die Wohnung gefallen würde und wie er von Orihime und Grimmjow behandelt worden war. Er hatte ohne Zögern und auf den Punkt geantwortet. War dabei jedoch so neutral geblieben, dass es für sie unmöglich war, zu erkennen, was er dabei empfand.  
  
Schließlich hatte sie ihn gerade heraus gefragt, ob er ihr erzählen könnte, wie seine Eltern gestorben waren.  
  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen, hatte er sofort genickt und auch keine Einwände gehabt, das Ganze von ihr aufnehmen zu lassen. Dann hatte er begonnen, mit weiterhin ausdruckslosem Gesicht und unbewegter Stimme, ihr einen Bericht, anders konnte man es nicht nennen, darüber zu geben wie seine Eltern langsam vor seinen Augen verblutet waren. Zu Überrascht davon, dass Ulquiorra im Gegensatz zu dem was ihr erzählt worden war, so einfach darüber sprach und ihm das scheinbar auch nichts ausmachte, hatte sie ihn nicht unterbrochen.  
  
Doch als er fertig war, hakte sie nach: „Warum hast Du das der Polizei nicht sofort erzählt? Warum hast du keine ihrer Fragen beantwortet, sondern bis jetzt geschwiegen?“  
  
Ulquiorra blickte ihr geradewegs in die Augen: „Weil mich niemand danach gefragt hat, was ich gesehen habe. Alle haben nur nutzlose Fragen, darüber gestellt, wie ich mich fühle“, war seine unterkühlte Antwort.  
  
Yoruichi stutzte, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und beugte sich vor, ihn eingehend musternd. Er hielt ihrem Blick mit einer Leichtigkeit stand, die sie wiederum in Erstaunen versetzte: „Dann war ich die Erste, die überhaupt von Dir wissen wollte, was passiert ist?“  
  
Er nickte wieder und sie lehnte sich zurück. Das erklärte, warum die Polizei gedacht hatte, dass er nicht hatte reden wollen oder besser, dass er nicht in der Lage dazu war. Sie waren selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass jemand, der so etwas schreckliches erlebt hatte, nicht einfach Schweigen würde. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ihm das Geschehen, nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, die Sprache geraubt hätte.  
  
Darüber hinaus waren alle viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Mitleid mit Ulquiorra zu haben. Ihn mit Samthandschuhen an zu fassen, da sie befürchteten, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass der arme blasse und dazu noch gehbehinderte Junge komplett zusammenbrechen und den Verstand verlieren würde.  
  
Diese Gefahr schien es jedoch nicht zu geben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Das Geschehen schien ihn kalt zu lassen. Was aber nur schwer vorstellbar war. Auch wenn die beiden nur seine Adoptiveltern gewesen waren, so musste er sie gut gekannt haben. Selbst den Tod von vollkommen Fremden in dieser Art miterleben zu müssen, hätte eine Auswirkung auf ihn haben müssen.  
  
Er ignorierte nicht was geschehen war, er schien es auch nicht zu verdrängen, aber er beschäftigte sich anscheinend auch nicht weiter damit. Eine geistige Störung, die dies ungewöhnliche Verhalten verursachte, konnte sie fast ausschließen, auch wenn sie die Unterlagen von Dr. Unohana noch nicht bekommen hatte. Ihre Kollegin hatte nur erwähnt, dass Ulquiorra schon immer sehr verschlossen gewesen war. Was seine allgemeine Zurückhaltung und Gefühlskälte erklärte. Das fast vollkommene Unterdrücken aller Gefühle jedoch nicht.  
  
Das Ulquiorra Emotionen empfand, stand außer Frage. Warum er sie verdrängte, musste sie noch heraus finden. Genauso warum er plötzlich, das Gefühl in seinen Beinen verloren hatte. Eine mentale Blockade, vermutete Dr. Unohana. Doch Yoruichi war sich da nicht so sicher.  
  
Das schien nicht zu ihm zu passen. Insgesamt passten da so einige Dinge nicht. Dazu gehörte auch, dass sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass er ihr etwas verheimlichen wollte, auch wenn er bisher jede ihrer Fragen beantwortet hatte.  
  
Yoruichi seufzte, sie hatte einfach noch zu wenige Informationen. Ihr Bild von ihm war noch viel zu ungenau. Auch was in der Zeit, bevor er an den Stuhl gefesselt worden war, passiert war, blieb noch zu klären. Sicher war nur, dass er nichts erzählen würde, außer man fragte ihn danach.  
  
Nachdenklich, nahm sie den Kugelschreiber, der auf dem Block vor ihr lag, in die Hand. „Konntest Du das Gesicht des Täters sehen?“ Sie ließ Ulquiorra keine Sekunde aus den Augen, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, das ihr Misstrauen gerechtfertigt war.  
„Nein“, er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, kein verräterisches Blinzeln oder nervöses Kratzen im Gesicht, wie es beim Lügen oft vorkam. Seine Hände blieben ruhig in seinem Schoß liegen. Er gab ihr keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu Glauben.  
  
„Konntest Du sonst etwas von dem Täter sehen?“, ihre Stimme war streng, sie wollte ihn verunsichern, ihm zeigen, dass sie seine Antwort dennoch in Frage stellte.  
  
„Seine Hände. Er trug Handschuhe.“  
  
„Er?“ Yoruichi unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Lächeln, da sie glaubte ihn dabei erwischt zu haben, dass er doch mehr wusste als er preisgeben wollte. Doch sie musste dann feststellen, dass sie die Unaufmerksame gewesen war.  
  
„Sie waren es, die von dem Täter gesprochen hat. Ich habe mich nur, Ihrer Wortwahl angepasst“, erklärte Ulquiorra, in dem nichtssagenden Tonfall, der anfing an ihren Nerven zu zehren. Genauso wie seine fast überheblich ruhige Art.  
  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit ihr spielte. Dr. Unohana hatte Recht gehabt, er war verdammt intelligent und er wusste es.  
  
Sie entschied sich, noch etwas weiter zu bohren: „Nun gut. Hast Du versucht, später nachdem der Täter weg war, irgendetwas zu tun, um auf Dich aufmerksam zu machen? In irgendeiner Form versucht Deinen Eltern zu helfen?“  
  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und im ersten Augenblick, dachte Yoruichi er würde gleich lächeln doch nichts passierte, außer das er die Augen verdrehte und sich etwas vorlehnte: „Frau Shihōin, ich bitte sie, was glauben sie, hätte ich tun sollen. Ich war mit beiden Füßen und Händen an einen soliden Stuhl gefesselt, den ich mit Gewalt nicht hätte zerbrechen können. Alle Fenster im Haus sind dreifach-verglast und extra schallisoliert. Rufen wäre daher aussichtslos gewesen. Also habe ich es gar nicht erst versucht. Wie sonst hätte ich meinen Adoptiveltern helfen sollen? In dem ich wie ein Verrückter an meinen Fesseln gezerrt hätte, um mich dabei nur unnötig selber zu verletzten? Ohne Hilfe hätte ich mich nie befreien können. Daher habe ich das getan, was am logischsten war. Ich habe gewartet“, am Ende seines Vortrags wurde seine Stimme etwas lauter, doch sofort als er dies merkte, senkte er sie wieder.  
  
Jetzt sah er sie mit unverhohlener Verachtung in den Augen an.  
  
Yoruichi beschloss, dass sie für heute genug von seinen Spielchen hatte. Sie hatte mehr erfahren, als sie zuerst gehofft hatte: „Ich verstehe“, sagte sie daher kurz angebunden: „Ich werde mich am Wochenende mit Kommissar Urahara treffen und mir zusammen mit ihm den Tatort und Dein Zimmer ansehen. Du kannst mir hier aufschreiben“, sie reichte ihm den Block und Kugelschreiber: „Was Du von Deinen Sachen mitgebracht haben möchtest.“  
  
Wieder zögerte Ulquiorra keinen Augenblick. Seine Handschrift war gleichmäßig, akkurat, sodass die Buchstaben fast wie gedruckt wirkten. Die Liste selber bestand aus nur drei Zeilen.  
  
Nachdem er ihr den Block zurück gegeben hatte, griff sie zum Telefon und drückte die Oberste der Kurzwahl-Tasten: „Soifon... ja ich bin fertig mit Ihm. Du kannst Ihn abholen - Ab jetzt gehört er Dir.“  
  
Danach erklärte sie ihm: „Soifon ist meine Stellvertreterin. Wenn ich nicht da bin, kannst Du Dich vertrauensvoll an sie wenden. Außerdem ist sie Deine Physiotherapeutin. Sie wird verhindern, das sich die Muskeln in Deinen Beinen degenerieren. Weiterhin wird sie versuchen, Deine Mithilfe vorausgesetzt, dass Du diese bald wirst wieder benutzen können.“  
  
Dieses Mal nickte Ulquiorra nicht und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass da noch etwas war, was sie überprüfen wollte. Sie stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum: „Laut Dr. Unohana gibt es keinen medizinischen Grund, warum Du kein Gefühl darin hast,“ stellte sie fest, zog ihn ein Stück zurück und versetzte ihm einen leichten Schlag mit der Faust unterhalb eines Knies. Doch der Patellarsehnenreflex blieb, wie es bei einer Verletzung der unteren Wirbelsäule der Fall gewesen wäre, aus.  
  
Ihre Augen trafen sich wieder und auch wenn er es nicht sagte, so wusste sie genau was er dachte: Ich vertraue Dir genauso wenig wie du mir vertraust. Und damit hatte er recht.  
  
Es klopfte und Soifon trat ein, um Ulquiorra abzuholen.  
  
„Ab nächsten Montag wirst Du dann, wie alle, am Unterricht teilnehmen. Wir haben eine eigene Schule hier auf dem Gelände. Hanataro wird Dir Deinen Stundenplan geben“, mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Yoruichi von ihm.  
  
Danach wählte sie Uraharas Nummer: „Hallo Kisuke, ja er hat tatsächlich geredet, ich habe alles aufgenommen aber es war nichts dabei, was Dir weiterhelfen...“  
  
„Nein, er sagt er hat das Gesicht des Täters nicht gesehen. Es ist schwer, überhaupt eine konkrete Antwort von ihm zu bekommen...“  
  
„Wieso? Das erkläre ich Dir, wenn wir uns treffen...“  
  
„Samstag, 16.00 Uhr. Ja, kein Problem, ich werde da sein...“  
  
„Essen danach - Kisuke, Du weißt doch genau, wie dass wieder enden wird...“  
  
„Gut, ich überlege es mir, aber ich verspreche nichts“, damit legte sie auf und ließ das Band im Diktiergerät zurück laufen, um sich noch einmal Ulquiorras Bericht anzuhören.  
  


+o+o+

  
Am späten Nachmittag kam Orihime in die WG zurück. Die Tür von Ulquiorras Zimmer stand weit offen und er saß vorn über gebeugt vor dem Schreibtisch, die Arme darauf verschränkt. Neben seinem Kopf, der auf den Armen ruhte, befand sich ein Stapel Bücher und Hefte.  
  
Also würde er auch die Schule besuchen, dachte Orihime bevor sie ihn ansprach: „Hallo Ulquiorra, ich bin wieder da und würde jetzt was zu essen für mich und Grimmjow machen. Wenn Du auch was willst, sag Bescheid“, dann ging sie erst einmal in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Tasche weg zubringen und sich etwas bequemeres, als die enge Bluse, anzuziehen.  
  
Ulquiorra rührte sich und setzte sich abrupt auf. Dann drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, bis er aus den Augenwinkeln die Tür sehen konnte. Als er sicher war, dass die Frau nicht mehr dort stand, rieb er sich müde über das Gesicht. Für einen Moment stoppte er und bedeckte seine Augen mit beiden Händen. Dann zuckten seine Schultern ein paar Mal verdächtig, bevor er sie wieder strafte und er sich mit forschen Bewegungen über die Lider fuhr.  
  
Doch als er nach den Rädern griff, den Rollstuhl herum drehte und sich Richtung Tür rollte, glitzerte es immer noch verräterisch in seinen Augen. Er musste ein paar Mal heftig blinzeln, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Von daher war er dankbar, dass die Küche immer noch leer war.  
  
Die anstrengenden Übungen, zuerst mit dem Pfleger, dann mit der rabiaten Physiotherapeutin und dazu noch die Sitzung bei der verschlagenen Psychologin, hatten ihm weit mehr zugesetzt als er geglaubt hatte.  
  
Es Grimmjow gestern Abend zu erzählen war eine gute Übung gewesen. Es heute noch einmal zu tun und dabei vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben, hatte ihn dann doch an seine Grenzen gebracht. Nach ein paar tiefen, stockenden Atemzügen, schaffte er es aber sich soweit wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass sein Gesicht nichts anderes, als das gewünschte unbeteiligte Desinteresse preisgab.  
  
Orihime kam, vor sich hin murmelnd aus ihrem Zimmer gestolpert und darin vertieft ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten. Sie war bereits zwei Schritte an Ulquiorra vorbei, als sie ihn bemerkte und so überrascht war, dass ihr vor Schreck das Haargummi aus dem Mund fiel.  
  
„Upps...“, sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und beugte sich direkt neben ihm herunter, um das Gummi aufzuheben. Das weit ausgeschnittene Shirt, dass sie jetzt trug, rutschte dabei nach vorn, sodass er ohne Schwierigkeiten durch ihren Ausschnitt auf ihre Brüste mit dem pinkfarbenen Hello-Kitty BH schauen konnte. Orihime bemerkte davon nichts und als sie sich aufrichtete, war Ihr Gesicht nur Zentimeter von Ulquiorras entfernt, der sie zuerst nur ansah, dann eine Augenbraue hob und seinen Blick etwas senkte.  
  
Ihre Augen folgten seinen und sie schielte direkt auf ihr ausladendes Dekolletee,“ Upps... Hehe...“ ,stotterte sie und wurde rot. Richtete sich rasch auf, zog das Shirt gerade und drehte das Haargummi um ihren Zopf.  
  
„Mal schauen, was überhaupt noch da ist“, den Kopf mit den immer noch geröteten Wangen, hatte sie tief in den hohen Wandschrank, mit den Vorräten gesteckt. Mit einer Packung Nudeln, zwei Dosen, sowie mehreren Zwiebeln im Arm tauchte sie dann wieder auf: „Tja, da bleiben mal wieder nur Spagetti mit Tomatensoße übrig. Aber morgen geh ich ja einkaufen. Nudeln mit Soße sind auch für Dich okay?“, Orihime hatte sich zu Ulquiorra umgedreht und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Dieser nickte, was ein glückliches breites Lachen auf ihr Gesicht zauberte: „Prima... aber erstmal spülen und Du könntest ja währenddessen schon mal die Zwiebeln schneiden. Ich glaub Knoblauch ist auch noch da“, sie angelte eine, leicht verschrumpelte Knolle aus einem Tontopf, der auf der Fensterbank stand.  
  
Diese legte sie dann vor Ulquiorra auf den Tisch, zusammen mit einem Brett, den Zwiebeln und einem ziemlich riesigen Messer: „Sorry“, sagte sie, als sie bemerkte wie sich Ulquiorras Augen deutlich weiteten, als er das Messer sah. „Das kleine Messer hat Grimmjow abgebrochen als er versucht hat damit eine Bierflasche auf zu machen. Mach einfach langsam damit Du dich nicht schneidest. Es dauert eh noch eine Weile bis Grimm da ist.“  
  
Sie begann mit dem Abwasch, “Nach seiner letzten Prügelei mit Nnoitra, hat Yoruichi Grimm dazu verdonnert, ehrenamtlich im Sportverein auf der anderen Seite vom Berg zu helfen, um seine anscheinend überschüssige Energie abzubauen“, sie lachte: „Jeden Freitagnachmitag, nachdem Unterricht, scheucht er jetzt eine Gruppe Jungens über den Fußballplatz. Ich glaub, dass ihm das eigentlich auch Spaß macht, auch wenn er dauernd nur über die kleinen Nervensägen schimpft. Aber so ist Grimm eben“, wieder lachte sie.  
  
Am Tisch hatte Ulquiorra eine der Zwiebeln geschält und begonnen, diese sehr langsam, fast schon feierlich in sehr kleine, gleichmäßige Stücke zu schneiden.  
  
„Du hast uns beiden heute morgen echt einen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich bin richtig froh gewesen, das Grimm sofort gekommen ist. Ich glaub, ich hätte Dir gar nicht helfen können. Grimm ist ja so stark. Wie er Dich so einfach hoch gehoben hat. Das war echt beeindruckend“, verträumt hatte Orihime aufgehört den Becher in ihrer Hand abzutrocknen. Dann spürte sie, wie sie wieder rot wurde: „Da erzähl ich die ganze Zeit nur von Grimmjow. Sag mal, was hast Du den heute so gemacht?“  
  
Doch Ulquiorra gab keine Antwort. Überhaupt war es ganz still und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie schon seit einiger Zeit keine Geräusche mehr vom Tisch gehört hatte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen, drehte sie sich um.  
  
Ulquiorras saß erstarrt am Tisch. Dass riesige Messer hatte er immer noch in der Hand, seine Andere lag auf dem Brett und er starrte auf einen Schnitt in seinem Finger, aus dem etwas Blut tropfte. Das Zwiebelstück, das er damit immer noch fest hielt, färbte sich langsam rot.  
  
„Was ist denn...“, hauchte Orihime, doch sprach nicht zu Ende, da sie plötzlich wusste, dass er nicht antworten würde.  
  
Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich fast nicht verändert, aber sein Blick war leer. Nur eine winzige Falte hatte sich oberhalb seiner Nasenwurzel gebildet und in den Winkeln seiner Augen glitzerte es ungewöhnlich feucht. Das auffälligste war noch, dass er das Messer so fest umklammerte, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, dabei zitterte seine Hand deutlich. Auch wenn er kaum Preis gab, was da an Emotionen in ihm tobten, brauchte Orihime nicht mehr als das zu sehen, um zu wissen, was gerade mit ihm passierte.  
  
Er kämpfte. Kämpfte, gegen seine Erinnerungen, gegen eine Vergangenheit, die ihn, aus welchem Grund auch immer, gerade mit erschreckender Gewalt eingeholt hatte und dabei war ihn zu erdrücken. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut, dass dies immer wieder passieren würde. Das es keinen Sinn machte davor wegzulaufen oder versuchte es zu verdrängen. Denn am Ende holte die Erinnerung einen immer ein. Man konnte nur versuchen damit zu leben und das es half, wenn man wusste, dass man dabei nicht alleine war.  
  
Sie warf das Abtrockentuch auf die Spüle, ging zu Ulquiorra herüber und schlang ihre Arme von hinten um ihn. Zuerst spannte er seine Muskeln noch stärker an, lehnte sich vor als wollte er versuchen ihrer Berührung zu entkommen, doch Orihime lies nicht los. Sie hielt ihn fest und streichelte sanft mit ihren Daumen über seine Brust: „Du bist hier sicher. Es kann Dir nichts passieren. Alles wird gut“, ihre Stimme war leise. Beschwörend wiederholte sie die Worte, wieder und wieder bis sie spürte, wie er sich etwas entspannte und wieder zurücklehnte.  
  
Orihime hielt ihn eine ganze Zeit einfach nur weiter fest umschlungen, während Ulquiorra den Kopf so tief gesenkt hatte, dass sein schwarzes Haar sein Gesicht verdeckte. Er gab keinen Ton von sich, nur seine Schultern zuckten hin und wieder und sie spürte etwas warmes, feuchtes auf ihren Handrücken tropfen.  
  
Dann bemerkte sie, wie Ulquiorra vorsichtig das Messer abgenommen wurde, das dieser immer noch fest umklammerte hatte. Grimmjow war, ohne dass es einer von beiden bemerkt hatte, in die Wohnung zurück gekommen.  
  
Lautlos legte er das Messer auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und zog dann das Brett mit dem Blut getränktem Zwiebelstück unter Ulquiorras anderer Hand weg. Danach reichte er ihr ein Stück Küchenrolle.  
  
Orihime lockerte ihre Umarmung: „Ulquiorra, Grimmjow ist da“, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, richtete sich dann auf und rieb kurz beruhigend über seine Arme bevor sie Grimmjow das Papier abnahm. Damit wischte sie Ulquiorras Finger sauber und band auch ein Stück um den Schnitt, der bereits so gut wie nicht mehr blutete.  
  
Der Blauschopf berührte sie mit ernstem Gesicht am Arm und signalisierte ihr, das er ihr etwas sagen wollte, was nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt war.  
  
„Ich bin sofort zurück,“ sie drückte Ulquiorra einen winzigen Kuss auf den immer noch gesenkten Kopf und trat zu Grimmjow, der ein paar Schritte vom Tisch weg gegangen war. Dort fasste er flüsternd, in wenigen kurzen Sätzen zusammen, was Ulquiorra ihm gestern Nacht über den Tod seiner Eltern erzählt hatte.  
  
Orihimes Hände flogen vor ihren Mund während sich in ihren Augen der absolute Horror widerspiegelte. Als sie dann noch an die blutrote Tomatensoße denken musste, die sie hatte kochen wollen, drehte sich ihr der Magen um.  
  
Rasch flüsterte sie etwas zurück, woraufhin Grimmjow seine Geldbörse aus der hinteren Hosentasche zog und einen Blick hinein warf. Dann nickte er zustimmend, nahm das Telefon aus der Halterung an der Wand und ging damit in Richtung seines Zimmers.  
  
„Ich mach jetzt einen Tee und Grimmjow bestellt uns eine Pizza“, sie hatte sich neben Ulquiorra hingekniet. Der blickte weiterhin nach unten, seine Hand mit dem Papier umwickelten Finger hatte sich nicht bewegt. Doch als Orihime ihre darauf legen wollte, zog er sie weg und steckte sie zu seiner Anderen unter den Tisch.  
  
Schweigend kehrte sie zur Spüle zurück und holte die Teekanne aus dem Hängeschrank.  
  
Als der Tee fertig war und Orihime alles andere weggeräumt hatte, hatte auch Ulquiorra sich wieder gefangen und wirkte so, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Dennoch aß er von der Pizza nur ein sehr kleines Stück. Doch er war nicht mehr so schweigsam, sondern hatte zwischenzeitlich seinen Stundenplan geholt und angefangen Fragen darüber zustellen. Dabei kam heraus, das Grimmjow und er beide siebzehn waren. Auch wenn der Andere deutlich jünger aussah, und das die Jungen einen großen Teil an gemeinsamen Stunden hatten.  
  
Ulquiorra wollte daher von Grimmjow wissen, welche Themen gerade in den einzelnen Fächern durch genommen wurden. Doch das, was er von dem Anderen zu hören bekam, stellte ihn kaum zufrieden und bald konnte Orihime, so etwas wie Ungeduld gemischt mit Verärgerung über die wenig spezifischen, flapsigen Antworten erkennen.  
  
Schließlich schnaubte er sichtlich genervt,“Dieses idiotische Gestammel ist nicht zu ertragen. Ich werde besser schlafen gehen und mir morgen Deine hoffentlich aussagekräftigeren Mitschriften und Hausaufgaben ansehen.“  
  
Als Orihime sich anbot Hanataro anzurufen, erklärte er jedoch, dass er alleine zurecht kommen würde, da sowohl der schmächtige Pfleger, als auch diese Soifon ihn heute mehre Stunden lang hatten, entsprechende Übungen machen lassen.  
  
Nun wunderte es Orihime auch nicht mehr, ihn schlafend vorgefunden zu haben, als sie nach Hause gekommen war. So etwas musste ziemlich anstrengend sein und er wirkte nicht besonders kräftig, jedenfalls nicht im Vergleich zu Grimmjow. Wieder spürte sie wie ihr heiß wurde.  
  
„Du brauchst Dir also keine Sorgen mehr darum zu machen, dass Du in die Verlegenheit kommst, mir den Arsch abwischen zu müssen“, sagte Ulquiorra mit triefender Ironie in der Stimme zu Grimmjow, als er den Rollstuhl, auf dem Weg von seinem Zimmer ins Bad, noch einmal kurz am Tisch stoppte.  
  
Als Antwort schoss Grimmjows ausgestreckter Mittelfinger hoch, während seine Lippen ein deutliches, aber tonloses Fuck you formten. Aber Orihime musste trotzdem lächeln, da sich beide Jungen danach kaum sichtbar, mit einem anerkennenden Ausdruck in den Augen, zunickten.  
  
Grimmjow und sie blieben am Tisch sitzen und lauschten schweigend, mit steigender Anspannung auf die Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Ulquiorra langsam und nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten aus dem Bad kam. Seine Kleider, die er ausgezogen und gegen die schwarze Sweathose und das weiße T-Shirt getauscht hatte, drohten immer wieder von seinen Oberschenkeln zu rutschen, wenn er sie nicht mit einer Hand fest hielt. Doch um den Rollstuhl zu bewegen benötigte er beide Hände. Orihime war bereits aufgesprungen, wurde jedoch von Grimmjow festgehalten, der den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Schließlich gab Ulquiorra seine Bemühungen auf und sagte erschöpft, “Könnte einer von euch mir die Sachen abnehmen und in mein Zimmer bringen... bitte.“  
  
Grimmjow lies Orihime los und stand ebenfalls auf. Während sie die Kleider nahm, packte er die Griffe des Rollstuhls und fuhr Ulquiorra in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen hob er den Anderen ungefragt hoch und setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab. Doch dann schob er Orihime zurück in die Küche und schloss die Tür, bevor diese der Versuchung erlag, den blassen Jungen auch noch zu zudecken. Das konnte dieser leicht selber erledigen.  
  
Später, als Grimmjow das Licht in der Küche aus machen wollte, das Orihime angelassen hatte bemerkte er, dass die Tür ihres Zimmers leicht aufstand. Das machte sie immer wenn sie sich fürchtete. Vermutlich ging ihr die Geschichte mit Ulquiorras Eltern nicht aus dem Kopf.  
  
Er klopfte: „Alles klar bei Dir Prinzessin? Soll ich das Licht in der Küche heute Nacht wieder anlassen?“  
  
„Mmh, Grimm... weiß nicht… vielleicht...“  
  
Er steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und grinste aufmunternd zu ihr herüber. Sie hatte ihre Bettdecke fest um sich gewickelt und kuschelte mit der großen Variante des weißen Panthers, den sie Ulquiorra in sein Bett gelegt hatte. Grimmjow hatte beide Stofftiere auf der Kirmes geschossen. Eigentlich, hatte er es damals auf ein PC-Spiel abgesehen gehabt, aber dafür hatte es dann doch nicht gereicht. Unschlüssig was er mit dem unnützen, fast einen Meter großen Staubfänger und dessen Mini-Version machen sollte, hatte er beides Orihime in die Hand gedrückt. Sie war vollkommen außer sich vor Freude gewesen, hatte ihn stürmisch umarmt und gesagt, dass ihr noch niemand ein so schönes Geschenk gemacht hätte. Seid dem kaufte sie unaufgefordert immer ein paar Flaschen Bier für ihn mit ein.  
  
„Grimm, kannst Du vielleicht, noch ein paar Minuten zu mir rüber kommen“, murmelte sie in die Bettdecke, die sie sich bis zum Kinn gezogen hatte. In diesem Augenblick war sie Nel wieder einmal so ähnlich, das es ihm das Herz zusammen zog. Bei seiner Schwester hatte er auf ganzer Linie versagt. Hatte weggesehen, als es ihr schlecht ging, sie für schwach gehalten, sie sogar ausgelacht bis es zu spät gewesen war. Diesen Fehler wollte er nicht noch einmal machen, nicht bei jemanden, der ihm etwas bedeutete.  
  
„Klar Prinzessin, mach mal etwas Platz“, er trat an ihr Bett und nahm ihr den Panther ab, den er dann als Kopfkissen benutzte. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie eingeschlafen war.  
  
Grimmjow blieb länger liegen als nötig war. Er lauschte einfach nur auf Orihimes gleichmäßiges Atmen und genoss, die seltene Zufriedenheit mit sich und der Welt in Einklang zu sein, die er nur in Augenblicken, wie diesem verspürte.  
  
\-----------------------  
 _Anmerkung:_  
 __Zuerst wollte ich die, eigentliche korrekte Schreibweise, Suì-Fēng benutzen, habe mich aber dann doch für Soifon entschieden, da das hier in Deutschland bekannter ist.  
  
[Bilder und Erklärungen zum Kapitel](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=107)  
  


 

 

 

 


	7. Zu Viel

Ulquiorra saß angezogen in der Küche und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Das Fenster dort erlaubte ihm einen freien Blick auf die anderen Gebäude und das Waldstück, welches das Gelände umgab. Je höher die Sonne stieg, umso schärfer zeichneten sich die Häuser und Bäumevor der abnehmenden Dunkelheit ab.  
  
Alle Farben, die zuerst nur matt und verwaschen gewesen waren, wurden nach und nach kräftiger und bekamen Tiefe. Sobald das Licht der Sonne die Dämmerung vollständig verdrängt hatte, begannen sich die Farben in viele verschiedene Schattierungen aufzuteilen. Ein neuer Tag, noch jung und unbewertet, hatte begonnen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Sonne hoch genug stand, um direkt auf Ulquiorras maskenhaftes Gesicht zu scheinen und ihn zu blenden. Unbeeindruckt davon blinzelte er solange in das gleißende Licht, bis er den Reflex, wegzusehen, nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Doch statt den Blick abzuwenden, schloss er einfach die Augen und ließ die warmen Strahlen weiterhin ungehindert auf seine helle Haut fallen.  
  
Ganz entspannt lehnte er sich dabei zurück. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden seine Züge weicher und sein Gesicht verlor den starren, nichtssagenden Ausdruck. Das was blieb waren die Züge eines Menschen, dem das Leben vergessen hatte, das Lachen zu lehren. Ungeachtet dessen versank Ulquiorra immer tiefer in die wunderbare Stille und Wärme, die ihn umgab und genoss es.  
  
Mit einem hatte die Frau recht gehabt. Damit, dass er hier und jetzt sicher war. Was auch immer passieren würde, das konnte ihm niemand mehr nehmen. Auf mehr als das zu hoffen wäre töricht.  
  
Die Hoffnung selbst war nur etwas für Dummköpfe. Für all jene, die nicht in der Lage waren, sich ihrem Schicksal zu stellen und es zu ertragen. Doch Ulquiorra war weder ein Dummkopf noch ein Schwächling. Sollte etwas anders als erwartet verlaufen, würde er darauf entsprechend reagieren.  
Das hatte er im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten immer getan.  
  
Bereits, dass er an Yoruichi Shihouin und ihr unkonventionelles Programm geraten war, hatte nicht seinem eigentlichen Plan entsprochen. Rückblickend betrachtet hätte er seine Reaktion besser überdenken sollen. Doch das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern und wirklich beunruhigt war er deshalb nicht. Er hatte früh gelernt mit intelligenten, verschlagenen Menschen umzugehen und ihnen,  wenn möglich, immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein.  
  
In diesem Moment schob er jedoch all diese, eigentlich unnützen, Gedanken beiseite und tat das, was er sich schon lange nicht mehr erlaubt hatte zu tun. Er genoss den Augenblick. In dem Wissen, dass niemand von Bedeutung ihn mehr belästigen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit hoben sich sogar seine Mundwinkel ganz leicht. Doch seine Ruhe sollte nicht lange währen.  
  
„Oh, Du bist schon wach“, es war Orihimes verschlafene Stimme, die kurz darauf ungefragt die angenehme Stille durchbrach.  
  
„Aber erst Mal 'Guten Morgen'. Ich hoffe Du hast gut geschlafen. Bei mir hat es eine ganze Zeit gedauert, aber dann hab ich geschlummert wie eine Tot... ähm ich meine tief und fest. Ich geh gerade nur schnell ins Bad und dann mache ich uns gleich Tee und Frühstück und...“  
  
Ulquiorra seufzte deutlich hörbar, „Frau, es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, dass Du mir erzählst, was Du getan hast oder gleich gedenkst zu tun. Nimm zur Kenntnis, dass es mich nicht interessiert“, unterbrach er sie, ohne sich auch nur ansatzweise zu rühren.  
  
Orihime sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, dann begann ihre Unterlippe zu zittern und sie musste heftig schlucken. Ohne auf die Tränen zu achten, die unaufhaltsam aus ihren Augen fielen, ging sie langsam, mit gesenktem Kopf, ins Bad.  
  
Ulquiorras ruhige, ohne Hast gesprochene Worte hatten gerade tief und ohne Gnade in ihr Herz geschnitten. An Grimmjows Ausbrüche war sie gewöhnt und die prallten mittlerweile an ihr ab. Sie wusste, dass je lauter der blauhaarige Hitzkopf wurde, umso mehr bereute er seine Worte später. Doch Ulquiorra sprach nicht unbedacht, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.  
  
Im Bad vermied sie den Blick in den Spiegel. Sie wusste auch so, dass ihr Gesicht nur diesen verhassten traurigen Ausdruck der Hilflosigkeit zeigte. Nicht einmal zu einem gezwungen Lächeln konnte sie sich gerade aufraffen und mit gesenktem Kopf zog sie sich aus. Die Arme vor der nackten Brust verschränkt stand sie da und kämpfte gegen die Verzweiflung und die Wut an, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürten. Sie musste atmen, tief und ruhig, musste versuchen sich nicht davon überrennen zu lassen.    
  
Er hatte kein Recht gehabt, so mit ihr zu reden. Sie war nicht wertlos und sie hatte nichts Falsches getan. Nicht jetzt und damals auch nicht.  
  
Daran klammerte Orihime sich und wiederholte tonlos dieses Mantra immer und immer wieder. Der Druck in ihrer Brust ließ endlich nach und sie war in der Lage in die Dusche zu steigen. Während das Wasser langsam über ihren Körper lief, beruhigte sie sich weiter. Ganz langsam ebbte auch der Schmerz, den Ulquiorras Worte ihr zugefügt hatten, ab und sie konnte wieder klarer denken.  
  
Dass der blasse Junge kompliziert war, hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst und außerdem konnte sie nicht  erwarten, dass er, nach allem was er gerade erlebt hatte, sofort Vertrauen zu ihr fassen würde. Sie selber hatte viel Zeit dafür gebraucht, bis sie wieder soweit gewesen war.  
  
Das war etwas, was Ulquiorra auch erst wieder würde lernen müssen. Deshalb war es kein Wunder, dass er so abweisend reagierte. Sie hatte ihn vermutlich einfach überrascht und vielleicht auch erschreckt. Ganz im Gedanken versunken hatte er da gesessen. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, Jungs wie Grimmjow und er würden nie zugeben, dass man sie erschreckt hatte, sondern versuchen, das zu überspielen. Genau so war es und jetzt würde ihm sein Verhalten bestimmt schon leidtun.    
  
Entspannt lächelte Orihime nun und begann sich mit ihrem Lieblings Duschgel einzucremen. Sofort verteilte sich ein frischer, fruchtiger Duft nach Sommer und Sonne. Ihre Hände glitten dabei verträumt über ihre üppigen Rundungen. In ihre Haare massierte sie das Shampoo, das sie vor einiger Zeit entdeckt hatte und das leicht nach Rosen duftete.  
  
Grimmjow war der Geruch sofort aufgefallen, als sie es das erste Mal benutzt hatte. Da hatte er ganz überraschend sein Gesicht in ihre üppige Haarpracht gesteckt und deutlich hörbar daran geschnuppert. Gesagt hatte er dann, dass der Duft gut zu ihr passen würde. Nur richtige Prinzessinnen rochen nach Rosen. Auch wenn er sie damit hatte ärgern wollen, hatte es ihr gefallen. So war Grimmjow eben.      
  
Grimmjow - Plötzlich sah sie ihn wieder vor sich, wie er fast nackt und mit Ulquiorra auf dem Arm da gestanden hatte. Wie gut er ausgesehen hatte, so stark und unerschrocken. Verlegen bedeckte sie ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und kicherte. Das Wasser spülte ihre Haare nach vorne, sie hob den Kopf und strich es zurück. Ob sie ihm gefallen könnte?    
  
Ihre Hände glitten über ihre Brüste herunter bis zu ihren Hüften und sie seufzte aus tiefsten Herzen. Nein, was stellte sie sich nur vor. Grimmjow hatte sie nie so angesehen, wie er das bei den anderen Mädchen machte. Er hatte nie mit ihr geflirtet, nicht mal zum Spaß oder wenn er getrunken hatte.  
Ihre Hände kehrten zu ihrer Oberweite zurück und sie versuchte diese zu umfassen. An ihr war einfach alles zu viel. Ihr Busen war zu groß, ihre Hüften zu ausladend, ihr Haar hatte eine kräftige, aber undefinierbare Farbe. Karotte hatte man sie früher gerufen. Selbst wenn ihre Haare heute dunkler waren, schön waren sie deshalb immer noch nicht.  
  
Doch einmal hatte Grimmjow sie Feuerschopf genannt. Da war sie so wütend auf ihn gewesen, dass sie zurückgeschrien und mit der Faust auf den Tisch gehauen hatte. Orihime lachte leise auf. Erschrocken über ihre eigene Reaktion hatte sie Grimmjow damals angestarrt, der genauso überrascht, mit offenem Mund zurückgestarrt hatte und dann hatten sie beide gelacht und er hatte sie Feuerschopf genannt.  
  
Grimmjow, der aufbrausende Kerl mit dem großen Mundwerk, hatte sie Feuerschopf genannt. Sie mochte es und biss sich verträumt auf die Unterlippe. Von jemandem, der so stark war, dass er Ulquiorra ganz leicht hochheben konnte und der vor einfach niemandem Angst hatte, so genannt zu werden. Das war ein außergewöhnlich schönes Kompliment  
  
Dieses Bild hatte sich einfach in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt. Ulquiorra hilflos und schwach in Grimmjows starken Armen. Der eine blass und verwundbar und der andere Kraft und Stärke ausstrahlend, den Kleineren beschützend.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass Worte das Einzige waren, mit dem Ulquiorra sich wehren konnte. Was sollt er auch sonst tun. Der arme Junge musste dazu noch furchtbare Schuldgefühle haben. Seinen Eltern beim Sterben zusehen zu müssen und nichts tun zu können. Großer Gott - Welche schreckliche Vorstellung. Schuldgefühle ließen einen komische Dinge tun. Das wusste sie nur zu gut.    
  
Orihime stellte das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und kuschelte sich in ihr großes Handtuch. Sie beschloss, noch vorsichtiger mit Ulquiorra umzugehen. Das, was er erlebt hatte war noch ganz frisch und er war einfach noch furchtbar verletzbar. Sie musste sich zusammennehmen und nicht so empfindlich reagieren.  


 

+o+o+

  
  
Die Frau war ganz leise weg gegangen. Ulquiorra hatte ihre Schritte kaum gehört. Er hatte sie wie Abschaum behandelt, genauso wie er jeden behandelte, von dem er sich keinen Vorteil versprach. Der Blauhaarige war einfach nur ein Idiot, leicht zu kontrollieren, aber unwichtig.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und runzelte die Stirn. Die Frau hatte ihn jedoch überrascht. Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an nicht angesehen wie die Anderen. Da war niemals dieses falsche Mitleid in ihren Augen gewesen.  
  
Das war immer das Erste, was er in den Gesichtern lesen konnte. Mitleid. Nur bei den einfachen Menschen natürlich, niemals bei den Kollegen seines Adoptivvaters. Von denen hatte er gelernt, dass es Vorteile hatte, nicht zu zeigen, was man dachte. Die anderen sahen immer nur wie blass er war, wie dünn und wie klein. Hielten ihn deshalb für schwach und kränklich, doch der Anstand verbot ihnen, das, was sie dachten laut auszusprechen. Wie armselig sie doch alle waren, was wussten die schon. Gar nichts.    
  
Doch das Mädchen, nein, die Frau, zeigte ihre Gefühle ehrlich und ungeschminkt. Er durfte sie nicht  als Mädchen bezeichnen, das drückte Sympathie aus, etwas, das er sich nicht erlauben konnte. Er musste Distanz wahren. Als sie ihn Gestern so überraschend umarmt hatte, hatte ihn ihre ehrliche Sorge berührt. So etwas durfte nicht noch einmal passieren.    
  
Aber er hätte vorhin nicht so grob sein müssen. Dafür hatte es keinen Anlass gegeben. Sie war durch und durch harmlos und stellte absolut keine Bedrohung für ihn da.  
  
Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Daher war seine Reaktion unangemessen gewesen. Ihre Sympathie und weil sie ihn für schwach und hilflos hielt, all das konnte nur nützlich sein und er tat gut daran, sich um etwas mehr Freundlichkeit zu bemühen. Was ihm, erstaunlicherweise, nicht schwer fiel. Wichtig war, jetzt erst einmal seinen Ausbruch zu kaschieren. Doch das würde nicht schwierig sein.  
  
Ulquiorra griff nach den Rädern und bemühte sich, den Rollstuhl nah an die  Küchenzeile zu manövrieren. Was leichter gesagt als getan war. Die Frau hatte etwas von Tee zum Frühstück gesagt und er wollte ihr Arbeit abnehmen und den Wasserkocher vorbereiten. Sie würde diese kleine, unbedeutende Geste bemerken und entsprechend zu würdigen wissen.  
  
Doch egal wie er es anstellte, das Gerät befand sich immer wenige Zentimeter außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Schließlich war er so nah an die Schränke gefahren, dass er sich die Finger klemmte und das Rad nicht mehr vernünftig umfassen konnte. Ulquiorra fluchte leise und verwünschte seine eigene Unbeholfenheit.  


 

+o+o+

  
  
Eingehüllt in ihren langen Bademantel und das weiche, große Handtuch als riesigen Turban um ihren Kopf gewickelt, kam Orihime summend aus dem Bad. Sie würde Ulquiorra erst einmal in Ruhe lassen, bis dieser selber das Gespräch suchte. Deshalb wollte sie auch erst gar nicht zu ihm herüber schauen, doch ihre Neugierde war zu groß. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass er sich an der Küchenzeile festgefahren hatte, beim Versuch, den Wasserkocher zu erreichen.  
  
Sie lächelte, so ganz egal schien ihm das, was sie gesagt hatte, also doch nicht gewesen zu sein. Er bereute seine Worte, wie sie es schon vermutet hatte und versuchte es wieder gut zu machen. Was schon irgendwie niedlich war. Statt also direkt in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, schlenderte Orihime um den Tisch herum, trat hinter den Rollstuhl und ohne etwas zu sagen schob sie ihn nach vorne und wieder zurück, bis Ulquiorra sich wieder Mittig vor dem Fenster befand.    
  
Er reagierte, indem er sich zu ihr umdrehte und Orihime lächelte. Wie verlegen er auf einmal wirkte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen nickte sie ihm deshalb aufmunterten zu. Dann setzte sie das Wasser auf und ging in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. Nach dem Frühstück würde sie ihn fragen, ob er nicht Lust hätte, mit zum Einkaufen zu kommen. Es war so schönes Wetter und es würde ihm bestimmt auch gut tun mal raus zu kommen. Frische Luft und Sonnenschein machte schließlich jedem gute Laune und sie fand, dass Ulquiorra eine Menge guter Laune gebrauchen konnte.  


 

+o+o+

  
  
Yoruichi fuhr langsam durch die Straße, vorbei an Zwei- und  Dreistöckigen Villen aus der Gründerzeit. Alle sorgfältig restauriert, alle mit sorgfältig gepflegten Vorgärten und alle mit einer Alarmanlage gesichert. Dies konnte man jedoch nur erkennen, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchen musste.  
  
Eins war mehr als deutlich, wer hier wohnte, der hatte gewiss ganz andere Sorgen als Geld.  
  
Das Haus, das Ulquiorras Eltern gehörte war auch ohne dass Kisuke in seinem alten Citroën DS davor parkte unmöglich zu übersehen. Dass der Kommissar immer noch diesen alten Wagen fuhr stimmte sie melancholisch. Dinge, an denen er einen Narren gefressen hatte, gab er nicht so schnell wieder auf.    
  
Besagtes Haus fiel nicht wegen seiner Größe auf. Sondern weil es, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gebäuden, in der Straße, vollkommen frei, in der Mitte eines ausladenden Grundstücks stand.  Das Grundstück selber war von einem hohen Schmiedeeisernen Zaun umgeben.    
  
Yoruichi parkte ihren Wagen ein paar Meter von dem mächtigen Gittertor, das die Auffahrt an der Vorderseite des Hauses versperrte, entfernt. Der Kommissar, der davor stand, stieg aus dem Wagen aus, als er sie auf sich zukommen sah. Bevor sie ihn erreichte, beendete er ein Gespräch und klappte sein Mobiltelefon zu. Das Gerät steckte er in die Tasche seines weiten Mantels.  
  
Unerwartet und ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte drückte er ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange. Den Kuss auf die Andere verhinderte sie jedoch erfolgreich, indem sie ihn bestimmt mit den Händen weg schob, „Kisuke, bitte. Das ist kein privates Treffen und ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier.“ Yoruichi trat zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Der Kommissar grinste nur verschmitzt und tippte sich an den albernen, gestreiften Hut, den sie, wie auch den Mantel, noch von früher kannte. “Sicher, sicher, meine Liebe. Bleib ganz ruhig. Dann wollen wir uns das Haus des Schreckens mal ansehen.“ Damit ging er zu der Sprechanlage, neben der sich ein Codeschloss befand.  
  
Dort nahm er sein Mobiltelefon wieder aus der Tasche, beschäftigte sich einen Augenblick damit und tippte dann eine lange Reihe von Zahlen ein. Sobald er die letzte Nummer eingegeben hatte, klickte es leise und beide Flügel des hohen Tors schwangen geräuschlos auf. Sie betraten die weite, mit feinen Kieseln bedeckte Auffahrt. Die makellos weißen Steine knirschten wie trockener  
eiskalter Schnee unter ihren Schuhen, als sie auf die ebenfalls weiße Villa zugingen.    
  
Während sie sich dem Haus näherten, kamen Yoruichi Ulquiorras Worte wieder in den Sinn. Rufen wäre in der Tat aussichtslos gewesen. Überhaupt musste man sich schon auf dem Grundstück und nahe des Hauses befinden um sehen zu können, was sich darin abspielte.  
  
„Wer hat den Mord eigentlich gemeldet?“, fragte Yoruichi daraufhin den Kommissar, als sie die Treppe zum Eingang hochstiegen.  
  
„Die Haushälterin“, erwiderte dieser, bevor er, an der Haustür angekommen, erneut eine lange Kombination in das dortige Codeschloss eintippte, welche er wieder von seinem Mobiltelefon ablas. „Unter der Woche ist sie jeden Tag um 10.00 Uhr gekommen und spätestens um 16.00 Uhr gegangen. An den Wochenenden war sie nur da, wenn die Schiffers Gäste hatten. Ansonsten, hat sie uns erzählt, wurde von ihr erwartet, nicht im Haus zu sein, wenn die Familie anwesend war. Dr. Schiffer hat außergewöhnlich großen Wert auf Privatsphäre gelegt.“  
  
Sie hatten das Haus betreten und hinter ihnen fiel die Tür schwer und dumpf von alleine ins Schloss. Der Eingangsbereich war riesig und Yoruichis Stimme hallte wider, als sie erstaunt fragte, „Dr. Schiffer, wie in Schiffer Pharmaceutical Industry?“  
  
Kommissar Urahara, der bereits ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen war, drehte sich zu ihr mit einem Zwinkern um, „Nun enttäuschst Du mich aber, Yoruichi. Von Dir hätte ich eigentlich erwartet, dass es bei dem Namen Schiffer sofort klick macht. Schließlich sind es hauptsächlich die von Schiffers Firma entwickelten und hergestellten Medikamente, die ihr Psychiater mit Vorliebe an eure Patienten verfüttert.“  
  
Die Worte trafen sie und verärgert versteifte sie sich, “Ich bin immer noch Psychologin und keine Psychiaterin. Nicht, dass Du das nicht auch genau wüsstest. Außerdem weißt Du auch ganz genau, was ich von Pillen halte und nebenbei bemerkt habe ich weder von Dir, noch von Dr. Unohana die zugesagten Unterlagen bereits erhalten... Kisuke... Kisuke, hörst Du mir überhaupt noch zu?“ Sie funkelte Urahara an, der sich kindisch kichernd mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht herum wedelte.  
  
„Ja, meine Liebe, ist ja gut, reg‘ Dich doch bitte nicht gleich so auf.“ Der Kommissar hatte aufgehört zu kichern, rückte seinen Hut wieder gerade und Yoruichi wurde bewusst, dass sie wieder einmal auf ihn herein gefallen war und das sie sich hatte unnötig von ihm provozieren lassen.  
  
„Ich habe die versprochenen Kopien für Dich im Auto liegen“, gab er zu und öffnete die nächste Tür auf die gleiche umständliche Weise wie das Tor und die Eingangstür.  
  
Dahinter befand sich die Küche und als sie an ihm vorbei in dem Raum hinein ging, konnte sie sein Aftershave riechen. Auch das hat er nicht geändert und es verfehlte seine Wirkung bei ihr immer noch nicht. Das  ärgerte sie genug, um auf dem Absatz kehrtzumachen und Urahara böse anzufunkeln. Dieser ließ die Tür los, die von alleine leise schmatzend ins Schloss fiel. Erstaunt vergaß Yoruichi ihren Ärger und sah hoch. Oben an der Tür war ein Hebel angebracht, der dafür sorgte, dass diese sich jedes Mal zuverlässig schloss.  
  
„Der gute Dr. Schiffer scheint selber ein wenig paranoid gewesen zu sein“, erklärte der Kommissar, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, „Alle Türen im Haus haben diese Automatik und nur einige wenige sind nicht mit einem Code gesichert.“  
  
Sie nickte und ging zu dem Fenster, vor dem der Stuhl gestanden hatte, auf dem Ulquiorra  angekettet gewesen war. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und zusammen mit den beiden auf den Boden gemalten Figuren, die die Lage der Körper von Ulquiorras Adoptiveltern kennzeichneten, waren drei Kreuze zu erkennen. Das war nicht nur ein geplanter Mord gewesen, sondern auch eine Botschaft. Eine, deren Bedeutung Yoruichi noch nicht verstand. Aber sie war sicher, dass Ulquiorra der Schlüssel dazu war.        
  
Um den Jungen zu verstehen, musste sie mehr über sein Leben erfahren, dieses seltsame Haus und wie die Beziehung zu seinen Adoptiveltern ausgesehen hatte. Sie begann mit dem Haus und fragte Urahara nach den Fenstern.    
  
„Die Fenster sind nicht nur schalldicht, sondern auch mit Erschütterungssensoren versehen. Schlägt man oder fällt etwas dagegen, wird zuerst ein interner Alarm ausgelöst und dann, wenn dieser nicht innerhalb von zwei Minuten durch Eingabe eines Codes abgestellt wird, werden automatisch alle Türen verriegelt. Geöffnet werden können diese dann nur mit einem Mastercode, der nur Dr. Schiffer, seiner Frau und der Sicherheitsfirma bekannt war, die hier alles eingebaut hat.  
  
Nachdenklich runzelte Yoruichi die Stirn, „Das heißt hier mit Gewalt rein- oder rauszukommen ist so gut wie unmöglich. Entweder man kennt die Codes oder wird von jemandem reingelassen“, schlussfolgerte sie und der Kommissar bestätigte das mit einem Nicken.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte über die moderne Hochglanz-Küchenzeile und kehrte dann zu den Kreuzen auf dem Boden zurück, „Ulquiorra hat mir sehr genau beschrieben, was passiert ist, nachdem er an den Stuhl gefesselt wurde. Dabei habe ich es fürs Erste belassen. Er ist eindeutig traumatisiert von dem, was er gesehen hat, auch wenn er versucht, dies zu überspielen. Was jetzt, nachdem ich weiß, wer sein Vater war, für mich Sinn macht. Er hat von frühster Jugend an direkt oder indirekt mit Psychoanalyse zu tun gehabt. Irgendwann beginnt sich jeder automatisch dagegen, meist unbewusst zu wehren. Das erklärt sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten.“ Daraufhin schwiegen beide einige Zeit nachdenklich.  
  
Irgendwann drehte Yoruichi sich um und sah aus dem Fenster. Der dahinter liegende Garten war weitläufig und schlicht aber dennoch Geschmackvoll angelegt. Die Mitte bildete eine große Rasenfläche auf der sich einige abstrakte, sehr filigrane Figuren aus Stahl  und ein massiver Springbrunnen befanden. Der Springbrunnen stach selbst ihr, die sich nicht groß für Kunst interessierte, ins Auge. Mit seinen verspielten Schnörkeln und überladenen, barocken Figuren passte  er nicht im Geringsten zu dem Rest der Anlage.    
  
„Wolltest Du dir nicht das Zimmer des Jungen ansehen?“, Kisuke war neben sie getreten und hatte vertraut seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte gelegt. Aus alter Gewohnheit lehnte sie sich gegen den Kommissar, der sie sofort näher an sich heranzog. Als ihr bewusst wurde, was da gerade passierte, war es bereits zu spät. Sich ihm jetzt zu entziehen, würde bedeuten, zuzugeben, dass sie nicht nachgedacht hatte und diese Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben. Also fragte sie nur, ob sie Ulquiorra Sachen aus seinem Zimmer mitbringen könne.  
  
Der Kommissar hatte nichts dagegen. Die Arbeit der Spurensicherung war bereits erledigt und sie konnte auch den Laptop mitnehmen, den der Junge als Erstes aufgeschrieben hatte. Yoruichi nutzte den Zeitpunkt, um sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien und Urahara zu bitten, ihr die Tür zur Eingangshalle zu öffnen.    
  
In der Halle trennten sie sich. Ulquiorras Zimmer befand sich, laut Urahara, im ersten Stock. Der Kommissar aber wollte sich noch einmal im Keller umsehen, in dem sich, neben ein paar weiteren Räumen, auch das Labor von Dr. Schiffer befand.  
  
Yoruichi ging die breite, geschwungene Treppe hoch, in der Mitte blieb sie stehen, als von unten ein Piepen ertönte. Der Kommissar hatte einen falschen Code eingegeben. „Kisuke, wie lautet eigentlich der Code für Ulquiorras Zimmer?“, rief sie ihm, daraufhin zu.  
  
Er blickte auf, nahm den Hut ab und kratzte sich am Kopf,  „Du brauchst keinen“, sagte er dann, „Das Zimmer des Jungen, gehört zu den Zimmern, die zwar außen ein Codeschloss haben, das aber nicht aktiviert ist. Du kannst die Tür einfach aufdrücken.“  


 

+o+o+

  
  
Ihren Rucksack geschultert, schob Orihime Ulquiorra gut gelaunt über die Straße. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war er sofort einverstanden gewesen, mit ihr zum Einkaufen zu kommen. Das Problem, dass unter den wenigen Sachen, die er besaß, keine warme Jacke war, hatte sie einfach dadurch gelöst, dass sie ihm ihre schwarze, kurze Steppjacke geliehen hatte. Die Jacke saß perfekt und stand ihm ausgesprochen gut und er hatte auch keinerlei Einwände gehabt, sie anzuziehen.  
  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu Grimmjow, der aus Prinzip niemals Frauensachen tragen würde, egal ob man das denen ansah oder nicht. Abgesehen davon war Grimmjow viel zu breit und kräftig, um überhaupt in irgendwelche von ihren Shirts oder Jacken zu passen.  
  
Orihime war auch ganz stolz auf sich, daran gedacht zu haben, Ulquiorras Beine zur Sicherheit gegen den kalten Wind in eine Decke ein zu wickeln. Es war gerade erst Ende Februar und da durfte man nicht leichtsinnig sein. Auch wenn die Sonne schien, die Luft nach Frühling roch und die gelben Forsythien neben der Bushaltestelle unterhalb des Wohnheimgeländes schon in voller Blüte standen. Dort angekommen, schaute Orihime auf den Fahrplan. Was jedoch unnötig war, da der Bus, der zum nächsten Einkaufszentrum fuhr, gerade die Straße herunterkam.  
  
Wie man es an einem Samstag erwartete, war der Bus gut gefüllt. Doch man machte ihnen ungefragt Platz. Die junge Mutter, die vorher schon im Bus gewesen war, verrückte den Buggy mit ihrem kleinen Sohn darin, sodass Orihime Ulquiorra in Richtung Tür herumdrehen und sich dann selber bequem hinter den Rollstuhl an die Außenwand lehnen konnte. Der Bus fuhr los und der kleine Junge blickte neugierig, mit großen Augen zu ihnen herüber. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, zupfte er seine Mutter am Ärmel und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ulquiorra.  
  
Der Mutter war das sichtbar peinlich, denn sie drückte rasch den Arm ihres Kindes nach unten und versuchte ihn mit einem Plastikauto abzulenken, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. Orihime lächelte ihr beschwichtigend zu, während das Kind weiterhin zu ihnen herüber starrte.  
  
Sie wollte Ulquiorra gerade vorschlagen, doch etwas zu dem Kleinen zu sagen, bemerkte dann jedoch, dass dieser in Richtung Fahrer schaute und die Eskapaden des kleinen Jungen ignoriert hatte. Sie blickte nun auch in die Menschenmenge, die den Gang und die Sitzplätze füllte und von denen nicht wenige mehr oder weniger ungeniert Ulquiorra angafften. Die Meisten schauten jedoch sofort weg, als sie in ihre Richtung blickte. Dennoch war ihre gute Laune, mit einem Mal verschwunden und sie spürte deutlichen Unmut in sich aufsteigen.  
  
Ihr Lächeln verschwand komplett, als sie die vier kaugummikauenden, aufgestylten Mädchen auf den Sitzbänken schräg gegenüber bemerkte, die nicht wegschauten, sondern anfingen laut und aufdringlich Sprüche darüber abzulassen, wie bescheuert man eigentlich sein muss, sich mit so einem Spasti auf der Straße zu zeigen.  
  
„Eh, Du - Glotz nich‘ so dämlich“, rief ihr die, die am stärksten geschminkt war und riesige Creolen als Ohrringe trug, zu. Die anderen beiden Mädchen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saßen, drehten sich um und starrten Orihime ebenfalls zusammen mit den anderen Beiden an. Alle Vier kauten dabei betont auffällig auf ihren Kaugummis herum. Sie musste auf einmal an Kühe denken, auch wenn ihr die Blicke der Mädchen Unbehagen verursachten und sich ihr Magen zu einem Kloß zusammenzog.  
  
Doch sie wollte keinesfalls ein Feigling sein und sich von diesen überheblichen Zicken einschüchtern lassen. Sie schaute also nicht weg, legte aber unbewusst eine Hand auf Ulquiorras Schulter. Dieser reagierte sofort, hob seinen Kopf und zu ihrem Erstaunen legte er seine Hand auf die ihre.  
  
Was dann passierte, kam vollkommen überraschend und wirklich erklären konnte sie es sich auch  nicht. Besonders, weil es zuerst so aussah, als wenn die Mädchen ihnen ziemlichen Ärger machen würden.  
  
Zuerst senkte Ulquiorra seinen Kopf betont langsam wieder, dabei glitt seine Hand, wie als wäre er erschöpft, von ihrer herunter und fiel schwer in seinen Schoß. Was die Zicken mit höhnischem Gelächter quittierten. Orihime fühlte sich ganz furchtbar dabei, dass sie zuließ, dass Ulquiorra beleidigt und verletzt wurde. Aber sie brachte kein Wort über die Lippen und auch der verzweifelte Versuch, ein böses Gesicht zu machen, misslang ihr gründlich. Die Mädchen wurden dadurch nur weiter angestachelt und die mit den Creolen machte Anstalten aufzustehen und zu ihnen herüberzukommen.  
  
Doch dann hob Ulquiorra den Kopf abrupt und blickte der Creolen-Zicke direkt in die Augen. Die hörte schlagartig auf zu kauen, wurde blass und sank zitternd auf ihren Platz zurück. Die anderen drei Mädchen reagierten genauso und nach wenigen Sekunden war der Spuk vorbei und sie saßen schweigend mit gesenktem Kopf da.  
  
Als der Bus an der nächsten Haltestelle hielt, sprangen alle Vier auf und quetschten sich fast fluchtartig zur vorderen Türe durch, obwohl direkt hinter ihrem Sitzplatz die nächste Tür gewesen wäre. Wobei sie dann jedoch an Ulquiorra und ihr vorbei gemusst hätten.  


 

+o+o+

  
  
Im Einkaufzentrum, einer breiten, überdachten Passage mit verschiedenen Geschäften, angekommen, schob sie Ulquiorra so selbstbewusst freundlich lächelnd wie sie es vermochte in Richtung ALDI. Viele der vorbeiströmenden Menschen starrten sie auch hier an und Orihime schnappte auch den ein oder anderen mitleidigen Kommentar auf, aber sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass das nicht so schlimm war wie in dem engen Bus vorhin.  
  
Doch das stimmte nicht. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die anderen Leute sie so anschauen würden und vor allem, dass es ihr dermaßen zusetzte. Das was ein netter Ausflug, gerade für Ulquiorra, hatte werden sollen, wurde zu einem Spießrutenlaufen, bei dem sie sich gar nicht wohl fühlte und Ulquiorra sicher auch nicht.    
  
Sie versuchte möglichst unbemerkt zu bleiben, doch das schien unmöglich zu sein. Sie wollte vor allem nicht, dass er angestarrt wurde. Auch wenn Ulquiorra die Blicke besser wegzustecken schien als sie und sich im Bus gegen diese aufgetakelten Zicken tapfer geschlagen hatte. Aber sie war sich dennoch sicher, dass er einfach nur besser darin war, sein Unbehagen und seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. So wie heute Morgen, als sie ihn erschreckt hatte.  
  
Jeder der Blicke, die ihn trafen, musste ihm wehtun und daran erinnern, was mit seinen Eltern passiert war. Er wurde angestarrt, weil er jetzt im Rollstuhl saß und das musste irgendwie unmittelbar mit deren Tod zusammenhängen. Das hatte Orihime sich jedenfalls so zusammengereimt. Genauso wie die Verletzungen auf seinen Wangen, die unter den Pflastern verborgen waren und nach denen sie sich noch nicht getraut hatte zu fragen.  
  
Ihn mit zum Einkaufen zu nehmen war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Vielleicht wenn Grimmjow dabei wäre.  
  
Ja, dachte sie, als sie anhielt weil sich jemand unbedingt zwischen ihnen und dem Ständer eines Schuhgeschäftes, durchzwängen musste, den sie sonst beinahe umgefahren hätte. Sie hätte Grimmjow wirklich besser auch mitnehmen sollen.  
  
Der Blauschopf wurde ebenfalls angestarrt, aber im Gegensatz zu Ulquiorra provozierte Grimmjow das und im Gegensatz zu Ulquiorra konnte der sich, wenn ihm jemand blöd anmachte, wehren. Nicht, dass sich das einer von den Kerlen, die hier unten rumliefen schon einmal getraut hatte.  
  
Im Wohnheim war Nnoitra der Einzige, der es auf einen handfesten Streit mit Grimmjow anlegte. Grimm behauptete natürlich, dass Nnoitra keine Chance gegen ihn hatte, aber Orihime hatte trotzdem Angst vor dem Tag, an dem es so weit kommen würde und das war unausweichlich. Selbst wenn Grimm stärker als Nnoitra war, so sah Nnoitra nicht nur aus wie eine Schlange auf zwei Beinen, er verhielt sich auch wie eine und würde niemals fair kämpfen und das würde Grimms Verhängnis sein.  
  
Aber Grimm war nicht da und gerade als sie das dachte, marschierten zwei kahlgeschorene Typen in Schnürstiefeln zielstrebig auf sie zu. Orihime schob Ulquiorra rasch auf die andere Seite der Passage, so weit weg von diesen auf Krawall gebürsteten Kerlen wie möglich. Ohne Grimm ging sie solchen Typen besser aus dem Weg. Bei denen war reden nutzlos und weder Ulquiorra noch sie waren in der Lage, sich anders zu wehren.  
  
Ein REWE war das nächste Lebensmittelgeschäft. Orihime blieb stehen und suchte in ihrer Jackentasche nach dem Einkaufszettel und studierte ihn. Sonst ging sie  immer zuerst zu ALDI, doch der lag ganz am anderen Ende der Passage und sie wollte nun lieber so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Wohnheim.  
  
Ausnahmsweise würde sie heute einmal nicht so genau aufs Geld schauen. Sonst versuchte sie immer zu sparen. Sie ging sehr sorgsam mit dem Geld, das ihre WG für Lebensmittel bekam um und gab selten alles aus. Aber der Betrag, den Soi-Fon heute Morgen auf die Geldkarte gebucht hatte, hatte ihre Erwartungen übertroffen. Mit mehr hatte sie durchaus wegen Ulquiorra gerechnet, doch bei Neuzugängen waren sie im ersten Monat manchmal großzügiger.  
  
„Kannst Du den halten?“, im Geschäft streckte Orihime Ulquiorra einen Einkaufskorb entgegen. Der nickte und platzierte den Korb auf seinen Beinen.  
  
Obst war das Erste auf Orihimes Liste und sie steckte einen Beutel Äpfel und ein paar Bananen, die sie vermutlich alle wieder alleine essen musste, in das Transportnetz auf der Rückseite der Rollstuhllehne. Grimm aß nur Obst, wenn nicht Süßes da war und er zu faul war sich was anderes zu machen.  
  
Als sie vor dem Kühlregal stand, meldete sich plötzlich ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Was Grimm mochte und nicht mochte wusste sie genau, aber sie hatte ganz vergessen, Ulquiorra zu fragen. Auch wenn der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, durfte sie ihn nicht ignorieren. Verlegen trat sie deshalb vor ihn und räusperte sich, „Entschuldige bitte, ich habe vergessen, Dich zu fragen, was Du an Obst essen magst. Das tut mir sehr leid. Während Du dir hier schon mal was an Wurst und Käse aussuchst, könnte ich eben schnell zurückgehen und holen was Du haben magst. Kiwis vielleicht? Die sind auch gerade im Angebot.“  
  
Ulquiorra starrte sie an. Nicht wie er es bei Grimmjow oder bei den Zicken im Bus getan hatte. Orihime schluckte und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Er sah sie mit einem ganz seltsamen Ausdruck an. Erstaunt, ungläubig - Wie jemand, dem so eine Frage noch niemals gestellt worden war.  
Doch das war nicht möglich, oder?  
  
Wie bei den Mädchen war es eine Sache von Sekunden, dann blinzelte er und hatte sich wieder gefangen, „Kiwis sind sehr gesund und wenn sie im Angebot sind, ein Grund mehr welche zu kaufen“, sagte er, fixierte dabei einen Punkt knapp unterhalb ihrer Nase und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich belegt.  
  
„Ulquiorra?“, besorgt kam Orihime vorsichtig näher und wollte wieder eine Hand auf seine Schulter legen, doch er packte sie am Handgelenk und stoppte sie, “Geh die Kiwis holen, Frau... bitte“, er senkte  den Kopf und ließ dann ihren Arm los.  
  
Orihime ging langsam zurück und wandte sich immer wieder besorgt zu ihm um.  
  
Für einen Augenblick saß er weiterhin mit gesenktem Kopf da, dann richtete er sich auf und griff nach einer Packung Wurst. Als sie mit den Kiwis zurückkam, verglich er zwei Sorten Kochschinken. Eine legte er in den Korb, während Orihime die Kiwis zu dem anderen Obst steckte.  
So ging es dann weiter. Zuerst nahm Orihime unter Ulquiorras nun neugierigen Blicken ihre Sachen aus den Regalen und ließ ihn dann etwas für sich aussuchen. Er nahm nie mehr als eins, was er aber sorgfältig auswählte. Damit dauerte der Einkauf viel länger als sie gedacht hatte, doch das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Sie hatte etwas gefunden, an dem er Interesse zeigte und das machte sie sehr glücklich.  
  
Da er sich so viel Mühe bei der Auswahl gab, wurde  Orihime irgendwann neugierig, „Verträgst Du nicht alles oder bist Du gegen irgendetwas allergisch?“  
  
Doch Ulquiorra schüttelte sofort den Kopf und antwortete, dass er die Sachen mit den wenigsten Inhaltsstoffen aussuchte, um einen möglichst unverfälschten Geschmack der Lebensmittel zu erhalten, worauf sie nur ein erstauntes 'Oh' von sich gab.  
  
Schließlich hatte Orihime ihre Liste abgearbeitet und versuchte im Kopf zu überschlagen, was sie zahlen mussten. Sonst machte sie das während des Einkaufs, aber durch Ulquiorra war sie abgelenkt worden. Als sie die Sachen im Korb hochhob und umsortierte, sagte dieser unerwartet, „57,73Eur.“  
  
„Bitte?“        
  
„Das ist der Betrag, den die Waren im Korb, zusammen mit dem Obst, aber ohne die Kiwis, deren Preis ich nicht gesehen habe, kosten.“  
  
„Oh“, erwiderte Orihime ein weiteres Mal, blickte vom Korb auf, direkt in Ulquiorras unbewegtes Gesicht und dann wieder erstaunt in den Korb. Er hatte die ganze Zeit unbemerkt mitgerechnet und sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass der Betrag auf den Cent genau stimmte. Was aber auch bedeutete, dass sie sich noch etwas gönnen konnten.  
  
„Prima, dann können wir noch ein paar Süßigkeiten mitnehmen!“, erfreut schob sie ihn in den entsprechenden Gang. Dort wanderten zwei Tafeln Schokolade, zwei Tüten Chips und eine Packung Kekse in den Korb. Jetzt wartete sie, dass Ulquiorra etwas sagte. Sie hatte bereits bemerkt, dass er die ganze Zeit auf eine der oberen Auslagen starrte. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn seine Augen weiterhin die Tüten mit den Gummibärchen fixierten.      
  
Orihime überging seine Verneinung einfach und griff nach der günstigsten Sorte.  
„Nein, nicht diese. Nimm die anderen daneben“, sagte Ulquiorra dann jedoch, nahm die Tüte wieder aus dem Korb und gab sie ihr zurück. Orihime runzelte zwar die Stirn, tauschte aber die Tüte gegen die von Haribo aus, die Ulquiorra haben wollte.    


 

+o+o+

  
  
Der Bus für die Rückfahrt war noch voller als der auf der Hinfahrt. Was aber auch den Vorteil hatte, dass die meisten der Passagiere Ulquiorra gar nicht erst bemerkten, weil sie ihn nicht sehen konnten. Außerdem stand Orihime dieses Mal vor ihm, damit er in der Enge nicht unbedacht getreten oder gestoßen wurde. Doch nun war sie es, die man immer wieder anrempelte oder mitzerrte wenn jemand an dem schweren Rucksack auf ihrem Rücken hängen blieb. Wieder einmal stützte sie sich an Ulquiorras Schultern ab, als der Bus abrupt bremste. Die Menschen um sie herum bewegten sich und sie wurde erneut nach vorne, fast auf ihn drauf geschubst.      
  
Nun hatte Ulquiorra endgültig genug, „Nimm endlich den Rucksack ab und setzt dich auf meinen Schoß, Dein Gehampel ist ja nicht auszuhalten.“        
  
Orihime zögerte, doch kurz darauf bremste der Bus ein weiteres Mal scharf und brachte sie erneut aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sein genervter Blick sagte alles und Sie nahm den Rucksack ab, um sich dann vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Den Rucksack stellte sie auf ihre eigenen Beine. Ulquiorra schlang daraufhin seine Arme fest um ihre Taille und sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht runterrutschen konnte.  
  
Eine ältere Frau, die direkt neben ihnen saß und das beobachtete, holte tief Luft. „ Ach, es ist ja so schön zu sehen, dass es auch heute noch junge Menschen gibt, die trotz Allem immer noch zueinander halten. Ja, genau das ist, was Liebe ausmacht!“, sagte sie mit bewegter Stimme und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen.  
  
Orihime wurde rot und sah verlegen nach unten. Die Frau schien zu glauben, dass Ulquiorra und sie ein Paar waren und dass es sie nicht störte, dass er im Rollstuhl saß. Letzteres stimmte natürlich, aber sie war ganz sicher nicht in den blassen Jungen verliebt, Sie kannte ihn ja kaum und auch wenn sie ihn mochte, so konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, mehr als nur eine gute Freundin zu sein.  
  
So wie bei Grimmjow auch. Plötzlich schlug Orihimes Herz ganz heftig und sie spürte wie ihre Wangen und Ohren anfingen stärker zu glühen. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie für Grimmjow ganz anders empfand und dass Sie deshalb ganz und gar nicht auf Ulquiorras Schoß sitzen sollte.  
  
„Es ist so schönes Wetter, steigen wir doch eine Haltestelle früher aus und gehen noch ein Stück zu Fuß“, erklärte sie rasch. Ohne einen Kommentar gab Ulquiorra sie frei und sie stand auf. Kurz darauf hielt der Bus und sie stiegen aus.  
  
Die Straße von der Haltestelle bis zum Wohnheimgelände stieg gemächlich, aber stetig an und Orihime wurde bald immer langsamer. Den vollgepackten Rucksack zu tragen und dazu noch Ulquiorra zu schieben war anstrengender, als sie gedacht hatte.  
  
Als die Bank, die sich in der Mitte des Weges zwischen den beiden Bushaltestellen befand in Sicht kam hielt sie dort dankbar an. Sie brauchte eine kleine Pause und Ulquiorra sagte wie immer nichts.      
Erschöpft lehnte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und atmete tief durch. Nur um kurz darauf wieder hochzufahren und sich suchend umzusehen, „Sag mal, hörst Du das auch? Irgendwo miaut hier eine Katze ganz kläglich.“  
  
Ulquiorra sagte immer noch nichts. Orihime stand auf und ging um die Bank herum, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Etwas unterhalb der Bank begann ein Waldstück, das entlang der Straße bis hinauf zum Wohnheim reichte und dort das gesamte Gelände von den anderen Häusern auf dem Hügel abtrennte.  
  
Er hatte die Katze bereits gehört, noch bevor sie die Bank erreicht hatten. Die Katze war nicht sein Problem, weshalb er auch nichts zu der Frau gesagt hatte. Doch Orihime schien anderer Meinung zu sein, ging lauschend und sehr langsam ein paar Schritte weiter bis zu einem dichten Gestrüpp. Als sie um den Busch herumging, verschwand sie aus seinem Sichtfeld und er drehte sich wieder in Richtung Straße und beobachtete desinteressiert die vorbeifahrenden Autos.    
  
Hinter ihm raschelte es, dann wurde das Maunzen zu einem schwachen Fauchen und er hörte Orihimes beschwichtigende Stimme, „Komm, hab doch keine Angst, ich tu‘ dir ja nichts... Oh nein... Du Arme, was ist denn mit Dir passiert... Warte, wir helfen Dir.“  
  
Aufgeregt und mit Blättern im Haar kam Orihime zurück, „Das ist ein kleines Kätzchen, ich glaub‘ sie ist angefahren worden. Ihr Hinterteil sieht ganz schön schlimm aus. Ich trau‘ mich nicht sie anzufassen. Ich will ihr nicht noch mehr wehtun. Sie ist doch so winzig“, berichtete sie atemlos.  
Ulquiorra sah sich daraufhin ruhig um, während Orihime händeringend vor ihm stand. Aus einem Mülleimer, oberhalb der Bank, ragte eine dicke Tageszeitung heraus, auf die er deutete, „Falte die in der Mitte auf, schiebe sie unter das Tier und bring es mir.“        
  
Orihime holte die Zeitung und verschwand wieder hinter dem Busch. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann kehrte sie zurück und trug die Katze sehr vorsichtig in der Zeitung wie in einer Hängematte zu ihm. Der zeigte auf seinen Schoß und betrachtete die Katze dann genauer. Sie war noch jung und wirklich sehr klein und auch wenn sie die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte und vor Angst heftig atmete bewegte sie sich kaum noch. Ab und zu hob sie ansatzweise den Kopf und machte kleine unkoordinierte Bewegungen mit den Vorderläufen. Die Hinterläufe blieben leblos und sahen schlimm aus.  
  
Orihime zog ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche, “Ich ruf‘ die Auskunft an und lass mir das Tierheim geben. Das arme Kätzchen, das muss ganz furchtbare Schmerzen haben. Da müssen wir unbedingt was gegen tun!“, sie begann hektisch vor der Bank auf- und abzugehen.  
  
Ulquiorra untersuchte das Tier. Seine schlanken Finger fuhren sanft, aber zielsicher über ihr Rückgrat bis zu den Hinterläufen. Als er ihre ebenfalls deformierte Seite befühlte, fauchte sie erneut schwach, hob aber nicht einmal mehr den Kopf. Im Labor seines Adoptivvaters hatte er genug Tiere gesehen, die, wenn sie im Sterben lagen, genauso reagiert hatten.          
  
Mittlerweile war Orihime ein ganzes Stück die Straße heruntergelaufen. Sie schien nun tatsächlich mit dem Tierheim zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme war laut und aufgebracht und sie gestikulierte heftig. Das Wort, das er hauptsächlich von ihr hörte war: „Aber...“    
  
Es würde niemand kommen. Nicht, dass Ulquiorra dies erwartet hatte. Er hätte es ihr auch gesagt, aber durch das Telefongespräch war sie abgelenkt und beschäftigt. Seine Finger umfassten vorsichtig den Halsansatz und den Kopf der Katze. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis das Tier sowieso sterben würde.  
  
Seine Finger griffen tief in das Fell und er tastete sorgfältig, bis er sicher war, genau die Stelle gefunden zu haben, die er suchte. Er erkannte unnötiges Leid wenn er es sah und wenn es in seiner Macht lag, das zu ändern, dann würde er es tun. Davor hatte er niemals zurückgeschreckt. Was auch der Grund gewesen war, warum sein Adoptivvater ihm das Betreten seines Labors strikt verboten hatte und der Code aller Türen im Haus auf zehn Ziffern erweitert worden waren, nachdem er den Sechsteilligen geknackt hatte.  
  
Ulquiorra drückte ohne Zögern zu. Ein kurzes Knacken ertönte, das sich anhörte, als hätte jemand einen morschen Ast mit Gewalt entzwei gebrochen. Danach bewegten sich auch die Vorderläufe der Katze nicht mehr. Er legte ihren Kopf sanft ab und schlug die Zeitung, über den nun ruhigen Körper des Tieres.  
Orihime telefonierte immer noch, sprach jetzt jedoch leiser. Die Enttäuschung und Frustration, waren ihr deutlich anzumerken, als sie zögerlich wieder auf ihn zukam.  
  
„Frau“, sprach er sie an, doch sie hatte ihn nicht gehört und ging weiter. „Orihime!“, sagte er lauter und endlich drehte sie sich um.  
  
„Die Katze ist tot.“  
  
Orihime stoppte mitten im Satz.  Dann entschuldigte sie sich bei ihrem Gesprächspartner und wiederholte Ulquiorras Worte. Die Erleichterung dabei konnte man ihr förmlich ansehen: Diese wurde jedoch bald wieder durch ein ärgerliches Stirnrunzeln verdrängt, als sie das Gespräch beendete und mit einem Kopfschütteln auf ihr Handy starrte.  
  
„Erst wollten sie partout niemanden schicken und jetzt sollen wir das Kätzchen einfach in eine Tüte packen und in die nächste Mülltonne werfen.“ Sie setzte sich auf die Bank und starrte weiter auf das Handy in ihren zittrigen Händen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick wischte sie sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
Ärger stieg in Ulquiorra auf, „Frau, die Katze ist tot. Es gibt keinen Grund deshalb Tränen zu vergießen. Niemand hätte ihr helfen können. Solange sie noch gelebt hat, hat sie gelitten.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß ja. Aber sie war doch noch so klein. Sie hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Das ist einfach so ungerecht,“ wieder wischte Orihime sich über die Augen und schaute ihn dann traurig an.  
  
„Gerecht oder Ungerecht - Gut oder schlecht“, Ulquiorra erwiderte ihren Blick, „Wer bestimmt das? Wir selber sind es, die diese Werte festlegen. Ein Geschehen an sich ist weder gut noch schlecht. Wir bewerten es, weil wir alles sofort in Beziehung mit uns und unserer Umwelt setzen.“    
  
Orihime sagte nichts und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Dann nickte sie und versuchte wieder zu lächeln. Ganz hatte sie immer noch nicht verstanden, was Ulquiorra ihr damit sagen wollte, aber er hatte sie eindeutig versucht zu trösten. Ohne groß weiter nachzudenken, erhob sie sich und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die helle Wange. Dann klappte sie ihr Handy wieder auf, „Ich werde das Kätzchen aber sicher nicht einfach wie Abfall wegwerfen, sondern es wie es sich gehört ordentlich begraben.“      
  
Nach nur zwei Mal klingeln wurde das Gespräch angenommen, „Grimmjow... nein, es ist alles in Ordnung... Ulquiorra ist bei mir, wir waren nur einkaufen... Hallo, regst Du dich bitte ab... Es ist Samstag, vergessen? … Ich möchte,  dass Du mir die kleine Blumenschaufel von dem Balkon bringst... wir müssen eine Katze beerdigen... “, Orihime war aufgestanden und lief wieder vor der Bank auf und ab.      
  
Sie war zu sehr mit Grimmjow beschäftigt, sonst wäre ihr sicher der dunkle Schatten aufgefallen, der sich sofort auf Ulquiorras Züge legte, als sie davon gesprochen hatte,  dass das Tier eine ordentliche Beerdigung verdiente. Der blasse Junge strich abwesend über die Zeitung, unter der die tote Katze lag und blinzelte dabei heftig.    


 

+o+o+

  
  
Grimmjow ging im Laufschritt die Straße herunter. Noch im Halbschlaf war er vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde in die Küche gestolpert, nur um diese leer vorzufinden. Als er dann auch noch bemerkt hatte, dass die Türen der anderen Zimmer offen standen und die Prinzessin und der Kleine nicht in der WG waren, war er schlagartig wach und in Alarmbereitschaft gewesen. Sein erster, vollkommen absurder Gedanke, der dennoch literweise Adrenalin in sein Blut gepumpt hatte, war gewesen, dass dieser blasse Freak etwas mit der Prinzessin angestellt hatte. Dann hatte überraschend das Telefon geklingelt und sie hatte komisches Zeug gefaselt, von dem er nur die Hälfte verstanden hatte.    
  
In Rekordzeit war er dann in seine Klamotten gesprungen, hatte die Schaufel geholt und war losgesprintet. Der kühle Wind und die Bewegung sorgten zwar dafür, dass er sich wieder etwas beruhigte, aber das beklemmende Gefühl in seinem Magen war immer noch da. Vermutlich nur eine Nachwirkung des Alptraums, der ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Das Erste, was er brauchte, sobald sie wieder sicher in der WG waren war ein Kaffee.    
  
Als er in Sichtweite kam, sprang Orihime auf, kam ihm entgegen und begann sofort zu berichten, was passiert war.  
   
„… und während ich noch mit dem Tierheim telefoniert habe, ist das Kätzchen gestorben.“ beendete Orihime ihre Erzählung, als sie vor Ulquiorra stand und auf dessen Schoß deutete.      
  
Grimmjow gähnte, hob kurz die Zeitung an und betrachtete das Tier, “Mann Kleiner, scheint fast so, als wenn Du bei Gevatter Tod ein Abo hättest.“ Neben ihm holte die Prinzessin erschrocken Luft und hauchte empört seinen Namen. Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie ihm dann die Plastiktüte, in der sich die Schaufel befand, ab und ging zielstrebig in das Waldstück. Er gähnte noch einmal und sah ihr müde nach, bereit auf der Bank zusammenzubrechen, bis sie fertig war.  
  
„Kommst Du bitte und bringst das Kätzchen mit? Und wehe Du gehst nicht vorsichtig mit ihr um!“, rief Orihime ihm jedoch über die Schulter zu, während sie sich weiter entfernte und suchend nach einem Platz umsah, an dem sie die Katze begraben konnte.  
  
„Die Prinzessin bringt mich noch mal um mit ihrem weichen Herzen und ihren komischen Ideen. Nah los, gib mir das blöde Vieh schon.“ Ungeduldig machte er eine entsprechende Handbewegung in Ulquiorras Richtung. Der blasse Freak nahm sorgfältig die äußeren Ecken der zusammengefalteten Zeitung mit beiden Händen und hob sie hoch. Genervt griff Grimmjow nachlässig und schwungvoll nach dem Bündel.  
  
Er packte halbherzig zu und in einem hohen Bogen rutschte der leblose Körper der Katze aus der Zeitung und schlug mit einem dumpfen Pfumb auf dem Boden auf.    
  
„Scheiße Mann!“, stöhnte Grimmjow, ging zu dem Kadaver und ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder. Dann packte er die Katze am Nacken und hob sie hoch, um sie wieder in die Zeitung zu legen. Ihr Kopf baumelte dabei verdächtig locker in alle Richtungen.    
  
Grimmjow hielt inne, schüttelte die Katze heftiger und beobachtete, wie deren Kopf sich fast um die eigene Achse drehte. Dann sah er zu Ulquiorra auf, der vollkommen ruhig und mit seinem üblichen nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck in dem Rollstuhl vor ihm saß. Grimmjows Blick wanderte tiefer zu den leichenblassen Händen, die harmlos in dessen Schoß lagen.  
  
Bisher war ihm nicht aufgefallen, wie kräftig die langen, wenn auch schlanken Finger aussahen. Dass das Vieh ein gebrochenes Genick hatte, davon hatte Orihime nichts erwähnt. Abgesehen davon wusste sogar er, dass man bei einem Genickbruch sofort tot war. Damit hatte die sich bestimmt nicht bis in den Busch geschleppt.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass die Katze nicht einfach nur so gestorben war.        
  
Grimmjows Herz begann zu rasen und seine Müdigkeit war mit einem Mal wie weggewischt. Der  Wind frischte auf und jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er sah wieder auf, nur um in Ulquiorras von wirren, nachtschwarzen Haaren umrahmtes, totenblasses Gesicht zu sehen. Der  starrte ihn nur unnatürlich ruhig aus dunkel-grünen Augen gefährlich an. Grimmjow spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Adern stockte.  
  
Er hätte der Prinzessin niemals von seinem Verdacht erzählt. Auch ohne Ulquiorras unausgesprochene, aber mehr als deutliche Warnung.  
  
Doch ab sofort würde er Orihime auf keinen Fall mehr mit diesem Freak alleine lassen. Egal wie hilflos der auch aussah. Grimmjow traute ihm nicht mehr über dem Weg.  

* * *

[Bilder und weiter Informationen](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=102)

 


	8. Zu Wenig

Grimmjow hatte Orihime den Rucksack abgenommen und schob Ulquiorra mit weit ausholenden Schritten die Straße hinauf. Beide Jungen schwiegen beharrlich, während Orihime sich immer noch über das Tierheim aufregte. Danach ließ sie sich darüber aus, wie unmöglich sie es fand, dass die Leute Ulquiorra so ungeniert angafften.  
  
An der Auffahrt zum Wohnheim kam ihnen ein sehr großer, schlaksiger Kerl mit einer Augenklappe und einem überbreiten Grinsen entgegen. Im Schlepptau hinter ihm befanden sich ein kleinerer, gut gekleideter Junge mit kurzen dunkelblonden Haaren und zwei Mädchen in Miniröcken, die kaum ihre Pobacken bedeckten.  
  
Grimmjow bedeutete Orihime Ulquiorra wieder zu übernehmen. Sie tauschten und er nahm auch noch den Rucksack ab, den er Ulquiorra auf den Schoß stellte, während sie sich langsam den anderen näherten. Er ging vor und blieb direkt vor dem dürren Riesen, der ihn gut um drei Köpfe überragte, stehen.  
  
Dieser nahm die Hände aus seinem langen schwarzen Ledermantel: „Na Jaegerjaquez, reicht Dir die kleine rothaarige Schlampe jetzt nicht mehr? Brauchst Du nun auch noch den Arsch von einem... “, er grinste noch breiter, beugte sich herunter bis seine Nase fast die von Grimmjow berührte, “...einem schwulen, hilflosen Krüppel, der eh nicht merkt wo Du deinen dreckigen kleinen Schwanz rein steckst?“  
  
„Gilga, pass ja auf, was Du sagst. Im Gegensatz zu Dir brauche ich keinen unterwürfigen Schwanzlutscher mit Gewalt zu zwingen um auf meine Kosten zu kommen,“ Grimmjow presste jetzt seine Nasenspitze gegen die von Nnoitra Gilga. Die Hände an seinen Seiten öffneten und schlossen sich dabei langsam immer wieder zu Fäusten.  
  
Nnoitra erwiderte den Druck und sein Atem floss heiß über Grimmjows Gesicht als er antwortete: „Ist ja auch keine große Kunst was aus Deinem Winzling rauszupressen.“  
  
Grimmjow biss die Zähne zusammen um die aufbrodelnde Wut in Zaum zu halten. Er wusste nur zu genau, dass Nnoitra ihn nur provozieren wollte damit er als Erster zuschlug. Dennoch fiel es ihm schwer sich zu beherrschen. Mit Sicherheit gab es an den Fenstern schon genügend Beobachter, die mehr als willig waren, als Zeugen Bonuspunkte bei Yoruichi einzuheimsen wenn die Sache hier eskalierte.  
  
Bei Prügeleien galt eine einfache Regel: derjenige, der den ersten Schlag ausführte, galt als Verursacher und erhielt einen Tadel. Ganz einfach war in seinem Fall auch die Konsequenz. Da er schon zwei Tadel bekommen hatte, würde Yoruichi ihn bei einem Dritten rauswerfen und Orihime mit ihm. Ob Ulquiorra dann auch würde gehen müssen konnte er nicht sagen. Nach den Regeln wäre das der Fall. Da alle in einer WG für die Missetaten der Anderen mitverantwortlich gemacht wurden. Soweit er wusste hatte es auch noch nie eine Ausnahme gegeben. Doch darüber hatte Grimmjow keine Zeit weiter nachzudenken und im Grunde war ihm gerade Ulquiorras Schicksal ziemlich scheiß egal.  
  
Nnoitra hatte nämlich seinen Kopf tiefer gesenkt, sodass seine Stirn nun kraftvoll gegen die von Grimmjow drückte. Plötzlich schoss die lange Zunge des Anderen aus dessen Mund und fuhr über Grimmjows halbes Gesicht. Angewidert zuckte er zurück. Seine Rechte holte automatisch weit nach hinten aus um das dem schlanken Widerling mit einem Schlag in den Magen heimzuzahlen.  
  
Doch bevor er richtig Schwung holen konnte, packten stahlharte Finger sein Handgelenk und hielten es fest. Überrascht fuhr er herum. Orihime hatte Ulquiorra nach vorne geschoben und stemmte sich nun mit ihrem Gewicht gegen den Rollstuhl, damit dieser auf der schrägen Auffahrt nicht zurück rollen konnte. Ulquiorra wiederum hatte sich vorgebeugt und hielt Grimmjows Arm mit erstaunlicher Kraft fest. Der Rucksack mit den Einkäufen stand verlassen ein Stück hinter ihnen auf dem Asphalt.  
  
Als sich ihre Augen trafen und er in die ruhigen dunkelgrünen Augen des blassen Jungen blickte wurde ihm bewusst, was er da beinahe gerade getan hatte. Er schluckte und sammelte sich. Der Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde gelockert und Ulquiorras helle Lippen fügten noch ein tonloses: „Der ist das nicht Wert“, hinzu.  
  
Grimmjow nickte kaum merklich und die blassen Finger gaben seinen Arm frei.  
  
Dann legte Ulquiorra seine Hände wieder locker in den Schoß und fixierte Nnoitra mit einem eiskalten Blick: „Laut verschiedenen Studien beträgt die Länge des erigierten Penis bei Männern ungefähr 14 bis 16 cm und ich kann Dir versichern, dass die Größe von Grimmjows Geschlechtsorgan in diesem Zustand deutlich darüber liegt. Du bist 2,15 Meter groß, Dein männlicher Begleiter 1,78 Meter. Die schwarzhaarige Frau 1,55 Meter und die Blonde 1,60 Meter. Das sollte als Beweis für mein gutes Augenmaß genügen. Solltest Du dennoch Zweifel haben, ließe sich sicher eine öffentliche Messung arrangieren, die für alle Beteiligten Klarheit schafft.“  
  
Grimmjow starrte erst Ulquiorra an, dann sah er zu Nnoitra herüber. Dessen Gesicht war immer noch zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen, nur dass das jetzt nichts mehr Natürliches hatte, sondern mehr erstarrt, fast schon schockiert wirkte.  
  
Was auch immer dem Riesenarschloch da gerade in seinem Kopf herumspukte, es war mit Sicherheit etwas ziemlich Abartiges. Was Grimmjow in diesem Fall jedoch ausgesprochen gelegen kam. Dass Ulquiorras Beobachtung einen mehr als harmlosen Hintergrund hatte, brauchte Nnoitra nicht zu erfahren.  
  
Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass ihm die Hab-Acht Stellung seines kleinen Freundes in dem Moment , als das Handtuch herunter gefallen war, ziemlich peinlich gewesen war. Wobei sein Ständer in diesem Augenblick wiederum weder was mit der Prinzessin noch dem Kleinen zu tun gehabt hatte.  
  
Als gestern Morgen der Krach aus Ulquiorras Zimmer seine Session unter der Dusche unterbrochen hatte, da hatten sich seine Hände gerade in einem innigen Zwiegespräch mit seinem kleinen Freund befunden. Grimmjow hatte dann sogar einen Augenblick gezögert und überlegt ob er das, was er gerade angefangen hatte, nicht doch erst zu Ende bringen sollte. Lange hätte es sowieso nicht mehr gedauert, dann hatte er sich doch spontan dagegen entschieden und war, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden, aus der Dusche gestürzt.  
  
Sein bestes Stück hatte natürlich wie immer nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt als einfach abzuwarten bis es endlich weiterging. Der kleine Kerl konnte- im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes- ziemlich hartnäckig sein, wenn er einmal ein gewisses Stadium erreicht hatte. Da half meist nichts anderes als sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu suchen und die Sache möglichst geräuscharm hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Das hysterische Gekicher von Nnoitras italienischen Schlampen, Loly und Menloy, holten den Blauschopf aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Er grinste breit und überheblich während er sich lässig mit der Hand durchs Haar fuhr.  
  
Nnoitra stand immer noch mit offenem Mund da und schien das Ganze nicht mehr zum Lachen zu finden. Ulquiorras Blick ruhte weiterhin unbeweglich, fast schon herausfordernd auf dem übergroßen Jungen mit der Augenklappe.  
  
„Wie der Kleine schon sagte, können wir uns gerne zu einem öffentlichen Vergleich oben im Café treffen. Falls Du dann überhaupt einen hochbekommst, bei so vielen Zuschauern“, konnte Grimmjow sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Wobei er genau wusste, dass das Großmaul Nnoitra sich darauf niemals einlassen würde. Hinter ihm konnte er hören, wie die Prinzessin vor Schreck einen Schluckauf bekam.  
  
Wie erwartet ignorierte Nnoitra ihn, drehte sich stattdessen zu den immer noch kichernden Weibern um und verpasste beiden eine Kopfnuss mit der flachen Hand, bevor er mit einem: „Fick Dich doch selber!“, weiterging. Als er an dem zurückgelassenen Rucksack vorbei kam, bückte er sich und warf diesen im weiten Bogen auf die andere Seite der Auffahrt. Beim Aufprall auf den harten Asphalt öffnete sich der Sack und ein großer Teil der Lebensmittel wurde heraus geschleudert.  
  
„Arschloch“, fluchte Grimmjow und streckte Nnoitra seinen Mittelfinger hinterher. Der drehte sich daraufhin noch einmal um und ließ seine lange Zunge mehrfach vorschnellen, während er sich weiter Rückwärts entfernte.  
  
Orihime hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Bremsen von Ulquiorras Rollstuhl angezogen und war zur anderen Seite gelaufen, wo sie versuchte, die Getränkeflaschen, die drohten die schräge Einfahrt herunter zu rollen, einzufangen.  
  
Grimmjow folgte ihr und stieß dabei ein paar saftige Flüche aus. Zusammen sammelten sie ein was noch zu retten war. Die Colaflasche war bereits bis auf die Straße gerollt und explodierte mit einem heftigen Knall, als ein LKW darüber fuhr.  
  
Von den Jogurtbechern hatte es auch keiner überlebt. Einer war im Inneren des Rucksacks geplatzt, was Grimmjow erst merkte als er einige, der raus gefallenen Sachen, wieder zurück steckte ohne genau hinzusehen.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße Mann, das kann doch sowieso kein Schwein mehr essen!“, stieß er wütend, mit einem angewiderten Blick auf seine vollgeschmierte Hand aus. Daraufhin wollte er den Rucksack wieder auf den Boden werfen, doch Orihime stoppte ihn, nahm ihm die Tasche ab und reichte ihm ein Papiertaschentuch.  
  
„Grimm, bitte beruhige Dich wieder. So schlimm ist das auch wieder nicht. Viele der Packungen sind nicht kaputt gegangen, die muss man nur abwaschen. Genauso wie den Rucksack. Wenn Du bitte noch die Chipstüte von da hinten holst, dann haben wir alles beisammen und können endlich nach Hause gehen“, sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich, auch wenn ihre Stimme zitterte und sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
Grimmjow zerknüllte das Taschentuch und warf es mit Schwung zu Boden. Dennoch ging er, hob die Tüte auf und brachte sie Orihime, die sie verstaute. Dann schulterte sie den nun deutlich leichteren Rucksack.  
  
Alle Drei legten den Weg zu ihrem Apartment schweigend zurück.  
  
Drinnen angekommen gab der Blauschopf mit immer noch verärgertem Gesicht Ulquiorras Rollstuhl einen kräftigen Schubs, sodass dieser ein ganzes Stück den Flur in Richtung Toilette rollte. Orihime wischte sich die letzten Tränen ab, dann schloss sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich. Ulquiorra hatte den Rollstuhl selber wieder ein ganzes Stück zurück gefahren.  
  
„Schon mal gut, dass ich das Obst in das Transportnetz des Rollstuhls gesteckt habe. Das hätte sonst noch eine größere Sauerei gegeben“, sagte sie und rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. Grimmjow stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gegenüber der Wohnungstür gelehnt, sagte aber nichts, sondern beobachtete nur wie Orihime Ulquiorra die Jacke und die Decke, die um seine Beine gewickelt gewesen war, abnahm.  
  
Er rührte sich auch nicht, als Sie Küchenpapier auf den Tisch legte und die Lebensmittel dann zusammen mit Ulquiorra noch einmal anschaute um zu prüfen, ob die Verpackungen auch wirklich unbeschadet geblieben waren. Nachdem alles gesäubert auf dem Tisch lag war klar, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Einkäufe nicht mehr da waren oder bald gegessen werden mussten.  
  
„Ich denke, ich sollte noch mal mit Grimmjow losgehen und ein paar Sachen nachkaufen. Brot haben wir sowieso vergessen. Ist es okay wenn ich für Dich mit einkaufe, Ulquiorra?“ sie sah den blassen Jungen fragend an, der noch dabei war die Packung mit den Gummibären sauber zu wischen.  
  
Ulquiorra blickte auf und nickte.  
  
„Na dann komm, Großer!“, sie hatte ihr Lachen wiedergefunden und strahlte Grimmjow schelmisch an. Als sie eine große Jutetasche aus dem Vorratsschrank nahm, umhängte und sich wieder zu dem Blauschopf umdrehte, wurde sie plötzlich ganz rot im Gesicht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie unbewusst direkt auf Grimmjows Schritt gestarrt und ihr war aufgefallen, wie zweideutig sich das, was sie eben gesagt hatte, anhörte. Gerade wenn man an Ulquiorras Erklärung von vorhin dachte.  
  
Wäre Orihime nicht rot angelaufen, hätte er sich vermutlich überhaupt nichts bei dem was sie gerade gesagt hatte gedacht und auch ihren Blick nicht bemerkt. So jedoch fiel dem sonst in diesem Bereich wenig empfindlichen Grimmjow beides auf und er spürte wie seine Ohren anfingen ebenfalls zu glühen.  
  
Die blöden Sprüche und das angeberische Gehabe über seinen Schwanz, Sex und wie viele er schon flachgelegt hatte, dass er bei seinen Kumpels und Nnoitra abzog, entsprach kaum der nackten Wirklichkeit. Bisher hatte er nur einmal mit einer Frau geschlafen, die deutlich älter als er gewesen war. Das und dass sie es war, die ihn abgeschleppt hatte war auch das Einzige, an das er sich erinnern konnte, so besoffen wie er an dem Abend mal wieder gewesen war.  
  
Was ihm jedoch nachhaltig im Gedächtnis geblieben war, war wie benutzt er sich am nächsten Morgen gefühlt hatte, als er sich die Seele aus dem Leib hatte kotzen müssen. Im Nachhinein war ihm dann klar geworden, dass der Alkohol nicht der alleinige Grund dafür gewesen war.  
  
Das hatte Grimmjow die Augen geöffnet und ihn erkennen lassen, wie seine Schwester Nel sich jedes Mal gefühlt haben musste. Männer hatten auch zu den Dingen gehört, mit denen sie versucht hatte, die Leere und Einsamkeit in ihrem Inneren zu füllen. Doch statt der Liebe, nach der sie gesucht hatte, wurde ihre freizügige Art immer falsch interpretiert und sie wurde nur für einen kleinen Spaß zwischendurch missbraucht. Dabei war jedes Mal ein weiteres Stück ihre Seele gestorben, bis irgendwann nichts mehr davon übrig gewesen war.  
  
Selbst bei Schlampen wie Loly und Menoly hatte Grimmjow kein Problem damit dick aufzutragen, doch anfassen würde er sie trotzdem nicht. Doch Orihime war alles andere als eine Schlampe.  
  
Trotz ihrer Vergangenheit war sie unschuldig und hatte sich diese sprudelnde Naivität, die Nel bald verloren gegangen war, behalten. Im Herzen war Orihime eine Prinzessin geblieben und wenn sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen ansah, dann fühlte er sich oft wie der edle Ritter aus den Geschichten, die er als kleiner Junge so bewundert hatte. Doch aus ihm war alles andere als ein edler Ritter geworden. Aber wenigstens in den Augen von Orihime wollte er versuchen es dennoch irgendwie zu sein.  
  
Bevor er noch ganz rot anlief stapfte Grimmjow zur Tür: „Dann lass uns verdammt nochmal losgehen. Ich brauch auch dringend einen Kaffee, sonst ist der Tag gleich voll für den Arsch.“ Grimmjow wartete nicht auf Orihime, sondern riss die Tür auf und begann die Treppen runterzugehen.  
  
Orihime zog schnell ihre Jacke an, winkte Ulquiorra mit immer noch rotem Gesicht zu und rannte hinter Grimmjow her.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
Nachdem die Frau die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zugeschlagen hatte, blickte Ulquiorra den beiden noch eine ganze Zeit lang hinter her. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Die Frau zeigte ihre Gefühle in so deutlicher und in so schneller Abfolge, dass er sich fragte, wie sie das aushielt ohne dabei verrückt zu werden. Alleine das Zusehen bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Aus ihr sprudelte alles so ungefiltert heraus, dass es fast nicht zu ertragen war.  
  
Der blauhaarige Idiot war kein Deut besser. Wenn Ulquiorra ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte, dann hätte der sich gerade durch sein impulsives Verhalten seinen letzten Tadel eingehandelt. Was unweigerlich seine und die Anwesenheit der Frau hier beendet hätte. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Die Zwei waren für seine Zwecke einfach zu perfekt. Auch wenn der Idiot das mit der Katze unerwartet schnell begriffen hatte, so war er immer noch einfacher in Schach zu halten als so ein Verrückter wie der mit der Augenklappe. Einer wie der war einfach nur unberechenbar und Ulquiorra wollte nicht riskieren mit so einem in einer WG leben zu müssen.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Lebensmittel. Um weitere Verschwendung zu vermeiden, entschloss er sich alles, was in den Kühlschrank gehörte, dorthin zu bringen. Danach räumte er auch noch den Rest in den Vorratsschrank und warf das benutzte Küchenpapier weg. Das Ganze beschäftigte ihn eine Weile und lenkte ihn von unnützen Gedanken ab. Gedanken darüber, ob er wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Woran jedoch nun so oder so nichts mehr zu ändern war.  
  
Auch wenn ihm das bewusst und er von der Logik seiner Entscheidung immer noch überzeugt war, kämpfte er dennoch stärker mit den Erinnerungen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dazu gestaltete sich die Bedienung des Rollstuhls deutlich schwieriger und zehrte mehr an seinen Nerven als erwartet. Ulquiorra war jedoch froh, dass wenigstens das Extratraining, welches er auf seine Hand und Armmuskeln verwendet hatte, sich auszahlte. Ansonsten wäre er noch deutlich hilfloser, als er sich jetzt schon vorkam.  
  
Er kehrte zum Tisch zurück auf dem nur noch die Chips und die Gummibären lagen. Er nahm die Haribotüte in die Hand und betastete Gedankenverloren den Inhalt. Schließlich riss er sie auf. Sofort als der süßlich fruchtige Geruch ihm in die Nase stieg brach ihm der Schweiß aus und seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern.  
  
Ulquiorra legte die Tüte auf den Tisch und wischte sich die Handinnenflächen an seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Er versuchte alle aufkommenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken und sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Das Bein unter seiner rechten Hand begann auf einmal unkontrolliert zu zittern. Er glaubte den Tremor fast schon spüren zu können und fluchte. Das war gar nicht gut.  
  
Er packte das Bein mit beiden Händen und versuchte es ruhig zu stellen. Wenn die Psychologin ihm die Sachen aus seinem Zimmer nicht vor seinem nächsten Termin bei dieser Soi-Fon, der am Dienstag war, bringen würde musste er sich was einfallen lassen. Dieser Drache würde sofort merken, wenn die Lähmung nachließ.  
  
Das Zittern in seinem Bein hörte so abrupt auf wie es angefangen hatte und Ulquiorra strich sich erleichtert die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Danach kippte er mechanisch die Gummibären auf dem Tisch aus und begann sie systematisch nach Farben zu sortieren.  
  
Nachdem er sie sortiert hatte, griff er nach dem ersten Roten und steckte es sich noch zögerlich in den Mund. Kaum lag das Gummibärchen auf seiner Zunge, dauerte es nicht lange bis der künstliche Erdbeergeschmack einen kalten Schauer nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper jagte.  
  
Ulquiorra schloss die Augen und sofort tauchte sein eigenes lachendes Gesicht vor ihm auf und eine blasse Hand, die nach einem roten Gummibärchen griff. Doch die gut gebräunte Hand, die das Bärchen hielt, bewegte sich zurück, außer Reichweite der blassen Hand. Sofort verschwand das Lachen aus dem Gesicht und wurde durch deutlich sichtbaren Unmut ersetzt.  
  
Aus dem Hintergrund ertönte die Stimme seines Adoptivvaters: „Nun Ulquiorra, sag mir: Was fühlst Du? “  
  
Sein Magen begann sich zusammenzuziehen. Doch Ulquiorra konnte nicht aufhören, bis er alle Roten gegessen hatte, danach waren die Orangen dran und die extreme Traurigkeit, die ihn bei jedem Einzelnen durchflutete, ließ das Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge bittere Tränen vergießen.  
  
„Sag mir, was fühlst Du jetzt Ulquiorra?“  
  
Sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Dennoch aß er auch die Grünen bis auf das Letzte auf. Auch wenn er gegen den Ekel ankämpfen musste. Das Gesicht drehte sich von der Hand, die ein weiteres grünes Bärchen in es hineinzwängen wollte weg und gab verzweifelte unartikulierte Laute von sich.  
  
„Wird Dir auch schlecht ,Ulquiorra? Nun sag schon“, dröhnte die Stimme seines Adoptivvaters in seinem Kopf.  
  
Ulquiorra war schlecht und seine Hand zitterte, genauso stark wie der Rest seines Körpers, als er die Weißen aß um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Der Ekel verschwand und wurde durch Zufriedenheit ersetzt. Die braun gebrannte Hand strich sanft, fast liebevoll über das bleiche Gesicht, das mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen nach oben sah.  
  
„Das fühlst Du doch auch, nicht wahr Ulquiorra? Sag es mir und wir hören sofort auf.“  
  
„Nein, Vater ich fühle nichts. Nichts, absolut nichts...“  
  
Die Galle, die aus seinem verkrampften Magen seine Kehle hoch stieg, ließ Ulquiorra würgen. Lange bevor seine Finger den Haufen mit den gelben Gummibären erreicht hatten. Er schluckte und zwang seine, wie Espenlaub zitternde Hand, ein Gelbes zu nehmen und in den Mund zu stecken. Er wollte es nicht tun, aber es war als wenn er einfach nicht anders konnte.  
  
In seinem Innern begann das Gesicht sich zu winden und zu schreien. Lauter und immer lauter.  
  
„Spürst Du den Schmerz, Ulquiorra? Du musst ihn spüren. Ich weiß es. Gib es doch endlich zu.“  
  
Er hatte den Schmerz immer gefühlt. Jedes einzelne Mal.  
  
Ulquiorra würgte. Seine Hände griffen hektisch nach den Rädern und er versuchte so schnell wie er es vermochte die Toilette zu erreichen. Er schaffte es den Klodeckel anzuheben und beugte sich so weit vor wie er konnte.  
  
Dann übergab er sich mehrfach, bis nichts mehr außer Galle kam und selbst dann zog sich sein Magen immer noch einige Male krampfhaft zusammen. Als er sich zurück beugte nahm er nur ganz am Rande wahr, dass nicht alles von seinem Erbrochenen wirklich in der Toilette gelandet war.  
  
Ulquiorras Sicht schrumpfte und er wusste, dass er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, wenn er jetzt nicht aufpasste. Er brauchte Ewigkeiten um zum Waschbecken zu gelangen und sich dort unkoordiniert kaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht zu spritzen. Das Meiste landete dabei auf dem Sweatshirt, was er ignorierte.  
  
Jeder Handgriff um den Rollstuhl zu bewegen war eine Qual. Immer wieder musste er den Kopf runter nehmen weil sein Kreislauf zu kippen drohte und ihm wieder schlecht wurde. Mit letzter Kraft schafft er es sich auf sein Bett zu hieven. Dass sein Schienbein dabei schmerzhaft an die Bettkante stieß spürte Ulquiorra zwar, aber es war ihm egal. Statt seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zu legen, schob er ihn darunter.  
  
Dann versank er dankbar in erlösende Dunkelheit.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
In der Villa der Schiffers öffnete Yoruichi die Tür zu Ulquiorras Zimmer und trat ein. Das Zimmer war spartanisch eingerichtet. Ein Kleiderschrank, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett, ein Regal an der Wand und ein Regalbrett über dem Schreibtisch. Alles in hellem, fast weißem Holz. Die Wände waren komplett weiß.  
  
Wie er es aufgeschrieben hatte, lag auf dem Schreibtisch sein Laptop. Sonst befand sich nichts auf der Oberfläche. Sie blickte auf die Bücher auf dem Regalbrett, die sie ihm ebenfalls mitbringen sollte und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Neben den Werken von Nietzsche ‘Jenseits von Gut und Böse‘ und ‘Zur Genealogie der Moral‘, Schopenhauers ‘Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung‘ befanden sich dort auch Romane von Thomas Harris: ‘Roter Drache‘, ‘Schweigen der Lämmer‘ und ‘Hannibal‘, sowie eine stark benutzte Ausgabe von Richard Adams ‘Watership Down – Unten am Fluss‘, die auf den ersten Blick nicht wirklich dazu passen wollte.  
  
Yoruichi strich über die Buchrücken. Alle hatten Knicke und wirkten als wenn sie mehrfach gelesen worden waren. Doch nur das Adams Buch hatte dazu noch Flecke und der Pappeinband war eingerissen.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und ging zum Kleiderschrank in dem sie eine Sporttasche fand. Auch wenn Ulquiorra keine Kleidung auf seine Liste geschrieben hatte, packte sie ein paar T-Shirts, Unterwäsche, Socken und ein paar weitere Sachen die ihr praktisch erschienen ein. Die Auswahl fiel ihr leicht, da fast alle Sachen entweder weiß oder schwarz waren. Den einzigen grünen Wollpullover darunter nahm sie auch mit.  
  
Dann ging sie mit der Tasche zum Schreibtisch und legte die Bücher hinein. Darauf packte sie den Laptop. Als letztes ging sie zu dem Regal an der Wand und griff nach einer länglichen Kiste mit asiatischen Schriftzeichen. Diese drehte sie mehrfach um, konnte aber nicht erkennen, wo die Kiste zu öffnen war. Das war das dritte Teil, was Ulquiorra ihr aufgeschrieben hatte.  
  
Yoruichi besah es sich ein weiteres Mal, doch wiederum konnte sie nichts Besonderes an der Kiste erkennen. Sie vermutete, dass sie einen sentimentalen Wert für Ulquiorra darstellen musste. Sie würde ihn danach fragen, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass seine Antwort sie weiterbringen würde.  
  
Dann ging sie wieder hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sich mit Kommissar Urahara treffen sollte.  
  


+o+o+ 

  
  
Orihime öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Apartment. Sie zog ihre Jacke aus während Grimmjow die Einkäufe auf der Küchenzeile abstellte. Als sie herüberging, um die Tasche auszupacken fiel ihr auf, dass Ulquiorra die anderen Sachen weggeräumt hatte. Sie musste lächeln, auch weil sie die leere Gümmibärentüte auf dem Boden entdeckte.  
  
Orihime bückte sich neben den Tisch und hob sie auf. Dann fiel ihr der seltsam säuerliche Geruch auf: „Sag mal Grimm, riechst Du das auch?“, sie schnupperte, folgte dem Geruch, der sie hinter Grimmjow her in Richtung seines Zimmers führte.  
  
Der Blauschopf war in der Mitte des Flurs stehen geblieben, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute mit ärgerlichem Gesicht auf die Toilette, die sperrangelweit offen stand. „Das kleine Arschloch hat das Klo vollgekotzt und es uns überlassen, seinen Scheiß wegzumachen“, erwiderte er mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.  
  
Orihime ging an Grimmjow vorbei, die Haribo-Verpackung immer noch in der Hand. Sie nahm das Wasser auf dem Boden und die Gummibärchenreste in dem Erbrochen wahr.  
  
„Manchmal bist Du so ein Idiot, Grimmjow. Wie bitte soll er das denn machen? Er kommt ja noch nicht mal mit den Händen auf den Boden um das aufzuwischen oder richtig an das Klo ran, sonst wäre ihm das bestimmt nicht passiert!“, antwortete sie und drehte sich mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen zu ihm um: „Außerdem scheint es ihm gar nicht gut gegangen zu sein, daran solltest Du vielleicht auch mal denken und wie oft ich hinter Dir aufgewischt habe, wenn Du mal wieder so ein hirnloses Wett-Trinken mitmachen musstest um zu beweisen, was für ein Kerl du bist und es gerade so eben bis hier nach oben geschafft hast.“  
  
Sie ging wütend an Grimmjow vorbei und blieb dann vor Ulquiorras Tür stehen, die nur angelehnt war. Orihime klopfte, als sie keine Antwort bekam öffnete sie die Tür weiter: „Ulquiorra? Wie geht es Dir? Darf ich reinkommen?“  
  
Als sie immer noch keine Antwort erhielt, trat sie langsam in das Zimmer. Ulquiorra lag seitlich auf seinem Bett, wobei seine Beine etwas über den Rand hingen und er seinen Kopf unter dem Kopfkissen versteckt hatte.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen kniete sie sich neben das Bett. Grimmjow war ihr gefolgt, blieb jedoch mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen kurz hinter der Tür im Raum stehen.  
  
Orihime streckte die Hand aus und berührte Ulquiorra ganz sanft an der Schulter, worauf dieser heftig zusammen zuckte, sodass sein ganzer Oberkörper erbebte. Erschrocken zog sie die Hand sofort wieder zurück, “Ich bin es nur, Orihime“, sagte sie ganz sanft.  
  
Der blasse Junge versuchte sich umzudrehen, schien dabei jedoch komplett vergessen zu haben, dass seine Beine gelähmt waren und fiel mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder auf den Bauch.  
  
„Jetzt steh da nicht so rum sondern hilf mir gefälligst!“, Orihimes Stimme klang hart, als sie Grimmjow vorwurfsvoll ansah. Gemeinsam drehten sie Ulquiorra um und legten ihn gerade auf das Bett. Grimmjow musste zugeben, dass der Kleine wirklich ziemlich elend aussah und er ihm sogar etwas leidtat. Das mit seinen Eltern schien ihm verdammt heftig zu zusetzen, auch wenn er es die meiste Zeit gut zu verstecken wusste.  
  
„Ulquiorra, sollen wir Hanataro rufen?“, fragte Orihime besorgt, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf, den er von ihr weg, zur Wand gedreht hatte. „Möchtest Du vielleicht mit Yoruichi sprechen?“, versuchte sie es daraufhin, doch wieder war die Antwort nur ein Kopfschütteln.  
  
„Ok, ich werde es Dir jetzt etwas bequemer machen und die Schuhe ausziehen. Ist das okay?“, als sie keine Reaktion bekam rutschte Orihime auf den Knien zum Bettende und zog Ulquiorra die Schuhe aus. Als sie seine Füße anfasste, waren diese eiskalt.  
  
„Grimm wird dir jetzt helfen die Hose auszuziehen und dann kommst Du unter die Bettdecke.“ Sie blickte hoch und nickte, doch Grimmjow schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte ihr einen Vogel. Orihime sah ihn böse an und machte eine eindeutige Geste, dass er sich nicht so anstellen und herkommen solle.  
  
Der Blauschopf verdrehte die Augen, trat aber an das Bett und tat was sie verlangte. Diese sah verlegen zu Boden bis Grimmjow fertig war, um ja nicht in Versuchung zu geraten an eine bestimmte Stelle zu sehen und eventuell noch einen Vergleich zu ziehen. Alleine der Gedanke war ihr so peinlich, dass sie schon wieder spürte wie ihre Ohren warm wurden.  
  
Ihr kam plötzlich in den Sinn, dass Ulquiorra sicher Durst haben musste. Also sprang sie mit einem „Bin gleich wieder da!“ auf, ging in die Küche um ein Glas und eine Flasche Wasser zu holen.  
  
Als sie zurückkam, sah sie gerade noch wie Ulquiorra nach der Bettdecke griff die Grimmjow unter ihm hervor gezogen hatte und ihm vor die Nase hielt.  
  
Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein Gesicht war nicht nur blass, sondern auch fahl. Die Augen blutunterlaufen und er wirkte sehr erschöpft. Sie füllte das Glas mit Wasser und bot es ihm an. Ulquiorra sagte nichts, rappelte sich aber mit sichtlicher Mühe auf und stützte sich auf einen Unterarm als er nach dem Glas griff und es in einem Zug leerte. Orihime füllte nach. Diesmal nahm er nur ein paar kleine Schlucke und reichte es ihr zurück, um sich dann schwer aufs Bett fallen zu lassen.  
  
Sie stellte das Glas und die Flasche auf den Boden, wo er sie vom Bett aus mit Leichtigkeit erreichen konnte. Dann deckte sie ihn richtig zu, wobei sie von ihm aus halb geschlossenen Augen beobachte wurde. Zum Schluss griff sie über ihn, nahm den kleinen weißen Stoffpanther der ganz nach außen an die Wand gekullert war, in die Hand und legte ihn in Ulquiorras Armbeuge: „Der passt auf Dich auf während Du Dich erstmal richtig ausschläfst. Ich schau später nochmal rein, bevor ich Abendessen mache.“  
  
Orihime strich ihm noch kurz über das schwarze Haar, dann packte sie Grimmjow, der die ganze Zeit schweigend an dem Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte am Arm und zog ihn zur Tür.  
  
Bevor beide das Zimmer verließen, hörte Orihime Ulquiorra ein heiseres „Danke.“ murmeln. Lächelnd schloss sie die Tür.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
Nach dem Abendessen machte Orihime das dritte Mal die Tür zu Ulquiorras Zimmer zu, nachdem sie nach ihm gesehen hatte. Wie die beiden Male davor schlief er auch jetzt so fest, dass sie ihn nicht wecken wollte.  
  
Grimmjow hatte sich den Rest des Nachmittags mit dem Kommentar ‘er müsse lernen‘ in seinem Zimmer verkrochen. Doch jedes Mal wenn sie aus Ulquiorras Zimmer zurückgekommen war, hatte er in der Küche gestanden und einen blöden Spruch von sich gegeben.  
  
Auch jetzt lehnte er mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen an der Seite der Küchenzeile: „Der kommt schon klar Prinzessin, Du brauchst den echt nicht so zu verhätscheln.”  
  
Wut kochte in Orihime hoch, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit schnellen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Blauschopf und baute sich mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihm auf: „Jetzt pass mal auf Grimmjow, ich weiß nicht, was mit Dir los ist. Gerade Du solltest wissen wie es sich anfühlt jemanden, den man geliebt hat, auf furchtbare Weise zu verlieren. Meinst Du ich bin blind? Dass ich nicht sehe was sich da zwischen Dir und Ulquiorra abspielt? Vor was hast Du Angst, Grimmjow? Dass Ulquiorra Dir hier irgendwie den Rang abläuft? Wie bitte soll er das machen? Hast Du keine Augen im Kopf? Was auch immer er Dir am ersten Abend erzählt hat und was auch immer er uns versucht da vorzuspielen… wie viel, glaubst Du, ist davon wahr? Meinst Du, er sitzt freiwillig in dem Rollstuhl und lässt sich von allen anstarren? Glaubst Du, dass es ihm Spaß macht, so auf unsere Hilfe angewiesen zu sein?“, Orihimes Stimme zitterte genauso stark wie ihr gesamter Körper, als sie mit funkelnden Augen versuchte sich so weit zu beherrschen, um nicht zu laut zu schreien. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Ulquiorra aufwachte und sie hörte.  
  
„Weißt Du, manchmal hasse ich Dich und Dein Macho-Gehabe wirklich. Ist Dir bewusst, dass Ulquiorra da Draußen vorhin Deinen, Deinen … Arsch – Wie Du es ausdrücken würdest – gerettet hat? Und nicht nur Deinen, meinen damit ja auch. Du könntest wirklich etwas mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen. Oder es wenigstens versuchen. Aber für sowas bist Du dir ja zu schade, also vergiss es einfach.“ Damit drehte sie sich um, ging in ihr Zimmer und schaffte es gerade noch die Tür nicht zu schwungvoll zu zuschlagen.  
  
Grimmjow starrte ihr mit weit offenem Mund nach. Dann fuhr er sich verlegen durchs Haar und blickte zu Ulquiorras Tür. Die Prinzessin hatte mal wieder Recht. So ziemlich mit allem. Er war und blieb ein riesen Hornochse. Einer, der es einfach nicht schaffte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
Nach einigem Zögern setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging langsam auf Ulquiorras Zimmer zu. Auch wenn es ihn einige Überwindung kostete die Hand an die Klinke zu legen, machte er es dennoch. Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
  
Zuerst schien es so, als wenn der Kleine noch schlafen würde, doch dann hoben sich seine Lider und er blickte Grimmjow mit diesen teilweise unwirklich grünen Augen an. Dieser ging ruhig bis zum Bett. Blieb vor dem Rollstuhl daneben stehen, atmete noch einmal tief ein und setzte sich dann in das Gefährt.  
  
Es war schon lange Dunkel und nur das Licht, dass durch die halboffene Tür in das Zimmer und teilweise auf ihre Gesichter fiel, erhellte den Raum. Ulquiorra hatte sich etwas zur Seite gedreht und sah ihn abwartend an. Keiner von beiden sagte eine ganze Weile etwas.  
  
In dieser Stille versuchte Grimmjow sich einzureden, dass der Rollstuhl nichts weiter als eine praktische Sitzgelegenheit für ihn war. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er sich nicht sehr wohl darin fühlte, auch wenn er, im Gegensatz zu dem Kleinen, jederzeit alleine daraus wieder aufstehen konnte.  
  
Er hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und fixierte seine ineinander verschränkten Hände. Dann räusperte Grimmjow sich: „Ich glaube, ich muss mich noch für vorhin bei Dir bedanken. Wenn Du mich nicht aufgehalten hättest, hätte ich Nnoitra Eine verpasst und ich hätte meinen dritten Tadel kassiert und… Na ja, Du kennst ja bestimmt Yoruichis Regeln“, Grimmjow blickte weiter auf seine Hände.  
  
Nach einer Weile sagte Ulquiorra: „Der Katze wäre nicht mehr zu helfen gewesen, die war schon so gut wie Tod. Ich tat, was ich für richtig hielt, um ihr unnötiges Leid zu ersparen.“  
  
Grimmjow nickte, sah jedoch nicht hoch. Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich noch einmal: „Meine Schwester ist an einer Überdosis gestorben, in ihrem Zimmer direkt neben meinem. Unsere Eltern und ich wir haben es nicht mal gemerkt. Ich hab sie morgens nur gefunden, weil ich mal wieder den Abend davor zu lang um die Häuser gezogen bin und dann verschlafen hab. Ich wollte, dass sie mich zur Schule fährt. Später am selben Tag hat mich dann so ein Halbwüchsiger auf der Straße blöd angemacht und ich hab ihn für nichts und wieder nichts beinahe halbtot geprügelt. Deshalb bin ich hier.“  
  
Grimmjow holte tief Luft, doch Ulquiorra sagte nichts dazu, sondern legte sich wieder flach zurück auf den Rücken. Nach einem weiteren Augenblick des Schweigens blickte er den blassen Jungen dann doch an: „Falls Du reden willst oder noch was brauchst...“  
  
Doch Ulquiorra schüttelte den Kopf. Daraufhin stand Grimmjow auf und ging zurück in die Küche. Bevor er jedoch in sein eigenes Zimmer verschwand, klopfte er nochmal an Orihimes Tür: „Prinzessin, falls Du noch wach bist. Ich wollte nur sagen, ich hab mich gerade bei dem Kleinen entschuldigt.“ Er legte das Ohr an die Tür, doch aus dem Raum kam kein Geräusch. Mit einem Seufzen und ziemlich schwerem Herzen, das er sich selber nicht so recht erklären konnte, schlurfte er den Flur runter zu seinem Zimmer.  
  


+o+o+ 

  
  
„Ich frage mich wirklich, wie Du es wieder geschafft hast mich dazu zu überreden.“ Yoruichi nippte an ihrem hellen spritzigen Weißwein.  
  
„Meine Liebe, da ich Dich so gut kenne, wusste ich, dass Du eine Einladung ins Chez Michelle einfach nicht ausschlagen kannst.“ Mit diesem schiefen jungenhaften Lächeln nahm der Kommissar einen Schluck von seinem eigenem Glas. „Ganz besonders nicht, wenn ich das Spezial-Fischmenü vorbestellt habe.“  
  
Beide stellten ihre Gläser ab und lehnten sich zurück, damit die zwei Kellner den nächsten Gang servieren konnten. In perfektem Gleichklang wurden die silbernen Hauben hochgehoben und der würzige Duft von Kerbel und Estragon stieg ihnen in die Nase und lies Yoruichi sofort das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen.  
  
„Aber um auf das Haus zurückzukommen. Warum bist Du nochmal in den Keller gegangen, Kisuke? Ich dachte, ihr hättet bereits alles sorgfältig auch dort untersucht“, fragte sie, während ihr Messer leicht durch die knusprige Kräuterauflage und das saftige Steinbuttfilet darunter glitt.  
  
„Das ist richtig, aber in dem Bericht der Spurensicherung wurde ein Raum erwähnt, der komplett leer ist und zu dem ein kleines Badezimmer gehört. Den habe ich mir angesehen. Auch wenn der Raum unbenutzt war, wurden an den üblichen Stellen, wie Türklinke, Türrahmen usw. Fingerabdrücke genommen.“ Der Kommissar unterbrach kurz, um ebenfalls einen Bissen von dem Fisch und den Herzoginkartoffeln zu nehmen, dann fuhr er fort, “Es wurden nur relativ frische Abdrücke von Professor Schiffer gefunden und ein paar alte, unvollständige von dem Jungen.“  
  
Yoruichi wurde von einer Berührung unter dem Tisch abgelenkt. Es war das Knie des Kommissars, das sanft gegen das ihre strich. Sie blickte ihn an. Er lächelte, es war mehr ein verführerisches kleines Schmunzeln während er sich einen weiteren Happen in den Mund steckte.  
  
Bei dem Anblick breitete sich ein warmes Kribbeln unterhalb ihrer Magengegend aus. Sie wusste nur zu gut wie gut es sich anfühlte von diesen Lippen berührt zu werden. Der rationale Teil ihres Gehirns sagte ihr, dass sie diese Erinnerungen, die an so starke Empfindungen gekoppelt waren, unterdrücken sollte. Das würde diese Empfindungen nur weiter aufleben lassen. Sie aß weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass der exzellente Geschmack des Fisches sie genug ablenken würde.  
  
„Bisher konnte ich nicht herausfinden wozu der Raum gedient hat, oder an was Professor Schiffer zu Hause geforscht hat. Laut seinem Assistenten alles streng geheim und es müssen erst diverse Papiere ausgefüllt werden, damit wir Einsicht in die Akten bekommen. Mehr Wein?“  
  
Yoruichi nickte, legte ihr Besteck ab und hielt ihr Glas hoch. Kisuke nahm die Flasche mit einer Hand aus dem Cooler, mit der anderen griff er nach ihrem Glas. Ihre Finger berührten sich und die Berührung jagte einen heißen Schauer durch ihren Körper.  
  
Sie wusste auch nur zu genau, was er mit diesen Fingern in der Lage war zu tun. Yoruichi konnte sie lebhaft überall dort spüren wo ihr Körper am stärksten darauf reagierte. Manchmal, wenn die Emotionen sehr intensiv und tiefgehend waren, egal welcher Art, dann brauchte es nur den richtigen Anstoß und im Gehirn wurde ein Schalter umgelegt, der eine Abfolge von Dingen anstieß, die daraufhin automatisch abliefen. Die wenigsten waren sich dessen bewusst und selbst wenn, dann waren sie dem oft hilflos ausgeliefert. Das Programm, welches angestoßen worden war, lief einfach bis zum bitteren Ende durch.  
  
Yoruichi verzog ihre Lippen zu einem verführerischen Lächeln. Manchmal wollte man sich auch gar nicht dagegen wehren. Sie warf all ihre Bedenken über Bord, beugte sich vor und küsste Kisuke lang und leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
Orihime hatte verschlafen. Sonntag war der Tag, an dem sie nach den Blumen auf dem Balkon, der zu ihrem Zimmer gehörte schaute, las und mit ihrer besten Freundin telefonierte. Aber vor allem war das der Tag an dem sie dafür sorgte, dass Grimmjow, wenigstens einmal in der Woche seine Hausaufgaben selber machte und etwas lernte. Das beschäftigte sie meist den ganzen Nachmittag. Der Vormittag, den der Blauschopf eigentlich immer verschlief, den hatte sie dann ganz für sich.  
  
Manchmal war es schön beziehungsweise sie versuchte es sich schönzureden. Doch oft fühlte sie sich einsam. Sie konnte Stille nur schwer ertragen. Wenn es zu still war, dann begann sie nachzudenken und wenn sie nachdachte, dann endete das immer damit, dass sie in ihren Gedanken alles aufzählte, was an ihr falsch und schlecht war.  
  
Dennoch stand sie auch sonntags genauso früh auf wie unter der Woche, um möglichst viel von dem Vormittag zu haben. Auch wenn das irgendwie widersinnig war.  
  
Doch heute war es fast schon halb elf als sie die Augen aufschlug und auf die Uhr sah. Noch während sie richtig aufwachte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Grimmjow und wie unmöglich er sich gestern gegenüber Ulquiorra benommen hatte. Erschreckt fuhr sie hoch. Ulquiorra. Für einen Augenblick huschte das Bild von ihm, halb verdurstet und verhungert, vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Wie er, zu schwach um selber aufzustehen, die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.  
  
Hecktisch warf Orihime die Bettdecke zurück, sprang auf und trat dabei auf das Buch in dem sie, seit der blasse Junge in die WG gekommen war, keine Seite mehr gelesen hatte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch sich zu fangen. Den Schmerz in ihrer Fußsohle ignorierend, humpelte sie zu Tür und stürzte in die Küche.  
  
Wie am Tag davor saß Ulquiorra vor dem Fenster und sah hinaus. Das Glas und die leere Wasserflasche standen auf der Spüle. Sie tapste um den Tisch herum. Ulquiorra sah sie an als sie neben ihm in die Hocke ging und nach der Hand griff die auf der Armlehne ruhte.  
  
Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so fahl wie gestern, aber da waren immer noch dunkele Ringe unter seinen Augen, dennoch sagte er: „Es geht mir wieder gut. Ich hatte schon lange keine Süßigkeiten mehr gegessen und es war eine Dummheit dann gleich die ganze Tüte zu essen.“  
  
Seine Stimme war sanft, gefasst, wenn auch immer noch etwas belegt. Doch Orihime hörte schon lange nicht mehr nur allein auf Worte und wie sie gesprochen wurden. Sie blickte in das Gesicht der Menschen und in deren Augen. Nur darin konnte man die Wahrheit erkennen.  
  
Doch Ulquiorras Gesicht war so leer wie der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Was auch immer Gestern geschehen war, er hatte es, wie alles andere, wieder tief in sich vergraben. Orihime stand auf und nickte. Er war gut darin, viel besser als sie und Grimmjow. Aber das machte es nicht besser, weder für sie und ganz besonders nicht für ihn. Am Ende würde es ihn noch mehr zerstören.  
  
Sein Körper litt jetzt schon darunter, man brauchte keine Psychologin zu sein, um das zu erkennen. Wenn er nicht darüber sprach, so war sie sich sicher, würde es ihn bald um den Verstand bringen. Doch im Moment wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihn erreichen sollte.  
  
Sie kannte ihn einfach noch zu wenig.  
  
Der Vormittag verlief nicht so still wie sonst. Zu ihrem Erstaunen fragte Ulquiorra sie, was sie für den Sonntag geplant hatte, nachdem sie aus dem Bad gekommen war um Frühstück zu machen. Orihime erklärte es ihm und dann redete sie einfach weiter und erzählte ihm alles was ihr so in den Sinn kam. Doch dieses Mal wies er sie weder zurecht noch unterbrach er sie.  
  
Jetzt stand sie auf dem Balkon, schnitt an ihren Blumen und Kräutern herum und schwärmte ihm vor, was sie alles anbauen würde, wenn sie einmal einen eigenen Garten hatte. Sein Rollstuhl stand direkt an der offenen Balkontür, auf seinem Schoss hielt er eine Plastikschüssel fest, in der Orihime die abgestorbenen Blüten- und Pflanzenteile warf.  
  
Grimmjows gemurmeltes „Morgen“, überhörte sie fast. Doch Ulquiorra hatte sich zur Seite gedreht, um über seine Schulter schauen zu können, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
  
„Morgen ist wohl reichlich übertrieben. Nicht wahr, Grimmjow? Es ist mal wieder bereits nach Eins.“ Orihime versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen und sehr streng zu klingen.  
  
Der Blauschopf zuckte nur mit den Achseln, sagte aber nichts sondern drehte sich schleppend um. Dann murmelte er noch etwas Unverständliches und schlurfte Richtung Bad.  
  
„Er hat sich gestern Abend noch bei mir entschuldigt“, sagte Ulquiorra als er ihr die Schüssel reichte um den Rollstuhl zurück zu setzen.  
  
Orihime lächelte: „Ja, ich weiß, ich war noch wach als er es mir durch die Tür zugerufen hat. Aber ab und zu muss man Grimmjow etwas zappeln lassen, damit der Sturkopf auch wirklich begreift, dass er Mist gebaut hat.“ Sie ging an Ulquiorra vorbei und stellte den Wasserkocher an. Dann leerte sie die Schüssel und breitete die Kaffeekanne vor. Ihr Gesicht bekam dabei einen verträumten Ausdruck und für einen Augenblick huschte ein rosa Schimmer über ihre Wangen. Sie goss das kochende Wasser sorgfältig über das Kaffeepulver. Den Rest benutzte sie um auch noch zwei Tassen Tee aufzugießen.  
  
Als sie hörte, dass das Wasser in der Dusche abgestellt wurde, drückte sie den Kaffee runter. Dann huschte sie mit einem Verschwörerischen Grinsen im Gesicht um den Tisch herum und schob Ulquiorra zur kurzen Seite des Tisches und stellte den Stuhl an die Lange, sodass Grimmjow sich direkt ihr gegenüber in Richtung zur Küchenzeile setzten musste.  
  
Ulquiorra beobachtete erstaunt ihr Getue. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Frau in der Lage war eine derartig emotionale Falle zu konstruieren und durchzuführen. Bisher war es ihm so erschienen, als wenn ihr Handeln einfach, sozusagen ungefiltert aus ihr herauspurzeln würde. Außerdem stellte er fest, dass seine depressive Stimmung, die ihn den ganzen Morgen gequält hatte, bis sie aufgetaucht war, verflogen war.  
  
Ihrem ziemlich sinnlosen Gerede hatte er zuerst nur zugehört, um sich von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken. Doch je länger sie geredet hatte, umso besser hatte er sich gefühlt. Sie sprudelte über vor absurden Ideen und Träumen und auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, ihre gute Laune schien sich auf ihn zu übertragen. Gerade in diesem Augenblick fühlte er sogar so etwas wie milde Amüsiertheit über die Frau selber und das was gleich passieren würde.  
  
Es faszinierte ihn zu beobachten, wie sich der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht änderte, sobald sie an den blauhaarigen Idioten dachte. Sie zeigte alle klassischen Anzeichen von Verliebtheit und Ulquiorra war verwundert, dass der Andere das nicht bemerkte. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass er nichts weiter als ein Idiot war, der der Frau zwar eine gewisse Sympathie entgegen brachte, aber ansonsten eher mit sich selbst und seinem Platzhirsch-Gehabe zu tun hatte.  
  
Ulquiorra lehnte sich sehr entspannt zurück und wartete.  
  
Grimmjow kam nur in Boxershorts, einem verwaschenen weißen T-Shirt in die Küche und setzte sich blindlings auf den Stuhl, so wie Orihime es geplant hatte, während er sich mit einem Handtuch noch die Haare trocken rubbelte.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Orihime ihn als sie Grimmjows Tasse aus dem Schrank nahm. Ihr Herz schmolz dahin als sie ihn, deutlich zerknirscht und mit verwuschelten Haaren, die wild in alle Richtungen standen, dasitzen sah. Trotzdem drückte sie bewusst den Rücken durch und straffte die Schultern. Dann setzte sie ein möglichst böses Gesicht auf und knallte den leeren Becher wortlos vor ihm auf den Tisch.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen und sie drehte sich schnell um, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie sie schmunzeln musste. Orihime atmete tief durch, nahm die Kaffeekanne und platzierte diese so abfällig wie möglich ebenfalls auf dem Tisch, bevor sie Ulquiorra mit einem freundlichen Lächeln eine Tasse reichte: „Bitte sehr Ulquiorra, aber Vorsicht; der Tee ist noch sehr heiß.“  
  
Sie kämpfte weiterhin darum ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Grimmjow sah nur kurz zu Ulquiorra herüber dann zu ihr. Mit gesenktem Blick goss er sich selber Kaffee ein. Orihime hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und kniff sich selber um zu verhindern, dass sie anfing zu kichern. Grimmjow sah so unglaublich niedlich aus, wie er da unglücklich und betreten in seine Tasse schaute und diese verlegen in den Händen drehte.  
  
Ulquiorra spürte wie auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Schnell hob er seine Tasse und nippte daran. Sie war wirklich gut und der Einfluss, den sie auf den Idioten hatte deutete ganz klar darauf hin, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Das Ganze wurde immer besser. Die Frau hatte einen starken Fürsorgetrieb und bei dem blauhaarigem Schwachkopf war der Beschützerinstinkt sehr dominant. Wirklich mehr als perfekt.  
  
Bald würde es der Psychologin nicht mehr reichen ihn alleine zu befragen. Dann waren die Zwei dran und die würden ihr dann genau dass erzählen, was von Vorteil für ihn war. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er die Fäden weiterhin fest in den Händen hielt und sich nicht selber darin verwickelte.  
  
Grimmjow räusperte sich: „Hör mal Prinzessin, ich weiß, ich kann manchmal ein ziemlicher Idiot sein...“  
  
Ulquiorras Mundwinkel zuckten stärker gegen seine Teetasse. Der Blauschopf hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.  
  
„ … Ich habe mich gestern Abend schon bei dem Kleinen entschuldigt. Nicht wahr Uli...Ulquiorra“, sagte Grimmjow und gab sich tatsächlich Mühe den Namen des Anderen richtig auszusprechen, um Orihime zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte.  
  
Diese hielt es nicht länger aus und begann leise zu lachen, dann hüpfte sie an Ulquiorra vorbei um den Tisch herum und schlang die Arme von hinten um Grimmjows Schultern. Der saß wie erstarrt, vollkommen überrascht da.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab Dich gestern Abend noch gehört“, sprach sie direkt sanft in das Ohr des Blauschopfs bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe drückte.  
  
Grimmjows Augen wurden groß und der begriff mit einem Mal, dass sie ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte. Als seine Prinzessin die Arme wegnehmen wollte, hielt er sie fest und zog sie auf seinen Schoß: „Eh … Du bist gar keine Prinzessin, sondern eine kleine Hexe!“, er grinste und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ulquiorra hatten beide komplett vergessen.  
  
Als dieser ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich gab, wurde Orihime rot wie eine Tomate. Grimmjow ließ ihre Hände schlagartig los. Das Mädchen sprang auf und hastetet mit einem „Ich muss mal eben auf die Toilette!“ aus der Küche.  
  
Grimmjow strich sich verlegen durchs Haar, dann rückte er wieder an den Tisch heran und trank schweigend seinen Kaffee während Ulquiorra weiter kommentarlos ebenfalls an seinem Tee nippte.  
  


+o+o+ 

  
  
Etwas später hatte Orihime gerade begonnen das Abendessen vorzubereiten während Grimmjow am Küchentisch saß und über den Mathehausaufgaben brütete. Was er schon fast den ganzen Nachmittag machte. Ulquiorra war, nachdem er den Tee ausgetrunken hatte, in sein Zimmer gegangen und döste seitdem auf dem Bett, die Tür hatte er offen gelassen.  
  
„Ach Fuck, ich begreif den Scheiß einfach nicht!“, Grimmjow schlug das Buch zu und zerknüllte das x-te Blatt Papier. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Am folgenden Freitag würde die nächste Matheklausur stattfinden und er hatte keinen Schimmer von dem ganzen Quatsch. Die Prinzessin war eine Klasse unter ihm, außerdem gehörte Mathe auch nicht zu den Fächern, die Sie aus dem Ärmel schüttelte.  
  
„Worin besteht Dein Problem?“, Ulquiorra war unerwartet neben ihm aufgetaucht. Grimmjow blickte ihn an und schob das Aufgabenblatt rüber.  
  
Der warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Zettel. Dann nahm er das Mathematikbuch in die Hand und blätterte einige Zeit darin rum. Daraufhin griff er nach Grimmjows Ringbuch und schaute sich die gelösten Aufgaben an. Die Meisten hatte Grimmjow sich vor den Stunden organisiert und bei irgendwem abgeschrieben.  
  
Ulquiorra runzelte bald die Stirn, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte: „Du hast keine einzige davon selber gelöst, oder?“  
  
Grimmjow starrte ihn an und fragte sich, woher der das wissen konnte. Wiederum schien der Andere seine Gedanken erraten zu haben: „Die Lösungswege sind unterschiedlich detailliert. Ähnliche Aufgaben, löst man im Allgemeinen auf vergleichbare Weise. Sobald man sicherer ist, werden Zwischenschritte ausgelassen. Bei Deinen Lösungen geht das wild durcheinander.“  
  
„Also dann, fangen wir mal ganz von vorne an“, Ulquiorra nahm ein Blatt Papier und begann mit ruhiger Stimme Grimmjow die Grundlagen der Funktionstheorie zu erklären.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach Orihime ihre Vorbereitungen und beobachtete die Beiden. Sie machte bald eine erstaunliche Entdeckung. Ulquiorras ruhige, konzentrierte Art schien auf Grimmjow abzufärben. Der Blauschopf hörte so gut er es konnte zu. Immer wieder stellte Ulquiorra ihm Fragen oder ließ ihn kleine Aufgaben lösen. Sobald Grimmjow unruhig wurde oder anfing rum zu hampeln wiederholte Ulquiorra, ohne dabei die Ruhe zu verlieren, die letzten Dinge noch einmal. Oder er versuchte einen anderen Ansatz falls Grimmjow es immer noch nicht verstanden hatte.  
  
Sie bemerkte auch, dass seine Stimme einen warmen Unterton bekommen hatte, dass er zwischendurch Lob aussprach und den ungeduldigen Blauschopf damit bewusst motivierte und bei der Stange hielt. Die Ironie und der Sarkasmus den Ulquiorra sonst oft an den Tag legte, waren wie weggewischt. Er verhielt sich so, wie sie es von ihrem großen Bruder Sora kannte, wenn er ihr etwas erklärt hatte. Sora war ein großartiger großer Bruder und Lehrer für sie gewesen.  
  
Orihime ließ sich bei den Vorbereitungen extra viel Zeit bis Grimmjow mit den Aufgaben so gut wie fertig war.  
  
Dann beim Essen sprachen sie wieder nicht viel, aber dennoch herrschte eine sehr entspannte Atmosphäre. Grimmjow hatte den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und wirkte so als wenn er gleich einschlief, während er eine Gabel nach der anderen in seinen Mund schob. Ulquiorra aß deutlich gesitteter und mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen. Orihime beobachtete ihrerseits beide Jungen mit dem guten Gefühl, dass das Schlimmste jetzt überstanden war.  
  


+o+o+ 

  
  
Am folgenden Montagmorgen schob Grimmjow Ulquiorra freiwillig, ohne dazu von Orihime aufgefordert worden zu sein, bis zur Schule, die sich auf dem Gelände, etwas oberhalb der Wohnheime befand.  
  
Im Gebäude trennten sich ihre Wege. Orihime ging in ihre Klasse und Grimmjow nahm Ulquiorra mit zur ersten Stunde, Ethik bei Doktor Kuchiki, die sie beide zusammen hatten.  
  
Wie üblich war der Professor bereits im Raum und blickte auf als Grimmjow mit Ulquiorra hineinkam. Er winkte den Blauschopf zu sich: „Frau Shihōin hat mich schon darüber informiert, dass Sie heute jemanden Neues mitbringen, Herr Jaegerjaquez. Bitte bringen sie Herrn Schiffer nach vorne, danach können Sie Platz nehmen.“ Er reichte Ulquiorra die Hand: „Guten Morgen, Herr Schiffer. Sobald die Stunde begonnen hat, möchte ich Sie bitten, sich der Klasse selber vorzustellen und zu erklären, warum Sie in dieser Einrichtung sind. Danach können sie sich auf den freien Platz neben Herrn Jaegerjaquez begeben.“  
  
Es schellte und die anderen Schüler, unter ihnen auch Nnoitra und seine Gruppe, nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Sobald Ruhe eingekehrt war, nickte Dr. Kuchiki dem blassen Jungen zu.  
  
Dieser saß wieder mit lose ineinander verschränkten Fingern da. Dann sagte er sehr deutlich und mit ganz ruhiger Stimme, “ Mein Name ist Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ich bin hier, weil ich den gewaltsamen Tod meiner Adoptiveltern verschuldet habe.“  
  
\-------------------------------  
[Bild und Erklärungen zum Kapitel](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=99)  
  


 

 

 

 


	9. Im Inneren

„Vielen Dank, Herr Schiffer. Bitte begeben Sie sich jetzt an Ihren Platz“, sagte Dr. Kuchiki scheinbar unbeeindruckt von Ulquiorras Worten, während seine Hand in die Seitentasche seiner Anzugjacke verschwand um sein Mobiltelefon herauszuholen.   
  
Bei den anderen in der Klasse trug Ulquiorras Aussage ebenfalls nur zur Heiterkeit bei und einige machten sogar eindeutige Gesten, dass der blasse Junge nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sein musste. Nur Grimmjow starrte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an: „Mann – wie bescheuert muss man eigentlich sein. Dir ist klar, dass Kuchiki gerade dabei ist eine SMS an Yoruichi zu tippen, die das dann gleich an die Bullen weiterleitet? Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Dich jemand direkt nach der Stunde einsammeln wird, bei dem, was Du da gerade von Dir gegeben hast“, flüsterte Grimmjow Ulquiorra ins Ohr als dieser an seinen Platz zum Stehen kam.  
  
„Und was genau glaubst Du, habe ich gerade gesagt?“, Ulquiorra sah ihn nur kurz an, dann beugte er sich etwas vor, um nach hinten in das Transportnetz zu greifen und ein Heft und eine Mappe mit Stiften herauszuholen. Das Helft bekam er ohne Probleme herausgezogen, doch die schmale Mappe verhedderte sich im Netz.   
  
Grimmjow beobachtete Ulquiorras vergebliche Versuche, die Stifte freizubekommen. Mit einem „Tse“ schubste er die blassen Hände zur Seite und befreite die Mappe, die er dann auf den Tisch warf.   
  
„Herr Schiffer hat von Schuld gesprochen.“ Die scharfe Stimme von Dr. Kuchiki ließ jegliches Gemurmel im Raum verstummen. “Daher machen wir heute einen kleinen Exkurs zum Begriff der Schuld“, fuhr er fort, stoppte für einen Augenblick um auf sein Handy zu sehen und es daraufhin zurück in die Jackentasche zu stecken. Dann drehte er sich um und schrieb das Wort Schuld groß an die Tafel: „Mit der Schuld, im Sinne des Strafrechts, sind die meisten von ihnen gut bekannt. Wir werden uns heute jedoch mit dem ethisch-philosophischen Begriff der Schuld beschäftigen.“   
  
Grimmjow blickte nach vorne. Während Dr. Kuchiki weiter sprach und die Begriffe Verantwortung, Pflicht und Konditionierung aufschrieb, dachte der Blauschopf nach. Dabei betrachtete er Ulquiorra immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln.   
  
Er verstand diesen Kerl einfach nicht. Einerseits war der so kontrolliert, dass es Grimmjow schon fast unheimlich erschien. Andererseits diese Ausfälle. Sicher war nur, dass Ulquiorra etwas verbarg. Die Prinzessin glaubte, dass er von schweren Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde, weil er den Tod seiner Eltern nicht hatte verhindern und stattdessen nur hilflos hatte zusehen können.   
  
Was die Prinzessin meinte, konnte er durchaus nachvollziehen. Grimmjow wusste ganz genau, was es bedeutete sich hilflos und schuldig zu fühlen. Doch was den Aspekt der Hilflosigkeit anging, da war er sich bei Ulquiorra nicht sicher. Der Kleine hatte etwas an sich, dass in ihm alle Alarmglocken laut aufheulen ließ. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass der Andere gefährlicher war als er aussah. Er war nicht nur viel kräftiger als man es ihm zutraute, er hatte auch gute Reflexe und dazu war er auch noch so verdammt intelligent.   
  
Das Letzte machte Grimmjow am meisten zu schaffen. Er war die ganze Zeit hin- und hergerissen zwischen Sympathie und Abneigung. Zwar nannte er ihn „Kleiner“, sorgte sich nichtsdestotrotz darum, dass der leichenblasse Kerl Orihime gefährlich werden und sie in irgendeiner Weise verletzen konnte.   
  
Gerade dadurch, dass Ulquiorra so ein verdammt schlaues Kerlchen war, hatte er bestimmt schon herausgefunden, welche Knöpfe er bei der Prinzessin drücken musste, um ihre Seele wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen fallen zu lassen. Dazu hatte Grimmjow noch Bedenken, ob er selber in der Lage war, zu erkennen wann Ulquiorra mit ihm spielte. Bei so was verließ er sich ganz auf seine Instinkte. Aber auch das würde der Kleine mit Sicherheit einkalkulieren.   
  
Grimmjow fuhr sich mit einer Hand genervt durch die Haare. Diese Gedanken führten zu nichts. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, so beschloss er, würde er Ulquiorra zur Rede stellen. Wenn er diese überhaupt noch bekam. Egal, wie man es drehte und wendete, der Kleine hatte gerade den Mord an seinen Eltern gestanden. Oder etwa nicht? Hatte der blasse Junge seine Alten wirklich in dieser Art und Weise über die Klinge springen lassen?   
  
Er schielte wieder zu Ulquiorra herüber, dabei drangen vage Dr. Kuchikis Ausführungen zu ihm durch: „Schuld als Gefühl ist eine vielschichtige und starke Emotion, die sich nur schwer kontrollieren lässt. Wir sind ihr so gut wie immer hilflos ausgeliefert, selbst wenn wir uns bewusst sind, dass es keinen rationalen und nachvollziehbaren Grund für das Empfinden der Schuld gibt.“  
  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter über Ulquiorras fast makelloses Gesicht, das nur von den schmalen hautfarbenen Pflastern, die immer noch längs über seine Wangen geklebt waren, verunstaltet wurde. Erstaunt bemerkte er, wie tiefschwarz und lang die Wimpern des anderen Jungen waren und wie sanft geschwungen seine, wenn auch ebenfalls sehr blassen Lippen wirkten. Fast wie die einer Frau.   
  
Der Blauschopf schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem absurden Gedanken, woraufhin Ulquiorra ihn mit seinen tiefgründigen Augen ansah und fragend eine Augenbraue hob. Doch Grimmjow ignorierte ihn, schlug sein Heft auf und begann darin herumzukritzeln.   
  
Auch wenn der Andere gefährlicher war, als es auf den ersten Blick schien, so fiel es Grimmjow schwer, sich den blassen Jungen tatsächlich als kaltblütigen Mörder vorzustellen. Das war keine spontane Tat gewesen, so wie bei ihm, als er seinen Frust an diesem Idioten ausgelassen hatte. Damals hatte er die Kontrolle verloren und sich von der Wut beherrschen lassen. Der Tod von Ulquiorras Eltern hatte mit Spontanität jedoch nichts zu tun und wer würde sich nach so einer Tat dann auch noch selber an einen Stuhl ketten und zusehen wie seine Opfer langsam ins Gras bissen? Nur ein Idiot und das war Ulquiorra ganz sicher nicht.   
  
„Herr Jaegerjaquez, könnten sie bitte wiederholen, was ich gerade gesagt habe?“, Dr. Kuchikis scharfe Stimme ließ ihn aufschrecken. Grimmjow starrte an die Tafel und versuchte sich etwas Sinnvolles zusammenzureimen, doch sein Kopf war leer. Schließlich stotterte er etwas von Schuld als starker Emotion zusammen, was das letzte war woran er sich erinnern konnte.   
  
„Das reicht. Hören Sie auf zu stammeln. Passen Sie ab jetzt besser auf. Es ist auch für Sie nicht zu spät, Ihren Horizont durch Wissen zu erweitern.“  
  
Grimmjow schaffte es gerade noch sich ein erneutes „Tse“ zu verkneifen. Den Rest der Stunde bemühte er sich zuzuhören. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten weiterhin um Ulquiorra und wie abgebrüht oder verrückt dieser tatsächlich war. Erst der Gong schaffte es ihn aus diesem Russischen Gedankenroulette zu holen.   
  
Wie er es erwartet hatte verließ Dr. Kuchiki nicht einfach den Raum, sondern blieb neben ihrem Tisch stehen: „Wären sie dann so freundlich mich zu begleiten, Herr Schiffer?“, forderte er Ulquiorra ruhig auf. Der nickte kurz, schlug sein Helft zu und legte seinen Stift waagerecht darauf.  
  
Grimmjow sah Ulquiorra mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. Dr. Kuchiki schob ihn mit gleichmäßigen Schritten den Gang hinunter. Das war es dann wohl, den Kleinen würde er bestimmt nicht wiedersehen. Er beobachtete, wie Orihime aus ihrem Klassenzimmer am Ende des Ganges trat und gerade noch sah wie Ulquiorra in den Fahrstuhl gefahren wurde.   
  
Sie blickte sofort fragend zu ihm herüber. Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln, worauf Orihime im Laufschritt auf ihn zukam. Er schlenderte ihr entgegen, die Hände in den Taschen. Abrupt blieb sie vor ihm stehen: “Was ist passiert, wo bringt Dr. Kuchiki Ulquiorra hin?“  
  
„Der Idiot hat gerade vor Kuchiki und der ganzen Klasse den Mord an seinen Eltern gestanden“, abfällig verdrehte Grimmjow die Augen.   
  
Orihime schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Nein, nein. Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Das kann nicht wahr sein“, sie presste ihre Hände jetzt auf seine Brust: “Grimmjow – wiederhole mir ganz genau, was Ulquiorra gesagt hat!“ Ihre Stimme klang schrill, während sich ihre Finger jetzt panisch in sein Shirt krallten. Sie blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch.   
  
Grimmjow seufzte, dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und versuchte sich an Ulquiorras Worte zu erinnern. Nachdem er diese dann zweimal wiederholt hatte, lockerte Orihime langsam ihren Griff. Ihre Augen wanderten nachdenklich hin und her bis sie plötzlich erstarrte. Dann verschwand die Verwirrung aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie lachte kurz und befreiend auf und schlug ihm auf die Brust. „Das war kein richtiges Geständnis. Er hat ´verschuldet´ gesagt. Er glaubt es nur, er hat es nicht wirklich getan“, sie lachte nochmals auf. „Wie ich sagte, er glaubt, dass er Schuld ist, weil er nichts hatte tun können. Kein Wunder, dass er so leidet.“   
  
Grimmjow starrte sie an. Das was er von Kuchikis Vortrag über die Schuld gehört hatte, wirbelte wieder in seinem Kopf herum bis der Satz „Unbewusste Überzeugung, etwas Falsches getan zu haben“ hängen blieb. Er runzelte die Stirn, als ihm darauf Ulquiorras Antwort einfiel. Alles passte so verdammt gut. Viel zu gut und wieder hatte er dieses ungute Gefühl, dass der Kleine doch nur mit ihnen allen spielte.  
  
„Ulquiorra wird zu Yoruichi gebracht, nicht wahr? Ich muss sofort mit ihr reden. Sie muss erfahren, wie schlecht es ihm gegangen ist - geht. Sie wird dann sofort verstehen, was da in ihm vorgeht. Dass, falls er gesteht, es nicht die Wahrheit ist. Dass er sich selber nur bestrafen will.“ Sie wirbelte herum und rannte auf die Treppe neben dem Fahrstuhl zu, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte. „ Ich schick Dir eine SMS. Bis später dann, Grimm“, rief sie ihm noch zu, bevor sie begann die Stufen runterzulaufen.   
  
Der Gong ertönte erneut und Grimmjow blieb nichts anderes übrig als zurück in seinen Klassenraum zu gehen.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Yoruichi nippte an ihrem Tee. Dank Kisukes Überredungskünsten war sie erst heute Morgen wieder zurückgekommen. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen und lächelte. Seinem Ideenreichtum und besonderen Argumenten war sie schon immer hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Schon damals. Warum es ihr in der Vergangenheit auch so schwer gefallen war, sich von ihm zu trennen. Doch sie beide hatten schon immer ihre Freiheit gebraucht und ihre eigenen Zugeständnisse waren ihr deutlich größer erschienen als das, was er bereit gewesen war für sie aufzugeben.  
  
Rückblickend war sie sich heute nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie damals wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Manche Dinge brauchten Zeit, doch damals war sie nicht besonders geduldig gewesen. Vielleicht würde es diesmal anders laufen. Vielleicht, wer wusste das schon, würden sie diesmal einen Weg finden, der irgendwo zwischen ganz und gar nicht lag.   
  
Sie leerte ihre Tasse und stellte sie zur Seite um ihren Laptop einzuschalten. Ihr blieben noch ein paar Minuten Zeit bis Byakuyas Stunde zu Ende war. Dessen SMS hatte sie in dem Augenblick erreicht, als sie das Wohnheim erreicht hatte.   
  
Wieder einmal hatte Ulquiorra sie überrascht. Da sie über das Wochenende keine Nachrichten erhalten hatte, war sie davon ausgegangen, dass nichts Besonderes vorgefallen war. Was scheinbar ein Trugschluss gewesen sein musste. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ulquiorra so eine Aussage ohne einen Anlass machen würde.   
  
Der Laptop war bereit und Yoruichi warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm auf der Suche nach einer Lücke in ihrem Terminkalender. Gerade die Montagnachmittage waren recht dicht gepackt. Je nachdem wie das Gespräch mit dem Jungen gleich verlaufen würde, wollte sie auf jeden Fall noch sowohl mit Orihime als auch mit Grimmjow sprechen.   
  
Das Telefon klingelte und ihr Sekretär teilte ihr mit, dass Dr. Kuchiki sie zuerst kurz alleine zu sprechen wünschte. Sie legte auf und vergewisserte sich, dass Ulquiorras Tasche mit den Sachen, die sie ihm hatte mitbringen sollen, so hinter dem Schreibtisch stand, dass man sie von vorne nicht sofort sehen konnte. Da diese Dinge eine gewisse Bedeutung für ihn haben mussten, konnte sie sie bei Bedarf möglicherweise als Lockmittel oder als Belohnung einsetzten.   
  
Dann erhob sie sich. Byakuya Kuchiki kannte sie fast noch länger als Kisuke Urahara und es verband sie beide eine tiefe Freundschaft. Wenn er seine Frau Hisana nicht kennen und lieben gelernt hätte, dann wäre aus dieser Freundschaft vielleicht sogar Liebe geworden. So aber war es nur bei einer, wenn auch sehr innigen Freundschaft, geblieben.   
  
Sie ging ihm entgegen als er durch die Tür trat und umfasste seine ausgestreckte Rechte mit beiden Händen: „Byakuya, es tut gut Dich zu sehen. Wir sollten wirklich aufhören uns unsere Treffen nur von der Arbeit diktieren zu lassen.“   
  
Auch wenn er nicht lächelte, so wusste Yoruichi dennoch, dass er sich genauso freute sie zu sehen. Der Druck seine Hand war kräftig und er hielt die ihre einen Hauch länger fest, als es bei einer einfachen Begrüßung angemessen war. In seinen Augen lag dabei die gleiche Wärme und Herzlichkeit die ihr auch sein Händedruck vermittelte.   
  
Auf den ersten Blick mochten Byakuya und Kisuke wie Feuer und Wasser erscheinen. Doch das täuschte. Das Auftreten des schwarzhaarigen Doktors war wie immer makellos. Auch heute verunstaltete kein Staubkorn und keine Falte seinen dunklen Anzug. Bei der dunkelgrauen Weste darunter, die er über dem schneeweißen Hemd trug, hatte er, wie es sich gehörte, den untersten Knopf geöffnet. Als einziger Farbtupfer in seiner Erscheinung stachen die kleinen stilisierten rosafarbenen Kirschblüten auf seiner, mit einem perfekten doppelten Windsorknoten geschlossenen, ebenfalls grauen Krawatte, ins Auge.   
  
Yoruichi musste lächeln. Genau das war es was die beiden Männer im Innersten sehr ähnlich machte. Kirschblüten waren die Lieblingsblumen seiner Frau Hisana und Byakya liebte sie mit stiller Leidenschaft. Genau wie Kisuke hatte er seine Prinzipien und stand für diese ohne Kompromisse und aus vollstem Herzen ein. Im Unterschied zu Kisuke jedoch, würde Byakuya dies stets Takt und Würdevoll tun. Sein Ansehen war ihm genauso wichtig wie seine Prinzipien. Kisuke kümmerte das, was andere Leute über ihn dachten wenig. Er handelte und benahm sich so wie er es für richtig hielt. Beides hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile.   
  
Sie führte ihn zu dem Sofa, dass sich an der Wand der schmalen Seite in ihrem großzügigen Büro befand: „Bitte setzt Dich. Ich hoffe, es geht Hisana wieder besser“, sagte sie. Dann holte sie ihre Tasse und eine Frische für ihren Freund. Nachdem sie ihnen Tee eingeschenkt und sie beide einen Schluck genommen hatten, neigte Byakuya leicht den Kopf: „Danke der Nachfrage, Yoruichi“, er zögerte einen Augenblick: „Hisana geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut.“ Als er wieder nach seiner Tasse griff, berührte sie ihn an der Hand. Ihr ehrliches Mitgefühl nahm er mit einem kurzen, aber dankbaren Nicken zur Kenntnis.   
  
Nach einem weiteren Schluck Tee sah er sie dann ernst an: “Der Junge ist wie Du ihn beschrieben hast. Doch ich glaube, dass er im Inneren genau weiß, was er tut. Er mag nicht immer alles kontrollieren können was in ihm vorgeht, aber damit weiß er umzugehen und es bei Bedarf sogar zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.“   
  
„Das mag sein. Aber wie Du weißt, ist gerade Schuld ein stark vom Unterbewusstsein gesteuertes Gefühl. Selbst wenn sich die Person dessen bewusst ist, werden Ihre Handlungen trotzdem davon beeinflusst. Dr. Unohana glaubt, dass seine Lähmung die physische Manifestation seiner Schuldgefühle ist. Bisher kann ich ihr in diesem Punkt nur zustimmen. Ulquiorra ist durch das Anketten an den Stuhl in eine Situation gezwungen worden, die sich komplett seiner Kontrolle entzogen hat. Ausgeliefert sein, ist für jemanden wie ihn das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren kann“, erwiderte sie.   
  
Zwar hatte sie die Akte, die Kisuke ihr von Dr. Unohana gegeben hatte, noch nicht komplett durchgelesen. Dazu war sie am Wochenende nicht gekommen. Kisuke hatte ihr kaum eine ruhige Minute gegönnt. Doch das, was sie bisher über Ulquiorra gelesen hatte, zeigte deutlich, dass er jemand war, der immer versuchte die Kontrolle über sich und seine Umwelt zu behalten. Darüber hinaus schien er sein Leben bisher hauptsächlich damit verbracht zu haben, den Erwartungen seiner Adoptiveltern gerecht zu werden. Dr. Unohana charakterisierte ihn als pflichtbewusst, in sich gekehrten jungen Mann, der kaum eigene Interessen zeigte.   
  
Laut dieser Akte hatten ihn die Schiffers bei einem Besuch eines befreundeten Professors, welcher an der Kasachischen nationalen medizinischen Universität in Almaty arbeitete, adoptiert. Die näheren Umstände, unter den sie Ulquiorra dort kennengelernt hatten, waren Dr. Unohana nicht bekannt. Die Schiffers hatten niemals die Gründe offen gelegt, die sie zu der Adoption bewogen hatten. In den Unterlagen befanden sich aber Kopien der Originaladoptionsurkunde, die im Kyrillischen verfasst war, sowie einer übersetzten Version in Deutsch. Daraus hatte Yoruichi erfahren, dass Ulquiorra ein Waisenkind war, dessen leibliche Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen waren.   
  
Die Adoption war mit Sicherheit ein prägendes Ereignis in Ulquiorras Leben gewesen. Aufgrund seiner hohen Intelligenz hatte er daher bereits im Alter von nur fünf Jahren begriffen, welche Möglichkeiten und Vorteile ihm damit zuteil geworden waren.   
  
Durch die Adoption war ihm ein Leben in Luxus, mit fast unerschöpflichen Möglichkeiten seinen angeborenen Wissensdurst zu stillen, geschenkt worden. Daher schien Ulquiorra sich den Schiffers gegenüber von Anfang an in der Schuld gefühlt zu haben. Was sein hohes Maß an Ergebenheit, ihren Wünschen gerecht zu werden, erklärte. Durch ihren Tod und der Art wie er daran beteiligt worden war, war ihm nicht nur die Möglichkeit genommen diese Schuld weiter abzugelten, sondern er war indirekt zum Mittäter gemacht worden. Jedenfalls in seinen Augen. Der Täter hatte ihm jeglicher Kontrolle beraubt und ihn zu einem stillen Beobachter herabgesetzt. Darauf konnte Ulquiorra im Innersten nur erneut mit einem starken Gefühl der Schuld reagieren.   
  
Byakuya räusperte sich und holte sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. „Du bist die Expertin in diesen Dingen und daher sicher besser in der Lage, den Jungen und seine Motivation zu beurteilen“, er stand auf: „Aber unterschätzen solltest Du ihn auf keinen Fall und versuchen, trotz aller Sympathie, auch die andere Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen: Dass er das, was er gesagt hat, ganz genauso gemeint hat und er tatsächlich der Täter ist.“   
  
Yoruichi erhob sich ebenfalls und ging mit ihrem Freund zur Tür: „Ich werde ihn nicht mit mehr Samthandschuhen anfassen, das kannst Du mir glauben. Grüß Hisana ganz herzlich von mir und ich hoffe, dass es ihr bald wieder besser geht.“ Sie reichten sich noch einmal die Hände, dann verließ Byakuya ihr Büro.   
  
Sie hielt die Tür weit auf: „Bitte, Ulquiorra, komm herein.“  
  


+o+o+ 

  
  
Orihime rannte die Treppe herunter. Ihr Herz schlug heftig und schnell in ihrer Brust. Sie hielt sich am Geländer fest und nahm die letzten drei Stufen mit einem Sprung. Unten angekommen konnte sie gerade noch sehen wie Yoruichis Sekretär die Tür hinter Dr. Kuchiki und Ulquiorra schloss.   
  
Entschlossen ging sie weiter. Dann jedoch wurden ihre Schritte langsamer. Alles was in der WG passierte und unter ihnen gesprochen wurde, so hatte sie es Ulquiorra erklärt, würde auch unter ihnen bleiben. Wenn sie Yoruichi von seinen Zusammenbrüchen erzählte, dann brach sie damit ihr Wort. Sie blieb stehen. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch schnell, doch nicht mehr nur alleine vom Laufen. Sie war unsicher. Nervös begann sie an ihrer Unterlippe zu saugen.   
  
Wenn sie es nicht erzählte, vielleicht würde Yoruichi ihm wirklich glauben und ihn für schuldig halten. Er war so schwer zu durchschauen und wenn sie selbst nicht gesehen hätte wie er sich quälte, dann würde sie auch ganz anders über ihn denken. Orihime ging langsam weiter. Deshalb war es wichtig, dass sie dieses Mal diese Regel brach und wenn sie es genau überlegte, hatte sie ihm nur gesagt, dass nichts von dem was er erzählte weitergegeben werden würde.   
  
Vor der Tür von Yoruichis Büro blieb sie stehen. Orihime atmete tief ein und ging im Gedanken noch einmal durch, was sie sagen wollte. Auch wenn sie Yoruichi mochte und diese immer sehr nett und verständnisvoll zu ihr war, so hatte ein Besuch in ihrem Büro jedes Mal etwas beklemmend Offizielles. Wenn Yoruichi zu ihnen in die WG kam, dann war das etwas ganz anderes. Nervös wippte sie vor und zurück. Sie stellte sich wieder einmal nur an.   
  
Dann schluckte sie ihre Angst herunter, atmete noch einmal tief durch und hob die Hand um anzuklopfen. Als sie nach zwei halbherzigen Anläufen endlich wirklich richtig klopfen wollte, spürte sie einen leichten Druck. Besser sie ging schnell noch zum Klo, sonst würde sie bestimmt müssen, sobald sie vor Yoruichi stand und das wäre dann super peinlich. Orihime ließ den Arm sinken und ging den Gang hinunter in Richtung der Toiletten.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Ihr Sekretär stellte den Stuhl, der sich für Besucher vor ihrem Schreibtisch befand, für Ulquiorra zur Seite. Yoruichi setzte sich währenddessen auf ihren Platz. Sie bat dem Jungen einen Tee an, den dieser mit einem neutralem: „Ja“, akzeptierte. Ulquiorra und sie schwiegen solange bis ihr Sekretär den Tee gebracht und den Raum verlassen hatte.   
  
Byakuya hatte sie ermahnt, nicht auszuschließen, dass Ulquiorra an dem Mord beteiligt war. Ihn vielleicht sogar selbst begangen hatte. Das setzte voraus, dass er sich ebenfalls selber an den Stuhl gekettet hätte. Was nicht unmöglich war. Die verwendeten Handschellen konnte man, wenn man etwas geschickt war, selber mit einer Hand anlegen. Dann lag auch nah, dass er sich die Skarifizierungen auf den Wangen selbst zugefügt hatte. Doch welchen Grund sollte er dafür gehabt haben? Welchen Grund sollte er überhaupt haben, seine Adoptiveltern, die ihm augenscheinlich nur Gutes getan hatten, zu ermorden? Dann auch noch auf diese Art und Weise?  
  
Yoruichi sah ihn an. Ulquiorra saß vor ihrem Schreibtisch und trank seinen Tee langsam in kleinen Schlucken. Er wirkte ruhig, fast schon zu ruhig. Genau das war es, was diese Zweifel in ihr weckte. Von einem rein objektiven Standpunkt aus gesehen, sprach alles dafür, dass er ein Opfer war. Ein Opfer, das getrieben durch seine starken Schuldgefühle den Mord an seinen Adoptiveltern gestanden hatte. Den er jedoch nicht begangen hatte und an dem er keine Mitschuld trug. Sein Geständnis war damit nur der verzweifelte Versuch Kontrolle über etwas zu erlangen was außerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten lag. Er hatte den Mord nicht verhindern können und dafür bestrafte er sich jetzt.   
  
Dennoch gab es bisher nicht die geringste Spur von dem Täter und auch die Tatwaffe war ebenfalls bisher nicht gefunden worden. Sicher war nur, dass der Täter entweder von Ulquiorra oder seinen Eltern ins Haus gelassen worden war. Oder dass er von Anfang an im Besitz der Codes gewesen sein musste. Spätestens um das Haus nach der Tat zu verlassen, hatte er die Codes gebraucht. Die er dann entweder von Ulquiorra oder den Schiffers erpresst haben musste. Ulquiorra hatte unter Umständen also nicht nur den Täter gesehen, sondern auch mit diesen gesprochen.   
  
Yoruichi fluchte im Stillen. So sehr sie auch versuchte sich Ulquiorra als Täter vorzustellen, es gelang ihr, trotz ihrer Zweifel, einfach nicht. Laut Dr. Unohana war er niemals von sich aus gewalttätig geworden oder hatte überhaupt nur ein einziges Mal schlecht über die Schiffers gesprochen. Weder sie noch Kisuke konnten sich bisher ein Motiv vorstellen. Andernfalls hätte der Kommissar Ulquiorra auch nicht gehen lassen. Dazu kam noch, dass er, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, kaum weglaufen konnte.   
  
Sie war wieder am Anfang. Egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, sie musste Ulquiorra bewegen zu erzählen, was passiert war. Ihn herauszufordern und teilweise auf sein Spiel einzugehen hatte sich bisher als eine gute Strategie erwiesen. Wie als wenn er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, hob Ulquiorra den Kopf und sah ihr mit neutralem Ausdruck ins Gesicht. Yoruichi erwiderte seinen Blick schweigend.   
  
Mehrere Sekunden verstrichen, doch wie sie es bereits von ihm gewohnt war, zuckte er nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Sie fixierte ihn weiter. Beobachtete insgeheim seine Atmung und vor allem seine Pupillen. Diese waren geweitet, eine Reaktion die unmöglich zu kontrollieren war. Er war also durchaus nicht so ruhig wie er sich gab. Er stand unter Stress, empfand Angst oder beides. Sie hatte es Byakuya bereits gesagt, diesmal würde sie ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen.  
  
Yoruichi lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück: „So, Du hast also Deine Adoptiveltern ermordet. Oder sollte ich Deine Aussage vielleicht anders verstehen?“  
  
Ulquiorra reagierte nicht.   
  
Jetzt beugte sie sich vor und lehnte sich auf ihren Schreibtisch: “Wenn Du nichts dazu sagst, dann muss ich davon ausgehen, dass das `Nein` bedeutet.“ Er schwieg weiterhin und Yoruichi ließ ihn weiterhin nicht aus den Augen.   
  
Mit diesem Blick hatte sie schon andere in die Knie gezwungen, die sich für ganz harte Kerle hielten. Nur bei Personen, die moralisch korrupt waren, wie dieser Nnoitra Gilga, musste sie stärkere Geschütze auffahren. Ginge es nach ihr, dann wäre Nnoitra sowieso bereits lange aus dem Programm ausgeschlossen worden. Doch Gilga gehörte zu Professor Granz Schützlingen und war daher, sofern sie den Jungen nicht auf frischer Tat bei einer Verfehlung erwischte, so gut wie unantastbar. Für Granz war diese Einrichtung hier ebenfalls nur eine Spielwiese für seine egomanischen Eitelkeiten. Leider hatte er sowohl das Geld als auch den Einfluss um in seiner Position ebenfalls unantastbar zu sein.   
  
Ulquiorra hielt sie für keineswegs moralisch korrupt. Eher das Gegenteil. Die Bücher, die sie ihm mitgebracht hatte, zeigten deutlich, dass er sich mit diesem Thema ausgiebig beschäftigt hatte. Doch die Auswahl der Werke und Philosophen war das, was ihren Zweifel ebenfalls nährte. Sollte er einen ausreichend guten Grund gehabt haben, der den Tod seiner Adoptiveltern in seinen Augen nötig gemacht hatte, dann lieferte insbesondere Nietzsches Infragestellung der allgemein gültigen Moral und der Ethischen Werte ihm die Grundlage seine Tat vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen. Was jedoch dem Bild des angeschlagenen Jungen im Rollstuhl widersprach, den sie gerade vor sich sah.   
  
Sie musste einfach wissen, was ihn im Innersten antrieb. Wenn es sein musste würde sie sein Spiel dieses Mal bis zum Äußersten treiben: “Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als den Kommissar anzurufen und ihm von Deinem Geständnis zu berichten.“   
  
„Sie erwarten sicher nicht von mir, dass ich etwas sage, von dem ich weiß, dass es mich nur belasten wird“, erklärte Ulquiorra dann nach einer erneuten Minute des Schweigens und nachdem ihre Hand bereits auf dem Telefon lag.   
  
„Bitte überlas es mir, das zu beurteilen. Ich bin nicht die Polizei, sondern bis auf weiteres Dein gesetzlicher Vormund. Solltest Du eine Straftat begangen haben, muss ich das melden, aber es gibt immer Möglichkeiten...“, sie hörte auf zu sprechen. Ulquiorra hatte den Kopf gesenkt und blickte nach unten auf seine Beine.   
  
„Das Jugendstrafgesetz sieht für einen vorsätzlich begangenen Mord, Doppelmord um es zu spezifizieren, die Höchststrafe von 10 Jahren vor. Möglicherweise wird die Strafe in meinem Fall auch noch verdoppelt.“ Er fuhr mit den Händen über die Oberschenkel bis zu den Knien. Diese umfasste er dann so stark, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
„Umso wichtiger ist es, dass Du mir alles erzählst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du das kannst. Du musst es nur wollen und mir vertrauen. Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich mein Möglichstes für Dich tun werde.“   
  
Ulquiorra hob den Kopf. Seine Pupillen waren weit aufgerissen und seine Hände zitterten so heftig, dass es sich sichtbar auf seine Beine übertrug. Besorgt beobachtet Yoruichi ihn. Seine physische Reaktion war stärker als erwartet, was nur deutlich widerspiegelte, wie stark er innerlich zerrissen war. Sie wollte ihn nicht brechen. Die Gefahr, damit das Gegenteil zu erreichen, war zu groß. Das wieder zu kitten konnte eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und Zeit hatte sie gerade keine zu verschenken.   
  
„Und Ihr Möglichstes wäre? Dass ich die Zeit in der geschlossenen Abteilung der Psychiatrie verbringe?“, Ulquiorras Stimme schwankte, sein gesamter Körper war angespannt und eine Schweißperle rann langsam, aber unaufhaltsam an der Seite seines mittlerweile erschreckend fahlen Gesichts herunter.   
  
In Yoruichi begannen alle Alarmglocken zu schrillen. Unbewusst musste sie eine tief sitzende Furcht getroffen haben. Wieder hatte sie vergessen, dass Ulquiorra von dem Beruf seines Adoptivvaters nicht unbeeinflusst geblieben war. Er zeigte alle Anzeichen einer Panikattacke. Durch die geschlossene Tür drang die helle Stimme einer Frau, die laut und aufgeregt auf ihren Sekretär einredete. Yoruichi ignorierte sie, ihren Blick auf Ulquiorra gerichtet versuchte sie zu entscheiden, ob eine Berührung ihn beruhigen oder nur weiter verschrecken würde.   
  
Doch dann klingelte das Telefon auf ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
Orihime betätigte die Klospülung und trat aus der Kabine. Sie hatte alles noch einmal sorgfältig und in aller Ruhe durchdacht. Sich genau überlegt, was sie sagen wollte. Sie wollte Ulquiorra auf keinen Fall bloßstellen oder ihn schwach erscheinen lassen. Jungs waren da ja so empfindlich. Sie würde nur das Notwendigste erzählen. Beim Hände waschen versuchte sie sich Mut im Spiegel zuzulächeln. Es war richtig und wichtig, dass sie jetzt mit Yoruichi sprach. Sie wollte nur das Beste für Ulquiorra und die Wahrheit war immer das Beste. Meistens jedenfalls.   
  
Sie strich sich über die Haare und richtete ihre Kleidung. Dann sah sie auf die Uhr und erschrak. Ganze 20 Minuten war sie bereits hier drin. Was gar nicht sein konnte, jedenfalls nach ihrem Gefühl. Doch ein erneuter Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte die Zeit nur. Das war eindeutig zu lang, in der Zwischenzeit konnte Ulquiorra sich schon um Kopf und Kragen geredet oder besser geschwiegen haben. Sie stürmte aus dem Raum und rannte zurück zu Yoruchis Büro. Dort klopfte sie diesmal sofort an. Der Schreck bewahrte sie davor, nochmal über alles nachzudenken.   
  
Sie wurde sofort herein gerufen. „Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig. Ich muss sofort mit Yoruichi sprechen“, sprudelte es atemlos aus ihr heraus.   
  
„Tut mir leid. Das ist nicht möglich. Frau Shihōin wünscht nicht gestört zu werden“, erwiderte der Sekretär unbeeindruckt.   
  
Orihime machte noch einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu: “Bitte, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig. Ich muss ihr etwas über Ulquiorra erzählen. Das ist der Junge, der gerade bei ihr ist“, sie sah den Mann flehend an, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte nur noch einmal, dass Yoruichi keine Störung wünschte.   
  
Sie strafte die Schultern und begann laut und hektisch ihn mit allen Argumenten zu bombardieren, die ihr in den Kopf kamen. Dass sie zusammen in einer WG wohnten, dass Ulquiorra zwei Mal so etwas wie einen Zusammenbruch gehabt hatte und das Yoruichi ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie immer sofort zu ihr kommen sollte, wenn sich einer ihrer Mitbewohnern seltsam benahm. Sie verschwieg, dass damit Grimmjow gemeint gewesen war, da sie einfach davon ausging, dass dies nun auch für Ulquiorra galt.   
  
Endlich gab der Sekretär nach und griff zum Telefonhörer.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Grimmjow kaute auf einem Bleistift herum und zog zum wiederholten Mal sein Handy aus der Hosentasche um zu sehen, ob die Prinzessin endlich eine SMS geschickt hatte. Handys hatten während des Unterrichts ausgeschaltet zu sein. Er stellte seines, wie fast alle, nur auf stumm. Was von den meisten Lehrern toleriert wurde, außer man beschäftigte sich zu auffällig damit.   
  
Die Stunde lief jetzt schon seit 25 Minuten und er hatte immer noch nichts von ihr gehört. Entweder sie war doch nicht zu Yoruichi gegangen, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Was die Prinzessin sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog sie auch durch. Oder Yoruichi hatte sie nicht angehört, was er sich ebenfalls nicht vorstellen konnte. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass die Polizei Yoruichi angewiesen hatte, Ulquiorra bei sich zu behalten, bis jemand ihn abholen kam. Yoruichi konnte sich einiges Leisten, aber einen dringenden Tatverdacht musste sie melden.  
  
Sorgen machte er sich, wie die Prinzessin darauf reagiert hatte. Sie hatte den Kleinen beängstigend schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Vielleicht weil sie glaubte, dass er genauso wie sie empfand. Auch sie fühlte sich mitschuldig an dem Scheiß, den Ihr Vater mit ihr gemacht hatte. Dass das perverse Arschloch seine Finger nicht von der eigenen Tochter hatte lassen können, das war mit Sicherheit nicht ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte ihm nie erzählt, wie weit das Ganze gegangen war. Das Schlimmste hatte wohl von ihrem Bruder verhindert werden können. Der auch rechtzeitig Kontakt zu Yoruichi aufgenommen hatte, damit sich diese nach seinem Tod um Orihime kümmerte.   
  
Die Prinzessin behauptete immer, ihr Bruder hätte sich wegen ihr zu Tode gearbeitet, doch das hielt Grimmjow für eine maßlose Übertreibung. Yoruichi hatte dazu nur gesagt, dass er sich gedulden müsse, bis Orihime ihm genug vertraue um es ihm freiwillig zu erzählen.  
  
Dieser ganze psychologische Quatsch kotzte ihn an. Er bevorzugte es, wenn die Dinge einfach und gerade heraus waren. Doch seit Ulquiorras Auftauchen war nichts mehr einfach. Die Prinzessin verhielt sich ihm gegenüber anders als früher. Und er? Er reagierte plötzlich auch viel stärker auf sie. Nicht, dass er sich früher keine Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. Das hatte jedoch vorrangig den Grund gehabt, dass er durch diese blöde Regel dazu gezwungen worden war. Wenn er nicht auf sie aufpasste und sie Scheiß baute; sich in Situationen brachte, die nur wieder darin endeten, dass sie heulend in der Küche saß oder noch schlimmer, sich in ihrem Zimmer verbarrikadierte und sich selbst Schaden zufügte. Dann gab das nur Stress und Ärger für sie beide.   
  
Wie auch immer, der Kleine brachte alles durcheinander. Trotz einer gewissen Sympathie und auch Dankbarkeit, die Grimmjow für ihn empfand, war er tief im Innersten davon überzeugt, dass es gut war, wenn Ulquiorra heute nicht zurück in die WG kommen würde.  
  


+o+o+ 

  
  
„Ist gut. Sagen sie Orihime ich komme gleich raus um mit Ihr zu reden.“   
  
Ulquiorra beobachtete wie die Psychologin den Hörer wieder auflegte. Er versuchte ruhig weiter zu atmen und das Zittern in seinen Beinen endlich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Während des Telefongesprächs hatte sie ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er hatte gehofft, dass das Gespräch sie genug ablenken würde, damit er unbemerkt ein Stück näher an den Schreibtisch fahren könnte, um ihr den Blick auf seine verräterischen Beine zu nehmen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, gleich würde sie hoffentlich den Raum verlassen, dann konnte er sich entspannen. Er musste Kontrolle über den Stress bekommen, dem er sich bewusst ausgesetzt hatte.   
  
Sie legte auf und sagte: „Wir reden gleich weiter. Möchtest Du noch etwas trinken, dann werde ich Dir etwas bringen lassen?“  
  
Ulquiorra schüttelte den Kopf: „Danke, das ist nicht nötig“, er bemühte sich, dass seine Stimme, trotz der Anspannung, wieder gleichmäßig klang. Es war überzeugend genug, dass die Psychologin, nachdem sie ihn noch einmal eindringlich angesehen hatte, endlich ging.   
  
Er wartete noch einige Sekunden, bis er sicher war, dass sie nicht sofort zurückkommen würde. Dann lockerte er den verkrampften Griff um seine Knie und ballte die Hände mehrfach zu Fäusten um sie zu entspannen. Seine Beine zitterten weiter. Er brauchte die verdammte Kiste. Je mehr die Lähmung nachließ umso leichter konnte ein Tremor auftreten.   
  
Als der Sekretär den Stuhl zur Seite gestellt hatte um Platz für seinen Rollstuhl zu machen, hatte er die Zeit genutzt sich nach seinen Sachen umzusehen. Als er keinen Hinweis darauf hatte entdecken können, hatte ihn das mehr aus der Bahn geworfen als ihm lieb war.   
  
Wissend, dass er den emotionalen Stress nicht vor der Psychologin würde verbergen können, hatte er seine Antworten entsprechend ihren Erwartungen formuliert. Dazu hatte er noch den lästigen, vom Stress ausgelösten Tremor, irgendwie maskieren müssen. Dieser würde nur bei einer physischen Lähmung auftreten, nicht aber bei einer durch das Unterbewusstsein verursachten. Für eine echte Lähmung gab es jedoch keine logische Erklärung und er wollte die Zweifel, die sie mit Sicherheit auch hatte, nicht vergrößern. Bisher dachte sie genau das, was er sie glauben machen wollte und das sollte noch so lange wie möglich so bleiben.   
  
Ulquiorra atmete tief ein und aus, schloss kurz die Augen und zählte langsam im Geist von 10 bis 1 rückwärts, während er bewusst eine Muskelgruppe nach der anderen entspannte. Er lauschte kurz, doch die Psychologin war noch immer mit der Frau beschäftigt. Dann fuhr er den Rollstuhl etwas zurück und zur Seite um hinter den Schreibtisch sehen zu können. Die Mühe wurde belohnt und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Beinahe hätte er gelächelt, als er endlich seine vollgepackte Sporttasche entdeckte. Das, zusammen mit dem Auftauchen der Frau, entspannte ihn schlagartig und viel effektiver als der Mechanismus, den er sich selber antrainiert hatte.   
  
Er fuhr an die Stelle, an der er sich vorher befunden hatte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Nur einen Augenblick später traten beide Frauen in den Raum. Etwas verärgert musste Ulquiorra feststellen, dass das lächelnde Gesicht der Frau zu sehen deutliche Freude bei ihm aufkommen ließ.   
  
„Orihime hat mir gerade berichtet, dass es Dir sowohl Freitag, als auch Samstag nicht besonders gut gegangen ist. Darüber werden wir uns am Dienstag, nach Deinem Termin bei Soi-Fon unterhalten.“ Sie ging hinter ihren Schreibtisch, trug die Tasche nach vorn und stellte sie neben ihm ab. „Da mir gerade wieder einmal bewusst geworden ist, wie viel Du über meinen Job weißt, werde ich es ganz direkt sagen: Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Dein Geständnis nicht als solches anerkenne, sondern es als einen Ausdruck der Schuld sehe, die Du empfindest.“   
  
Erleichterung durchströmte Ulquiorra. Die Dinge liefen wieder so, wie er es geplant hatte.   
  
Die Psychologin ging in die Knie und öffnete die Tasche. Dann holte sie die Kiste mit den asiatischen Schriftzeichen heraus: “Für heute wird es das Beste sein, wenn Dich Orihime in eure WG zurückbringt. Ihr seid für den restlichen Tag freigestellt. Doch vorher möchte ich gerne wissen, was hier drin ist, bevor Du sie mitnehmen darfst.“ Sie reichte ihm die etwa unterarmlange Kiste.   
  
Ulquiorra nahm sie entgegen, drehte sie um und schob einige der Intarsien an die richtige Position, die dafür sorgte, dass er den oberen Deckel der Kiste öffnen konnte. Da er wusste, dass sie ihn sowieso nach dem Inhalt fragen würde, erklärte er: “Das ist ein Replika von Miyamoto Musashi Wakizashis. Ich habe es von meinem Aikido-Trainer bekommen als ich meinen 1. Dan erworben habe. Die Klinge ist nicht geschärft.“   
  
Die Psychologin nahm das kleine Schwert aus der Kiste und zog es aus der Holzscheide. Ulquiorra sah zufrieden zu, wie sie mit dem Daumen über die stumpfe Schneide strich und beruhigt das Schwert zurücklegte.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
„Ist alles gut gegangen. Gehe mit Ulquiorra jetzt in die WG.“ Grimmjow starrte auf sein Handy und auf die SMS der Prinzessin. Er hatte sie schon zweimal gelesen. Orihime alleine zusammen mit Ulquiorra in der WG war ein Gedanke, der ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Wenn der Kleine nun doch ein verrückter Mörder war? Dieser Typ aus dem Film, an dessen Namen er sich gerade nicht erinnern konnte, war auch super intelligent und gut erzogen gewesen. Außerdem selber noch Psychiater und ein kaltblütiger Mörder, der seine Opfer mit Vorliebe verspeiste.   
  
Er musste an die Katze denken und Ulquiorras kalte Augen. Dann an die ruhige Art wie der Kleine ihm sehr bildlich erzählt hatte, wie seine Eltern vor seinen Augen verblutet waren. Dass der Kleine ihn nur hatte beeindrucken wollen, war an dem Abend sein erster Gedanke gewesen. Was dieser damit auch gründlich erreicht hatte.  
  
Dann erinnerte er sich, wie er Ulquiorra vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Wie leicht er gewesen war. Seine Schwester hatte mehr gewogen. Er dachte an seine langen, schlanken Finger und wie sie kraftvoll sein Handgelenk festgehalten hatten als Ulquiorra ihn davor bewahrt hatte das Arschloch Nnoitra zu schlagen. Sein ruhige und geduldige Art als der Kleine ihm Mathe erklärt hatte. Da hatte er absolut nichts Angsteinflößendes, geschweige denn etwas Verrücktes an sich gehabt.  
  
Verdammt. Grimmjow fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Der Kleine machte ihn fertig. Er musste mit ihm reden, da ging kein Weg dran vorbei. Wenigstens würde er das jetzt tun können und zwar so bald wie möglich.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
„Danke, dass Du meine Tasche getragen hast. Ich wäre jetzt gerne allein. Das Gespräch mit Frau Shihōin war… ermüdend.“ Die Frau sah ihn verständnisvoll an und Ulquiorra hatte das Bedürfnis ihr Lächeln zu erwidern. Doch er konnte nicht. Dafür war es noch zu früh.   
  
„Könntest Du mir noch die Kiste aus meiner Tasche geben?“   
  
Natürlich tat die Frau das gern und dann ging sie, wenn auch zögerlich.   
  
Ulquiorra warf die Kiste auf das Bett. Er folgte und diesmal kletterte er ohne größeres Problem aus dem Rollstuhl. Dann zog er die Schuhe und auch seine Hose mit etwas Mühe aus und ließ beides auf den Boden fallen. Als nächstes legte er sich die Kiste auf die Oberschenkel und strich langsam mit den Fingern darüber. Die Kiste lag mit derselben Seite oben, wie vorhin bei der Psychologin. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder und der Hauch eines Lächelns erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Dann drehte er die Kiste um, sodass die Oberseite nun unten lag. Wenn man wusste wie ließen sich auch hier die Intarsien verschieben. Ein leises Klicken ertönte und Ulquiorra öffnete die Kiste. Im Inneren dieser Seite befand sich ein identisch aussehendes Wakizashi. Daneben lagen drei Spritzen mit langen Nadeln.  
  
\-------------------------------  
[Bild und Erklärungen zum Kapitel](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=96)


	10. Im Vergleich

Kapitel 10 – Im Vergleich  
  
Noch bevor er ganz wach war, wusste Ulquiorra bereits, dass sich noch eine weitere Person im Zimmer befand. Er bewegte sich nicht, atmete ruhig weiter, während er sich sammelte und abwartete bis er vollkommen Herr seiner Sinne war.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass Du nicht mehr schläfst, Kleiner. Brauchst Dich gar nicht zu verstellen“, sagte Grimmjow gefährlich ruhig, dann ließ er seine Fingerknöchel knacken.   
  
Ulquiorra öffnete die Augen und drehte sich um, oder besser er versuchte es, doch wieder einmal hatte er vergessen, dass er mit keinerlei Unterstützung von seinen Beinen rechnen konnte. Jetzt noch weniger als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Die winzigen, jahrelangen instinktiven Bewegungsabläufe waren jedoch nicht so einfach abzustellen. Bei seinem zweiten Versuch bekam er überraschend einen hilfreichen Schubs von Grimmjow, sodass er ganz auf dem Rücken zum liegen kam.   
  
„Ich hätte da was mit Dir zu besprechen“, der Blauschopf war aufgestanden und beugte sich über ihn. Unerwartet packte er das Shirt des schmächtigen Jungen mit beiden Händen und riss ihn brutal hoch. „Und ich erwarte, dass Du mir ganz genau zuhörst“, Grimmjows Stimme war mehr ein Knurren und sehr leise. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet, hielt Ulquiorra auf Augenhöhe und nah genug, dass er den feuchten Atem des anderen spüren konnte. Dann stieß er den blassen Jungen kraftvoll von sich weg. Das Bett ächzte, als dieser darauf krachte und unvermittelt laut hörbar aufstöhnte.   
  
Ulquiorra bäumte sich auf und seine Hand griff blind nach hinten. Der brennende Schmerz, der von der Einstichstelle der Nadel in seinem unterm Rücken ausging, breitete sich explosionsartig über sein Rückrad nach oben aus und wurde von der plötzlichen Angst verstärkt, dass der blauhaarige Idiot ihn gerade lebenslang in den elenden Rollstuhl gezwungen hatte. Schwer zu kontrollierende Wut kochte in ihm hoch und seine andere Hand begann nach der Kiste zu tasten.   
  
Grimmjows Herz blieb vor Schreck stehen, als er sah wie Ulquiorras Gesicht sich vor Schmerz zu einer Grimasse verzog und der sich auf dem Bett aufbäumte. Das kam so überraschend, dass er sich bereits wieder herunter gebeugt hatte, um den anderen erneut hoch in seine Arme zu reißen. Grimmjow kämpfte diesen unerwartetn Impuls nieder und setzte sich wieder zurück in den Rollstuhl. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen.   
  
Ulquiorra presste die Augen und Zähne zusammen. Statt weiter nach der Kiste zu tasten, krallten sich seine Finger in das Bettlacken. Atme, befahl er sich. Atme und kontrolliere deine Instinkte. Scharf zog er die Luft ein, zwang den Schmerz und die Wut in den Hintergrund. Nach mehren tiefen Atemzügen konnte er endlich wieder klar denken. Seine Hand entspannte sich und mit ihr der Rest von seinem Körper. Der Schmerz war noch immer da und trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn, den er so beiläufig wie möglich, mit dem Handrücken wegwischte. Dann bohrten sich seine Augen in die von Grimmjow: “Ich höre. Wenn Du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann fang jetzt an oder verlasse auf der Stelle dieses Zimmer.“ Der bewusst eisige Ton, den er so verinnerlicht hatte, dass er ihn ohne groß nachzudenken benutzte, verfehlte auch diesmal nicht seine Wirkung.   
  
Der Blauschopf zuckte merklich zusammen, fuhr sich mit der Zunge kurz über die Lippen: “Pass auf, Kleiner. Es ist mir scheißegal ob Du deine Alten abgemurkst hast oder nicht. Das Einzige, was mich interessiert ist, dass Du deine Finger von der Prinzessin lässt und dass Du uns keinen Ärger machst. Was auch bedeutet, dass Du keine Schwierigkeiten provozierst, denn falls Du es vergessen haben solltest – die Prinzessin und ich hängen dann gleich mit drin.“ Grimmjow beugte sich vor und fixierte Ulquiorra: „Sollte ich das Gefühl haben, dass Du versuchst mich zu verarschen, verspreche ich Dir, dass Du das bereuen wirst.“  
  
„Gut gebrüllt, Tiger“, trotz Schmerzen rappelte Ulquiorra sich auf seine Unterarme hoch um den Anderen angemessen in die Augen sehen zu können: “Doch Du übersiehst wieder einmal das Wesentliche. Warum sollte ich so bescheuert sein und die Sympathie, die ihr beide mir entgegen bringt, aufs Spiel setzten? Wie Du vorhin selber gesehen hast bin ich wohl oder übel auf eure Hilfe angewiesen. Auch wenn mir das keinen Spaß macht, das kannst Du mir glauben. Euch gegen mich aufzubringen wäre in jedem Fall kontraproduktiv. Es liegt daher in meinem ureigenen Interesse, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen und unser Zusammenleben hier möglichst reibungslos von statten geht.“ Für einen Augenblick ließ Ulquiorra sich auf das Bett sinken um Atem zu holen.   
  
Grimmjow beobachtete ihn dabei. Auch wenn er hierhergekommen war, um Ulquiorra zur Rede zu stellen, ihm Angst einzujagen, war das nicht so gelaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte dem Kleinen nicht wirklich wehtun wollen. Vielleicht ein wenig, aber die Reaktion des Anderen hatte gezeigt, dass er es deutlich übertrieben hatte. Dass Ulquiorra sich dann so schnell wieder gefangen hatte, nötigte Grimmjow ein gehöriges Maß an Respekt ab. Insgeheim bewunderte er den schmächtigen Kerl dafür. Gleichzeitig weckte der Kleine, genauso wie Orihime, den Wunsch des Beschützens und, schlimmer noch, zu beweisen, dass er dazu auch wirklich in der Lage war. Gerade jetzt kämpfte er darum, sich nicht für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen und erinnerte sich selber daran, dass er dafür nicht hergekommen war.   
  
Nach einem weiterem tiefen Atemzug stützte Ulquiorra sich wieder auf: „Grimmjow, da ich weder die Zeit noch Lust habe mich andauernd von Dir in Scharmützel verwickeln zu lassen, biete ich Dir hiermit einen Waffenstillstand an. Ich mische mich nicht in Deine Angelegenheiten ein und Du nicht in meine. Die WG ist und bleibt neutraler Boden und das, was hier passiert, bleibt wirklich zu 100% unter uns. Ich werde so freundlich wie eben möglich zu der Frau sein, wenn Du aufhörst Dich und damit auch mich durch Dein impulsives Handeln zu gefährden. Ich...“, Ulquiorra verstummte und sank mit einem Stöhnen auf das Bett zurück.   
  
Diesmal blieb Grimmjow nicht sitzen, sondern stand auf und drehte den anderen auf die Seite. Ulquiorra packte zwar seinen Arm, mit dem der Blauschopf sich auf dem Bett abgestützt hatte, doch der Griff war nicht mehr als der verzweifelte Versuch sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten. Vorsichtig schob Grimmjow das Shirt hoch: „Scheiße Mann, das kann ich doch nicht gewesen sein!“, stieß er aus, als er den großen dunklen Bluterguss knapp über dem Steißbein sah.   
  
“Mein Vorschlag... stimmst Du zu?“, presste Ulquiorra zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
  
„Ja doch, Kleiner. Aber jetzt geh ich Hanataro rufen damit er sich das ansieht. Das ist alles andere als normal.“   
  
Ulquiorras Finger bohrten sich in Grimmjows Arm: “Dann wirst Du jetzt auf der Stelle vergessen, dass Du das gesehen hast. Du hast damit nichts zu tun und es geht Dich einen feuchten Dreck an. Hast Du mich verstanden, Grimmjow?“  
  
Der blasse Junge hatte den Kopf gedreht und blickte ihn an. Gemäß seinem Vorsatz, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, wollte Grimmjow gerade antworten, dass Ulquiorra sich zum Teufel scheren sollte. Dass er da nicht mitmachen würde, das Risiko, eine solche Verletzung zu verheimlichen, war einfach zu groß. Doch dann sah er das stumme Flehen in den grünen Augen, das so gar nicht zu dem blassen Jungen passte. Er schluckte. Dieser Blick ging ihm durch und durch. Warum musste er auch so ein verdammt emotionaler Kerl sein und sich von so was erweichen lassen? Er zog das Shirt wieder runter: „Okay, okay. Alles cool, Kleiner, ich werd schon nichts sagen“, erwiderte er stattdessen und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, strich er dem anderen Jungen beruhigend über das erstaunlich weiche schwarze Haar.   
  
Beschämt über diese idiotische Geste zog Grimmjow seine Hand weg, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging hastig Richtung Tür. Dort blieb er noch einmal stehen: “Wir haben einen ganzen Haufen Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt bekommen. Wenn wir nicht den ganzen Abend damit verplempern wollen, sollten wir bald anfangen. Ich hab den Kram für Dich dabei.“   
  
Als Ulquiorra keine Antwort gab, sah Grimmjow zu ihm herüber. Der schmächtige Junge lag immer noch auf der Seite, die Decke jetzt halb um sich gewickelt und das Gesicht tief in dem Kopfkissen vergraben. „Ich warte dann in der Küche. Sieh zu, dass Du deinen Arsch da rüber bewegt bekommst, sonst macht die Prinzessin sich gleich wieder Sorgen und ich kann Dir sagen, die abzuwimmeln wird nicht so einfach sein.“   
  
Ulquiorra rührte sich, fuhr sich kurz mit einer Hand über die Augen und nickte dann deutlich, ohne Grimmjow jedoch anzusehen. Der wartete noch einen Augenblick und als er sah, dass der Andere sich langsam, wenn auch schwerfällig, aufsetzte, ging er.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
Im Vergleich zu den ersten Tagen verliefen die folgenden Wochen danach ruhig. In der ersten Zeit zog Ulquiorra sich in sein Zimmer zurück und schloss die Tür. Solange bis Grimmjow sich bewusst laut in der Küche mit Orihime unterhielt und die Beiden begannen am Küchentisch zu lernen oder Hausaufgaben zu machen. Dann dauerte es nicht lange, bis er aus seinem Zimmer kam und sich zu ihnen an den Tisch begab.   
  
Orihime merkte bald, dass Ulquiorra eine besondere Gabe hatte. Diese bestand darin, dass er Grimmjow alles, was dieser schwer verstand oder an dem er kein Interesse hatte, erklären konnte und ihn dazu brachte, sich trotzdem damit zu beschäftigen. Sie merkte auch, dass Grimmjow dem blassen Jungen zeitweise einen ähnlichen Blick zuwarf wie den, den er ihr auch immer häufiger schenkte. Ab und zu, meistens nach dem Abendessen und nachdem Ulquiorra wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, setzte er sich zu ihr und hörte ihr zu. Manchmal, wenn sie sehr traurig wurde, rückte er neben sie.  
  
Dann hielt er zuerst nur ihre Hände und irgendwann nahm er sie in den Arm. Sie erzählte niemanden etwas davon. Grimmjow war so sanft und in seinen Armen fühlte sie sich so beschützt, das wollte sie nicht auf Spiel setzten. Sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, wenn jemand diese Seite von ihm kannte. Ab und zu hatte sie sogar das Gefühl, dass er nur darauf wartete, sie an sich drücken zu können.  
  
Ulquiorra hatte sie unbewusst näher zusammen gebracht, hatte sie beide verändert. Auch Grimmjow war zu diesem Schluss gekommen. Er beobachtete den Kleinen weiterhin, suchte bewusst und unbewusst nach Hinweisen ob der tatsächlich ein Mörder war, ob er ihnen gefährlich werden könnte. Doch er fand nichts. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto ruhiger und ausgeglichener schien Ulquiorra zu werden. Nicht diese angestrengte Ruhe aus der ersten Zeit. Eine tiefe innere Ruhe, um die Grimmjow den Anderen beneidete. Wie versprochen behandelte der Kleine Orihime mit Respekt, jedoch ohne aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit. Er war weiterhin ungeschminkt direkt und zögerte nie Grimmjow seine Meinung zu sagen. Auch das beeindruckte den Blauschopf. Ulquiorras innere Stärke zog ihn an und dass der Andere beharrlich nichts von sich preisgab.   
  
Der blasse Junge war ein Rätsel, mit dem er sich gedanklich genauso lange beschäftigen konnte, wie er mittlerweile einfach dasitzen, der Prinzessin zuhören und sie ansehen konnte. Aus der kleinen Schwester war über Nacht eine Frau geworden, die ihn anmachte und einen Hunger in ihm weckte, der ihm Angst machte. Doch er wollte keinen Fehler machen, diesmal nicht. Die Prinzessin war zu wertvoll und zu leicht zu verletzten.   
  
Dass Grimmjows Gefühle für die Frau sich geändert hatten, nahm Ulquiorra mit stiller Amüsiertheit zur Kenntnis. Vor seinem Einzug in die WG hatte er seine Mitmenschen ausschließlich zu seinem eigenen Schutz beobachtet. Jetzt tat er es fast nur noch zu seinem Vergnügen. Aber er musste ebenfalls zugeben, dass er nicht bereit war, Grimmjow die Frau ganz zu überlassen. Ihre unvoreingenommene und herzliche Art war wie eine Droge für ihn.   
  
Jeden Freitagnachmittag hatte er eine lange klassische Gesprächstherapie-Sitzung bei der Psychologin. Nachdem er auf ihre direkten Fragen zur Tat nicht geantwortet hatte, hatte sie begonnen ihn nach seiner Kindheit auszufragen. Er erzählte ihr wohlüberlegte und ausgesuchte Dinge, Dinge die er schon hundertfach Dr. Unohana erzählt hatte. Dabei blieb er stets bei der Wahrheit, erzählte jedoch nur einen genau ausgewählten Teil, so wie man ihm es beigebracht hatte. Dennoch oder gerade deswegen laugte ihn dies aus. Das, was er verschwieg, war sehr präsent in seinem Kopf. Es quälte ihn in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag, in der er deswegen kaum schlief, sondern las um den Albträumen zu entgehen. Doch selbst das Lesen machte ihn nur noch melancholischer. Bald war die Aussicht, nach diesen langen dunklen Nächten den darauf folgenden Samstagmorgen mit der Frau zu verbringen das, was ihm auf eine seltsame Art Kraft gab.   
  
Mit dem freundlichen Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn zur Begrüßung anstrahlte, vertrieb sie die Dunkelheit mit einem Schlag. Dazu musste er noch feststellen, dass sie viel intelligenter war, als er es auf den ersten Blick vermutet hatte. Sie hatte sich den Blick für die winzigen Dinge behalten, die die meisten mit dem Erwachsen werden verloren und sie war die Erste, der es gelang, seine Stimmungen, die er sonst so gut verbergen konnte, richtig einzuschätzen. Ulquiorra war sogar bereit so weit zu gehen, dass sie auf eine ungewöhnliche Weise fast genauso analytisch dachte wie er. Sie tat dies nicht bewusst, sondern wurde dabei von ihren Emotionen gelenkt, die ihr wie ein Kompass den richtigen Weg wiesen.   
  
Doch im Vergleich zu ihm, der sich vor langer Zeit bereits aus dem Teufelskreis aus Schuld, Selbstzweifel und Angst befreit hatte, war sie darin stecken geblieben. Dadurch wurde sie zu ihrem eigenen magnetischen Nordpol, sobald sie sich mit sich selber beschäftigte. Dann drehte sich ihre emotionale Kompassnadel nur noch gefährlich wild im Kreis um sich selbst. Während er sich bewusst so verhielt, wie andere es erwarteten, tat sie das unbewusst und beschränkte sich damit selber. Im Gegensatz zu der Psychologin war Ulquiorra jedoch mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Orihime durchaus in der Lage war, diesen Kreis zu durchbrechen. Was sie jedoch nicht versuchte, da sie sich stark über die Meinung der anderen definierte und die trauten ihr eben genau dies nicht zu.   
  
In ihren Sitzungen fragte Frau Shihōin ihn regelmäßig danach, wie er seine Beziehung zu den beiden anderen beschreiben würde, ob er Veränderungen erkennen würde. Er wusste, dass sie dadurch nur herausfinden wollte, ob er sich verändert hatte. Wer sich selber veränderte, der sah auch andere in einem neuen Licht. Indem er sie mit kleinen Geschichten aus der Zeit in der Schule und den aufgezwungenen nachmittäglichen Aktivitäten fütterte und sie unschuldig nach ihrer Meinung fragte, fand er stattdessen heraus, was sie über Orihime und Grimmjow dachte. Daraus und aus seiner eigenen Beobachtung zog Ulquiorra seine Schlussfolgerungen. Mittlerweile war er sicher, dass er seine beiden Mitbewohner besser kannte als die Zwei sich selber. Dennoch stellte Orihimes sprunghaftes Wesen auch für ihn immer wieder eine Überraschung dar.   
  
So wie heute. Ihre Laune an diesem Nachmittag war wieder einmal so überschwänglich, dass sie Ulquiorra damit an die Grenze seiner Geduld gebracht hatte. Gerade als er entnervt die Küche deswegen hatte verlassen wollen, klingelte ihr Handy. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden verkehrte sich ihre Stimmung daraufhin in das Gegenteil. Sie sank in sich zusammen und blieb in der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer stehen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn hatte er innegehalten und beobachtete sie einen Moment genau. Dann war Ulquiorra klar, dass derjenige, mit dem sie gerade sprach, Orihime auf ihren magnetischen Nordpol katapultiert hatte.   
  
„Nein Tatsuki, ich bin nicht böse. Nein, es ist wirklich alles okay. Da kann man nichts machen, wenn Du krank bist. Wir sehen uns dann eben nächsten Monat. … Ja, doch. Ich rufe an. Mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen, ich bin wirklich okay... Bis dann.“ Orihime klappte ihr Handy zu. Starrte es an, drehte es in ihren verkrampften Händen mehrfach unschlüssig herum, bis sie sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen wischte. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass Ulquiorra dabei war, Tee zu machen. Der Wasserkocher stand mittlerweile weiter vorne, innerhalb seiner Reichweite. Genau wie der Tee und seine Tasse in einen der unteren Schränke gewandert waren.   
  
Sie ging zum Tisch und setzte sich. Das Handy blieb, wie festgeklebt, in ihren Händen. Auch wenn sie gerade genau das Gegenteil behauptet hatte, so war überhaupt nichts in Ordnung. Ganz und gar nicht und es machte ihr sehr viel aus, dass Tatsuki nicht kam. Sie war enttäuscht. Mehr noch fragte Orihime sich, ob das nicht eine einfache Ausrede war. Tatsuki war so gut wie nie krank. Vermutlich hatte sie einfach keine Lust mehr zu kommen, weil sie immer nur über dasselbe redeten. Über ihre gemeinsame Zeit als Kinder, über ihren verstorbenen Bruder Sora und darüber, was Orihime nach ihrer Zeit hier machen würde. Es verging auch kaum ein Treffen an dem sie nicht weinte oder Tatsuki mit ihren Selbstzweifeln auf die Nerven ging.   
  
Eine Träne tropfte auf den Tisch, dann noch eine und sie legte das Handy weg und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Egal wie stark sie gegen all diese Selbstzweifel und Gedanken ankämpfte, sie war ihnen einfach nicht gewachsen. Sie wurde immer wieder davon überrollt.   
  
Plötzlich viel zu müde und erschöpft, um diesen endlosen Kampf weiter zu kämpfen, gab sie einfach auf und lies den Tränen freien Lauf. Schluchzend saß Orihime da, ihr ganzer Körper bebend, während ihr Atem stoßweise ging. Sie wünschte sich, all ihre Verzweiflung einfach hinauszuschreien, doch selbst dazu fehlte ihr die Kraft.   
  
Auf einmal umfasste eine Hand ihre Schulter und Ulquiorra zog sie an seine Brust. Schweigend hielt er sie lange Zeit einfach nur fest, so wie sie es damals bei ihm gemacht hatte und ließ sie in seiner beschützenden Umarmung weinen. Irgendwann hörten die Tränen auf zu fließen und ihr wurde bewusst, wie verdreht sie beide dasaßen. Die Armlehne seines Rollstuhls drückte unangenehm in ihren Oberkörper. Als Ulquiorra spürte, wie sie sich von ihm löste, lockerte er seine Umarmung und gab sie schließlich frei.   
  
Orihime rieb sich über die Augen, blickte dann auf Ulquiorras Brust, weil sie ihm noch nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich habe Dein Shirt komplette ruiniert“, mit zitternden Händen strich sie über den großen feuchten Fleck. „Tut mir leid, ich werde es waschen. Das ist wenigstens was, was ich kann... wenn ich schon sonst nichts richtig mache“, wieder versagte ihre Stimme und eine neue Welle von Tränen fiel aus ihren Augen.   
  
Ulquiorra packte ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen: „Orihime, Du kannst sehr viele Dinge und das weißt Du auch. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich das Gegenteil einzureden“, sagte er zu ihr und seine sonst so neutrale Stimme klang fest und bestimmt mit einem Hauch von Ärger, den er so gut wie nie zeigte. Er blickte ihr weiter ernst in die Augen. Orihime wollte den Kopf weg drehen, doch er erlaubte es nicht. „Und Du bist stärker als Du glaubst, das weiß ich.“ Sie war unfähig zu widersprechen. Er hielt ihr Kinn noch einen Augenblick fest, dann ließ er sie los. Seine Finger wischten die letzten Tränen von ihrem Gesicht bevor er zum Abschluss sanft über die Unterseite ihres Kinns strich.   
  
Sie bewegte sich nicht, gefangen von seinen unergründlichen grünen Augen. Als sie anfing sich zu beruhigen, begann sie zu frösteln, schüttelte sich unbewusst und rieb sich mit den Händen über die Oberarme.   
  
„Besser Du ruhst Dich eine Weile aus, bis Du dich wieder ganz gefangen hast“, schlug Ulquiorra ruhig vor und griff nach den Rädern um den Tisch zu verlassen.   
  
Fahrig packte Orihime ihn am Arm: „Bitte... ich möchte jetzt nicht alleine sein“, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sie biss sich verschämt auf die Unterlippe als sie ihn flehentlich ansah. Er nickte einfach, fuhr dann etwas zurück um einen Blick in ihr Zimmer zu werfen. Auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett stapelten sich Bücher, Hefte und Kleidungsstücke. Mittlerweile zitterte Orihime heftiger. „Geh in mein Zimmer und leg Dich dort auf das Bett. Ich komme gleich und bringe Tee mit.“   
  
Als Ulquiorra kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett auf dem Schoß in sein Zimmer fuhr, hatte Orihime sich in seine Bettdecke eingewickelt und hielt den kleinen Panther im Arm. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und reichte ihr eine Tasse. Schweigend nahmen sie beide ein paar Schlucke. Dann lächelte Orihime scheu, stellte ihre Tasse ab und machte Platz auf dem Bett indem sie weiter an die Wand rückte. Bevor er sich tatsächlich zu ihr aufs Bett begab, nahm Ulquiorra ein zerschlissenes Buch von dem Schreibtisch und legt es neben die Tassen.   
  
Routiniert wechselte er vom Rollstuhl auf das Bett. Orihime betrachtete ihn dabei und bewunderte sein gezielten, genau durchdachten Bewegungen. Auch wenn es eine Menge an Kraft erfordern musste, wirkte alles leicht und flüssig. Als Ulquiorra sich neben sie auf den Rücken legte bot er ihr an, sich an seine Seite in seinen Arm zu kuscheln. Erstaunt nahm sie sein Angebot an. Er griff nach dem Buch und schlug es auf. Dann begann er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme vorzulesen: „Watership Down von Richard Adams: Die gelben Schlüsselblumen waren verblüht...“   
  
An ihn geschmiegt, begann die Kälte langsam zu verschwinden und auch das nervöse Zittern hörte nach einiger Zeit auf. Ulquiorra schaute sie immer wieder kurz an während er las oder aus dem Gedächtnis zitierte. Sie war sich nicht sicher; auch wenn er sie ansah sprach er weiter, so als wenn er das Buch auswendig können würde. Seine Stimme war warm und alles andere als monoton. Unaufdringlich hauchte er der Geschichte Leben ein.   
  
„Plötzlich zitterte Fiver und duckte sich »Oh Hazel! Da kommt es her! Jetzt weiß ich´s – etwas Schreckliches! Etwas Entsetzliches – das immer näher kommt.« Er begann vor Furcht zu wimmern.“ Ulquiorra stoppte, das erste Mal, seit er angefangen hatte ihr vorzulesen. Er schluckte und schloss ganz kurz die Augen. Dann legte er das Buch ab und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse mit abgekühlten Tee.  
  
Irgendwie brachte die Geschichte über die beiden Kaninchenbrüder und Ulquiorras ruhige und geduldige Art, die er an den Tag legte, wenn er mit Grimmjow lernte. Orihime auf einen Gedanken: “Hast Du eigentlich Geschwister, Ulquiorra? Einen kleinen Bruder vielleicht? So einen wie Fiver?“ Allein die Vorstellung brachte sie zum Lächeln. Bis sie bemerkte, dass jeder Muskel in Ulquiorras Körper, über den er Kontrolle hatte, unter Spannung stand. Sofort zuckte sie zusammen. Warum hatte sie nur den Mund aufgemacht? Sie konnte eben doch nichts richtig machen. Wieder spürte sie wie Tränen sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Rasch rutschte sie etwas tiefer und drücke ihr Gesicht nach unten an seine Seite.   
  
Die Spannung wich augenblicklich aus seinem Körper und er streichelte ihr sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken, zwischendurch drückte er sie kurz an sich, um ihr zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Nach einer Weile krabbelte Orihime wieder hoch und Ulquiorra überraschte sie ein weiteres Mal, indem er ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.   
  
„Nein, ich habe keinen Bruder...“ sagte er dann sehr leise und Orihime schwieg, weil sie fürchtete, dass alles, was sie jetzt sagen würde, diesen Augenblick unwiderruflich zerstörte. Zum Ende hin war Ulquiorras Stimme einfach ins Nichts gefallen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass da noch ein Wort fehlte oder sogar noch mehr. Da war diese Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme, die sie noch niemals zuvor in solcher Intensität gehört hatte. Ihr Herz zog sich vor Mitgefühl zusammen und sie zog ihn an sich. Worauf er ihr einem weiteren sanften Kuss aufdrückte. Dann nahm er das Buch wieder in die Hand und las weiter.  
  
Als Grimmjow eine gute Stunde später vom Fußballtraining in die WG kam tat er das, was er seit Ulquiorra eingezogen war immer zuerst tat: Nach Orihime schauen und sehen, ob sie okay war, weil er dem Kleinen keineswegs vertraute. Als er die beiden schlafend aneinandergeschmiegt in Ulquiorras Bett fand, war der Anblick wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Sein Herz begann unangenehm zu rasen. Ärgerlich, mit gerunzelter Stirn, stand er im Türrahmen zu Ulquiorras Zimmer. Ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, während sein Magen sich zu einem harten Kloß zusammenzog, geschnürt von brennender Eifersucht.  
  


+o+o+ 

  
  
Kisukes Atmen floss warm über ihren Nacken. Unter der Decke fuhr seine Hand immer noch über ihren nackten Körper. Sie hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit aller Kleidung entledigt und die Wärme und Berührung des Anderen genossen. Eigentlich sollte sie müde und entspannt sein und mit ihren Gedanken bei dem Mann, in dessen Armen sie lag, doch Yoruichi hatte noch niemals ihre Arbeit komplett ausblenden können, so wie Kisuke. Der Grund ihres Treffens war nur an zweiter Stelle privater Natur. Eigentlich war sie hergekommen, weil es neue Information zu Ulquiorras Fall gab.   
  
„Kisuke, was wolltest Du mir denn so dringend mitteilen?“ Sie hielt seine Hand fest, die sich gerade mit der Vermessung ihre Brüste beschäftigte.   
  
„Mmh,... mmh“, murmelte er schläfrig und versuchte sie an sich zu ziehen.   
  
„Ulquiorra spielt mit mir die ganze Zeit Katz und Maus, musst Du wissen. Während er versucht mich auszuhorchen und glaubt ich merke es nicht, versuche ich das Gleiche. Der Junge ist wirklich sehr gut und verdammt anstrengend.“ Sie schob seinen Arm von ihrem Oberkörper und setzte sich auf. „Aus dem Jungen irgendetwas Brauchbares herauszubekommen ist eine Sisyphusarbeit. Je länger ich mich mit ihm Beschäftige, umso weniger bin ich von seiner Unschuld überzeugt.“   
  
Der Kommissar war schlagartig wach, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und strich sich durch die zerzausten blonden Haare. „Was ist mit dem ganzen Schuldkomplex, von dem Du mir erzählt hast und unter dem er leiden soll, woraus seine Lähmung zu resultieren scheint? Was mir ebenfalls auch nochmal von Dr. Unohana bestätigt wurde.“   
  
Yoruichi hatte die Bettdecke hochgezogen und ihre nun angewinkelten Knie umschlungen, während sie ihr Kinn nachdenklich darauf abstützte. „Ja, das ist schon richtig. Eine Möglichkeit wäre aber auch, dass die Schuldgefühle durch die Tat selber verursacht worden sind. Ihr habt immer noch keinen Hinweis gefunden, dass außer Ulquiorra und seinen Adoptiveltern jemand zur Tatzeit im Haus war, oder?“ Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah Kisuke fragend an.  
  
„Nein, aber es gibt auch keine Hinweise, dass Ulquiorra der Mörder ist. Sicher ist nur, dass die Tatwaffe sich nicht oder nicht mehr im Haus befindet und dass es kein normales Messer war. Das, was benutzt wurde, hatte eine leicht gebogene, extrem scharfe Klinge. Die Forensik ist dabei, die Schnitte mit verschiedenen Jagdmessertypen zu vergleichen.“   
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn: “Ein Wakizashi“, sagte sie: „Lass prüfen, ob die Schnitte von einem kleinen Samurai-Schwert stammen könnten.“  
  
„Wie kommst Du darauf?“, fragte der Kommissar. Er hatte angefangen, an der sensiblen Unterseite ihres Arms entlang zu streichen und schien mehr daran interessiert zu sein, die Gänsehaut, die er ihr damit verursachte, zu bewundern, als an ihrer Antwort. Aber Yoruichi kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das nur so wirkte.   
  
„Ulquiorra besitzt ein Wakizashi.“   
  
Kisuke hielt kurz inne, dann begann er an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und jagte damit kurze, heiße Schauer über ihren Rücken. Langsam bewegte er sich um sie herum, bis er ganz hinter ihr saß. Sie ließ ihre Beine los und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. „Aber es ist nicht echt, sonst hättest Du es ihm abgenommen und es mir gegeben“, seine Stimme war tief und er schaffte es, dass seine Feststellung wie ein Kompliment klang.   
  
Sie nickte und bewegte provokant ihren Hintern. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie zur Kenntnis, das ihre Bewegung genau die Reaktion hervorrief, die sie beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Ulquiorra dennoch keine Gefahr darstellt, selbst wenn er die Morde begangen hat. Er ist kein Psychopath. Seine Handlungen basieren auf Logik und wenn er es getan hat, dann nur, weil er ein Motiv hatte.“  
  
„Gut gut, also können wir ihn weiterhin erst mal ruhig bei Dir lassen.“ Kisuke umfasste ihre Hüften und lehnte sich zurück, um sie auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Sie half ihm, bis sie ganz auf ihm saß. Als sie ihre Hüften erneute bewegte, entglitt ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Yoruichi lächelte.   
  
„Was wir in der Zwischenzeit noch herausgefunden haben ist, dass Dr. Schiffer Drohbriefe erhalten hat. Für einen Mann in seiner Position ist dies jedoch nicht ungewöhnlich. Dennoch gehen wir dem ebenfalls nach. Da es jedoch einige sind und es andere, wichtigere Fälle gibt, kann das dauern...“ Die Worte kamen stoßweise bis er schließlich ganz aufhörte zu sprechen, sein Gesicht in ihr Haar vergrub und sich ihren Bewegungen anpasste.   
  
Als Yoruichi etwas später aus der Dusche zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, sagte Kisuke: „Im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch liegt noch ein Fotoalbum, dass wir erst kürzlich in Frau Schiffers Schreibtisch Zuhause gefunden haben. Es wirkt fast so, als wenn sie es hatte verstecken wollen. Wobei es jedoch nur eine Handvoll Schnappschüsse von Ulquiorra als Kind enthält. Wir konnten nichts damit anfangen, eventuell helfen sie Dir aber weiter.“ Er küsste sie noch einmal kurz auf die Wange bevor er selber Richtung Bad verschwand.   
  
Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer rubbelte sie sich ihre Haare trocken und wickelte dann das Handtuch als Turban um ihren Kopf. Bei dem Fotoalbum handelte es sich um ein einfaches Einsteckalbum für 20 Bilder, das nicht einmal zur Hälfte gefüllt war. Nach dem ersten, schnellen Durchblättern setzte Yoruichi sich mit angezogenen Beinen seitlich auf das Sofa und zog Kisukes grün-weiß gestreiften Bademantel, den er ihr geliehen hatte, über die Füße.   
  
Die Fotos waren tatsächlich nichts anderes als Schnappschüsse, doch gerade das machte sie so interessant. Alle anderen Bilder, die es gab, waren professionell geschossene Fotos. Ein paar waren im Haus der Schiffers verteilt und sowohl Dr. Schiffer, als auch seine Frau, hatten je eins von Ulquiorra auf ihrem Schreibtisch im Büro stehen. So wie sich das für liebende und stolze Eltern gehörte. Auffällig war, dass Ulquiorra auf keinem der Fotos lächelte. Sein Blick war immer starr, fast anklagend, direkt in die Kamera des Fotographen gerichtet.   
  
Interessiert studierte Yoruichi daher das erste Foto in dem Album. An der Unterseite des Bildes war das Datum und die Uhrzeit, an dem das Bild geschossen worden war, gespeichert worden. Die Bilder waren alle von 1.12. - Ulquiorras achtem Geburtstag. Auch hier lachte er auf den meisten Bilder nicht. Doch auf einem der letzten war dies anders. Dort stand er vor seiner Adoptivmutter, die ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt hatte. Auf diesem Bild lehnte er sich vertrauensvoll an sie und winkte lachend jemandem zu, der scheinbar neben dem Fotographen gestanden hatte.  
  
Sie blätterte zurück. Das Foto davor zeigte eine ähnliche Szene. Ulquiorra in einem schwarzen Sweatshirt. Dort stand er aber mit seinem üblichen, nichtssagenden Gesicht vor Frau Schiffer. Auf dem Foto, auf dem er lachte, trug er einen grünen Wollpullover, der ihm deutlich zu groß war und ihn noch kleiner und schmächtiger erschienen lies, als er tatsächlich war. Was ihm offensichtlich nichts ausmachte, so wie er auf dem Bild strahlte. Vermutlich hatte der Pullover zu seinen Geburtstagsgeschenken gehört.   
  
Nachdenklich blätterte sie zwischen den beiden Fotos hin und her. Betrachtete genau Ulquiorras Gesicht und seine Haltung, die auf den beiden Bildern so unterschiedlich waren. Dabei hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges zu übersehen.   
  
„Bevor Du zurückfährst, könnten wir noch zusammen Frühstücken? Da hat ein neuer Laden aufgemacht, die haben sonntags Brunch bis 15.00 Uhr.“ Kisuke riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Yoruichi sah auf und nickte, dann klappte sie das Album zu. Sie würde sich die Fotos später nochmal in Ruhe ansehen,   
  


+o+o+ 

  
  
Es war Freitagabend und Ulquiorra wollte nur noch schlafen oder es wenigstens versuchen. Heute hatte Frau Shihōin ihn zwei Stunden lang mit Rorschach-Bildern gequält. Er war erschöpft und seine Nerven so dünn, dass er bereits beim zweiten missglückten Versuch, den Schlüssel in das Schloss der WG-Tür zu stecken, leise fluchte. Natürlich war ihm die Rorschach-Serie, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte, bekannt gewesen, genauso wie die beiden anderen, die er dann noch hatte interpretieren sollen. Dieser Test erforderte jedoch immer seine ganze Konzentration. Was sagen, wie es formulieren, dass es so aussah, als wenn er sich darauf einlassen würde, ohne ihr dabei unabsichtlich etwas von seinen wahren Gedanken zu vermitteln.   
  
Drinnen hörte er Grimmjow Orihimes Namen rufen. Er fragte sich, was der Idiot jetzt schon wieder angestellt hatte, um Orhime zu verärgern. Ulquiorras Hand rutschte ab und der Schlüssel fiel zu Boden. Frustriert ballte er die Hand zu einer Faust, spürte mit Genugtuung, wie sich seine Fingernägel in seine Handfläche bohrten. Den Rollstuhl, er hasste ihn, er hasste sich dafür, dass er diesen Weg gewählt hatte, auch wenn es funktionierte. Je mehr Zeit verging, umso schwerer fiel es ihm, diesen Zustand zu ertragen. Er hob die Faust, um gegen die Tür zu klopfen, diese wurde jedoch unerwartet von Grimmjow aufgerissen.   
  
„Verdammt, wo bleibst Du denn, solltest Du nicht schon vor einer halben Stunde hier sein? Scheiße Mann!“ Der Blauschopf sprach hastig, schrie ihn fast, mit Panik in den Augen, an. Sein Rollstuhl wurde unsanft in die Küche gestoßen.   
  
„Mein Schlüssel, Grimmjow. Auf dem Boden“, sagte Ulquiorra und verhinderte damit, dass Grimmjow die Tür sofort zuschlug. Der Schlüssel wurde ohne Widerspruch oder Murren aufgehoben, dann aber achtlos auf den Küchentisch geworfen. Ein Topf, ein Brett mit einer halben Tomate und ein paar andere Lebensmittel lagen auf der Küchenzeile. Orihime war nirgends zu sehen und die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geschlossen.   
  
„Was hast Du diesmal gemacht, Grimmjow?“ fragte Ulquiorra genervt.   
  
„Ich! …Ich bin... Ich hab gar nichts gemacht, die blöde Schlampe Tatsuki ist schuld. Die hat angerufen und gesagt, dass sie morgen wieder nicht kommen kann. Wegen einem Wettkampf oder so was. Ich hab mir nichts gedacht. Die Prinzessin war auch ganz ruhig und freundlich. Doch nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, ist die regelrecht ausgeflippt“, Grimmjow stand vor Ulquiorra und gestikulierte wild. „Scheiße Mann, dann ist sie in Tränen ausgebrochen, hat sich das Küchenmesser geschnappt, ist in ihr Zimmer und hat die Tür versperrt.“   
  
Ulquiorra fuhr zu Orihimes Zimmer und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die Klinke ließ sich nicht herunterdrücken, etwas musste darunter gestellt worden sein. „Wie hat sie das gemacht?“, fragte Ulquiorra und fixierte Grimmjow, der den Boden plötzlich viel interessanter fand und sich verlegen über den Nacken strich. Dann murmelte der Blauschopf etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.   
  
„Was hast Du gesagt? Sprich lauter, wenn ich Dich verstehen soll“, sagte Ulquiorra scharf .  
  
„Sie hat die Lehne ihres Schreibtischstuhls darunter geklemmt. Ich hab´s ihr gezeigt“, gab Grimmjow zerknirscht zu. Als er sah, wie der Andere anklagend eine Augenbraue hob, fügte er stockend hinzu: “Für den Fall, dass sie... nun, dass sie Dich würde mal aussperren müssen, wenn ich nicht da bin und Du sie irgendwie... Na eben irgendwie... Ach scheiße: Sie bedrohst.“  
  
„Idiot.“ Ulquiorra schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann klopfte er fest an die Tür.“Orihime...“, doch weiter kam er nicht.   
  
„Geht weg. Alle beide! Lasst mich in Ruhe“, rief sie durch die Tür mit schriller, sich überschlagender Stimme.   
  
Ulquiorra nahm die Hand runter und schwieg.   
  
„Was jetzt? Wir können sie da nicht alleine drin lassen. Sie hat ein Messer und ich weiß genau was sie damit vorhat, auch wenn sie das schon lange nicht mehr versucht hat“, Grimmjow machte mit dem Zeigefinger schneidende Bewegungen über seinen Unterarm. „Die ist so abgedreht, dass ich nicht mal sicher bin, ob sie rechtzeitig aufhört oder... So oder so sitzen wir tief in der Scheiße, wenn das rauskommt, und das wird es. Spätestens nächste Woche beim Sport“, er fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar, dann krachte seine Faust gegen die Wand: “Ich will verdammt nochmal nicht, dass sie sich überhaupt verletzt. Die blöde Kuh.“   
  
Ulquiorra schwieg weiter, als wenn er den Anderen nicht gehört hätte.   
  
Als immer noch keine Reaktion von dem blassen Jungen kam, fluchte Grimmjow noch mal und stampfte zum Telefon: „Ich gebe Yoruichi Bescheid, dass Orihime durchgedreht ist und ich jetzt die Tür aufbreche, wenn es sein muss. Ich werde sie da drin nicht länger sich selbst überlassen.“   
  
Ulquiorra sah zweifelnd zu der stabilen Tür und dann zu dem Blauschopf, der bereits den Hörer in der Hand hatte: „Grimmjow, warte. Gib mir das Telefon“, er streckte die Hand aus: „Du steigst durch mein Fenster auf den Balkon, nimm eins der Bücher mit, die auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen. Wenn sie Dich sieht, wird sie Dich nicht ignorieren. Mach ihr klar, dass Du die Scheibe mit dem Buch einschlägst, wenn sie Dich nicht reinlässt.“  
  
Grimmjow drückte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort das Telefon ihn die Hand, ging im Laufschritt in Ulquiorras Zimmer und öffnete das Fenster.  
  
„Und Grimmjow“, rief der blasse Junge ihm hinterher: “Was Du auch tust, sieh ihr dabei immer in die Augen, fixiere sie mit dem Blick. Und bitte nicht, sondern befehle es ihr. Wenn sie sich weigert, wende Gewalt an. In dem Fall werde ich Yoruichi verständigen.“   
  
Der Blauschopf war bereits über Ulquiorras Schreibtisch nach draußen geklettert.   
  
Orihime saß auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken zur Zimmertür und wiegte sich wie in Trance vor und zurück. Auch wenn ihre Augen rot waren und brannten, kamen schon lange keine Tränen mehr. Doch der Schmerz, den sie fühlte und die tiefe Verzweiflung, die sie erfasst hatte, wollten und wollten nicht weniger werden. Sie hatte es gewusst, Tasuki wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, konnte sie nicht ertragen. Niemand konnte sie auf Dauer ertragen. Sie war für niemanden gut. Sie brachte allen nur Unglück. Schon ihr Vater hatte immer gesagt, dass sie verdorben sei. Schlecht, nichts wert.   
  
Sie ertrug das alles nicht mehr. Sie wollte nur, dass es aufhörte. Orihime packte das Messer in ihre Hand fester. Sie hatte schon mehrfach angesetzt. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es falsch war, was sie tat, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr anders. Sie wollte niemanden zur Last fallen. Sie musste alleine damit zurechtkommen, die beiden Jungs hatten selber genug Probleme. Sie schob den Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch. Nur ein Schnitt, sagte sie sich. Es würde ihr helfen, den Schmerz nach außen zu bringen, ihn zu kontrollieren. Ihre Hand zitterte. Das würde Ärger geben, das wusste sie, doch sie ignorierte es. Verdrängte es. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl.   
  
„Orihime!“ Grimmjows lauter Ruf und sein heftiger Schlag mit der flachen Hand gegen die Balkontür trafen sie vollkommen überraschend und sie zuckte zusammen. So heftig, dass sie sich beinahe geschnitten hätte. Automatisch sah sie hoch und direkt in Grimmjows stahlblaue Augen, die sich wütend in ihre bohrten.  
  
„Mach auf. Sofort. Sonst...“, Grimmjow hob das Buch und machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass er die Scheibe damit einschlagen würde. Orihime hielt dem Blick einen Augenblick stand, dann sah sie weg und versuchte seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren. Wieder schlug der Blauschopf laut und unmissverständlich gegen die Scheibe. Sie zuckte wieder zusammen und sah auf.   
  
Grimmjow hatte das Buch jetzt zwischen die Beine geklemmt und presste beide Hände an die Scheibe. Auch wenn Ulquiorra gesagt hatte, er sollte nicht bitten, formte er dennoch überdeutlich genau dieses Wort mit dem Lippen. Es war ihm egal, dass er dabei wie der Idiot aussehen musste, für den Ulquiorra ihn hielt. Er konnte sehen, dass sie unentschlossen war. Immer wieder schaute sie ihn kurz an, dann glitt ihr Blick woanders hin, nur um bald darauf wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren.   
  
Erstarrt saß Orihime da, nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Als er sein tonloses Bitte gegen die Glastür gesprochen hatte, hatte sie sich noch schuldiger gefühlt. Er würde die Scheibe einschlagen, das wusste sie. Auch, dass das für sie alle furchtbaren Ärger geben würde. Ein weiteres Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke und Grimmjow hauchte drei weitere Worte gegen die Scheibe, bei dem sich ihr von Schmerz zusammengepresstes Herz plötzlich explosionsartig ausdehnte. Mit Sicherheit hatte er etwas ganz Anderes gesagt. Doch alleine die Vorstellung, dass Worte wie diese über seine Lippen kamen, sorgte dafür, dass sie aufsprang. Auf unsicheren Beinen zur Balkontür stolperte und diese öffnete. Zusammen mit Grimmjow kam ein angenehm leichter Luftstrom des frühen Sommerabends in den Raum und scheuchte die mit erstickender Angst getränkte Atmosphäre hinaus.   
  
Das Buch warf Grimmjow achtlos in das Zimmer, dann packte er Orihime hart an den Schultern und schüttelte sie einmal kräftig. Sie riss ihre Augen und ihren Mund erschrocken auf. Worauf er sie in seine Arme zog und sie fest an sich presste: “Mach das nie wieder, hörst Du. Du blöde Kuh! Ich will nicht, dass Du dir weh tust, ich hab Dich doch...“, der Rest des Satzes ging in ihrem Haar unter, in das Grimmjow sein Gesicht vergraben hatte.   
  
Sie erwiderte die Umarmung, roch auf einmal den Blumenduft der sich im Zimmer ausbreitete, hörte lachende Stimmen aus einem der angrenzenden Appartements. Spürte, wie Grimmjows Herz wild in seiner Brust schlug. Orihime legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulterblätter, fühlte das Zucken der Muskeln als seine kräftigen Arme, mit denen er sie in einem Wechselspiel von an sich drücken und der Sorge sie zu festzuhalten hielt, sich lösten und wieder zusammen zogen. Schwelgte in seinem herben männlichen Geruch, der so ganz anders war als der von Ulquiorra, ihr aber die gleiche Sicherheit vermittelte.   
  
Grimmjow lockerte seine Umarmung und sah sie an. In seinen Augen glitzerte es feucht. Er blinzelte, etwas in der Art, wie er sie ansah, brachte Orihimes Herz zum Rasen. Plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie die Worte, die er lautlos gegen die Tür gesprochen hatte, richtig verstanden hatte. Die Vibration in ihrem Herzen breitete sich aus, pulsierte bis hinunter in ihren Magen und darüber hinaus. Zögerlich streckte der raue Kerl seine Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre Wange. Strich so sanft, wie es ihm keiner zutrauen würde, von dort aus über ihr Ohr, fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar bis ihr Kopf in seiner Handfläche ruhte. Langsam beugte er sich wieder vor.   
  
Orihime hatte unbewusst erwartungsvoll die Lippen geöffnet, Das Einzige, was sie noch wahrnahm, waren Grimmjows stahlblaue Augen, die sie mit brennender Intensität anblickten. Der Schmerz und auch die Verzweiflung waren für den Augenblick vergessen. Ihr war heiß und kalt zu gleich. Sie kam ihm entgegen. Dann küsste er sie. Zuerst so sanft wie seine Berührung zuvor gewesen war, doch bald konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, er wolle sie verschlingen, so unbeherrscht wie er dann seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Es dauerte nicht lange und seine Zunge musste jeden Millimeter ihres Mundes erkundet haben. Die Gefühle, die dies in ihr auslöste, überwältigten sie. Ihre Knie gaben nach. Sie sank in seine Arme, die sie sicher aufrecht hielten und sie mühelos vor dem Fall bewahrten.   
  
Ulquiorra lauschte mit dem Telefon in der Hand an der Tür zu Orihimes Zimmer. Sie hatte Grimmjow, wie er es erwartet hatte, reingelassen und die Stille, die in dem Raum herrschte, zeugte davon, dass der Idiot sie überraschend schnell hatte beruhigen können. Eigentlich sollte er erleichtert sein. Das Wichtigste war, dass es keinen Ärger gab. Dass er in nichts Auffälliges verwickelt wurde und dass dies in den nächsten Monaten auch so blieb. Stattdessen war er enttäuscht und fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Was für sinnlosen Gefühle. Auch wenn er sich so verhielt, gehörte er dennoch nicht wirklich dazu. Es wäre ebenfalls nicht gut, wenn Orihime sich zu sehr an ihn gewöhnte. Sie war sehr anhänglich und nahm es, wie sich gerade wieder gezeigt hatte, schwer, wenn jemand, der ihr etwas bedeutete, sie verließ. Das Mindeste, was er ihr für ihre ehrliche Freundlichkeit zurückgeben konnte, war, sie nicht zu verletzten.   
  
Langsam rollte er sich rückwärts zum Küchentisch und legte das Telefon weg. Sein linkes Bein begann zu zittern und er spürte ein dumpfes Kribbeln. Was zu erwarten gewesen war. Für einen Augenblick haderte er mit sich. Hätte er sich vor vier Wochen anders entschieden, dann hätte er heute selber durch das Fenster klettern können und wäre jetzt bei Orihime im Zimmer. Jetzt war er nicht einmal in der Lage, alleine das Fenster zu schließen. Mit müden Bewegungen fuhr er zögerlich in Richtung seines Zimmers. Zeit war ein bedeutender Faktor. Wenn er seinen Plan weiter konsequent verfolgte, dann er würde er weitere vier Wochen gewinnen, in denen sich augenscheinlich nichts an seinem Zustand änderte. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass die Psychologin begonnen hatte, an seiner Unschuld zu zweifeln. Solange sie das Gegenteil nicht beweisen konnte und solange es ihr und dem Kommissar unmöglich erschien, dass er weglaufen könnte, würde alles beim alten bleiben.   
  
Die Tür von Orihimes Zimmer wurde aufgemacht und ein verlegen wirkender Grimmjow trat heraus: “Hey, Kleiner, die Prinzessin will Dich sehen“, er grinste schwach und schob Ulquiorra zu Orihime.   
  
Diese saß auf ihrem Bett, die Decke über ihre Beine gezogen, und streckte Ulquiorra beide Hände entgegen. Auch sie lächelte verlegen.   
  
„Bin gleich zurück“, sagte Grimmjow, hob das Buch und das Messer auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Ulquiorra versuchte gar nicht zu überspielen, dass er Orihimes Unterarme genau ansah.   
  
„Es ist nichts passiert und es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so erschreckt habe“, sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Grimmjow hat mir erzählt, dass Du ihn auf den Balkon geschickt hast. Du bist einfach der Klügste von uns Dreien und behältst immer die Ruhe“, sie streichelte die Seite seiner Hände mit ihren Daumen. „Danke... Oh, hast Du gesehen wie herrlich die Sonne gerade untergeht? Ist das nicht wunderschön?“   
  
Beide blickten sie aus der noch immer geöffneten Balkontür zum Horizont, an dem von der Sonne ein sanftes Orange entlang floss und den Himmel in warme Farben tauchte. Ein lauer Windstoß huschte ins Zimmer und ließ Orihimes Augen aufleuchten: “Auch wenn sich das seltsam anhört, aber ich freue mich auf den Sommer mit euch beiden. Bald haben wir Ferien. Der Wald weiter oben ist so schön und dort gibt es eine große Lichtung und vielleicht erlaubt uns Yoruichi auch einen Ausflug ins Naturfreibad...“, sie stoppte unsicher, ihr Blick jetzt auf Ulquiorras Beine gerichtet. Nebenan hörte man wie das Fenster von Grimmjow geschlossen wurde.   
  
Als der Blauschopf dann zurück kam und sich neben Orihime auf das Bett setzte, ließ diese eine von Ulquiorras Händen los. Wie selbstverständlich verschränkten sich dann ihre und Grimmjows Finger. „Wenn Du magst, dann bekommen wir das hin, irgendwie. Nicht wahr, Grimm?“   
  
Auch wenn Grimmjow nicht wusste, worum es ging, legte er dem Kleinen eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte zur Bestätigung, dass er, was auch immer Orihime vorhatte, sie dabei unterstützen würde.   
  
Später, die Sonne war bereits lange untergegangen. Der Duft, der Pizza, die sie bestellt und gemeinsam auf Orihimes Bett sitzend gegessen hatten, während auf ihrem kleinen Fernseher irgendeine unbedeutende Krimiserie lief, in der der Mörder am Ende immer gefasst wurde, war schon lange wieder verflogen. Die Türen aller drei Zimmer, die in der Nacht sonst geschlossen waren standen heute offen, sodass Ulquiorra so lange gewartet hatte, bis auch die gedämpft gesprochenen Worte von Grimmjow und Orihime, von denen es nur Bruchstücke bis zu ihm geschafft hatten, verstummt waren. Er war es selber gewesen, der Grimmjow zugeflüstert hatte, dass er Orihime in den nächsten Nächten besser nicht alleine lassen sollte, bis sie sich nicht nur oberflächlich wieder gefangen hatte. Grimmjow war einverstanden gewesen, aber nur, wenn sie alle die Türen würden offen lassen. Wie wenig Vertrauen der Andere in sich selbst und seine Beherrschung hatte, hatte Ulquiorra im Stillen wieder einmal amüsiert.   
  
Jetzt, wo die beiden schliefen, lag Ulquiorra auf dem Bauch in seinem Bett. Die Kiste neben ihm geöffnet, mit der richtigen Seite nach oben. Alles war vorbereitet. Er wusste genau, dass mit jedem Mal die Gefahr größer wurde, dass er sich einen unumkehrbaren Schaden zufügte. Auch die Zeit, die er später benötigen würde, um seine Beine wieder im vollen Umfang zu benutzen, wurde mit jedem Mal länger. Dieser Drachen von Psychotherapeutin erinnerte ihn nur zu gerne daran und wies ihn nur zu gerne auf die Grenzen ihres Trainings hin. Er wusste selber, dass man den Muskelabbau und die Versteifung der Sehen und Gelenke nicht ganz verhindern konnte. Doch sein Leben lang war er eingesperrt gewesen, selbst wenn man die Gitter seines Gefängnisses hatte nicht sehen können. Sie waren da gewesen und er war jetzt nicht bereit, diese gegen echte Gitterstäbe auszutauschen. Wenn dieser Teil seines Plans schief gehen sollte, dann war die Einschränkung, die er dadurch erfahren würde, akzeptabel. Das redete er sich jedenfalls ein, auch wenn die Vorstellung, den Rest seines Lebens auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen zu sein, ihm Übelkeit verursachte.   
  
Trotz seiner Bedenken nahm Ulquiorra die letzte Spritze aus der Kiste und drückte den Kolben etwas herunter, bis ein wenig Flüssigkeit aus der Nadel tropfte. Dann legte er sich flach und gerade hin und brachte seine Hände nach hinten. Solange er derjenige war, der die Kontrolle hatte würde alles gut werden und im Allgemeinen war dies bisher der Fall gewesen.   
  


* * *

  
[ Bilder und Erklärungen zum Kapitel ](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=91)


	11. Im Äußersten

Orihimes lautes Lachen schallte überschwänglich durch die WG. Sie saß mit Tasuki auf dem Boden in ihrem Zimmer und bewunderte die Gold-Medaille ihrer Freundin. Um die beiden herum lagen Fotos von dem Wettkampf, die Reste einer Tafel Schokolade und eine angebrochene Chipstüte. Die beiden Mädchen hielten sich gerade wieder in den Armen, als Grimmjow einen kurzen Blick ins Zimmer warf. Auch wenn er Tatsuki als Schlampe bezeichnet hatte, war der Blauschopf mehr als glücklich, dass diese endlich vorbei gekommen war.  
  
Ulquiorra hatte Orihime zwar bereits an dem Samstag, an dem diese die Nerven verloren hatte, beweisen können, dass Tatsuki sie nicht angelogen hatte. Dazu hatte er die Teilnehmerlisten des Wettkampfs im Internet herausgesucht und ihr gezeigt. Dennoch musste Grimmjow seiner Prinzessin immer wieder sagen, dass er und auch Ulquiorra Verständnis für ihre Unsicherheit hatten. Was in seinem Fall auch stimmte und auch, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte Orihime immer wieder ihre positiven Seiten vor Augen zu halten, wenn diese wiedereinmal in Selbstmitleid versank.   
  
Grimmjow fiel das tatsächlich überhaupt nicht schwer, wenn sie abends aneinander geschmiegt in seinem oder ihrem Bett lagen. Er hatte sich geschworen, ihr so lange gut zuzureden wie sie es brauchte um schließlich selbst davon überzeugt zu sein.  
  
Das war der leichtere Teil. Viel schwerer war es für den Blauschopf, seine Finger von Orihime zu lassen und sie zu nichts zu drängen, das sie nicht tun wollte. Grimmjow wusste von ihrer Vergangenheit und dass die Berührungen eines Mannes bis heute mit wenig positiven Erfahrungen verbunden waren. Das war auch der Grund, warum er derart vorsichtig vorging und sie bisher nur geküsst und gestreichelt hatte, ganz besonders ihre herrlichen Brüste, ohne diese jedoch auszupacken. Was jedes Mal eine Tortur für ihn war, doch solange Orihime ihn nicht dazu aufforderte oder ihre Unterwäsche selber auszog, würde er diese nicht anfassen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, das hier nicht zu versauen. Er wollte sich ein für alle Mal ändern. Ernsthaft ein besserer und vor allem verantwortungsvollerer Mensch werden.   
  
Doch selbst beim bloßen Gedanken an Orihimes warmen weichen Körper und ihren vollen Busen wurde Grimmjow heiß. Entweder er stattete der Dusche jetzt einen Besuch ab oder verschwand für eine Weile, bis Tatsuki weg war und er Orihime wieder für sich alleine haben konnte.   
  
Während er in seine Hose griff und da etwas aufräumte, schaute er aus dem Küchenfenster, dann herüber zu Ulquiorra. Der saß immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch und knüllte gerade ein weiteres Blatt Papier zusammen, das er dann mit einer heftigen Bewegung in den Papierkorb warf. Der Kleine arbeitete an einem Aufsatz für Dr. Kuchiki über diese Philosophen, die er so bewunderte. Doch das laute Getue von Orihime und ihrer Freundin störten den blassen Jungen sichtbar bei seiner Arbeit. Das merkte selbst Grimmjow, ohne die auffallend große Menge an zusammengeknüllten Seiten in dem Papierkorb genauer betrachtet zu haben.   
  
Ulquiorra war in der letzten Zeit sowieso deutlich schneller genervt. Einige Male hatte der blasse Junge, der bis vor kurzem seine Stimme nie erhoben hatte, so laut geflucht, dass Grimmjow es noch durch die geschlossene Tür seines Zimmers hatte hören können. Fast immer war der Auslöser etwas gewesen, das mit seiner Behinderung zu tun gehabt hatte. Etwas, bei dem Ulquiorra eigentlich Hilfe gebraucht, aber nicht danach gefragt hatte.   
  
Orihime hatte versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, doch der hatte sich geweigert und sie fast aus dem Zimmer geworfen.   
  
Grimmjow war so sauer gewesen, dass er dem Kleinen, trotz seiner guten Vorsätze, eine hatte verpassen wollen. Doch Orihime hatte ihn natürlich aufgehalten und ihm ins Gewissen geredet. Das konnte sie wirklich gut. So gut, dass er das, was er an dem Tag als er Ulquiorra aufs Bett geworfen hatte, gesehen hatte, ignorierte und tatsächlich Mitleid für den Jungen im Rollstuhl und dessen Situation empfand.  
  
Außerdem musste er Orihime Recht geben, er glaubte auch nicht mehr daran, dass Ulquiorra jemals wieder würde gehen können. Ansonsten hätte irgendeine der ganzen Therapien und Yoruichis Pscho-Quatsch wenigstens einen kleinen Erfolg zeigen müssen. Egal wie clever der Kleine war, Grimmjow hielt es für ausgeschlossen, dass jemand Yoruichi austricksen konnte.  
  
Grimmjow schüttelte den Kopf. Im Grunde war ihm besagter Pscho-Quatsch egal, auch ob Ulquiorra schuldig oder unschuldig war. Er wusste selber nur zu gut, dass gerade Schuld eine Sache der Perspektive war. Was zählte war, dass Ulquiorra sich an ihre Vereinbarung hielt. Was dieser auch tat und damit schnüffelte Grimmjow, wie vereinbart, ebenfalls nicht in Ulquiorras Angelegenheiten herum.   
  
Wenn der Blauschopf jedoch ganz ehrlich war, stimmte dies nicht ganz. Doch das brauchte Ulquiorra nicht zu wissen. Die Informationen, die Grimmjow im Internet über dessen Eltern in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, waren dazu noch öffentlich und jedem zugänglich, somit konnte man das nicht als richtiges Schnüffeln bezeichnen. Wirklich interessante Dinge hatte er auch nicht gefunden. Allen Anschein nach waren die Schiffers das gewesen, was man gerne als eine Bilderbuchfamilie bezeichnete.  
  
Der sympathisch wirkende Dr. Schiffer hatte zu den weltweit bekanntesten Spezialisten für Geisteskrankheiten und deren Behandlung gehört. Mit den von seiner Firma entwickelten Medikamenten hatte er Millionen verdient, die er zum größten Teil wieder in die Forschung gesteckt hatte. Frau Schiffer war eine durchaus schöne, etwas schüchtern wirkende Frau gewesen, die sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Ulquiorra selber fand nur in Zusammenhang mit auf Publicity angelegten Auftritten in der Öffentlichkeit Erwähnung. Dort wurde er als klug, menschenscheu und höflich von den Medien beschrieben und auf dem einzigen Foto, auf dem er zu sehen war, stand Ulquiorra stocksteif zwischen seinen Eltern. Das Gesicht genauso ausdruckslos, wie Grimmjow es von ihm kannte. Nur sein Blick, den er direkt in die Kamera gerichtet hatte, hatte etwas Anklagendes an sich.   
  
Sonst wirkte alles so perfekt, dass Grimmjow fast schlecht geworden war. Wenn alles so gewesen wäre, wie es nach Außen hin den Anschein gehabt hatte, dann würde Ulquiorra sich nicht so verhalten, wie er es tat. So viel wusste Grimmjow und dazu hatte er auch seine ganz eigene Theorie entwickelt. Die er Ulquiorra jedoch nicht unter die Nase reiben konnte, da er damit ja gegen ihre Vereinbarung verstoßen würde.   
  
Ein weiteres Blatt Papier fand gerade wieder seinen Weg in den Mülleimer und Grimmjow kam eine Idee. Dann grinste er und rieb sich die Hände. Orihime hatte schon länger gewollt, dass sie etwas zusammen mit Ulquiorra unternahmen, um diesen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Bisher hatte Grimmjow sich darum gedrückt, weil er die Prinzessin lieber für sich alleine hatte haben wollen. Doch gerade jetzt hatte er nichts besseres zu tun und vielleicht würde er so ja noch etwas Interessantes über den Kleinen erfahren.   
  
Er schlenderte zu Ulquiorras Zimmer. „Jo, Kleiner...“Lässig stütze er sich mit dem Arm an dem Türrahmen ab: „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es Dir geht, aber ich fühl mich hier gerade ziemlich überflüssig.“   
  
Ulquiorra reagierte sofort, rollte vom Tisch zurück und drehte sich zu Grimmjow um. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, fuhr der Blauschopf fort: “Ich geb´ Dir ein Bier oben im Wohnheim-Café aus. Da gibt es auch einen Billardtisch. Denke, dass das für Dich gehen sollte, wegen der Höhe und so. Hast Du schon mal Billard gespielt?“ Er ließ den Türrahmen los und schlenderte weiter ins Zimmer.   
  
Ulquiorra nickte und fuhr Grimmjow entgegen: “Gut, ich komme mit. Aber sagte Orihime nicht, dass Du dich, besonders am Wochenende, von dort fern halten sollst?“   
  
Der Blauschopf schnappte sich die Griffe, kippte den Rollstuhl übermütig nach Hinten und brachte damit den Anderen dazu, mit einer hektischen Bewegung nach den Armlehnen zu greifen. Grimmjow lachte: “Für diesen möchtegern Macho Nnoitra ist es viel zu früh. Der taucht dort mit seinem Gefolge nicht auf, bevor es dunkel wird.“   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Yoruichi blickte von ihrem Laptop auf, rieb sich die Augen und sah aus dem Fenster in ihrem Büro. Sie hasste es, Beurteilungen zu schreiben, ganz Besonders die Abschlussberichte kosteten ihr den letzten Nerv. Selbst wenn diese so gut wie immer positiv ausfielen und sie ihre Schützlinge guten Gewissens gehen lassen konnte, empfand sie den ganzen Schreibkram als anstrengend. Doch er war notwendig. Nicht nur zu ihrer Entlastung, sondern besonders, um den von ihr behandelten jungen Menschen einen neuen Start zu ermöglichen. Sofern es keine besonderen Auflagen gab, war ihre Behandlung mit deren Volljährigkeit beendet. Auch wenn es den Meisten danach frei stand zu gehen, blieben viele länger, um ihre begonnene Ausbildung abzuschließen. Einige, wie Hanataro, hingen noch ein soziales Jahr an, das ihnen mehr Zeit gab, um sich neu zu orientieren.   
  
Yoruichi streckte sich noch einmal, als sie sah, wie Grimmjow Ulquiorra aus der Tür schob. Interessiert stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster um den beiden nachzusehen. Grimmjow machte sich sehr gut und sie war mit der Entwicklung was ihn betraf äußerst zufrieden. Ulquiorra jedoch macht ihr nach wie vor Sorgen. Sie hatte immer noch keine zufriedenstellende Einsicht in seine Kindheit und er weigerte sich nach wie vor, ihr ein Gesamtbild von dem Tag des Mordes zu vermitteln.   
  
Entweder wich er ihren Fragen geschickt aus oder erzählte ihr die Dinge aus einem so engen Blickwinkel, dass sie damit wenig anfangen konnte. Nach wie vor gab es keine Indizien, die ihn direkt belasteten, aber es gab auch keine Beweise, dass er nicht daran beteiligt war. In manchen Augenblicken traute sie ihm sogar zu, der Mörder zu sein.   
  
Was damit zu tun hatte, dass die Morde zu ihm passten, zu der Art, wie er dachte und handelte. Dazu kam noch, dass er sich über die gängige Moral und Werte stellte. Er wusste genau, was die Gesellschaft von ihm erwartete, doch er war bereit, sich bei Bedarf darüber hinweg zusetzten. Dies würde er jedoch nicht ohne ein Motiv tun und genau das bekam sie nicht zu fassen, da er sich weigerte offen mit ihr zu reden.   
  
Wie sie es Kisuke bereits erklärt hatte, spielte er mit ihr. Er machte dies so geschickt, dass sie ihn immer noch nicht durchschaut hatte. Durch seinen Vater schien er jede Methode, die sie an ihm ausprobierte, zu kennen. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso ungewöhnlicher kam ihr genau dies vor. Einige der Techniken, die sie mehr aus Verzweiflung angewendet hatte, fanden hauptsächlich bei der Behandlung von Geisteskrankheiten Anwendung. Sie hatte dadurch gehofft, zu Ulquiorras eigentlicher Persönlichkeit durchzudringen. Jedoch wieder einmal ohne Erfolg.  
  
Sie beschloss, ihre Taktik ein weiteres Mal zu ändern und sich mehr auf das zu konzentrieren, was Ulquiorra ihr nicht sagte. Dazu würde sie zwar alle Protokolle ein weiteres Mal durchgehen müssen, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihr nicht mehr ein.   
  
Yoruichi seufzte und ging ganz an das Fenster, um genauer zu sehen, wohin die beiden Jungen gingen. Wie vermutet schob Grimmjow Ulquiorra zum Wohnheim Café. Ihr letzter eigener Besuch dort war bereits eine ganze Weile her und mit Ulquiorra einmal außerhalb der Therapiestunden zu sprechen mochte eine gute Idee sein. Vielleicht würde er dort weniger aufmerksam sein und sie endlich etwas erfahren, mit dem sie arbeiten könnte. Dass dies mehr ein Wunschgedanke war, wusste sie. Doch was hatte sie zu verlieren? Nichts.   
  
Sobald sie also mit der Arbeit fertig sein würde, würde sie auf einen Tee ebenfalls ins Café gehen. Wegen der ausstehenden Berichte hatte sie ihr übliches Treffen mit Kisuke bereits abgesagt und damit genug Zeit.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
„Scheiße Kleiner, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie gut Du bist, hätte ich nie angefangen mit Dir zu spielen“, Grimmjow stützte sich auf seinem Queue ab und sah grinsend zu, wie Ulquiorra ein weiteres Mal die letzte Kugel versenkte. Dieser wirkte jedoch alles andere als erfreut darüber.   
  
„Grimmjow, es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, mich gewinnen zu lassen. Also noch einmal und bei dieser Runde nimmst Du keine Rücksicht mehr.“ Ulquiorra legte seinen Queue über die Armlehnen und machte dem Blauschopf Platz, damit dieser die Kugeln neu platzieren konnte.   
  
Wirklich überrascht wirkte der Andere nicht, machte nur kurz ein gespielt empörtes Gesicht bevor er laut auflachte, das Billard-Dreieck holte und begann, die Kugeln in dem Rahmen anzuordnen.  
  
Ulquiorra nahm einen Schluck von seinem Radler, zu dem er sich von Grimmjow hatte überreden lassen. Während er trank, wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum. Das Café war nur mäßig besucht. Mit der Gruppe, die am Tresen stand, hatte Grimmjow beim reinkommen ein paar Worte gewechselt. In einer Ecke saßen noch die zwei Mädchen, die bei ihrem unschönen Zusammentreffen mit Nnoitra Gilga damals dabei gewesen waren, sowie ein sehr junger Kerl mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, den er nicht kannte. Die Blonde warf ihnen immer wieder kurze Blicke zu und tippte dabei hektisch auf ihrem Handy herum.   
  
Ulquiorra fixierte sie, worauf sie aufhörte zu tippen, ihn angrinste und die beiden Anderen auf ihn aufmerksam machte, worauf alle Drei anfingen laut und eindeutig schadenfroh zu lachen. Da braute sich Ärger zusammen und Ärger war etwas, was Ulquiorra ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.   
  
„Grimmjow, wir sollten gehen.“ Er hatte seine Flasche weggestellt und war zurück zum Billardtisch gefahren. Dieses Mal blickten ihn stahlblaue Augen erstaunt an.   
  
„Wie jetzt, Du ziehst den Schwanz ein? Nichts da. Luppi, das Arschloch da am Tresen, schuldet mir noch mindestens ein Bier und Du hast mich schließlich gerade herausgefordert. Das Spiel ziehen wir jetzt durch.“ Der Blauschopf reichte Ulquiorra die Kreide und machte sich bereit anzustoßen.   
  
Der blasse Junge erwiderte nichts und rieb die Spitze seines Queues ebenfalls mit Kreide ein.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Yoruichi schaltete den Drucker aus und klappte ihren Laptop zu. Für heute hatte sie ihr Soll wirklich erfüllt. Den letzten Bericht abzuschließen hatte dann doch länger gedauert, als sie erwartet hatte. Ulquiorra war ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Sie kannte nur eine andere Person, die genauso dickköpfig wie der blasse Junge war und die genauso widerwillig persönliche Dinge von sich preis gab.   
  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie lächeln. Nicht nur darin waren die beiden sich ähnlich. Das erklärte möglicherweise auch ihre ausgeprägte Sympathie für Ulquiorra. Gerade weil er es einem nicht leicht machte, ihn zu mögen. Der blasse Junge und Byakuya teilten nicht nur mehr als einen Charakterzug, sondern waren sich auch Äußerlich so ähnlich, dass man Ulquiorra leicht für Byakuyas Sohn halten könnte. Hätten Hisana und Byakuya Ulquiorra anstelle der Schiffers adoptiert, dann wäre dieser jetzt sicher nicht hier.   
  
Sie seufzte, solche Gedanken waren Zeitverschwendung und führten zu nichts, außer, dass sie damit ihr schlechtes Gewissen geweckt hatte. Schon seit längerem hatte sie eigentlich mit Byakuya sprechen wollen. Ihr bester Freund war gerade in der letzten Zeit noch stiller als sonst und hatte alle nicht absolut notwendigen Besprechungen in der Schule abgesagt. Zu dem schon lange geplanten privaten Treffen war es bisher ebenfalls noch nicht gekommen. Ein paar Mal hatte Yoruichi zwar vorsichtig nachgefragt, doch Byakuya hatte sich immer wieder damit entschuldigt, dass gerade kein guter Zeitpunkt sei.   
  
Kurzentschlossen griff sie zum Telefon und wählte seine Nummer. Das Café konnte auch noch einen Augenblick warten. Yoruichi nahm sich vor, sich dieses Mal nicht von Byakuya abwimmeln zu lassen und auf ein Treffen zu bestehen. Bei Ulquiorra mochten ihre Methoden keinen Erfolg haben, doch Byakuya kannte sie viel länger und gut genug um zu wissen, wo sie Ansetzen musste, um zu erreichen, was sie wollte.  
  
Doch ihr Freund nahm nicht ab und je länger es klingelte, umso unruhiger wurde Yoruichi. Bald stand sie auf und lief mit einem ungutem Gefühl in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Als sie dabei an dem Fenster vorbei kam, sah sie, wie Nnoitra mit weit ausholenden Schritten hoch in Richtung Wohnheim Café ging, Tesra hinter ihm her eilend.   
  
Sie legte auf. Jeder wusste, dass Nnoitra und Grimmjow sich nicht ausstehen konnten und beide in der Vergangenheit immer wieder versucht hatten, den Anderen zu diskreditieren, wobei Nnoitra der Schlimmere der beiden war. Yoruichi zögerte und überlegte, ob sie doch lieber sofort zum Café gehen sollte, um die beiden Hitzköpfe vor sich selbst zu schützen.   
  
Doch die Sorge um Byakuya ließ sie nicht los. Yoruichi nahm noch einmal den Telefonhörer in die Hand. Diesmal probierte sie es auf seiner privaten Mobilnummer, die sie sonst nur in dringenden Fällen benutzte.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Die Tür des Cafés wurde aufgeschleudert und sofort verstummten alle Gespräche. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Gestalt, die sich beim Eintreten bücken musste, da sie deutlich größer als die zwei Meter hohe Tür war. Alle Augen, bis auf ein Paar stahlblaue, die über den Queue hinweg weiterhin konzentriert die weiße Billard Kugel fixierten.   
  
Grimmjow versenkte mit seinem Stoß gleich zwei Kugeln auf einmal. Nnoitra weiterhin ignorierend, ging er um den Tisch herum, griff nach der Kreide und bearbeitete damit in aller Ruhe seinen Queue, während er die Lage der übrigen Kugeln analysierte.   
  
Loly, Menoly und der schwarzhaarige Junge Ggio waren in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und zu Nnoitra und Tesra herübergegangen. Ulquiorra beobachtete das Geschehen mit wachsender Besorgnis.   
  
Schließlich trat Nnoitra breit grinsend an den Billardtisch, schubste mit den Händen die letzten Kugeln von ihrem Platz, bevor er sich aufstützte, damit er Grimmjow direkt ins Gesicht starren konnte. “Hab gehört, dass Du statt dem Krüppel hier jetzt die kleine Karotte mit den dicken Möpsen fickst.“   
  
Grimmjow ignorierte ihn. Rieb stattdessen weiter die Spitze seines Queues mit Kreide ein. Innerlich hatte der Blauschopf schon zu brodeln begonnen, als Nnoitra in das Café gekommen war, doch er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen.   
  
Ulquiorra runzelte alarmiert die Stirn, als er den Kreideregen sah, der von Grimmjows viel zu starkem Reiben hervorgerufen wurde.  
  
Nnoitra bewegte eine Hand näher zu Grimmjow. Dann zog er die andere nach, sodass er sich, tief über den Tisch gebeugt, dem Blauschopf langsam näherte. Dabei übertrieb der dürre Riese jede Bewegung, wodurch es aussah, als wenn er sich, einer großen Schlange gleich, gemächlich auf sein Opfer zu bewegte. Als er nah genug war, schnellte eine Hand vor, packte Grimmjows Queue und wand ihn dem Blauschopf aus der Hand: “Tesra hat die rothaarige Schlampe schon lange vor Dir für sich beansprucht. Wenn sie uns das nächste Mal über den Weg läuft, ist sie endgültig fällig.“ Nnoitra richtete sich auf und tippte Grimmjow mit dem Queue auf die Brust. Im Hintergrund lachten Loly und Menoly dreckig und Ggio klopfte Tesra kumpelhaft auf den Rücken.   
  
Grimmjow brodelte nicht mehr nur, er kochte. Schon früher hatte er jedem, der es gewagt hatte seine dreckigen Hände an die Prinzessin zu legen eine Lehre erteilt. Doch jetzt, wo Orihime mit ihm zusammen war, durfte keiner auch nur schlecht von ihr reden oder sie blöd anmachen. Wer das versuchte, würde es bereuen. Besonders, wenn dieser jemand Nnoitra hieß.   
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung holte Grimmjow sich den Queue zurück. „Wenn einer von euch perversen Arschlöchern auch nur in die Nähe der Prinzessin kommt, dann mach ich euch fertig. Alle nacheinander. Und Du, Gilga, Du bist als Erster dran!“ Grimmjow bemühte sich so sehr, nicht zu schreien, dass die zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurchgepressten Worte wie ein Knurren klangen. Der Blauschopf umklammerte den Queue so fest, dass seine Knöchel beängstigend weiß hervortraten und Ulquiorra befürchtete, der massive Holzstab würde gleich durchbrechen.   
  
Nnoitra lachte laut auf, dann presste er sich in gespielter Empörung die Hände auf die Wangen und wackelte übertrieben mit dem Kopf: “Die Prinzessin, ach herrje herrje, ich wusste gar nicht, wie romantisch Du bist“, sagte er mit triefender Ironie in der Stimme. Dann packte er den Queue erneut und zog heftig daran. Grimmjow, der nicht los ließ wurde nach vorne gezogen und musste sich mit der Hand auf dem Billardtisch abfangen. Nnoitra beugte sich ebenfalls wieder so weit über den Tisch, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten: „Romantik ist was für Schwächlinge. Ich werde Deiner Prinzessin mal zeigen, was es heißt von einem richtigen Mann gefickt zu werden und wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, dann besorgt Tesra es ihr nochmal richtig von Vorne.“  
  
Grimmjow presste die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass seine Kieferknochen knackten. Seine Nasenflügel bebten und er war bereit Nnoitra an die Kehle zu gehen. Dazu zog er mit aller Gewalt an dem Queue, um Nnoitras Kopf gegen den seinen prallen zu lassen. Doch der Andere ließ überraschend los und schlenderte gemächlich Richtung Tür: „Denke, wir sollten das in aller Ruhe draußen weiter besprechen, wo wir ungestört sind.“   
  
Grimmjow, der beinahe nach hinten übergefallen war, fluchte. Warf den Queue zu Boden und stapfte hinter Nnoitra her. Ulquiorra wollte ebenfalls folgen, als er sah, wie Tesra mit etwas Abstand hinter dem wütenden Blauschopf herging. Doch er kam nicht weit.   
  
“Du bleibst schön hier. Die brauchen da draußen keinen Zeugen.“ Ggio hatte seinen Platz zwischen Loly und Menoly verlassen und hielt den Rollstuhl mit beiden Händen fest.  
  
Ulquiorra sagte nichts, sondern senkte geschlagen den Kopf.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Draußen marschierte Grimmjow zielstrebig hinter Nnoitra her, bis zum Hintereingang des Cafés. Während er ging, ballte er seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten. Diesmal würde er es diesem Arschloch zeigen. Der würde es sich danach zweimal überlegen, überhaupt nur an Orihime zu denken. Vor ihm verschwand Nnoitra hinter einem der großen Müllcontainer.   
  
Prima, schoss es dem Blauschopf grimmig durch den Kopf, da brauchte er sich um Beobachter keine Sorgen zu machen und sich auch nicht zurückzuhalten. Sollte die lange Missgeburt sehen, wie sie die blauen Flecken und Blutergüsse erklären wollte, die Grimmjow ihm gleich verpassen würde. Im Kopf ging er bereits die Kombination an Schlägen durch, mit denen er den Anderen attackieren wollte.   
  
Grimmjows Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich ganz allein auf den Gegner vor ihm. Tesra, der sich direkt hinter ihm befand, bemerkte er nicht. Hinter dem Container erwartete Nnoitra ihn, forderte ihn mit seinem üblichen überheblichen Grinsen und einem lässigen Wink auf, näher zu kommen.   
  
Grimmjow ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und grinste siegessicher. Doch als er nah genug war und sofort ohne Vorwarnung zuschlagen wollte, packte Tesra seine Arme und drehte sie gekonnt nach hinten. Sofort schlug Nnoitra zu.   
  
Einmal, zweimal, dreimal direkt hart und brutal mitten in Grimmjows Magen. Dem blieb die Luft weg und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen. Tesra ließ los und Grimmjow fiel, immer noch zusammengekrümmt, zu Boden.   
  
Er wusste, dass er aufstehen musste. Doch er konnte nicht. Vor Schmerzen konnte er kaum atmen und vor seinen geschlossenen Augen tanzten Sterne. Er war und blieb ein Idiot. Statt sich dem Unvermeidbaren zu stellen und sich sofort auf Nnoitras Schläge vorzubereiten, hatte er wertvolle Zeit verschenkt, indem er sich gegen Tesras Griff gewehrt hatte.   
  
Langsam bekam er wieder etwas mehr Luft und versuchte sofort, sich aufzurappeln. Doch im gleichen Augenblick beugte Nnoitra sich herunter und riss seinen Kopf an den blauen Haaren hoch: „Daran wirst Du noch lange zu knabbern haben, das verspreche ich Dir und dass Du Deinen Schwanz so schnell nicht mehr hochkriegst.“   
  
Grimmjow wurde zurück zu Boden geworfen. Ein paar Steine bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken. Er erinnerte sich, wie er Ulquiorra auf das Bett geworfen hatte. Genauso hilflos wie der Kleine damals fühlte Grimmjow sich gerade. Nnoitras Drohung brachte ihn dazu, seine Hände instinktiv schützend vor seinen Schritt zu halten und die Beine soweit anzuziehen, wie der Schmerz in seinem Magen es zuließ.  
  
Innerlich stieß er heftige Verwünschungen aus. Statt Nnoitra war er es, der sich Gedanken um eine gute Ausrede wegen der Verletzungen machen musste. Sofern er sich überhaupt noch alleine würde bewegen können, sobald Nnoitra mit ihm fertig war. Sein Gegner kannte keine Gnade und würde diese Gelegenheit, ihn am Boden zu haben, ohne Gewissensbisse ausnutzen. Ulquiorra hatte Recht, er war wirklich nichts anderes als ein dämlicher Idiot.   
  
Nnoitra fluchte, zielte und trat zu. Er traf Grimmjows Brustkorb mit voller Wucht. Es knackte gefährlich. Grimmjow keuchte, verbiss sich aber einen Schmerzensschrei. Diese Genugtuung würde er Nnoitra auf gar keinen Fall geben.   
  
„Verdammt Tesra, roll diesen Mistkäfer auf, damit ich der Pussy seinen Schwanz nach Innen Prügeln kann, da wo er hingehört!“   
  
Tesra stieg eilig über dem am Boden liegenden Jungen hinweg und versuchte Grimmjow, die Arme erneut auf den Rücken zu drehen. Der Blauschopf wehrte sich mit wenig Erfolg gegen den Griff des Anderen.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
Yoruichis Hände zitterten, als sie das Telefon zurück in die Station steckte. Zuerst war Byakuya auch nicht an sein Mobiltelefon gegangen. Daraufhin hatte sie bereits ihre Jacke angezogen, um zum Café hochzugehen. Dann hatte er jedoch unerwartet zurückgerufen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Als Psychologin wusste sie, dass sie den Schock, den sie gerade erlebt hatte, dadurch zu verarbeiten versuchte, dass sie das Gehörte zuerst verleugnete. Doch sie wusste auch, dass dies an den Tatsachen nichts änderte und sie sich damit abfinden musste.   
  
Byakuya hatte sie aus dem Krankenhaus angerufen, in dem Hisana jetzt schon bereits seit einigen Wochen lag. Es ging ihr mittlerweile sehr schlecht. Natürlich hatte er nichts gesagt, aber seine auf das Allernotwendigste reduzierte Zeit an der Schule hätte sie aufmerksam werden lassen müssen.   
  
Sie stützte die Arme auf und bedeckte ihre Augen mit den Händen. Er hatte ihr alles sehr ruhig und gefasst erzählt. So wie es seine Art war. Dass es nicht mehr viel gab, was man für Hisana tun konnte und dann, wie es genau um sie stand. Davor hatte er eine kurze Pause gemacht, um sich zu räuspern, dabei war ihr fast das Herz gebrochen. Byakuya zeigte niemals seine Gefühle. Doch sie hatte die stille Verzweiflung gehört, als er um eine Beurlaubung bat, damit er Hisana für die letzten Wochen nach Hause holen und sich um sie kümmern konnte.   
  
Vier Wochen -maximal- hatten die Ärzte ihr noch gegeben. Yoruichi schluckte. Vier Wochen, wenn sie im Krankenhaus blieb. Doch Hisana wollte nach Hause. Zu ihren Blumen und den Volieren mit Vögeln in dem großen Wintergarten, den Byakuya für sie gebaut hatte. Und wie immer würde Byakuya seiner geliebten Frau auch diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Selbst wenn dieser ihr Leben nicht verlängern würde.  
  
Yoruichi versuchte tief einzuatmen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Die Sorge um ihren besten Freund und die Trauer um Hisana, die sie immer sehr gemocht hatte, presste ihr die Brust zusammen. In ihren Gedanken sah sie wieder Byakuya vor sich, zu der Zeit, als er Hisana kennen gelernt hatte. Das stille Strahlen in seinem Blick und das sanfte Lächeln, dass von da an auf seinem Gesicht gelegen hatte. Von Anfang an hatte er der schüchternen Hisana, die selten direkt sagte, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. Zu ihrer Hochzeit hatte er eine besondere Kirschbaumart direkt aus Japan importieren lassen und ihr später dann den sündhaft teuren Wintergarten gebaut, als ihre Gesundheit bereits angeschlagen war und sie kaum mehr rausgehen konnte. Wenige verstanden, warum Byakuya so viel Geld und Zeit investierte, und schüttelten darüber nur verständnislos den Kopf. Doch sie verstand ihn und die tiefe Liebe, die die beiden für einander empfanden.   
  
Yoruichi nahm die Hände von den Augen und spürte, wie Tränen ihr langsam über die Wangen liefen. Ihr fiel das Zitat von Nietzsche ein: „Was aus Liebe getan wird, geschieht immer jenseits von Gut und Böse.“ Sie hatte sich mit dem Philosophen und dessen Lehre, aufgrund von Ulquiorras Büchern und um dessen Weltbild und Moralvorstellung besser zu verstehen, noch einmal genauer beschäftigt. Liebe konnte eine große Triebfeder sein und der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen, egal ob es der Partner, Bruder oder ein Freund war, konnte einen brechen und zur Verzweiflung, bis hin zur Selbstaufgabe, treiben.    
  
Sie wählte Kisukes Nummer. Heute Nacht wollte sie nicht alleine sein. Jeder hatte seine Grenze und sie fürchtete, dass mit Hisanas Tod Byakuyas erreicht sein würde. „Kisuke, ja ich bin es. Ich bin in einer Stunde bei Dir. Ich habe etwas Furchtbares erfahren. Es geht um Hisana... Ja, ich fahre vorsichtig. Bis gleich.“ Sie legte auf und ging zum Spiegel.   
  
Bevor sie die Feuchtigkeit von ihrem Gesicht wischte, fuhr sie mit den Fingern die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen nach. Sie erinnerte sich an Ulquiorras Narben und dass dieser natürlich auch darüber kein einziges Wort verloren hatte. Doch ihre tiefe Sorge um Byakuya und die Hilflosigkeit, die sie dabei empfand, verdrängten alles andere.  
  
So verließ Yoruichi ihr Büro und eilte zu ihrem Wagen, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an Ulquiorra, Grimmjow oder Nnoitra zu verschwenden.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Im Café war Ggio sichtbar unglücklich darüber, Ulquiorra bewachen zu müssen. Nachdem der Junge im Rollstuhl keinen weiteren Versuch unternommen hatte, ihm zu entkommen, sondern einfach ruhig dasaß, hielt er nur noch einen der Griffe fest und wanderte langsam Zentimeter um Zentimeter an der Seite des Rollstuhls vorbei, Richtung Tür. Getrieben von der Neugierde, was jetzt draußen vor sich ging. Weshalb er auch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür richtete und nicht auf Ulquiorra.  
  
Ulquiorra, der Ggio mit leicht gesenkten Kopf aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wartete nur auf den richtigen Moment. Er hatte die Unaufmerksamkeit des Anderen bereits genutzt, um eine der versenkten Billardkugeln aus der Tasche im Tisch direkt neben ihm zu angeln. Diese hielt er mittlerweile in der Hand auf der Seite auf der Ggio neben ihm stand. Der Junge schob gerade wieder einmal einen seiner in Sandalen steckenden Füße ein Stück vor. Ulquiorras Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Gezielt ließ er die massive Billardkugel fallen. Genau auf die ungeschützten Zehen von Ggio. Der schrie gepeinigt auf, zog seinen schmerzenden Fuß hoch und versuchte ihn gleichzeitig mit beiden Händen zu packen, woraufhin er das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden fiel.   
  
Sobald Ggio den Rollstuhl ganz losgelassen hatte, setzte Ulquiorra sich in Bewegung. Einer aus der Gruppe um Luppi sprintete ebenfalls los und öffnete die Tür. Draußen blickte Ulquiorra sich sofort um. Sehen konnte er die Andern nicht, doch als er langsam lauschend weiter fuhr, hörte er Nnoitras Fluchen von hinter den Containern, die am Ende des Gebäudes standen. So schnell er konnte fuhr er dorthin. Nnoitra Gilga kannte keine Gnade und würde vor nichts zurückschrecken, um Grimmjow zu beweisen, wer der Stärkere ist.   
  
Als er um den Container herum rollte und einen guten Meter hinter dem langen Jungen zum stehen kam, lag Grimmjow bereits zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und versuchte, Tesra abzuwehren.   
„Vielleicht solltest Du dich mit jemandem anlegen, der in Deiner Liga spielt, Gilga“, sagte Ulquiorra laut aber sehr ruhig.   
  
Erschrocken sprang Tesra auf, während Nnoitra auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und den schmächtigen Jungen im Rollstuhl verdutzt ansah. Dann begann er, laut zu lachen. Grimmjow nutzte die Gelegenheit, um bis auf die Knie hochzukommen. Er presste seine Arme gegen die schmerzende Brust, die jeden Atemzug zu einer Tortur machte.   
  
Nnoitra hatte aufgehört zu lachen. Stattdessen sah er Ulquiorra jetzt verärgert an: “Deine Liga, Krüppel! Was soll das denn heißen? Wer will schon in Deiner Liga spielen?“ Er brauchte nur einen Schritt zu machen, um direkt vor Ulquiorra zu stehen. Dann beugte er sich tief herunter und bohrte seinen langen Finger in die Brust des blassen Jungen: “Für was hältst Du Schmeißfliege Dich eigentlich? Oder glaubst Du, ich nehme Rücksicht, nur weil Du in dem Ding da sitzt?“ Wieder schnellte sein Finger bedrohlich vor.   
  
Doch diesmal kam er nicht soweit um die Brust des Anderen zu berühren. Ulquiorra fing Nnoitras Finger vorher mit seiner Hand und drehte ihn herum. Womit er den langen Jungen vor sich in die Knie zwang. Nnoitras Kopf landete dabei fast in seinem Schoß. Woraufhin Ulquiorra den Finger losließ und stattdessen den Kopf des anderen mit beiden Händen umfasste und einen Daumen auf Nnoitras einziges Auge presste. Der daraufhin sofort jede Gegenwehr einstellte. „Eine falsche Bewegung und Du verlierst auch noch dieses Auge“, warnte Ulquiorra mit eisiger Stimme.   
  
Tesra nahm den immer noch knienden Grimmjow in einen Würgegriff.   
  
„Das gilt auch für deinen Handlanger. Er soll Grimmjow loslassen. Sonst...“ Ulquiorra verstärkte den Druck auf das Auge, woraufhin Nnoitra aufheulte und die Fingernägel in den Asphalt bohrte.  
  
„Tesra, tu was er sagt!“, befahl er mit schriller Stimme. Grimmjow wurde losgelassen und kämpfte sich auf die Füße.   
  
„Ab sofort wirst Du Grimmjow und Orihime in Ruhe lassen. Sonst verspreche ich Dir, dass Du mehr als nur dieses Auge verlieren wirst“, sagte Ulquiorra, dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte Nnoitra etwas ins Ohr, was den langen Junge sichtbar zusammenzuckten ließ. Eine Sekunde später schrie er laut auf, als Ulquiorra kurz aber fest auf das Auge drückte. Dann stieß er Nnoitra mit so viel Kraft von sich weg, dass er selber dabei zurück rollte. „Du solltest das Auge schnell kühlen, sonst wirst Du mehr als nur einen Tag nicht klar sehen können.“   
  
Nnoitra, der auf dem Rücken gelandet war, rief zuerst hysterisch nach Tesra. Eine Hand hielt er schützend vor dem malträtierten Auge, während er sich mit dem anderen Arm versuchte unter Flüchen und Verwünschungen in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen.   
  
Grimmjow war an Nnoitra und Tesra vorbei zu Ulquiorra gestolpert. Jetzt stützte er sich schwer auf den Griffen des Rollstuhls ab. Ulquiorra drehte den Kopf herum und sagte leise zu ihm: “Ich will, dass Du dich ganz aufrichtest. Keiner darf sehen, dass Du Schmerzen hast oder verletzt bist. Halt Dich einfach an den Griffen fest, den Rest mach ich schon. Schaffst Du das?“  
  
Grimmjow nickte, biss die Zähne zusammen und streckte seinen Oberkörper. Es knackte noch einmal. Er packte die Griffe fester als der Schmerz ihm ein weiteres Mal den Atem raubte und ihm kurz schwindlig wurde. Dann zwang er ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ulquiorra fuhr langsam vorwärts. Nachdem Grimmjows Schritte sicherer wurden, beschleunigte er etwas und brachte sie auf direktem Weg zurück zu dem Gebäude, in dem sich ihre WG befand.   
  
Als sie ihr Apartment betraten, kam ihnen Orihime sofort entgegen und verkündete, dass sie Tatsuki gerade um ein paar Minuten verpasst hatten. In dem Augenblick als er das hörte, ging Grimmjow in die Knie, fluchte als die Bewegung und die daraus resultierenden Schmerzen ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben.   
  
„Oh Gott, Grimm, was ist passiert?“ Orihime kniete sich sofort neben ihn und versuchte ihn, in den Arm zu nehmen.   
  
„Nicht, lass ihn“, wies Ulquiorra sie an. Als Orihime ihn verwirrt anblickte, erklärte er ihr mit kurzen Worten, dass Nnoitra Grimmjow zusammengeschlagen hatte. Dann bat er sie, Grimmjow auf einen Stuhl zu helfen und ihm dann das Shirt auszuziehen. Grimmjow tat einfach, was man ihm sagte. Bis Ulquiorra näher kam und Anstalten machte, ihn anzufassen.   
  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich will nur sehen ob eine Rippe gebrochen ist oder Du nur eine Brustkorbprellung hast, was zu hoffen ist“, erklärte der blasse Junge ruhig.   
  
Grimmjow zögerte. Schließlich nahm er die Arme, die er vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, herunter. Ulquiorras Hände waren kühl, als er gezielt Grimmjows Oberkörper abtastete. Dabei stellte er ihm Fragen, wo genau er Schmerzen hatte. Als seine Hände mit dem Bauch Grimmjows fertig waren und er tiefer fassen wollte, schüttelte der Blauschopf energisch den Kopf: „Da nicht.“  
  
Ulquiorra erwiderte nichts, sondern fuhr zur anderen Seite des Tisches. Auf dem Zettel, den Orihime für ihn geholt hatte, schrieb er etwas auf. „Hier, diese Sachen besorgst du. Die oberen zwei Medikamente in einer Apotheke und die darunter in einer Anderen. Du darfst auf keinen Fall alles zusammen kaufen.“ Ulquiorra gab Orihime den Zettel. Danach griff er in seine Gürteltasche und holte seine Geldbörse raus, aus der er ihr eine Karte reichte: „Der Betrag auf der Geldkarte ist hoch genug für alles, was Du besorgen sollst. Wenn Du gefragt wirst für was Du die Sachen brauchst, sagst Du, dass es sich um eine Sportverletzung handelt.“   
  
„Ich beeile mich.“ Orihime steckte beide Sachen ohne weitere Fragen ein und rannte aus der WG.   
  
„Du solltest Dich solange bis sie wieder da ist hinlegen und den Brustkorb kühlen.“ Ulquiorra seufzte: “Leg Dich auf mein Bett. Sowohl in Deinem Zimmer, wie auch, in dem von Orihime, ist ja wieder einmal für mich kein Durchkommen. Ich kümmere mich um eine Kältekompresse.“   
  
Grimmjow stand langsam auf und schlurfte in Ulquiorras Zimmer, das wie immer tadellos aufgeräumt war. Was bei den wenigen Sachen, die der Kleine besaß, auch nicht schwer war, dachte er. Als er sich vorsichtig auf das Bett setzte, rief ihm Ulquiorra zu: “ Wenn Dir übel wird, benutze den Mülleimer.“   
  
Er legte sich auf den Rücken. Jede Bewegung war die Hölle, doch wie der Kleine darauf kam, dass er würde kotzen müssen, war Grimmjow ein Rätsel. Dennoch, er lag kaum einige Zeit aus gestreckt da und bildete sich ein, dass der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb weniger wurde, da spürte er, wie sein Magen einen Flipflop schlug und sich zusammenkrampfte. Er schaffte es gerade noch sich zur Seite zu rollen und den Mülleimer ranzuziehen. Die Bewegung machte alles nur noch schlimmer und er war froh, als er sich wieder auf den Rücken legen und die Augen schließen konnte  
  
„Hier, trink.“   
  
Grimmjow sah Ulquiorra an und nahm das Glas mit dem sprudelnden Wasser entgegen. Trank aber nicht.  
  
„Das ist nur eine Aspirin. Die Schmerzmittel, die Orihime gerade besorgt, sind stärker. Du wirst nicht drumherum kommen die zu schlucken und mir zu vertrauen. Ohne Schmerzmittel wirst Du dich in den nächsten Tagen sonst kaum bewegen können. An Sport ist nicht zu denken. Da müssen wir uns noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.“   
  
Grimmjow trank. Dann ließ er sich wieder vorsichtig zurücksinken und Ulquiorra legte ihm ein Handtuch, in das er ein Kühlpack gewickelt hatte, auf die Brust. Sie schwiegen eine Weile. In der Stille rauschte das ganze Geschehen noch einmal bruchstückhaft durch Grimmjows Kopf. Dass der Kleine so rücksichtslos mit Nnoitra umgesprungen war, überraschte ihn nicht wirklich. Gut, vielleicht ein wenig. Das Erschreckendste war die Zielstrebigkeit, mit der Ulquiorra vorgegangen war. Er hatte nicht gezögert und die Drohung, Nnoitra das Auge mit den bloßen Fingern auszudrücken, nahm Grimmjow ihm ebenfalls ab. Ulquiorra machte keine leeren Drohungen.   
  
Da war aber noch etwas Anderes, das ihn beschäftigte. „Was hast Du Nnoitra ins Ohr geflüstert?“, fragte er ohne sich zu bewegen. Das leise Geräusch, das von Ulquiorra kam, sorgte dann aber doch dafür, dass er den Kopf drehte so weit wie es ging ohne den Rest seines schmerzenden Körpers bewegen zu müssen. Das, was er gehört hatte, hatte sich fast wie ein Lachen angehört. Doch Ulquiorras Gesicht gab wie immer nichts preis.   
  
„Dass ich mit meinem Mobiltelefon Fotos von ihm gemacht habe, wie er auf Dich eintritt, während Du am Boden liegst.“ Trotz des neutralen Gesichtsausdrucks klang Ulquiorras Stimme amüsiert.   
  
Grimmjow runzelte überrascht die Stirn:“Du hast gar kein Handy. Du hast gelogen.“  
  
Ulquiorras Mundwinkel zuckten: “Sagen wir, ich habe geblufft. Ich werde später noch seine Facebookseite manipulieren, um der Drohung etwas mehr Substanz zu verleihen.“  
  
Der Blauschopf glaubte Ulquiorra unbesehen, dass dieser das konnte. Er hatte ihn oft genug seltsame Dinge auf seinem Laptop machen sehen. Gemäß ihrer Vereinbarung hatte er nie gefragt, was Ulquiorra da genau tat. Dieser hätte es ihm sowieso nicht gesagt. Der Kleine steckte voller Überraschungen, was Grimmjow immer wieder Unbehagen bereitete.   
  
Eine weitere Überraschung war, wie sanft Ulquiorra ihn abgetastet hatte. Hier hatte er nicht gelogen, er schien wirklich zu wissen, was er tat. Genauso wie jetzt, als er die Kühlkompresse auf eine besonders schmerzende Stelle verschob. Einem Impuls folgend hielt Grimmjow die blasse Hand fest: “Dass Du Ahnung von Medikamenten hast, wundert mich bei Deinem Vater nicht, aber dass Du dich so gut mit solchen Verletzungen auskennst schon.“   
  
„Die Schiffers waren meine Adoptiveltern, und was weißt Du schon über Dr. Schiffer?“, Ulquiorras Antwort war kalt, fast schon abweisend.   
  
Grimmjow ließ die Hand des Anderen nicht los: “Google kann selbst ein Idiot wie ich bedienen und lesen kann ich auch. Lass mich raten, der gute Doktor war nur in der Öffentlichkeit der perfekte Vater und Arzt, von dem überall zu lesen ist. Doch Zuhause hat er die Sau rausgelassen. Hat er Dich geschlagen? Oder sogar gefickt? Hat Deine Schlampe von Mutter dabei zugesehen? Hast Du sie deswegen umgebracht?“, ungewollt hatte Grimmjow ausgesprochen, was ihm die ganze Zeit schon durch den Kopf ging.   
  
Ulquiorra wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Er strahlte wieder diese beherrschte, eisige Ruhe aus und seine Stimme hatte einen fast unheimlichen Unterton, als er antwortete:“ Man kann viele Dinge über meine Pflegemutter sagen, aber eine Schlampe war sie nicht. Sie war ihrem Mann hörig bis zu ihrem Tod. Und mit Deinen Vermutungen über meinen Pflegevater liegst Du ebenfalls komplett falsch. Mich hat er nie geschlagen, das hätte er sich nicht leisten können. Mit mir hatte er auch so schon genug Schwierigkeiten. Die Folge von Schlägen lassen sich, wie Du bald merken wirst, nicht so einfach verheimlichen.“   
  
Ulquiorra stoppte und schien seine nächsten Worte genau zu überdenken. Grimmjow hielt unbewusst den Atem an. So viel wie in diesem Augenblick hatte der Kleine noch nie über seine Adoptiveltern erzählt. Von dem ersten Abend einmal abgesehen. Dann wand Ulquiorra sein Handgelenk aus Grimmjows Griff und lehnte sich in dem Rollstuhl zurück. Der Blauschopf dachte schon, dass nun nichts mehr kommen würde, doch plötzlich sprach der Andere weiter. Immer noch sehr beherrscht, doch die eisige Kälte war verschwunden, dafür klang seine Stimme jetzt rau und traurig: “Die Obsession meines Pflegevaters war nicht sexueller Natur. Er wollte den menschlichen Geist beherrschen. Er war von seinem Beruf besessen. Von der Idee den Schlüssel zu finden, mit dem man in jeden Geist eindringen kann. Diesen steuern und damit krankhafte Veranlagungen ausmerzen.“   
  
Es folgte eine weitere lange Pause. Grimmjow schluckte. Eine Ahnung beschlich ihn. Ulquiorra hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die Hände im Schoß verschränkt. Doch der Blauschopf traute sich nicht zu fragen.   
  
Schließlich hob Ulquiorra seinen Kopf und sah Grimmjow erneut an. Tränen hatten sich einsam ihren Weg aus seinen Augen gebahnt und waren entlang der Narben, die sich für immer gut sichtbar auf seinen Wangen befinden würden, herunter geflossen. Grimmjow konnte nur noch die Feuchtigkeit sehen, die sie auf ihrem Weg hinterlassen hatten. Der Blick des Anderen war leer und er schien etwas anderes, als Grimmjow vor sich zu sehen, als er mit gedämpfter Stimme weiter sprach: “Ich war nur der Empfänger, bei dem er Emotionen messen konnte, bei dem alles gefiltert wurde. Doch ich habe ihm die Sache so schwer gemacht, wie ich nur konnte.“   
  
Ulquiorra stockte, sein Gesicht mittlerweile genauso leer wie sein Blick: „ Wie ich konnte, ohne ihn zu gefährden. Was hätte ich sonst tun können? Wir waren Kinder und er verstand so wenig, war so hilflos...“    
  
Ulquiorras Stimme brach und in dem Schweigen bewegte Grimmjow sich. Ignorierte die Schmerzen und setzte sich langsam auf. Vorsichtig, weil jede Bewegung ihm das Äußerste abverlangte  und weil er den Kleinen nicht erschrecken wollte. Er legte die Hände an Ulquiorras Schultern, dann zog er den zitternden Jungen an seine Brust und legte seine Arme um ihn. Ulquiorras Hände krallten sich in das Shirt des Blauschopfts und Grimmjow spürte den Kampf, den der Andere mit sich ausfocht. Bis Ulquiorra aufgab.   
  
Grimmjow kämpfte selber mit den Tränen, die jedoch von den Schmerzen kamen, den der Druck auf seine verletzte Brust verursachte. Doch äußere Schmerzen zu ignorieren war ihm schon immer leichter gefallen als Innere. Das, was der Kleine gerade gesagt hatte, ergab für ihn noch keinen richtigen Sinn. Seine Intuition sagte Grimmjow jedoch, dass der Tod von Ulquiorras Pflegeeltern nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war und dass Ulquiorra möglicherweise schlimmere Dinge als Orihime und er zusammen erlebt hatte.    
  
Beruhigend strich Grimmjow über das schwarze Haar und drückte den Kleinen fester an sich. Die Prinzessin hätte ihm jetzt sicher noch gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch Grimmjow brachte diese leeren Worte einfach nicht über seine Lippen. Denn mehr als leere Worte waren das nicht. Nichts würde gut werden, für keinen von ihnen. Die Dinge, die geschehen waren konnte man nicht ungeschehen machen, man konnte nur versuchen, mit ihnen zu leben.             
  


* * *

  
[ Bild und Anmerkung zum Kapitel ](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=87)


	12. Im Allgemeinen

„Grimmjow, verdammt nochmal, konzentriere Dich. Wir haben das hier schon einhundert Mal gemacht und im Allgemeinen sollte das wirklich kein Problem mehr für Dich darstellen!“, Ulquiorra strich mehrere Zeilen von Grimmjows Gleichung durch. Der Blauschopf funkelte den blassen Jungen böse an.  
  
Ulquiorra war mit den Nerven am Ende und er wusste es.  
  
Draußen braute sich ein Sommergewitter zusammen, was die angespannte Stimmung in der WG noch zusätzlich aufheizte. Außerdem hatte Ulquiorra in den letzten Nächten kaum geschlafen. In den vergangenen drei Wochen, in denen Grimmjows Verletzung langsam verheilt war und einmal er oder Orihime für eine Ausrede gesorgt hatten, damit der Blauschopf nicht am Sportunterricht hatte teilnehmen müssen, hatte er in sich hinein gehorcht. Hatte gehofft, endlich etwas zu spüren. Doch nichts war passiert und Ulquiorra wusste, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. Das Risiko war von Anfang an groß gewesen, Nerven direkt zu verletzten oder indirekt durch das Mittel, das er benutzt hatte, dauerhaft lahmzulegen.    
  
Er versuchte, sich damit abzufinden und redete sich ein, dass es sogar besser war, weil er sich so das Mitgefühl der Psychologin sicherte. Aber es half nichts, er hatte zu viel ertragen, zu lange geschwiegen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Mit Grimmjow zu lernen war schon immer schwierig gewesen, nur hatte er es bisher als eine Herausforderung gesehen, Wissen in den blauhaarigen Sturkopf hineinzuzwingen. Damit hatte er Erfahrung und bei Grimmjow deutlich mehr Erfolg, da der Andere einfach nur bockig und nicht bei dem IQ eines Fünfjährigen stehen geblieben war.    
  
Trotzdem sagte er abfällig: „ Jeder Idiot könnte diese Aufgabe lösen. Also hör auf, Dich wie ein solcher zu benehmen und mach es endlich richtig!“  
  
Orihime saß angespannt in ihrem Zimmer. So ging das schon den ganzen Nachmittag und Ulquiorras Ton war immer schärfer geworden. Nicht, dass es das erste Mal in der letzten Zeit gewesen wäre. Sie rechnete es Ulquiorra dennoch hoch an, dass er versuchte, Grimmjow zu helfen. Der eine gute Note mehr als nötig hatte, doch das hier schien außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Das Grimmjow bisher so ruhig geblieben war, grenzte an ein Wunder. Nervös wrang sie die Hände und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie kannte ihren Blauschopf gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich Ulquiorras Beschimpfungen nicht mehr lange würde gefallen lassen.  
  
Als Ulquiorra ihn mit scharfer Stimme ein weiteres Mal zurechtwies, passierte es. Sie hörte ein lautes Klatschen, gefolgt von einer erdrückenden Stille. Orihime sprang auf und rannte in die Küche. Grimmjow saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schweratmend auf seinem Platz und starrte Ulquiorra an. Der hielt sich die Wange und funkelte Grimmjow mit unbewegten Gesicht an, nur sein Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort rollte er vom Tisch zurück und fuhr in sein Zimmer, griff sich seine Umhängetasche, die ihm jedoch vom Schoß rutschte, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Ulquiorra fluchte erneut und so heftig, dass Orihime zusammenzuckte. Rasch eilte sie zu ihm und hob die Tasche für ihn auf.  
  
„Ich brauche frische Luft“, erklärte er kurz angebunden. Orihime nickte nur und öffnete ihm die Wohnungstür. Mit einem unguten Gefühl sah sie ihm nach, bis er im Fahrstuhl verschwunden war.  
  
„Hör mal, Prinzessin, das wollte ich nicht, aber er hat es einfach auf die Spitze getrieben“, Grimmjow hatte die Arme von hinten um sie gelegt.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sie lehnte sich an ihn und bewunderte kurz seine kräftigen Unterarme bevor sie diese mit ihren Händen umfasste. „Ulquiorra kommt bald wieder, wo soll er denn alleine hin. Runter ist es zu steil und so groß ist der Parkplatz auch nicht. Es fängt auch bald an zu regnen“, erklärte Orihime, ohne dass sie es selber glaubte. So hatten sie ihn beide noch niemals erlebt.  
  
„Wenn er in einer halben Stunde nicht wieder auftaucht, dann geh ich ihn suchen“, Grimmjow drehte sie in seinen Armen um und küsste sie. „Lass uns zur Beruhigung eine Runde kuscheln.“ Er hob sie hoch und trug Orihime zu ihrem Bett.  


 

+o+o+

  
  
Ulquiorra hatte die Bremsen gut angezogen und rollte vorsichtig und langsam die Einfahrt hinunter. Er wusste, dass er das Gelände nicht alleine verlassen durfte, aber das war ihm egal. Seine Lust, auf dem Parkplatz irgendeinen anderen Idioten zu treffen, war gering, doch hauptsächlich wollte er diese Gelegenheit nutzen,  etwas zu tun, was  ihm eine ganze Weile schon auf der Seele lag. Sein überstürzter Aufbruch und der Streit würden eine glaubhafte Erklärung für seinen unbedacht erscheinenden Ausflug liefern. Bergab zu fahren war außerdem viel weniger anstrengend als bergauf. Um wieder hochzukommen würde er einfach einen der Busse nehmen und dann an der oberen Einfahrt zum Wohnheim aussteigen.  
  
Ohne einen Blick auf den Plan an der Bushaltestelle gegenüber dem Wohnheim zu werfen, fuhr er konzentriert weiter. Zeit hatte er genug und Grimmjow sollte ruhig ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, selbst wenn er wusste, dass er die Ohrfeige im Grunde verdient hatte.  
  
Ulquiorra fuhr langsam, er traute den Bremsen an seinem Gefährt nicht. Normalerweise hätte er auch lieber die eigenen Hände benutzt, doch die Handschuhe mitzunehmen, daran hatte er bei seinem überstürzten Aufbruch dann doch nicht mehr gedacht und ohne würde er sich nur verletzten. Bisher ging es jedoch ganz gut und die Fahrt sorgte dafür, dass das nervenaufreibende Gedankenkarussell in seinem Kopf wenigstens für einen kleinen Augenblick unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Der Wind frischte auf und in der Ferne rumorte es heftig. Die dunklen Gewitterwolken über ihm zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen. Noch etwas, das er bei seinem scheinbar guten Plan nicht bedacht hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er doch nicht zu lange auf den nächsten Bus würde warten müssen. Ulquiorra hatte nicht nur keine Lust bis auf die Knochen durchnässt zu werden, denn eine Jacke hatte er auch nicht mitgenommen, er wollte auch nicht die eingeschränkte Geländegängigkeit seines Rollstuhls testen. Das Modell war leicht und wendig, aber damit mehr für den Inneneinsatz gedacht. Die Räder hatten so gut wie kein Profile und damit auf regennassem Asphalt in der Spur zu bleiben, war so gut wie unmöglich. Was noch etwas war, dass der sonst so vorausschauende blasse Junge nicht bedacht hatte.  
  
Ulquiorra erreichte sein Ziel, als die ersten Regentropfen fielen. Sein Ziel war die Bank, die sich auf halber Strecke zu der nächsten Bushaltestelle befand, genauer gesagt der Mülleimer etwas oberhalb davon. Dort stoppte er und holte die Kiste mit den Asiatischen Schriftzeichen heraus, die er schon vor einer ganzen Weile in der Umhängetasche deponiert hatte. Er öffnete das Geheimfach und entsorgte die Spritzen in dem Mülleimer. Über das Wakizashi strich er einmal kurz mit dem Daumen, dann schloss er die Kiste wieder. Sollten man das echte Schwert finden, dann würde es keinen Zweifel mehr an seiner Schuld geben, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht davon trennen. Die Spritzen wegzuwerfen war überflüssig, sie wären sicher in dem Fach verborgen gewesen. Dies war nur ein vollkommen sinnloser Versuch, mit der Hoffnung abzuschließen und die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er nie wieder würde gehen können.  
  
Ulquiorra steckte die Kiste zurück in die Tasche und blickte auf, als ein Bus die Straße hochgefahren kam. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah er ihm nach. Der Regen wurde stärker und selbst wenn es nicht kalt war, würde er komplett durchnässt sein, bis der nächste Bus kam. Das einzig positive war, dass niemand so auf die Idee kommen würde, er hätte das hier geplant. Er machte sich noch vorsichtiger auf den Weg, die steiler werdende Straße hinunter. Dabei achtete er darauf, die Bremsen gut gepackt zu halten, um nicht zu schnell zu werden.    
     
Kaum war er ein paar Meter gefahren, zuckte ein heller Blitz durch den Himmel, direkt gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donner, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ und für einen Moment lockerte sich sein Griff und er nahm Fahrt auf. Ulquiorra versuchte wieder abzubremsen, jedoch mit mäßigem Erfolg. Alles war nass und glitschig, die Bremsen rutschten über das glatte Profil der Reifen. Ohne es zu wollen wurde er schneller und je schneller er wurde, um so weniger packten die Bremsen.  
  
Panik breitete sich in ihm aus und er drückte die Hebel so fest wie er konnte, worauf der Rollstuhl zu schlingern begann. Ulquiorra besaß so viel Geistesgegenwart um den Druck direkt wieder zu verringern, doch nun wurde er erneut schneller und vor ihm machte die Straße eine Kurve, die er niemals in der Lage sein würde zu nehmen.  
  
Er traf eine Entscheidung, ließ die Bremse auf der linken Seite los während er die auf der Rechten angezogen hielt. Sofort änderte der Rollstuhl seine Richtung und schoss auf den Wald, der  entlang der Straße verlief, zu. Ein Sturz war unvermeidlich und er hatte entschieden, dass er lieber mit dem weicheren Waldboden als dem harten Asphalt Bekanntschaft machen wollte.  
  
So richtig Ulquiorras Schlussfolgerung war, so wenig hatte er mit dem gerechnet, was dann kam. An der Stelle, an der er in den Wald fuhr und sich wenig Strauchwerk befand, war der Boden vom Regen aufgeweicht. Statt also, wie er gehofft hatte, einigermaßen kontrolliert zu fallen, bremste der Rollstuhl abrupt ab und er wurde regelrecht aus dem Sitz katapultiert, überschlug sich mehrfach nachdem er hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war und verlor für einen Moment das Bewusstsein.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er mit dem Gesicht nach unten, der Wolkenbruch schien nicht enden zu wollen. Das Wasser suchte sich seinen Weg unter seinem Körper hindurch. Er hatte Erde im Mund, Blätter hafteten an seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen. Er hob die Hand um sie weg zu wischen, doch an seinen Fingern klebte etwas widerlich braunes, stinkendes und er würgte in dem Augenblick als er sich die Exkremente, denn um nichts anderes konnte es sich bei dem Geruch handeln, beinahe direkt ins Auge gerieben hätte.  
  
Hecktisch versuchte er seine Finger sauber zu wischen, doch egal, was er anfasste, überall war Dreck. Mit großer Anstrengung und nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen schaffte er es, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und nach oben zu blicken. Der Regen klatschte erbarmungslos auf sein Gesicht. Wusch aber wenigstens den Schlamm und was da sonst noch war ab. Ulquiorra lag einfach nur da, die Tasche hatte er bei dem Sturz verloren und je mehr das Adrenalin sich abbaute umso stärker wurde ihm bewusst, dass er fror. Bald spürte er jeden einzelnen Ast unter sich, die Steine, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten und etwas Weiches, über das er nicht nachdenken wollte. Der Regen konnte den Geruch nicht wegwaschen und aus irgendeinem irrwitzigen Grund hoffte Ulquiorra, dass es sich dabei nur um die Hinterlassenschaft eines Hundes handelte. Alles andere erschien ihm noch erniedrigender, da es Erinnerungen wach rief, die er tief in sich vergraben hatte.        
  
Ulquiorra schloss die Augen. Er wollte das Hier und Jetzt ausblenden, so wie er es schon oft getan hatte, doch diesmal gelang es ihm nicht einmal ansatzweise. Der größte Teil seines Lebens war fremdbestimmt gewesen, der Spielraum für eigene Entscheidungen nicht existent. Die Erniedrigungen, die er hatte ertragen müssen, waren ihm aufgezwungen worden. Doch das er jetzt hier lag war seine eigene Schuld. Hervorgerufen durch seine eigene Entscheidung. Ohne Hilfe würde er hier niemals wieder wegkommen. Ulquiorra biss sich so heftig auf die Lippe bis er Blut schmeckte. Egal was er tat, den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens würde er nicht ohne Hilfe auskommen können.    
  
Während er unbewusst seine Hände in den kalten, nassen Boden grub, dachte er das erste Mal daran, dass ein Leben hinter Gittern, dafür aber auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen, vielleicht die bessere Alternative gewesen wäre. Oder besser noch, er hätte sein Leben gleich auch beenden sollen, dann wäre ihm diese Erniedrigung, hier hilflos im Schmutz und Dreck zu liegen, erspart geblieben. Für einen Moment sah er Grimmjows grinsendes Gesicht vor sich. Mit Orihimes Mitgefühl konnte er umgehen, doch in Grimmjows Augen hilflos und schwach zu erscheinen war etwas, das Ulquiorra nicht ertragen konnte. Ohne es zu wollen, war der Blauschopf zu jemanden geworden, den Ulquiorra respektierte und dem er mehr Sympathie entgegen brachte als gut für ihn war und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass der Blauschopf ihn so sah.  


 

+o+o+

  
  
Ein heller Blitz, gefolgt von lautem, heftigem Donnergrollen, weckte Grimmjow und Orihime aus ihrem wohligem Schlummer, in den sie unbemerkt gefallen waren.  
  
„Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Grimmjow, als er aufschreckte und sich verschlafen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare fuhr. Draußen goss es in Strömen. Orihime sprang auf, schloss die Balkontür, dann eilte sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Ulquiorra ist noch nicht wieder da“, sagte sie panisch, nachdem sie einen Blick in sein Zimmer geworfen und auch das Bad und die Toilette kontrolliert hatte.  
   
„Scheiße“, sagte Grimmjow noch einmal und schon war er auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, um sich Schuhe und eine Jacke anzuziehen. Orihime machte sich währenddessen ebenfalls fertig und erwartete ihn in ihrem krasspinken Regencape mit passenden pinken Gummistiefeln. Er nahm sie an die Hand. Als der Fahrstuhl nicht sofort kam, rannten beide die Treppe runter und stürmten aus die Tür.  
  
Zuerst suchten sie das ganze Gelände bis hoch zum Café ab, doch nirgends eine Spur von Ulquiorra. „Dann ist er doch die Straße runter“, sagte Orihime und blickte Grimmjow besorgt an. Der strich sich die bereits tropfnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht: “So neben der Kappe wie der war, würde ich ihm das glatt zutrauen, dass der so einen Unsinn macht.“  
  
Im Laufschritt eilten sie die Einfahrt runter. „Bestimmt hatte Ulquiorra vor, mit dem Bus wieder hochzufahren“, warf Orihime atemlos ein, als sie an der ersten Bushaltestelle vorbei kamen. „Doch die fahren Sonntags nur einmal pro Stunde, wenn überhaupt. Der arme Kerl sitzt bestimmt unten an der nächsten Haltestelle, da wo wir damals die Katze gefunden haben“, versuchte Orihime sich zu beruhigen.  Was sie sagte, klang auch für Grimmjow logisch und er beschloss, dem Kleinen trotzdem gehörig die Meinung zusagen. Orihime war ganz bleich vor Sorge und Yoruichi hatte die strikte Anweisung gegeben, dass Ulquiorra das Gelände nur in Begleitung verlassen durfte. Ob das auch zu den Dingen gehörte, für die sie alle einen Tadel bekommen würden, da war er sich nicht sicher, aber selbst wenn nicht, würde er Ulquiorra nicht so ungestraft davon kommen lassen. Gerade weil der Kerl damit geprahlt hatte, sich immer unter Kontrolle zu haben.  
  
Die Bushaltestelle kam in Sicht, auch durch den strömenden Regen, konnte man leicht erkennen, dass dort niemand war. Grimmjow fluchte wieder und Orihimes Hand umkrampfte seine fester. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte bis sie an der Haltestelle standen und sich ratlos umsahen.  
  
„Vielleicht ist er ganz runtergefahren? Besser als hier untätig rumzusitzen und bei der Haltestelle unten kann man sich unterstellen.“  
  
Grimmjow nickte, hatte jedoch ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl und Orihime schien auch nicht von dem, was sie gesagt hatte, wirklich überzeugt zu sein. Jetzt gingen sie langsam weiter und suchten die Umgebung nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen ab. Sie hatten die Kurve schon fast erreicht, da stoppte Orihime und zog ihn ein paar Schritte den Berg wieder hinauf. Sie erstarrte zuerst, bevor Grimmjow es sah. Ein silbernes Blitzen, das da nicht hingehörte. Er ließ Orihimes Hand los und sprintete in das Waldstück. Als er schlitternd auf dem erstaunlich glitschigen Boden zum Stehen kam und mit klopfendem Herzen den umgestürzten Rollstuhl sah, fluchte er ein weiteres Mal.  
  
„Ulquiorra... Grimmjow... Hier, ich hab ihn gefunden“, rief Orihime und kniete sich ohne zu zögern hin und nahm Ulquiorras Hand. Die eiskalt war, die Fingernägel schwarz und schmutzverkrustet. Der blasse Junge reagierte nicht und Angst flackerte in Orihime auf: „Ulquiorra, hörst Du mich, bitte sag doch was...“, sanft, mit zitternden Fingern, strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Grimmjow war ebenfalls ohne zu Zögern auf die Knie gefallen, sein Blick suchte automatisch nach Blut, vorsichtig hob er Ulquiorras Kopf an, doch außer Schmutz konnte er keine Verletzung entdecken. Plötzlich öffnete Ulquiorra die Augen, doch er blickte keinen von ihnen an, sondern starrte einfach nur ins Leere.  
  
Der Blauschopf zog seine Jacke aus: „Orihime, hilf mir mal.“ Zusammen richteten sie Ulquiorra auf und Grimmjow wickelte den schmächtigen Jungen in seine Jacke ein, dann hob er ihn einfach hoch.  
     
Ulquiorras Kopf sank an Grimmjows starke Schulter. “Meine Tasche...“, murmelte er leise.  
  
„Ich hole sie“, sagte Orihime und dann gingen sie so schnell wie möglich den Berg wieder hinauf. Auch wenn Ulquiorra noch leichter schien als damals, als Grimmjow ihn das erste Mal hoch gehoben hatte, zitterten seine Arme bald vor Anstrengung und auch sein Atem ging so heftig, dass er wieder ein leichtes Brennen in der Brust, als Folge der immer noch nicht ganz abgeklungenen Prellung, spürte. Aber Grimmjow schritt weiter kräftig aus, Orihime ein ganzes Stück hinter sich lassend, nur das Ziel vor Augen, den frierenden und vor Dreck starrenden Jungen in seinen Armen so schnell wie möglich unter die Dusche zu bekommen. Niemand sollte so gesehen werden, vor allem nicht jemand, den der Blauschopf als Freund betrachtete. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde, doch der Kleine hatte sich in sein Herz geschlichen und es tat ihm mehr als leid, was vorhin in der WG vorgefallen war. Er schuldete dem Anderen darüber hinaus eine ganze Menge. Vorsichtig schob Grimmjow Ulquiorra wieder in eine bessere Position. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass es nicht nur einfacher Dreck war, der da an dem Kleinen klebte, doch das ignorierte er geflissentlich und er würde mit Sicherheit darüber kein Wort verlieren.  
  
Am Fahrstuhl holte Orihime Grimmjow und Ulquiorra wieder ein und gemeinsam fuhren sie schweigend hoch zu ihrem Appartement.  
  
„Ich tau den Kleinen erst mal auf. Danach können wir dann entscheiden, was wir Yoruichi erzählen.“  Auf dem Weg zum Bad schlüpfte Grimmjow aus seinen durchgeweichten Sneakers. Drinnen kniete er sich auf den Boden und ließ Ulquiorra runter. Er wusste, dass der Kleine in der Lage war, alleine aufrecht zu sitzen, trotzdem sackte der Andere sofort in sich zusammen, rutschte zur Seite und rollte sich ein. Besser gesagt, dies hätte er getan, wenn seine Beine nicht gelähmt gewesen wären. Doch so hatte er nur die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, presste das Kinn darauf und hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken zog Grimmjow erst sich komplett aus, dann machte er sich daran Ulquiorra aus den verdreckten, nassen Sachen zu schälen.  
  
Dabei erklärte er dem Kleinen erstaunlich ruhig, was er tat. Diesmal sagte er ihm sogar, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, ihnen würde schon eine Ausrede für Yoruichi einfallen und den Rollstuhl würde schon keiner klauen. Wenn an dem Ding nichts dran war, dann brauchten sie auch gar nichts zu sagen. Ulquiorra schien ja soweit unverletzt zu sein.              
  
Grimmjow stockte jedoch kurz, als er bemerkte, wie dünn der blasse Junge war. Rippen und Schulterblätter zeichneten sich deutlich ab. Dass der Appetit des Kleinen in den letzten Wochen deutlich nachgelassen hatte, war auch ihm aufgefallen, doch natürlich hatte der Andere Grimmjow auf Nachfrage wiedereinmal nur an ihre Vereinbarung erinnert und dass dies den Blauschopf nichts anging.    
  
Ulquiorra zitterte so stark, dass man seine Zähne klappern hörte. Wenigstens wirkte er nicht mehr ganz so abwesend und verkrampft, auch wenn er nach wie vor Grimmjows Blick auswich.  
  
„Du kippst mir jetzt doch nicht nochmal um, oder?“ Grimmjow klopfte dem Kleinen kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Ulquiorra legte beide Hände auf den Boden und der Blauschopf stand auf, öffnete die Badtür einen Spalt und schob Ulquiorras und seine stinkenden Sachen nach draußen, wo Orihime wie auf ein Stichwort herbeigelaufen kam und ihm seinen und ihren Morgenmantel sowie mehrere frische Handtücher brachte.  
  
Der blasse Junge saß immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend da und stierte auf den Boden. Grimmjow stellte das Wasser in der Dusche an und klappte den Sitz runter. Als er seine Arme unter Ulquiorras Beine schob und ihn hochhob, trafen sich das erste Mal ihre Blicke und Grimmjow schluckte, als er den Ausdruck darin sah. Wobei - es einen Ausdruck zu nennen, wäre zu viel gewesen. Die intensiv grünen Augen waren leer, wie tot, und das gefiel Grimmjow gar nicht und machte ihm Angst. Diesen Ausdruck hatte er in den Augen seiner Schwester gesehen, ein paar Tage bevor sie an einer Überdosis gestorben war.    
  
„Eh, komm, das wird schon wieder. Ist doch nur ein bisschen Dreck. Kann doch jedem Mal passieren“, hörte Grimmjow sich sagen, als er unter den warmen Wasserstrahl trat und Ulquiorra absetzte.  
  
„Na komm, das ist gleich erledigt. Kannst Du dich festhalten? Dann geht’s schneller.“ Der Blauschopf ließ Ulquiorra erst los, nachdem der andere die Griffe rechts und links gut gepackt hatte und sicher saß. Dann nahm er den Duschkopf aus der Halterung und ließ das Wasser gezielt über den schmächtigen Körper laufen. An einigen hartnäckigen Stellen half er mit der Hand nach. Der Kleine hatte endlich aufgehört zu zittern und Grimmjow bewunderte, wie makellos die blasse Haut war, die ihn schon früher an Elfenbein erinnert hatte.  
  
Das Haar schwarz wie Ebenholz, ging es dem Blauschopf durch den Kopf. Auch wenn Ulquiorra dünner war, als es gut war, zeichneten sich auf seinen Armen wohldefinierte Muskelstränge ab, als er sich leicht nach vorne überbeugte, damit Grimmjow seinen Rücken waschen konnte. Die Bewegung betonte Ulquiorras Brustmuskel, der sanft geschwungen war und zeigte deutlich, woher die Kraft kam, die nötig war um den schlanken Oberkörper anzuheben und zusätzlich noch der tauben Last seiner Beine den Willen aufzuzwingen.  
  
Selbst wenn die Beine ebenfalls einen Deut zu schmal waren, hatte Ulquiorras ganze Erscheinung etwas anziehend asketisches an sich und er erinnerte Grimmjow, gerade in diesem Augenblick an einen dieser altindischen oder japanischen Helden, die man auf den ersten Blick auch für eine Frau halten konnte. Als seine Augen unbewusst bewundernd über Ulquiorras Körper glitten und seine Hände, die jetzt warme, weiche Haut berührten, passierte etwas, mit dem Grimmjow nicht gerechnet hatte: Er wurde steif und zwar richtig.  
  
Das Blut überflutete erst seine Ohren, rauschte dann in seine Wangen und färbte danach sein gesamtes Gesicht inklusive der Kopfhaut tomatenrot. Eilig hing er den Duschkopf wieder auf und drehte sich von Ulquiorra weg, in der Hoffnung dass der Andere dass, was gerade passiert war, nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
„Du musst Dich nicht schämen, Grimmjow. Das ist eine ganz natürliche Reaktion für einen Mann in Deinem Alter und mit Deiner Libido“, sagte Ulquiorra sanft und gerade so laut, dass man es über das Rauschen der Dusche hören konnte.  
  
Langsam, immer noch peinlich berührt und mit heißem Kopf drehte Grimmjow sich um und musterte Ulquiorra, bei dem sich gar nichts tat.“Und warum passiert dann bei Dir nichts? Ich meine, so schlecht seh ich doch nicht aus, oder?“, bemerkte Grimmjow unsicher, wobei seine Ohren gerade abfackelten. Er wartete nur darauf, dass man sie als Asche im Ausguss verschwinden sah.  
  
„Unter anderen Umständen würde ich genau so eine Reaktion zeigen“, Ulquiorras Stimme klang bitter: “Doch bei Lähmungen, die in der Leiste beginnen, funktioniert oft auch das nicht mehr gut oder gar nicht.“  
  
Mit einem Schlag vergaß Grimmjow seinen aufgeregten kleinen Freund und starrte Ulquiorra mit offenen Mund an. Dann schluckte er und deutete auf Ulquiorras schlaffes Organ: “Du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass Du in den letzten Monaten kein einziges Mal gewichst hast. Ich meine, so richtig gar nicht?!“ Grimmjow musste nochmal schlucken. Das war etwas, was er sich nicht vorstellen konnte. Seit der seine ersten feuchten Träume gehabt und entdeckt hatte, was man alles so mit seinen Händen machen konnte, hatte es keinen Tag gegeben, an dem er sich nicht wenigstens einmal eine kleine Reise ins Paradies gegönnt hatte.  
  
„Du verarscht mich, gib es zu, das hält doch nicht mal so ein Kontrollfreak wie Du aus.“ Grimmjow strich sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht, sein Blick weiterhin auf Ulquiorras bestes Stück geheftet, dass sich keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte.  
  
Ulquiorra seufzte: „Wenn Du mir nicht glaubst, steht es Dir frei, es selber auszuprobieren.“  
  
„Hallo“, rief Orihime durch die geschlossene Tür ins Bad: „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung? Ich habe heißen Kakao gemacht.“  
  
„Ja, ja, alles okay, Prinzessin. Der Kleine ist aufgetaut und wir kommen gleich“, versicherte Grimmjow ihr und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er konnte doch nicht tun, was Ulquiorra da gerade vorgeschlagen hatte, oder doch? Die Versuchung und Neugierde war einfach zu groß und Grimmjow  hockte sich vor dem Anderen hin. Ulquiorra zuckte nicht und schien auch sonst wenig beeindruckt von Grimmjows Vorhaben. Doch wenigstens war etwas Leben in seine grünen Augen zurückgekehrt, selbst wenn es nur Trotz war.  
  
Ulquiorra musste immer Recht haben und Grimmjow wollte ihm diesmal das Gegenteil beweisen, das war schließlich etwas, von dem er glaubte, dass er ein Meister darin war. Nicht, dass er es schon mal bei einem Anderen ausprobiert hätte.    
  
Grimmjow griff zu. Erst sanft, als sich nichts tat wurden seine Bewegungen heftiger und schneller. Doch Ulquiorra zeigte keinerlei Reaktion und als Grimmjow ihn ansah, hatte der andere einen Mundwinkel leicht gehoben und sein spöttisches: „Habe ich es Dir nicht gesagt“, hing unausgesprochen in der Luft.  
  
Doch so schnell gab ein Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez nicht auf. Der Blauschopf versuchte es mit dem Griff, den er nur benutzte, wenn er schnell noch eine zweite Runde brauchte und er packte wirklich hart zu. Aber auch hier blieb der Erfolg aus und als er merkte, dass Ulquiorra unruhig wurde, wollte er aufhören. Nur ein letztes Mal, sagte er sich, und da passierte es. Nicht viel, es war nur eine winzige Bewegung aber Grimmjow hatte sie gespürt. Er riss seine Hände zurück, als wenn er sich verbrannt hätte. Ulquiorra hatte es auch gemerkt, das war unverkennbar. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er atmete heftig. Angespannt wartete Grimmjow, nicht sicher was jetzt passieren würde.  
  
„Helf mir hoch, sofort!“  
  
Grimmjow beeilte sich, auf die Füße zu kommen, denn Ulquiorra hatte bereits einen Griff losgelassen und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Er packte den Kleinen unter den Achseln, während der beide Arme um Grimmjows Hals schlang. Langsam ließ Grimmjow Ulquiorra herunter bis dessen Füße gerade auf dem Boden standen, dann weiter bis tatsächlich Ulquiorras ganzes Gewicht auf den eigenen Beinen ruhte, die zitterten, aber nicht einfach weg knickten, so wie der Blauschopf es erwartet hatte. Dann, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, stand Ulquiorra allein auf seinen eigenen Füßen.  
  
Der Glücksmoment währte jedoch nicht lange, denn der blasse Junge schrie plötzlich gepeinigt auf. Grimmjow musste alle Kraft aufbieten, als der Andere seine Arme um ihn schlang, dass sie nicht beide umfielen. Ulquiorra machte ein Hohlkreuz, wand sich in Grimmjows Armen vor Schmerzen und suchte mit den Händen blind Halt, den er dann in den blauen Haaren fand. Grimmjow tat nichts  dagegen, sondern hielt den Anderen einfach so lange, fest bis dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
  
Doch die Anspannung in Ulquiorras Körper machte ihm deutlich, dass die Schmerzen nicht aufgehört hatten. Der Kleine hatte sie nur unter Kontrolle gebracht.  
  
Mit dem Ellbogen stellte Grimmjow das Wasser ab und rief laut nach Orihime. Diese kam ins Bad, wurde rot beim Anblick der beiden nassen nackten Männer, doch Grimmjow sagte ihr, sie solle sich nicht so anstellen und ihm helfen, Ulquiorra abzutrocknen. Sie wickelten ihn in Orihimes Morgenmantel und Grimmjow trug den blassen Jungen in dessen Zimmer. Dann erst trocknete er sich ebenfalls ab und zog sich rasch eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt über. Als er zurückkam versuchte Orihime, Ulquiorras heftig zitternde Beine gerade zu halten.  
  
„Ich übernehme, Du rufst Yoruichi. Er braucht Hilfe, das hält er nicht mehr lange durch“, sagte Grimmjow scharf und betrachtete sorgenvoll Ulquiorras schweißnasses, vor Schmerzen verzehrtes Gesicht.  
  
Yoruichi kam sofort und brachte sowohl Hanataro als auch Soifon mit. Grimmjow erklärte ihr, dass er Ulquiorra beim Duschen geholfen hatte, als dieser plötzlich starke Schmerzen in den Beinen bekam. Grimmjows Erklärung und dessen rotes Gesicht kommentierte die Psychologin nicht. Ein Blick auf Ulquiorra genügte ihr, um den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen. Der blasse Junge atmete schwer und  hielt den Panther, den Orihime ihm gegeben hatte, krampfhaft fest. Nach einer kurzen Beratung mit ihren Begleitern, erklärte sie: “Soifon wird ihm ein Schmerzmittel verabreichen. Dann bringen wir Ulquiorra ins Krankenhaus. Wo ist der Rollstuhl?“  
  
Grimmjow ergriff Orihimes Hand, sah sie kurz an, dann blickten beide betreten zu Yoruichi, die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Schließlich sagte der Blauschopf: “Orihime und ich würden gerne mitkommen und ich kann Ulquiorra tragen.“  
  
„Gut. Aber im Auto will ich die ganze Geschichte hören. Dass das klar ist“, die Stimme der Psychologin war fest und duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
  
Grimmjow deutete ein Nicken an, dann nahm er Ulquiorra vorsichtig hoch, nachdem Hanataro und Soifon ihn den Morgenmantel richtig angezogen hatten. Da Ulquiorras Beine immer wieder von spastischen Krämpfen geschüttelt wurden, hatte man sie an mehren Stellen zusammengebunden.  
  
„Ist okay, Kleiner, nimm ihn ruhig mit. Besser der Panther als ich“, scherzte der Blauschopf als er bemerkte, wie Ulquiorra versuchte das Stofftier loszulassen, um die Arme um seinen Hals zu legen.    
 

 

+o+o+

  
  
Grimmjows Kaffee war eiskalt während er den Pappbecher abwesend in den Händen kreisen ließ. Orihime war an ihn gelehnt eingenickt. Ab und zu zuckten ihre Hände leicht im Schlaf und sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
  
Auf der Fahrt hatte er Yoruichi alles, beginnend mit der Ohrfeige, die er Ulquiorra verpasst hatte, bis hin zu dem Teil, wo sie ihn im Wald gefunden hatten, erzählt. Nur das, was in der Dusche vorgefallen war, bevor die Schmerzen eingesetzt hatten, behielt Grimmjow für sich.  
  
Er konnte es selber kaum glauben, was er da getan hatte. Er war doch nicht schwul und der Anblick anderer nackter Kerle hatte noch niemals so etwas in ihm ausgelöst. Es konnte nur damit zusammenhängen, dass Ulquiorra so anders war, dass er teilweise in einer gewissen Art sehr weiblich wirkte und dass der Kleine ihn herausgefordert hatte. Am Besten, er vergaß das Ganze schnell wieder. Ulquiorra würde es hoffentlich auch nicht noch einmal ansprechen.  
  
Grimmjow blickte auf, als er Schritte hörte, Yoruichi kam den Gang herunter. Seine Bewegung weckte Orihime auf, die sich die Augen rieb und die Psychologin genauso erwartungsvoll ansah wie er.  
  
„Außer ein paar blauen Flecken ist Ulquiorra bei dem Sturz nichts passiert. Auf dem MRT sind keine Veränderungen zu erkennen und die Ärzte können noch nicht sagen, ob der Schmerz physische oder psychosomatische Ursachen hat. Fakt ist aber, dass Ulquiorra wieder Gefühl in den Beinen empfindet“, bei dem letzten Satz lächelte Yoruichi. „Ob der Sturz seine Blockade gelöst hat oder euer Streit. Oder weil einer von euch endlich zu ihm durchgedrungen ist, sei einmal dahingestellt. Der Tadel, dass ihr mir nicht umgehend gemeldet habt, dass Ulquiorra alleine das Wohnheimgelände verlassen hat, ist rein mündlich und wird keine weiteren Konsequenzen haben.“  
  
Sie legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ihr könnt jetzt zu ihm. Er hat auch schon nach euch gefragt. Erschreckt aber bitte nicht, er hat ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel erhalten und steht ziemlich neben sich.“  
  
Grimmjow stand auf und nahm wieder Orihimes Hand. Bevor sie Ulquiorras Zimmer betraten, fügte Yoruichi noch hinzu: „Grimmjow, Du musst Ulquiorra ziemlich beeindruckt haben, er hat mehr als einmal von Dir als seinem Bruder gesprochen.“  
  
Für einen Augenblick hielt der Blauschopf inne, dann öffnete er die Tür ohne darauf etwas zu sagen.  


 

+o+o+

  
  
So positiv wie Ulquiorras Zustand sich entwickelte, um so schlechter ging es Hisana. Während ihr blasser Schützling nach einer guten Woche wieder zurück in die WG konnte, schien die schon immer zierliche Hisana bei jedem von Yoruichis Besuchen ein Stück mehr zu verschwinden und mit ihr Byakuya.  
  
Yoruichi hatte Ulquiorras Behandlung Soifon, mit dem Ziel ihn erst einmal wieder auf die Füße zubringen, überlassen. Zeitweise hatte er immer noch mit Schmerzen zu kämpfen, die er jedoch bis zu einem Grad kontrollieren konnte, dass es sowohl Soifon als auch ihr Respekt abverlangte. Man hatte die Ursache der Schmerzen als eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Faktoren eingestuft. Dass Ulquiorra sie als so ungewöhnlich stark empfunden hatte, wurde rein seiner Einbildung zugeschrieben. Die plötzliche Wahrnehmung von Gliedmaßen, die jemand monatelang, egal aus welchen Gründen, nicht gespürt hatte, konnte das Gehirn überfordern, sodass es mit dem stärksten Warnmechanismus, zu dem es fähig war, nämlich Schmerzen, reagierte.  
  
Die bei der Bewegungstherapie auftretenden Schmerzen waren jedoch real und der Tatsache geschuldet, dass trotz aller Maßnahmen davor, eine Versteifung der Gelenke und Sehnen, sowie eine teilweise Degeneration der Muskeln stattgefunden hatte. Doch all das würde sich in absehbarer Zeit reparieren lassen. Ob Byakuya jemals würde wieder der Alte sein, bezweifelte Yoruichi jedoch.    
  
Trotz der von den Ärzten gemachten Prognose von vier Wochen hatte Hisana fast doppelt so lange durch gehalten. Am Ende weniger als der Schatten ihrer selbst und als vor drei Tagen Byakuyas Anruf kam, dass sie nun endlich eingeschlafen sei, war Yoruichi froh gewesen.  
  
Auch wenn der Tod manchmal eine Erlösung war, konnte diese Erkenntnis die Trauer nicht verdrängen und sie hielt die Tränen auch nicht zurück, als Byakuya selber die letzten Worte sprach während Hisanas Sarg hinabgelassen wurde.  
  
Der Himmel über ihnen strahlte leuchtend blau, die Luft warm und die Blumen auf den gut gepflegten Gräbern um sie herum standen in voller Blüte. Nur Byakuya in seinem weißen Anzug, während alle anderen klassisch schwarz oder dunkelblau trugen, schien hierher zu passen.    
  
Er hatte seine Ansprache beendet und warf eine Handvoll rosafarbener Blütenblätter als letzten Gruß in das Grab. Yoruichi hielt sich an Kisukes Arm fest und folgte Byakuyas Beispiel. Die zarten Blütenblätter fielen in kleinen eleganten Spiralen hinunter und ihr wurde plötzlich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie Hisana niemals wiedersehen würde. Von jetzt an gab es nur noch die Erinnerung.  
  
Byakuya hatte sich komplett hinter einer Maske zurückgezogen. Er stand viel zu aufrecht und viel zu gefasst neben dem Grab und nahm die Trauerbekundungen mit ruhiger Miene entgegen. Yoruichi gab ihm nur die Hand, nickte ihm zu und machte Platz für den Nächsten. Sie hätte ihn gerne umarmt und Trost zugesprochen, doch sie wusste, dass das nicht in seinem Sinne war. Ihr Freund war dem Zusammenbruch nah und das Letzte, was ihn davon abhielt, war seine Würde.  
  
Sie hatte jedoch eine Tasche mit ein paar Sachen gepackt und wenn er es erlaubte, dann würde sie ein paar Tage bei ihm bleiben. Doch das würde sie erst ansprechen, wenn auch der letzte Gast gegangen war, bis dahin musste sie sich in Geduld üben.  
  
Yoruichi ließ ihren Blick über den viel zu schönen Friedhof wandern, der heute mehr wie ein Park wirkte. Die anderen Besucher trugen fröhliche Sommerkleidung und zwei kleine Kinder, eindeutig Brüder, machten sich einen Spaß daraus, sich mit Wasserpistolen zu bespritzten und hinter einem großen wuchtigen Brunnen, der auf einem protzig gestalteten Familiengrab stand, abwechselnd zu verstecken. Sie sah den beiden eine ganze Zeit zu, bis diese von der Mutter zur Ordnung gerufen wurden.    
  
Byakuya gab gerade dem letzten Gast die Karte des Cafés, in dem das anschließende Trauermahl stattfinden würde. Zusammen mit Kisuke folgte sie ihrem Freund langsam und mit ein wenig Abstand. Als sie an dem Brunnen vorbei kamen, blieb sie stehen, da das Gebilde ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
  
„Ist irgendetwas, meine Liebste?“, fragte Kisuke besorgt und streichelte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm.  
  
„Nein, es ist nichts. Ich dachte nur, ich hätte so einen Brunnen irgendwo schon einmal gesehen“, sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen, damit wir Byakuya nicht verlieren. Er sieht in der Tat nicht gut aus. Besser du fährst mit ihm beziehungsweise fährst gleich seinen Wagen.“  
  
Yoruichi konnte Kisuke da nur zustimmen und so hasteten sie hinter den Anderen her.    


 

+o+o+

  
  
Ulquiorra lehnte im Fahrstuhl an der Wand. Es hatte ihn eine Menge an Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, bis Soifon ihn hatte so gehen lassen. Natürlich hatte der Drache gesagt, dass sie keine Verantwortung dafür übernehmen würde, sollte ihn die Kraft verlassen und er stürzen. Sollte er sich also ruhig den Kopf anschlagen, ihr wäre das egal. Doch das hatte er nicht vor, auch wenn seine Arme bedenklich zitterten. Jetzt, wo er einmal aufrecht stand, würde er sich so schnell nicht wieder in den Rollstuhl setzten.  
  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt. Ulquiorra verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Beine und packte die Griffe beider Krücken fester. Wirkliches Laufen konnte man seine Art der Fortbewegung noch nicht nennen. Er schob mehr ein Bein in Mikroschritten vor das andere und es erforderte eine Menge an Konzentration, seine Füße überhaupt so weit anzuheben, damit ihm dies gelang. Die Türen waren gerade dabei, sich wieder zu schließen, als er es kaum über die Schwelle geschafft hatte. Der Schubs, den er bekam, brachte ihn fast aus dem Gleichgewicht und er wäre tatsächlich beinahe gefallen. Doch der winzige Ausgleichsschritt, den sein jetzt unbeeinträchtigtes vegetatives Nervensystem automatisch machte, verhinderte das. Ulquiorras Mundwinkel zuckte triumphierend, doch er riss sich zusammen. Er wollte den Anderen auf keinen Fall zeigen, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, ihnen endlich auf Augenhöhe entgegen tretenzukönnen.  
  
Für die wenigen Meter bis zur WG-Tür brauchte er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und sein Herz schlug deutlich schneller, nachdem er mit Mühe geklingelt hatte. Es beschleunigte sich noch weiter, als er die leichten, fliegenden Schritte von Orihime hörte, die schwungvoll die Tür öffnete.  
  
Zuerst starrte sie ihn nur an, dann öffnete sich ihr Mund mehrfach, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Natürlich wussten seine Mitbewohner, dass das Gefühl in seinen Beinen zurückgekehrt war, doch bis heute hatte Soifon darauf bestanden, dass er außerhalb ihrer Therapiestunden weiterhin den Rollstuhl benutzen musste.      
  
„Ulquiorra, das ist…. Gott, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, Orihimes Stimme schwankte vor Emotionen. Rasch trat sie beiseite und beobachtete, wie er langsam aber stetig weiterging.  
  
„Grimmjow, Du musst sofort kommen! Ulquiorra...“, rief sie und strahlte Grimmjow an, der, sofort, das Schlimmste befürchtend, aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt kam.  
  
Er stoppte, mit einem genauso perplexen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wie Orihime ihn gehabt hatte. Dann grinste er breit und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar: „Mann, Kleiner das ist ja mal die beste Neuigkeit seit langem.“ Er trat auf ihn zu und schlug Ulquiorra anerkennend auf den Rücken, was diesen fast wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Doch sofort packte Orihime den blassen jungen Mann an der einen Seite und Grimmjow auf der anderen und beide stellten sicher, dass er aufrecht blieb.  
  
So standen sie im Kreis da, jeweils eine Hand an einem von Ulquiorras Arm und die andere auf dessen Rücken, wobei sich Grimmjows und Orihimes Fingerspitzen überlappten. Beide strahlten sie  Ulquiorra an, dessen Mundwinkel erst verdächtig zuckten und sich dann tatsächlich so weit hoben, dass man den Ansatz eines Lächelns erkennen konnte.  
  
Und zum ersten Mal hatte Ulquiorra das Gefühl, dass sein Plan doch noch genau so, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, funktionierte. Mit etwas hatte er jedoch ganz und gar nicht gerechnet. Etwas, das ebenfalls im Allgemeinen ganz und gar nicht seinem Wesen entsprach. Dass Orihime und Grimmjow sich unbemerkt in sein Herz gestohlen hatten und dass er diese Entwicklung nicht bereute. Was diesen Moment zu dem Glücklichsten seines bisherigen Lebens machte.  
  
Gleichzeitig spürte er einen Stich von tiefer Traurigkeit,  denn Ulquiorra wusste auch, dass dies nur geborgtes Glück war. Ihre gemeinsamen Tage waren gezählt, dies war jedoch etwas, worüber er jetzt nicht nachdenken wollte.  
  
\--------------------  
[Bilder und Anmerkungen zum Kapitel](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=346)


	13. Vier

Die Morgensonne tauchte den Raum in ein warmes, freundliches Licht und Ulquiorra sah kurz aus dem Küchenfenster, dann stellte er den Wasserkocher an. Er stütze sich an der Küchenzeile ab und hinkte langsam zum Tisch. Seine Beine waren immer noch sehr steif und ganz ohne eine Krücke oder sich an etwas festzuhalten, ging es immer noch nicht, aber er war sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis er auch das schaffen würde.   
  
Er hatte den Tisch gedeckt und überlegte an Eiern, Speck und Toast. Orihime liebte gebutterten Toast mit Erdnusscreme und Marmelade darauf. Grimmjow würde ein ausgiebiges Frühstück heute Morgen ebenfalls gut gebrauchen können. Ulquiorra hatte die Stimmen von beiden bis tief in die Nacht gehört. Orihime hatte gerade wiedereinmal eine ihrer schwierigen Phasen. Grimmjow hatte ihn bereits gefragt, ob er glaubte, dass es daran lag, dass sie in den Sommerferien keine Therapiestunden hatten.   
  
Wer wollte, konnte natürlich immer zu einem Gespräch zu der Psychologin gehen, doch keiner von ihnen Dreien hatte das Angebot bisher in Anspruch genommen. Ulquiorra war für die Atempause mehr als dankbar, selbst wenn die Psychologin gerade kaum eine Gefahr darstellte. Seid dem Tod von Dr. Kuchikis Frau wirkte Frau Shihōin sehr abwesend. Grimmjow hatte ihm erzählt, dass eine zeitlang Gerüchte die Runde gemacht hatten, dass Dr. Kuchiki und die Psychologin was mit einander hatten. Doch dies war nicht das, was Ulquiorra glaubte. Die beiden waren nicht mehr als gute Freunde, verliebt war die Psychologin in jemand Anderen. Alles, was sie ablenkte, war ihm recht und im Augenblick war sie sehr abgelenkt.   
  
So hatte er bereits mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen können. Dabei hatte er unter anderem in Erfahrung gebracht, dass die Polizei weiterhin im Dunkeln tappte. Sie vergeudete ihre Zeit damit, den Drohbriefen nachzugehen. Die Psychologin hatte zwar Verdacht geschöpft, aber auch hier wussten der Kommissar und sie nicht, wonach sie suchen sollten. Seine Adoptiveltern hatten mit Akribie dafür gesorgt, dass sie immer das Bild einer glücklichen Familie abgaben. Er hatte ebenfalls niemals ein böses Wort über die Schiffers verloren. Er wusste, dass man seine Differenziertheit damit erklärte, dass er versuchte, das was er gesehen hatte, zu verdrängen. Ulquiorra war auf diesen Zug sofort aufgesprungen und bisher nahm man ihm das noch ab.   
  
Die Tür von Grimmjows Zimmer ging auf und er hörte Orihime mit hastigen Schritten im Bad verschwinden. Kurz darauf stapfte der Blauschopf, laut gähnend zur Toilette.   
  
Ulquiorra füllte noch einen Löffel Kaffee mehr in die Kanne, bevor er kochendes Wasser darüber goss. Er stellte den Kaffee auf den Tisch und steckte zwei Scheiben Toast in den Toaster, dann hinkte er zu seinem Platz. Nachdem er saß, streckte er sein rechtes Bein aus und massierte den schmerzenden Oberschenkel.   
  
Die Toasts waren genau in dem Moment fertig, als Grimmjow gähnend in die Küche gestolpert kam. Abwesend zog er seine abgetragenen und ausgebeulten Sweatshorts beim Gehen hoch, da diese, sehr lässig auf seinen Hüftknochen saßen, und drohten tiefer zu rutschen.   
  
Ulquiorra füllte Kaffee in Grimmjows Becher und reichte diese dem Blauschopf. Der nahm die Tasse im Vorbeigehen an, schlürfte dann weiter zum Toaster, wo er beide Toasts mit spitzen Fingern rausangelte. Den einen warf er Ulquiorra zu, der ihn geschickt mit einer Hand fing. An dem Anderen begann er, zwischen kleinen Schlucken aus seiner Tasse, zu knabbern. Dabei hatte er sich, lässig an die Küchenzeile gelehnt.   
  
Während Grimmjow langsam aufwachte, beobachtete er Ulquiorra dabei, wie der sich Tee einschenkte. Dann den Toast mit Butter bestrich und ein wenig Salz darauf streute. Der Blauschopf hatte dies jetzt schon oft genug gesehen und eigentlich, sollte ihn so eine simple Handlung, nicht dermaßen fesseln. Wobei es nicht das war, was Ulquiorra tat, das ihn faszinierte, sondern wie er es tat. Die Bewegungen des Kleinen waren gezielt und bedächtig, nichts schien selbstverständlich zu sein und Ulquiorra wirkte glücklich, selbst bei den einfachsten Dingen, die Wahl zu haben. Das war es, was Grimmjow einerseits freute und andererseits, immer wieder nachdenklich stimmte.   
  
Die schwere Melancholie war bald, nachdem sein blasser Kumpel das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, von diesem abgefallen. Ulquiorras Gesicht zeigte die meiste Zeit immer noch keinen Ausdruck, doch wenn man genau hinsah und vor allem hinhörte, dann war da dieses Leuchten in den grünen Augen und der neckende Tonfall in der tiefen Stimme. Der Kleine war zufrieden und hatte seine innere Ausgeglichenheit wiedergefunden. Die Welt um ihn herum, schien ihm ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz so egal zu sein.   
  
Grimmjow steckte sich das letzte Stück Toast in den Mund und spülte mit Kaffee nach. Ja, dem Kleinen war nicht mehr egal wie er rumlief oder was er an hatte. Die Zeiten, der viel zu großen Shirts und weiten Hosen, war vorbei. Das schwarze T-Shirt, das er heute trug war schmal geschnitten und saß perfekt. An dem seidigen Schimmern der Baumwolle, konnte man leicht erkennen, dass es auch kein 08/15 Shirt war, sondern von sehr guter Qualität. Die leichte, ebenfalls schwarze Baumwollhose unterstrich die legere Eleganz, die Ulquiorra unter der Oberfläche schon die ganze Zeit angehaftet hatte und die sich nun langsam ihren Weg nach außen bahnte.   
  
Ulquiorra wusste auch dabei genau was er wollte und als vor ein paar Wochen plötzlich das erste Paket für ihn abgegeben wurde, da hatten Orihime und er ziemlich blöd geschaut. Natürlich war es viel einfacher sich alles im Internet zu bestellen, wenn man die Mittel dazu hatte, was bei dem Kleinen der Fall war, als durch die Läden zu laufen, gerade wenn man noch nicht so gut zu Fuß war.   
  
Besorgt hatte Orihime dann doch irgendwann gefragt, ob er die Pakete denn auch bezahlen könne. Worauf Ulquiorra ihnen erklärt hatte, dass seine Adoptiveltern ihm sein Taschengeld einmal pro Monat auf ein eigenes Konto überwiesen hatten und das der Auftrag anscheinend nach ihrem Tod von dem Vermögensverwalter nicht gekündigt worden sei. Das hatte die Prinzessin zufrieden gestellt und sie hatte auch keine Einwände mehr gehabt, wenn Ulquiorra sich anbot, einen Teil der wöchentlichen Einkäufe zu bezahlen. In wieweit Yoruichi davon wusste, darüber sagte Ulquiorra nichts und sie beide fragten ihn auch nicht danach.   
  
Der Blauschopf leerte seinen Becher und grinste, während sein Blick auf der Brust des Kleinen ruhte. Der war und blieb ein stiller Rebell, der sich nicht in irgendein Schema pressen ließ und deutlich härter war, als die meisten anderen, die Grimmjow kannte. Er setzte sich zu Ulquiorra an den Tisch und hielt seine Tasse hin: „Siehst verdammt gut heute aus, Kleiner“, sagte er, als der andere ihm Kaffee nachschenkte und wenn man genau hinsah, malten sich unter dem locker anliegen Shirt interessante Dinge ab, die die Prinzessin sicher in Erstauen versetzten würde, wenn sie davon wüsste.   
  
„Danke. Du siehst dafür beschissen aus“, gab Ulquiorra, mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen, zurück. Dann stand er langsam auf und ging vorsichtig, sich immer gut abstützend, zum Kühlschrank. „Rührei mit Speck?“   
Grimmjows breites Grinsen war Antwort genug und nachdem er mehre Eier in eine Schüssel geschlagen und gewürzt hatte, stellte er sie dem Blauschopf mit einer Gable vor die Nase. „Hier mach Dich nützlich. Im Schaumschlagen bist Du der Experte.“   
  
Grimmjow verdrehte die Augen und griff nach seinem Kaffee, statt nach der Schüssel. Als er sah wie Ulquiorra eine Augenbraue hob, erklärte er: „Kein Grund zu Eile. Bis die Prinzessin sich wieder aus dem Bad traut, wird es noch etwas dauern. Die ist heute morgen gleich mit einem Heulkrampf aufgewacht.“ Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die verstrubbelten Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. “In manchen Dingen bin ich wirklich ein Hornochse.“   
  
Ulquiorra stellte die Pfanne beiseite, hob erneut eine Augenbraue, diesmal fragend. Als er Grimmjows betretenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, hinkte er zurück zu einem Platz und setzte sich.   
  
„Nachdem sie Gestern den ganzen Tag, fast bei jeder Gelegenheit in Tränen ausgebrochen ist, habe ich sie Abends gefragt, was denn los sei. Oh Mann, hätte ich doch nur meinen Mund gehalten. Besser gesagt, hätte ich mal selber nachgedacht. Ich meine, wir kennen uns jetzt seit fast zwei Jahren.“  
  
„Grimmjow komm zum Punkt“, Ulquiorra nahm ihm die Kaffeetasse weg.   
  
Der Blauschopf seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und kratze sich abwesend im Schritt. „Heute ist der Tag an dem Ihr Bruder gestorben ist und ich hab es vergessen. Ich meine, sie verehrt den Typen wie einen Heiligen und behauptet steif und fest, er hätte sich für sie zu Tode gearbeitet. Bullshit, der Kerl hatte einfach nur Pech. Hat einen Virusinfekt verschleppt, der das Herz angegriffen hat. Statt seinen Kollegen an dem Tag zu sagen, wie Scheiße es ihm geht, ist der Blödmann in der Mittagspause alleine im Büro geblieben und es war niemand da, als er einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Als die Anderen zurückkamen, war es bereits zu spät.“   
  
Ulquiorra gab Grimmjow die Tasse zurück. Der nahm einen tiefen Schluck, dann stützte er seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Mann, ich hab alles probiert. Gutes Zureden, in den Arm nehmen, aber nichts hat geholfen. Dann ist sie erst sauer und danach hysterisch geworden und hat mir vorgeworfen ich würde sie nicht lieben. Ich glaub, noch einen Weinkrampf halte ich heute nicht durch. Auch wenn sich das ziemlich egoistisch anhört, ich bin froh, dass ich ab morgen mit den Kids vom Fußball erst mal für ein paar Tage weg ins Trainingslager bin.“  
  
Plötzlich, stand Grimmjow auf. Nahm die Tasse mit den bunten Blümchen von Orihimes Platz und tauschte sie gegen eine Andere aus. Dann begann er die Eier zu verquirlen.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist“, bemerkte Ulquiorra.  
„Ein Versuch ist es wert, sonst fängt sie gleich wieder an zu heulen, wenn sie die Tasse sieht“, Grimmjow schlug auf die Eier ein, als wenn es dabei um sein Leben ging.   
  
Ulquiorra zuckte mit den Achseln und fing an den Speck zu braten. Grimmjow brachte ihm gerade die Eier als Orihime aus dem Bad kam, kurz in ihrem Zimmer verschwand, um dann in einem sehr bunten Sommerkleid und einem falschen Lächeln auf sie zuzuschlendern. „Guten Morgen! Wie ich sehe wart ihr schon fleißig. Ach, was gibt es Besseres, als ein gutes Frühstück!“, sagte sie betont überschwänglich und ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen.   
  
Grimmjow atmete unbewusst aus und schüttete die Eier auf Ulquiorras Zeichen in die Pfanne, daher bemerkte er auch nicht, wie Orihime aufhörte zu lächeln, als sie die unscheinbare weiße Tasse bemerkte, die an ihrem Platz stand.   
  
„Was ist mit meiner Tasse passiert, Grimmjow?“ Der augenblicklich hysterische Unterton in ihrer Stimme, sorgte dafür, dass beide Männer zusammenzuckten und sich dann anschauten. Ulquiorra mit einem: „Hab ich es Dir nicht gesagt“, Blick, der von Grimmjow mit einem verzweifelten: “Wenigstens habe ich es versucht“, Ausdruck in den Augen, erwidert wurde.   
  
„Die Tasse steht im Schrank. Ich habe den Tisch gedeckt, Orihime, und nicht darauf geachtet“, versuchte es Ulquiorra, doch Orihime machte eine abweisende Handbewegung.  
„Ulquiorra, Du brauchst ihn nicht in Schutz zu nehmen. Ich weiß, dass Grimmjow die Tasse weggeräumt hat“, antwortete sie einen Ton zu laut. Selbst wenn Orihime aufgebracht war, hatte sie Grimmjows Reaktion, dennoch richtig gedeutet. Jetzt war es Ulquiorra, der dem Anderen einen: „Habe es versucht“, Blick zuwarf.   
  
Sie quetschte sich zwischen die beiden Männer, öffnete den Schrank und wollte die Blümchentasse rausholen. Grimmjow hielt sie auf: “Mensch, Prinzessin, ich wollte doch nur verhindern, dass Du gleich wieder in Tränen ausbrichst, wenn Du das Ding siehst. Ist das so schlimm?“, Grimmjows Stimme klang ärgerlich, selbst wenn er es nicht wollte.   
  
„Ich trinke immer aus dieser Tasse. Sie ist das letzte Geschenk, das mir mein Bruder gemacht hat! Das ist wichtig für mich. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Gerade heute“, ihre Stimme überschlug sich und sie begann, zu weinen.   
  
„Ja, ich kapier es verdammt noch einmal nicht und ich glaub auch verdammt noch mal nicht, dass er gewollt hätte, das Du dich für etwas bestrafst, an dem Du keine Schuld hast. Du kannst doch nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit um ihn trauern.“ Grimmjow versuchte ihr die Tasse aus den Händen zu winden, doch Orihime wollte nicht loslassen.   
„Wer erzählt mir immer, dass man nach vorne blicken muss? Und wer sagt mir immer, dass man sich selber verzeihen muss?“ Grimmjow packte Orihimes Handgelenk so fest, dass sie die Tasse loslassen musste.  
  
„Gib sie mir sofort zurück!“, Orihime streckte und reckte sich nach der Tasse, die Grimmjow hoch über ihren Kopf hielt.  
„Oh nein, Prinzessin, es wird verdammt nochmal Zeit, dass Du endlich aufhörst in der Vergangenheit zu leben und das machst, was Du uns Anderen immer predigst!“   
Ulquiorra, der erkannte, was der Blauschopf vor hatte, mischte sich ein: „Grimmjow, gib ihr die Tasse. Dass wird sonst böse enden.“   
  
Doch Grimmjow ignorierte beide, streckte sich noch ein Stück mehr und ließ die Tasse fallen. Als er jedoch den Ausdruck in Orihimes, mit Tränen gefüllten Augen sah, wusste er, dass er besser auf Ulquiorra hätte hören sollen. Die Tasse schlug auf dem Boden auf und zerbrach in ein gutes Dutzend kleinerer und größere Stücke.   
  
Langsam nahm Orihime ihre Arme runter und trat einen Schritt von Grimmjow weg, der sofort eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie machte noch einen Schritt zurück, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte Blindlinks in ihr Zimmer. Es war reines Glück, dass sie dabei mit ihren nackten Füßen in keine der Scherben trat. Sie knallte ihre Zimmertür zu.   
  
„Shit“, entfuhr es Grimmjow.   
  
Orihime öffnete die Tür noch einmal und warf zuerst den großen, weißen Panther im hohen Bogen in seine Richtung und dann ein paar Kleidungstücke, die Grimmjow in ihrem Zimmer vergessen hatte. Dann knallte sie die Tür erneut zu, nur um sie direkt darauf noch einmal aufzureißen: “Nur damit Du es auch kapierst: Es ist aus! Ich will Dich hier drin nicht mehr sehen. Ich werde mit Dir kein Wort mehr reden und ich werde Yoruichi bitten, dass ich so bald wie möglich in eine andere WG ziehen kann. Ich kann Deinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen!“, während Orihime Grimmjow die Worte entgegenschrie, strömten unablässig Tränen über ihre Wangen. Dann verschwand sie endgültig in ihrem Zimmer.   
  
Grimmjow war kreidebleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er brauchte einen langen Augenblick, bis er sich rührte und dann schwer in den nächsten Stuhl fallen ließ. Danach saß er einfach nur da und starrte auf Orihimes Tür. Hinter ihm stellte Ulquiorra den Herd aus und die Pfanne zur Seite, dann holte er seine Krücke und ging vorsichtig, da er wie Grimmjow und Orihime, ebenfalls Barfuß unterwegs war, zu Orihimes Zimmer und lauschte einen Moment an der Tür. Danach hinkte er zum Vorratsschrank und holte einen Besen raus.   
  
Grimmjow, der zwischenzeitlich das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte, blickte wieder auf. Verstohlen wischte er sich über die Augen und schlürfte zu Ulquiorra.“ Ich mach dass schon. Ich will nicht das Du dich wegen meiner Unbeherrschtheit noch verletzt.“   
  
Ihre Hände berührten sich kurz, als Grimmjow den Besen entgegen nahm. Schweigend kehrt er die Scherben zusammen und Ulquiorra stellte in der Zwischenzeit die Pfanne auf den Tisch. Als der Blauschopf auf die Knie ging, um die letzten Stücke aufzuheben, schnitt er sich und fluchte: „Verdammt, warum passiert mir so was immer wieder. Warum kann ich mich nicht einfach zusammenreißen.“ Verzweifelt schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden.   
  
„Grimmjow, sie beruhigt sich schon wieder. Und Du solltest Dich ebenfalls beruhigen und erst einmal etwas essen“, sagte Ulquiorra eindringlich.   
  
Der Blauschopf leckte sich das Blut vom Finger und nickte. Er wirkte erschöpft, als er sich zu Ulquiorra an den Tisch setzte, nachdem er die Scherben weggeworfen und den Besen, sowie das Kehrblech weggestellt hatte.   
  
Die beiden jungen Männer schwiegen eine sehr lange Weile, in der Grimmjow sein Essen von einer Seite des Tellers auf die andere schob. Schließlich legte er seine Gabel weg und blickte Ulquiorra ernst an: „Ich denke, ich geh der Prinzessin bis morgen besser aus dem Weg. Passt Du für mich auf sie auf, wenn ich weg bin? Nicht das sie doch noch irgendwelche Dummheiten macht.“   
  
Ulquiorra legte ebenfalls seine Gabel weg und packte Grimmjows Hand. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich passe auf sie auf und werde mit ihr reden.“   
  
Der Blauschopf erwiderte Ulquiorras kräftigen Griff und nickte. Stahlblaue Augen spiegelten sich in tief Grünen und er wusste, dass er dem blassen Mann vertrauen konnte.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Orihime verließ ihr Zimmer erst wieder, als Grimmjow am nächsten Tag weg war. Vorher war sie nur auf Zehenspitzen durch die WG zur Toilette gehuscht. Sie wusste auch, dass Ulquiorra nicht da war. Vermutlich machte er seinen täglichen Spaziergang über das Wohnheimgelände, um seine Beine zu trainieren. Er hatte sie gestern Abend noch gefragt, ob er ihr was zu Essen rein reichen sollte, das hatte sie jedoch abgelehnt.   
  
Jetzt war sie am verhungern und stürzte sich auf den Kühlschrank. Orihime war gerade dabei, ein dick belegtes Brot in sich hineinzustopfen, als Ulquiorra zurückkehrte Sie hörte sofort auf zu kauen und beobachtete ihn still. Er stütze sich schwer auf seine Krücke und hinkte stark.   
  
Sie kaute zu Ende, schluckte, stand auf und zog einen Stuhl für ihn zurück: „Hallo Ulquiorra, komm setzt Dich schnell hin. Wo bist Du den gewesen? Du scheinst Dich etwas überanstrengt zu haben.“   
  
Der blasse junge Mann nickte und setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl. Er reichte Orihime freiwillig seine Krücke und begann sofort sein zitterndes und schmerzendes rechtes Bein zu massieren. „In der Tat, die Treppen habe ich überschätzt“, gab er freimütig zu.   
  
„Soll ich uns Tee machen? Oder möchtest Du lieber etwas Kaltes zu trinken?“, fragte sie ihn zwischen zwei Bissen von ihrem Brot.   
„Tee, geht immer.“   
Orihime sprang sofort wieder auf und bereitete alles vor. Sie wusste, dass Ulquiorra gerne Earl Grey trank. Es war eine ganz spezielle Sorte, die nur leicht mit echtem Bergamotteöl aromatisiert war und zusätzlich noch schöne große Kornblumenblüten enthielt. Sie roch an dem Tee und lächelte, diesen Geruch würde sie wohl immer mit ihm in Verbindung bringen, dass war ihr sofort klar gewesen, als sie die erste Tasse zusammen getrunken hatten.   
  
Sorgfältig holte sie zwei Tassen, sowie Kandis und Milch für sich aus dem Schrank. Danach goss sie das Wasser über den Tee und stellte die Glaskanne ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Ulquiorra würde darauf achten, dass der Tee genau die richtige Zeit zog. Schweigend beobachteten sie beide, wie das Wasser langsam Farbe annahm und der blumige Duft des Earl Greys die Küche erfüllte. Ulquiorra sah auf die Uhr an der Wand und nickte Orihime zu, die das Sieb aus der Kanne nahm. Nachdem sie es auf der Spüle abgestellt hatte, füllte sie ihre beiden Tassen.   
  
„Ist Grimm heute morgen rechtzeitig los gekommen?“ Orihime rührte den Kandis geräuschvoll in ihrer Tasse umher.   
„Ja. Ich soll Dir nochmal sagen, dass ihm, dass mit der Tasse leid tut“, Ulquiorra nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Tee, den er pur trank.   
Orihime steckte sich den Löffel in den Mund, saugte abwesend daran und nickte.   
„Mir tut es auch leid“, murmelte sie nach einer Weile.   
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Ulquiorra ruhig.   
Beide nippten weiter an ihrem Tee.   
  
Ulquiorra leerte seine Tasse als erster: „Bitte entschuldige, aber mein Bein schmerzt gerade unangenehm. Ich werde mich etwas hinlegen, um es zu entlasten.“   
Orihime erwiderte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte und sie sich um den Abwasch kümmern würde. Sie brachte ihm seine Krücke und half ihm hoch.   
  
Er ließ seine Zimmertür auf und beobachtete sie vom Bett aus, wobei er die Arme locker hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte. Sobald sie mit dem Abwasch fertig war, würde sie noch einmal das Gespräch suchen, da war er sich sicher. Sie musste über die Dinge, die ihr im Kopf herum spukten, reden. Und gerade ging da eine Menge in ihr vor.   
  
Orihime hatte alles weggeräumt und blickte eine Zeit lang aus dem Küchenfenster. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah zu Ulquiorra, der entspannt mit mittlerweile geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett lag. Zögerlich, ging sie auf sein Zimmer zu. Im Türrahmen blieb sie stehen. Verharrte dort, bis Ulquiorra die Augen öffnete und sie fragend anschaute. „Ich würde Dich gerne um einen Gefallen bitten.“   
  
Der blasse junge Mann nickte und rückte auf dem Bett etwas zur Seite. Orihime setzte sich auf den Rand und begann, sofort mit ihren Haaren zu spielen. Sie atmete tief ein und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann schloss sie ihren Mund wieder. Ulquiorra wartete ab und ließ ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte.   
  
„Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?“, fragte sie dann zögerlich.  
„Ja.“   
„Weißt Du, ich glaube schon, dass ich Grimmjow liebe. Es fühlt sich gut an, wenn wir uns küssen, aber...“, Orihime suchte nach Worten, strich sich verlegen, eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Außer Grimm habe ich noch keinen anderen Jungen geküsst. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es sich bei jemand Anderem anfühlt.“   
  
Als Ulquiorra nichts sagte, blickte sie ihn von schräg unten an und fügte hinzu: „Darf ich Dich küssen? Nur um zu sehen, wie es ist? Als Freund?“  
„Ja.“  
Orihime blickte auf, direkt in Ulquiorras schimmernde, grüne Augen, die sie neugierig anfunkelten.   
„Versprich Dir aber nicht zu viel davon. Ich habe vor Dir noch keine Frau geküsst“, sagte er in einem erstaunlich neutralen Tonfall.   
  
Orihime setzte an etwas zu sagen, hielt inne und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dann fragte sie vorsichtig: „Magst Du vielleicht keine Frauen küssen?“  
Ulquiorras Mundwinkel zuckten, eine Seite hob sich leicht, zu einem kleinen, halbseitigen Schmunzeln: “Ich habe auch noch keinen Mann geküsst. Es hat sich bisher weder das eine noch das andere ergeben.“   
„Oh“, entfuhr es ihr. „Das scheint Dir gar nicht... nun, ähm… peinlich zu sein.“ Diesmal blickte sie nicht weg.   
„Sollte es das?“ Ulquiorra legte seinen Kopf etwas schief und sah sie ganz offen an.   
Orihime schluckte, strich sich erneut eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, dann lächelte sie jedoch und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Also, wollen wir?“, fragte sie, bevor sie der Mut wieder verließ.   
Ulquiorra nickte.  
Orihime näherte sich ihm. Beide hatten sie ihre Augen offen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Er drückte seinen Mund sanft auf den ihren, tat sonst nichts weiter. Als nach ein paar Herzschlägen nichts passierte, lehnte Orihime sich zurück.   
  
Nachdenklich berührte sie ihre Lippen mit den Fingern. Dann sah sie Ulquiorra an: „Darf ich nochmal?“   
Wieder ein Nicken.   
  
Er kam ihr entgegen. Orihime schloss die Augen, kurz bevor sich Ulquiorras Mund auf ihren legte. Sanft stieß sie mit der Zunge gegen seine geschlossenen Lippen, sofort öffnete er diese. Sie blinzelte und bemerkte dabei, dass er seine Augen diesmal geschlossen hatte. Seine Zunge begann erstaunlich gekonnt mit der ihren zu tanzen. In Orihimes Magen platzte ein Ballon und ließ einen winzigen rosafarbenen Schmetterling frei, der aufgeregt umher flatterte.   
  
Erschrocken brach sie ab. „Du hast doch gesagt, Du hast noch niemals geküsst! Das hat sich aber gar nicht so angefühlt“, warf sie atemlos ein.  
Wieder zeigte sich ein sanftes Schmunzeln auf Ulquiorras Gesicht: „Ich lese viel“, erklärte er einfach.   
„Oh“, sagte sie noch einmal.   
  
Plötzlich, verzog er das Gesicht und begann, sein rechtes Bein zu massieren. Als das nicht reichte streckte er sich, umfasste seine Zehenspitzen und zog sie zu sich, bis der Krampf nachließ.   
  
„Ich könnte mich mit einer Massage für den Kuss revanchieren“, schlug Orihime spontan vor und fragte sich woher sie den Mut, für einen solchen Vorschlag nahm. Doch irgendwie fiel ihr das bei Ulquiorra leicht. Er war so offen und ging mit vielen Dingen so selbstverständlich um. Das färbte wohl auf sie ab.  
  
„Gerne.“ Er sah sie an, als wenn er auf etwas warten würde.   
Orihime runzelte die Stirn.   
„Soll ich meine Hose ausziehen oder anlassen?“  
  
Jetzt wurde sie doch rot. Aber es war eine berechtigte Frage, sie saugte an ihrer Unterlippe. Fand plötzlich, dass sie sich albern verhielt und blickte ihn bestimmt an: „Na, ausziehen natürlich. Ich hole nur gerade etwas Öl.“ Orihime versuchte so zu klingen, als wenn sie wüsste was sie tat. Yoruichi hatte ihr ein paar Massagen verordnen lassen, als sie in die Einrichtung gekommen war. Zum Stressabbau und auch, damit sie merkte, dass Berührungen etwas Positives haben konnten.   
  
Sie ging in die Küche, dachte kurz nach. Dann füllte sie etwas Sonnenblumenöl in eine kleine Schale und holte ein großes Handtuch aus dem Bad. Als sie zurück kam, hatte Ulquiorra seine Leinenhose ausgezogen und lag nur im T-Shirt und Unterhose auf dem Bett. Sie zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick und hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerkte.   
  
Er hatte sich wieder ganz zurückgelegt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Orihime hob seine Beine nacheinander an, um das Handtuch darunter zu legen.   
„Möchtest Du Musik hören?“ fragte er sie sanft.   
Orihime nickte, dass würde ihnen beiden helfen, sich zu entspannen.   
„Drück einfach die Enter-Taste auf meinem Laptop.“   
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass das Gerät aufgeklappt war. Sie tat, was er gesagt hatte. Die kleinen pyramidenförmigen Lautsprecher, die ebenfalls auf dem Schreibtisch standen hatten einen unglaublichen Klang. Das wusste sie schon, auch das Grimmjow ziemlich neidisch auf die Teile war, die wie viele andere Dinge, in den letzten Wochen geliefert worden waren.   
  
Leichte klassische Musik erfüllte das Zimmer. „Vivaldi - Die vier Jahreszeiten“, informierte  Ulquiorra sie, als Orihime sich auf das Bett ans Fußende kniete. Sie rieb zuerst sein rechtes Bein mit Öl ein und strich mit den Händen von der Mitte des Oberschenkels hinunter bis zum Knöchel. Ulquiorra war viel schmaler als Grimmjow gebaut, sehniger. Seine Beine waren unbehaart und die helle Haut schimmerte ansprechend. Während sie erst das rechte Bein ausgiebig massierte und dann zum Linken wechselte, kreisten ihre Gedanken um ihn und wie sehr er sich seit dem ersten Tag in der WG verändert hatte.   
  
Plötzlich, erinnerte sie sich an etwas. “Weißt Du, ich habe lange über das, was Du mir an dem Tag, an dem Du mir vorgelesen hast, nachgedacht.“  
Ulquiorra öffnete die Augen und stütze sich auf die Unterarme auf.   
„Als ich Dich gefragt habe, ob Du einen Bruder hast, hast Du gesagt: 'Nein, ich habe keinen Bruder.' Ich glaube, Du hast den Satz nicht zu Ende gesprochen. Eigentlich wolltest Du sagen: 'Ich habe keinen Bruder mehr.'“ Orihimes Bewegungen waren langsamer geworden, sie streichelte ihn jetzt eher abwesend.   
„Ja“, gab Ulquiorra zu.   
Orihime sah ihn an. Seine Augen wirkten dunkler, als vorher und eine kleine Falte hatte sich an seiner Nasenwurzel gebildet. „Was ist mit ihm passiert? Ist er, wie mein Bruder Sora, ebenfalls gestorben?“   
  
Im Hintergrund wechselte die Musik das Thema, wurde getragen und düster. Ulquiorra schloss kurz die Augen bevor er sie wieder ansah. „Ja, er ist gestorben.“  
„Sprichst Du deshalb nie von ihm?“  
„Es ist zu schmerzhaft. Es war kein guter Tod, sowie auch bei Deinem Bruder, sagte er leise.   
„Warum weiß niemand von ihm?“ Orihime zögerte, fuhr dann jedoch fort: „Grimmjow und ich haben im Internet nach Deinen Eltern gesucht und da ist immer nur von Dir die Rede.“  
Ulquiorra setzte sich ganz auf: „Mein Bruder war zurückgeblieben. Er hatte Zeit seines Lebens den Geist eines Fünfjährigen. Mein Adoptivvater wünschte, dass er aus dem öffentlichen Trubel raus gehalten wurde.“  
  
Auch wenn er ihr antwortete, konnte Orihime sehen, dass Ulquiorra es ungern tat. „Ich werden niemandem etwas davon sagen, wenn Du es möchtest.“ Sie hatte begonnen, seinen rechten Fuß mit den Händen, zu bearbeiten.   
„Ich wäre Dir sehr verbunden, wenn Du ihn nicht erwähnen würdest“, sagte er sehr ernst.   
„Versprochen, dass bleibt dann unter uns.“   
  
Sie bearbeitete seinen linken Fuß und ignorierte, dass er sie dabei weiterhin intensiv, aber auch traurig ansah. Bereits seit dem Kuss, schwirrte ihr eine, noch verwegenere Idee im Kopf herum und ihr Herz begann jetzt, wo sie erneut direkt daran dachte, ängstlich schnell zu schlagen. Doch wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht fragen würde, würde sich so bald nicht noch einmal eine solche Gelegenheit ergeben. Sie waren sich gerade so nah, wie noch niemals zuvor und er war genau der Richtige für ein solches Experiment, dass hat er bei dem Kuss gerade eben bewiesen.  
  
Orihime hörte auf Ulquiorras Fuß zu massieren und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Würdest Du gerne mal eine Frau berühren? Wo Du willst? Ich meine Lesen ist gut und schön aber ... “, sie stockte, holte tief Atem und setzte Neu an: „Ich würde es jedenfalls gerne mal, bei einem Mann, meine ich. Grimm hat schon Erfahrung und ich will mich nicht blamieren. Ich scheine es jetzt schon nicht richtig anzugehen. Er...“ Sie räusperte sich erneut: „Nun, ich bekomme ihn nicht dazu, mehr zu machen, als mich nur zu küssen und zu streicheln.“   
  
Dann schaffte sie es nicht mehr, Ulquiorra weiter anzusehen, sondern schaute nach unten, auf ihre Hände. „Statt dessen verschwindet er morgens immer im Bad. Was er da unter der Dusche macht, kann ich mir schon denken. Seit ich hier bin, nehme ich die Pille“, Orihime wurde rot. „Yoruichi hat es mir vorgeschlagen. Wir könnten also eigentlich und ich würde auch gerne...“, jetzt versagte ihre Stimme und sie schwieg.  
  
Ulquiorra zog sein linkes Bein an, wobei er mit den Händen nachhalf, bis er aufrecht in einem halben Schneidersitz dasaß. „Orihime, Grimmjow kennt Deine Vergangenheit und er hält sich sicher nicht zurück, weil er Dich nicht begehrt, sondern weil er Dich nicht verschrecken will. Das er bisher so standhaft geblieben ist, solltest Du ihm hoch anrechnen, dies ist für ihn eine wirklich erstaunliche Leistung und zeigt nur, wie viel Du ihm bedeutest.“   
  
Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch und auch, wenn sich die Röte auf ihren Wangen vertiefte, strahlte sie ihn an. Auf Ulquiorras Lippen tauchte, das winzige, halbseitige Schmunzeln erneut auf. Ansonsten wirkte er komplett ruhig und entspannt, zeigte keinerlei Spur von Nervosität.   
„Und ja, es gibt da ein paar Sachen, die ich durchaus gerne einmal ausprobieren würde“, gab er unumwunden zu.   
  
Orihimes Herz schlug vor Aufregung einen Salto, aber sie würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Dennoch saß sie unbeweglich da, unsicher wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte.   
  
„Wenn Du immer noch willst, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht entkleiden, dass würde die Sache einfacher machen“, schlug er nach einer Weile vor, als Orihime keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu tun oder zu sagen.   
Ihr wurde heiß und ihr Herz schlug noch schneller, doch sie nickte, nach einem Blick in Ulquiorras sanfte grüne Augen, die sie neugierig ansahen ohne dabei aufdringlich zu sein.   
  
Als sie sich wieder nicht rührte, zog er sein T-Shirt aus und warf es auf den Boden. Orihime konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn daraufhin anstarrte. Ihr Blick wurde von seinen Brustwarzen gefesselt, die gepierct waren.   
  
In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Sie hatte ihn nackt gesehen, an dem Tag, als er den Unfall gehabt hatte, da war das Piercing noch nicht dagewesen, da war sie sich sicher. Danach hatte er nur mit ihnen zusammen das Wohnheimgelände verlassen. Er konnte doch nicht, hatte doch nicht. Sie sprach aus was sie dachte: „Das hast Du dir doch nicht alleine gemacht oder?“   
Ulquiorra zuckte mit den Achseln.   
„Warum?“, platze es aus ihr heraus.   
„Es gibt mir ein besseres Körpergefühl. Die Kühle und das Gewicht des Metalls empfinde ich als angenehm.“   
  
Auch wenn sie es nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, gab Orihime sich damit zufrieden und zog ihr T-Shirt ebenfalls aus. Darunter trug sie einen einfachen weißen BH, mit ein wenig Spitze an den Rändern.   
Ulquiorra musterte sie, dann streckte er eine Hand aus und fuhr federleicht über den oberen Rand ihres BHs. „Ich hätte einen Bunteren mit Blümchen, Bärchen oder so etwas erwartet.“   
Orihime kicherte: “Davon habe ich mich getrennt, als das mit Grimm angefangen hat. Ich wollte erwachsen sein und ihn gefallen. Ich dachte, dass würde schon ausreichen, um ihn so richtig anzumachen.“   
Dann zog sie eine kleine Schnutte: „Aber er hat noch kein Mal versucht, ihn mir auszuziehen. Dabei habe ich extra welche mit einem Verschluss vorne gekauft.“ Sie deutete auf das mit Straßsteinchen besetzte Teil.   
  
Ulquiorras Finger umrundeten ihre Brüste und trafen sich in der Mitte, dann öffnete er geschickt den Verschluss und befreite ihren Busen. Orihime zog den BH ganz aus und zwang sich, ihre Arme nicht vor der Brust, zu verschränken. Sie versuchte einfach so locker wie Ulquiorra dazusitzen.   
  
Diesmal hob er nur eine Hand und strich erst wieder mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre nackten Brüste, umrundete ihre Brustwarzen, die hart wurden, was ihn faszinierte. Jetzt benutzte er beide Hände, umfasste ihren Busen, hob in leicht an, drückte sanft zu. Dann nahm er ihre Brustwarzen zwischen zwei Finger und rieb diese vorsichtig dazwischen. Der kleine rosefarbene Schmetterling materialisierte sich wieder in Orihimes Magen, flatterte und pulsierte, jagte wohlige warme Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper. Dann hörte Ulquiorra auf und legte die Hände in den Schoss.   
  
Orihime leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und hob ihrerseits die Hände, um sie über seine Brust wandern zu lassen. Sie hatte aber bereits bei Grimmjow beobachtet, dass dieser darauf nicht so wie sie reagierte. Ihre Hände glitten zu Ulquiorras Seiten und sie strich sanft von den Achseln hinunter zu seinen Hüftknochen. Er reagierte sofort damit, dass sich auf seinen Armen eine deutlich sichtbare Gänsehaut bildete. Als sie über die empfindliche Innenseite seiner Arme fuhr, gab er einen wohligen Laut von sich. Ihre Berührungen gefielen ihm, aber Orihime wollte mehr. Es sollte prickeln, sowie bei ihr.   
  
Sie kehrte zu seinen Seiten zurück, doch diesmal hörte sie nicht bei den Hüftknochen auf, sondern wechselte zu seinem ausgestreckten Bein, fuhr dabei bewusst, mit klopfenden Herzen und einem brennenden Gefühl in der eigenen Leistengegend, über seine Unterhose und vom Schritt aus an den Außenseiten seines Beins, hinunter bis zum Knie. Ihr Mut wurde belohnt. Ulquiorras Atem beschleunigte sich merklich und auch etwas anderes regte sich. Orihime fühlte einen kleinen Triumph, der sie mutiger machte. Sie wiederholte die Bewegung und sah dabei genau hin.   
  
„Wir sollten uns hinlegen und auch den Rest ausziehen“, sagte Ulquiorra unerwartet und Orihime zuckte bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zusammen, selbst wenn er sehr sanft gesprochen hatte. Erneut zögerte sie, doch erneut sagte sie sich noch einmal, dass dies die Gelegenheit war und es dumm wäre, diese nicht ganz auszunutzen. Schnell, bevor sie es sich doch noch anders überlegte, krabbelte Orihime neben ihn, legte sich auf den Rücken und zog ihre Unterhose aus. Ulquiorra tat dasselbe.   
  
Dann lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Rücken, ihre Körper berührten sich in dem schmalem Bett. Schließlich drehte Ulquiorra sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf. Seine Finger nahmen ihre Wanderung über ihren Busen erneut auf. Er umrundete spielerisch ihre Brustwarzen, die sofort wieder hart wurden. Glitt hinunter zu ihrem Bauch, der von dem kleinen Schmetterling zum beben gebracht wurde. Als er den Rand ihrer Schamhaare berührte, wurde der Schmetterling größer und begann heftig zu glühen.   
  
Ulquiorras Atem hatte sich beschleunigt. Orihime zu berühren erregte ihn mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Sie war in seinen Augen eine schöne Frau, und Schönheit hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert und stimuliert. Und Schönheit gepaart mit Unschuld, war eine gefährliche Kombination. Ihre naiven Berührungen erzeugten eine besondere Art der Erotik, die es ihm leicht machte, sich fallen zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, empfand er bei ganz anderen Dingen Scham, selbst wenn er noch niemals so intim mit einer Frau zusammengewesen war. Seine Neugierde war viel zu groß um ihr Angebot abzulehen und er glaubte auch, dass ihr das, was sie gerade taten helfen würde sich selber zu akzeptieren und sich Grimmjow gegenüber weiter zu öffnen.   
  
Orihime konnte nicht mehr länger auf dem Rücken liegen, sie wollte Ulquiorra ansehen. Also drehte sie sich ebenfalls zur Seite und stütze sich auf. Er hörte nicht auf, sie zu berühren. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Mitte, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihre Brust. Ein Schauer ließ durch ihren Körper, der nicht unbemerkt blieb. Was auch immer Ulquiorra darüber gelesen hatte, er konnte es gut Umsetzten. Ihr entfuhr ein kleines Stöhnen, als er eine ihrer Brustwarzen küsste und dann sanft daran saugte. Sie sank auf den Rücken zurück. Als er die Seite ihres Halses mit kleinen saugenden Küssen abfuhr, begann ihr Körper ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich.   
  
Ulquiorra hörte auf zu denken, stattdessen überließ er sich seinen Instinkten. Sie zitterte und bebte unter seinen Berührungen. Auf der warmen Haut ihrer Arme hatten sich die zarten hellen Härchen aufgestellt. Eine sanfte Röte überzog nicht nur ihr Gesicht, sondern auch ihr Dekolletee. Er erregte sie, was wiederum ihn erregte. Er war soweit, dass er Orihime noch intimer berühren wollte. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, dabei bewunderte er den verklärten Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Sie streckte den Hals, als er über dessen Seite nach unten fuhr, drückte das Kreuz durch, kam ihm entgegen, als er ihren Busen kurz massierte. Diesmal ruhte seine Hand flach auf ihrem Bauch, der sich durch die beschleunigte Atmung schnell hob um senkte. Er genoss das Gefühl, dann umfasste er ihre Mitte, von der bereits seit einiger Zeit ein würzig süßer Duft ausging, der es ihm schwer machte seine eigene Erregung zu kontrollieren. Er suchte ihren Blick, wartete einen Moment, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie bereit war, so weit zu gehen.   
  
Als Ulquiorras Hand auf ihrer Scham lag, war sie bereits feucht und verbrannte innerlich. Sie sehnte sich danach, dort von ihm berührt zu werden. Es war so anders, als wenn sie es selber tat. Er sah sie an und sie dachte kurz, dass er wie ein dunkler Engel aussah, mit seiner unglaublich hellen Haut, den tiefschwarzen Haaren, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht hingen und den unergründlich grünen Augen, die sie fragend anblickten und gerade so sanft waren. Sie lächelte ihm zu, gab ihre Erlaubnis.   
  
Sein Finger drang in sie ein und Orihime konnte nicht anders, als ihm entgegenzukommen. Sie war feucht und dann bewegte er sich in ihr. Sie begann zu schweben.  
  
Ulquiorra wusste, wonach er suchen musste, theoretisch. Er beobachtete Orihime, die winzigsten Reaktionen bei Anderen lesen, das hatte er perfektioniert. Das was er suchte, spürte er zufällig auf und durch ihre spontane Bewegung, entglitt es ihm wieder, doch nur kurz. Nach ein paar Versuchen, fand sein Finger sicher das Ziel. Sie schmolz unter ihm dahin, die Laute die sie von sich gab, waren eindeutig. Er veränderte den Rhythmus, solange bis er den Optimalen fand. Dann dauerte es nicht lange. Orihimes Atem kam nur noch stoßweise, bis sie ihren Rücken durchbog und Ulquiorra sensibler Finger erregt spürte, wie sie ihren Klimax erreichte.   
  
Er nahm alles in sich auf, wie sie erstrahlte, den seligen Glanz in ihren Augen, ihr verwunschenes Lächeln und danach die Wärme ihre Hand auf seiner Wange. Er würde Orihime nie vergessen, doch sie gehörte nicht ihm. Was gerade passierte, war nur geborgt. Ulquiorra legte sich auf den Rücken, neben Orihime griff nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger. Dann schloss er die Augen und genoss, das einfache Gefühl ihrer lebendigen, warmen Hand in seiner.   
  
Ulquiorras Hand hielt ihre fest. Orihimes Atem wurde ruhiger, sie fühlte sich wunderbar. Nach einer Weile, befreite sie ihre Hand und sah tief, in Ulquiorras unergründliche Augen. „Was soll ich tun?“  
„Worauf Du Lust hast“, antwortete er leise.   
Daraufhin versuchte sie ihn auf den Mund zu küssen, doch er hielt sie auf: „Nein, das nicht, dass wäre Betrug.“  
Verwirrt wollte sie widersprechen, dann horchte sie in sich hinein. Ulquiorra hatte recht, sie hatte ihn küssen wollen, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass nur Grimmjow ihr geben konnte.   
  
Sie rutschte etwas herunter, musterte ihm mit den Augen und ihren Händen. Er reagierte bereits auf ihre Berührungen. Orihimes Hand näherte sich seinem Glied, sie fasste es jedoch noch nicht an. Sie streichelte erst alles andere darum herum.   
„Du kannst nichts falsch machen“, ermutigte Ulquiorra sie.   
Sachte strich sie daraufhin über sein Glied und lächelte. Die Haut war weich, fast samtig und ihre einfache Berührung, brachte es dazu sich zu strecken.   
Sie setzte sich ganz auf, dann wollte sie das Handtuch wegnehmen.  
„Lass es liegen, dass brauchen wir gleich noch“, unterbrach Ulquiorra sie und zog das Tuch stattdessen sogar noch etwas höher, bis unter sein Gesäß.   
Orihime dachte kurz nach, dann kicherte sie. Sie kniete sich über sein linkes Bein und umfasste seinen Penis mit beiden Händen. Streichelte ihn, wie sie es vorhin mit seinem Bein gemacht hatte.   
  
Ulquiorra atmete schneller. Sie wurde mutiger und sah sich sein Glied genauer an, strich mit den Fingern über die Spitze, woraufhin er geräuschvoll ausatmete. Mit klopfenden Herzen beugte sie sich vor und wiederholte die Bewegung mit der Zunge. Ulquiorra stöhnte kaum hörbar und seine Hände gruben sich in ihr Haar. Sie öffnete den Mund und begann sanft zu saugen. Bei dem Schauer, den sie damit durch seinen Körper jagte, fühlte sie sich sehr weiblich, mächtig. Es war aufregend und betörend zugleich.   
  
Sie begann mit Händen und Mund gleichzeitig zu arbeiten, wurde dabei schneller, bis er sie sanft zurückstieß. Orihime kam hoch, sie war in ihrem Tun zu konzentriert gewesen um genauer auf seine Reaktion zu achten. Ulquiorra legte seine Hände um die ihren, die noch sein Glied hielten. Sie studierte sein Gesicht, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete heftig und schien sich zu sammeln.   
  
Nach einem Augenblick, begann er ihre Hände wieder auf und abzuführen. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass er sie dabei aufforderte, fester zu zu packen. Sie tat es, er nahm seine Hände weg. Sie wurde schneller bis sein Glied  plötzlich zuckte und pulsierte. Rasch sah sie auf und in Ulquiorras Gesicht. Er hatte den Kopf zurück gestreckt, den Mund zu einem stummen, erlösenden Schrei geöffnet und er war ganz weit weg. Dann entspannte er sich, öffnete die Augen.   
  
Beide lächelten sie einander zufrieden an.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Yoruichi versuchte sich auf Ulquiorras Unterlagen zu konzentrieren. Las ihre Kommentare und blätterte zwischen den Bildern, in dem Fotoalbum hin und her. Sie befand sich in Byakuyas Haus. Er hatte sie zuerst nicht da haben wollen, doch sie hatte sich durchgesetzt. Nach Hisanas Beerdigung, hatte sie ihm geholfen, alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Das Krankenzimmer aufzulösen und er hatte auch darauf bestanden, Hisanas Kleider einer karitativen Einrichtung, zu spenden. Doch alles was er tat, geschah mechanisch.  Als dann alle Dinge erledigt waren, kam das wovor sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte, er brach zusammen.   
  
Andere Menschen weinten, schrien ihren Schmerz heraus, verfluchten die Welt dafür, was sie ihnen genommen hatte. Doch Byakuya litt still. An einem Morgen, stand er einfach nicht auf. Sie hatte bis zum Mittag gewartet, dann war Yoruichi in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen. Er hatte einfach nur mit offenen Augen dagelegen und nach oben gestarrt. Schweigend, hatte sie sich zu ihm auf das Bett gesetzt und nach einiger Zeit, seine Hand genommen. Dann hatte es immer noch eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis er den Druck erwidert hatte. Darauf hin hatte sie ihn in den Arm genommen und fest gehalten und mit aller Macht gegen die Tränen gekämpft, als er leise: „Warum?“, gefragt hatte.   
  
Das war eine Frage, die niemand beantworten konnte. Sie konnte ihm nur helfen den Schmerz zu bewältigen, mit ihm trauern und hoffen, dass er die Trauer eines Tages überwinden würde. Manche schafften es nie.   
  
In der Zeit danach, hatten sie lange in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Sie war froh gewesen, als er angefangen hatte zu reden. Danach hatte sie ihm etwas zu tun gegeben. Hisanas Blumen und Vögel mussten versorgt werden. Sie hatte weder einen grünen Daumen noch kannte sie sich mit den teilweise exotischen Tieren aus. Es war ein Anfang.   
  
Der erste Tag, an dem sie Byakuya, nach fast drei Wochen, alleine gelassen hatte, war der schwerste gewesen. Auch wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass er sich nichts antun würde. Dies hatte Yoruichi nie in Betracht gezogen, hatte sie sich trotzdem Sorgen gemacht. Jetzt besuchte sie ihn nur noch an den Wochenenden und so wie es aussah, würde er nach den Sommerferien, wieder an die Schule zurückkehren.  
  
Yoruichi rieb sich über die Augen, zwang sich, sich auf Ulquiorras Fall zu konzentrieren. Sie fanden nichts. Es schien keine weitere Spur zu geben. Die Drohbriefe hatten zu keinem Ergebnis geführt und Kisuke hatte andere Fälle, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. Wenn Ulquiorra der Mörder war, so fehlte immer noch ein Motiv. Es stimmte etwas nicht, dass sagte ihr ihre Intuition. Kurzfristig, hatte sie mit Kisuke darüber gesprochen, ob es um Geld gegangen sein könnte. Doch Ulquiorra hatte von Beginn an, kein übermäßiges Interesse an materiellen Dingen gezeigt. Der Zeitpunkt wäre auch schlecht gewählt gewesen, da er erst mit 18, würde sein Erbe antreten können.   
  
Bargeld gab es sowieso kaum, da Dr. Schiffer sich zwar ein angemessenes monatliches Gehalt hatte auszahlen lassen,  das seiner Familie und ihm einen gehobenen Lebensstandard ermöglicht hatte, aber er hatte nichts gespart. Der Mann schien nur für seine Arbeit gelebt zu haben.  
  
Ihr fiel ein Brief auf, den Kisuke ihr kurz nach Hisanas Beerdigung gegeben hatte und den sie dann aber vergessen hatte zu lesen. Sie hatte Kisuke gebeten gehabt, herauszufinden, was für einer Konferenz die Schiffers damals in Kasachstan, als sie Ulquiorra adoptiert hatten, besucht hatten und auf welches Fachgebiet der Professor, von dem sie eingeladen worden waren, sich spezialisiert hatte.   
  
Sie zog den Inhalt aus dem Umschlag und las ihn. Thema der Konferenz war die Verbindung von Zwillingen und das Vorhandensein von kognitiven Fähigkeiten zwischen ihnen gewesen. Leiter und Initiator der Konferenz war der Professor, der die Schiffers eingeladen hatte.   
  
In Yoruichis erschöpften Geist krochen Gedankenfetzen umher. Doch es hatte einfach keinen Zweck. Sie hätte die Unterlagen auch gleich Zuhause lassen können. Wenn sie hier war, konnte sie sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Vielleicht brauchte sie auch einfach selber etwas Abstand von dem Fall. Vermutlich war es keine schlechte Idee, wenn sie die Sommerferien dazu nutzen würde, ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen und dann Ende August, frisch von vorne begann   
  
Sie klappte alles zu und steckte es in ihre Tasche. Ja, entschied sie, genau das würde sie machen.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Ulquiorra senkte sein Buch etwas und blickte von seinem Bett aus, auf dem er ausgestreckt lag, in die Küche auf Orihimes Rücken. Sie blätterte in einer Zeitschrift, aber nur um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Fast jeden Minute, schaute sie auf die Uhr an der Wand. Sie wartete darauf das Grimmjow aus dem Trainingslager zurück kam und er war jetzt schon eine Stunde zu spät.   
  
Plötzlich, hielt Orihime inne, lauschte angestrengt. Vom Flur vor der WG waren Schritte zu hören, die sich der Wohnung näherten. Sie sprang auf, rannte zur Tür, riss diese auf und fiel einem vollkommen überraschten Grimmjow um den Hals, der noch nicht einmal Zeit hatte seine Tasche abzustellen. Sie umarmte ihn, küsste ihn, sagt ihm wie leid ihr alles tun würde, entschuldigte sich bei ihm und dass alles gleichzeitig.   
  
„Jo, Prinzessin, langsam, lass mich doch erst mal reinkommen.“   
Als sie ihn nicht losließ, hob er sie mit einem Arm soweit an, dass er sie in die WG ziehen konnte. Dann ließ er seine Tasche fallen und schob die Tür mit einem Fußtritt zu. Danach küsste er sie richtig. Sie rieb sich an ihm und er war steif und so heiß dass er sie am liebsten direkt hier in der Küche genommen hätte.   
  
Unerwartet, wand sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, packte seine Hand und seine Tasche und zog ihn mit sich. Als sie auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer, an Ulquiorras offener Tür vorbei kamen, konnte Grimmjow gerade noch sehen, wie der Kleine ihn mit einem echten halbseitigem Grinsen einen erhobenen Daumen entgegenstreckte.   
  
Darüber war der Blauschopf fast genauso verwirrt, wie über Orihimes Verhalten. Sobald sie in seinem Zimmer waren, schloss sie die Tür, zog ihn weiter zu seinem Bett und schubste ihn darauf. Dann stand sie seltsam lächelnd vor ihm. Knöpfte langsam ihre Bluse auf und ließ diese über ihre Arme zu Boden gleiten. Grimmjow vergaß fast zu atmen und starrte auf ihre Brüste. Sie trug keinen BH und ihre Brustwarzen waren bereits hart und verführerisch dunkelrosa. Sie kletterte auf seinen Schoß und presste sich an ihn, während sie ihn so innig küsste, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.   
  
Ulquiorra stand auf, griff nach seiner Krücke und hinkte zur Zimmertür, um diese zu schließen. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, scrollte durch die Musikauswahl und entschied sich für den Ordner mit Stücken von Beethoven. Er setzte die Kopfhörer auf, lauschte den ersten Takten der Mondschein Sonate und legte sich wieder zurück auf das Bett. Verschränkte zufrieden die Arme hinter dem Kopf und machte die Augen zu.               
  


+o+o+

  
  
Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Grimmjow sein Zimmer verließ, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Dabei bemerkte er, das Licht aus Ulquiorras leicht geöffneter Zimmertür, in die Küche fiel.    
Nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, ging er zu Ulquiorras Raum. Fand den Kleinen jedoch an dem Tisch in Richtung Fenster gelehnt, an einer Flasche nippend.   
  
Grimmjow stellte sich neben Ulquiorra und blickte mit ihm zusammen, aus dem Küchenfenster auf den Vollmond. „Orihime hat mir erzählt, was ihr gemacht habt und ich wollte nur sagen, dass es okay für mich ist. Du hast ihr geholfen und dass ist das Wichtigste.“  
  
Ulquiorra nickte und reichte ihm die Flasche. Grimmjow nahm einen tiefen Schluck von dem eiskalten Radler. Danach stellte er die Flasche auf den Tisch ab und trat vor den Kleinen.  
„Danke, Mann. Für alles.“ Er drückte Ulquiorra an sich und freute sich, dass der Andere seine Umarmung genauso herzlich erwiderte.      
  
\---------------------  
[Bilder und Erklärungen zum Kapitel](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=345)  
  



	14. Drei

„Kommt, kommt! Es ist nicht mehr weit“, rief die junge Frau, mit den orangeroten Haaren.   
  
Trotz der, an diesem Nachmittag Ende August herrschenden Hitze, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte weiter und vergrößerte damit den Abstand zwischen sich und dem muskulösen jungen Mann, dessen blaue Haare deutlich unter der Baseballkappe hervor stachen und der einen vollgepackten Rucksack trug. Ein weiterer, sehr blasser junger Mann, der seine Schritte auf dem ausgetretenen Feldweg, mit einer Krücke ausbalancierte, folgte noch deutlich langsamer, ein ganzes Stück dahinter. Welch starkes Band zwischen dem ungleichen Trio geknüpft worden war, konnte ein unbeteiligter Beobachter kaum annähernd erahnen. Jeder von ihnen hatte einem der Anderen in einer kritischen Situation beigestanden. Sie alle hatten sich gegenseitig gedeckt und für den Anderen gelogen. Dass was sie verband, ging über eine normale Freundschaft weit hinaus.   
  
Vorsichtig machte Ulquiorra einen weiteren Schritt, doch sein rechtes Bein gab nach und versagte ihm endgültig den Dienst. Er blieb stehen und strich sich, dass schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Grimmjow, Orihime, wartet“, rief er den beiden Anderen nach. Auch wenn es nicht mehr weit war, er brauchte eine Pause.   
  
Sofort lief Orihime zurück und Grimmjow folgte ihr. Sie erreichten Ulquiorra fast gleichzeitig. „Macht das Rechte wieder Ärger?“, fragte sie besorgt.  
„Mann Kleiner, warum musst Du eigentlich immer den harten Kerl raus hängen lassen? Das ist doch mein Job“, fügte Grimmjow, mit einem Grinsen hinzu.   
„Hier Süße, Du nimmst für das letzte Stück den Rucksack und ich spiele Packesel.“ Grimmjow reichte Orihime den Sack. Dann nahm er seine Baseballkappe ab und setzte sie Ulquiorra auf. „Dein mädchenhafter Teint hat jetzt schon gelitten. Nicht, dass das noch weiter ausartet“, zwinkerte der Blauschopf seinem blassen Freund zu, auf dessen Wangen und Nase sich eine deutliche Röte, trotz Sonnencreme, ausgebreitet hatte. Grimmjow drehte sich um und ging in die Hocke. „Los spring auf“, forderte er seinen Freund daraufhin auf.   
Ulquiorra gab Orihime die Krücke, die diese an der Seite des Rucksacks befestigte, bevor sie ihn schulterte. Er hüpfte mit ihrer Hilfe ein Stück näher an Grimmjow heran, der ihn dann Huckepack nahm.  
  
Sie gingen gemächlich weiter. Die Sonne strahlte aus dem wolkenlosen Himmel auf sie herab und die wenigen leichten Windböen bewegten die heiße Luft kaum. Es roch nach Gras und dem Wald, an dessen Rand, der leicht ansteigende Feldweg, entlang führte. Orihime beschleunigte ihre Schritte und erreichte den Rand der kleinen Anhöhe als Erste.   
  
„Schaut, ist das nicht toll?“ Sie streckte beide Arme zur Seite aus. Vor ihnen befand sich eine weit ausladende Wiese mit hüfthohem Gras, die von zwei Seiten von Wald umgeben war. Orihime ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen in das Meer von Blüten und Ähren, während Grimmjow mit Ulquiorra auf dem Rücken stehen blieb und ihr nachsah.  
Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und deutete unbestimmt auf etwas, das sich hinter den beiden Männern befand: „Da! Schaut mal!“  
Grimmjow machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und er, sowie auch Ulquiorra blickten in die Richtung, in die Orihime gezeigt hatte, konnten jedoch rein gar nichts in dem wolkenlosen Himmel entdecken.   
„Was sie da wohl wieder gesehen hat“, brummte der Blauschopf, dann drehte er sich wieder um und stutzte.   
  
Orihime war verschwunden. Grimmjow ließ Ulquiorra von seinem Rücken gleiten. Dieser hielt sich mit einer Hand, an der kräftigen Schulter seines blauhaarigen Freundes fest, während er ebenfalls die Wiese nach Orihime absuchte. Er bemerkte ziemlich schnell, dass die Spur die Orihime im hohen Gras hinterlassen hatte, abrupt endete.   
Gerade als er: „Sie hat sich nur geduckt“, zu Grimmjow sagte, sprang Orihime hoch und rief laut: „Hier bin ich!“   
Grimmjow verdrehte die Augen, bot Ulquiorra seinen Arm als Stütze an und beide folgten dem Pfad, den Orihime im hohen Gras, hinterlassen hatte. Diese warf sich den Rucksack lässig über eine Schulter und hielt nach einem guten Platz, für das geplante Picknick Ausschau.   
  
Ulquiorra streckte beim Gehen seinen freien Arm zur Seite aus, sowie es Orihime kurz davor getan hatte. Er genoss das Gefühl der Grasähren, die sacht über seine Handinnenfläche fuhren. Grimmjows kräftiger Arm gab ihm sicheren Halt und der Blauschopf achtete sorgfältig darauf, nicht zu schnell zu gehen.   
  
„Hier ist es perfekt.“ Orihime war genau auf der Grenze zwischen dem Schatten, der vom Wald auf die Wiese geworfen wurde und dem sonnigen Teil, stehen geblieben. Als die beiden Männer sie erreichten, gab sie Ulquiorra seine Krücke wieder. Dann trat sie das hohe Gras um sich herum platt, ging danach auf die Knie und holte eine Decke aus dem Rucksack, die sie mit Grimmjows Hilfe, so platzierte, dass eine Hälfte im Schatten und die andere in der Sonne lag.   
  
Sobald sie die Decke zurechtgezogen hatten, schlüpfte Orihime aus ihren Sandalen und zögerte nicht, auch ihr kräftig gelbes Sommerkleid auszuziehen. Darunter trug sie, ebenfalls sonnengelbe Unterwäsche. Sie ließ sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen, auf die Mitte der Decke fallen.   
„Gute Idee, ich schwitze in den Klamotten wie ein Schwein“, sagte Grimmjow und zog sich ebenfalls, bis auf die Unterhose aus. Dann warf er sich, auf der Sonnenseite, neben Orihime auf die Decke.   
Ulquiorra setzte sich in den schattigen Bereich, dann zog auch er T-Shirt und Hose aus, die er im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden, ordentlich zusammenfaltete.  
  
Bevor er sich hinlegte, wollte er Grimmjow die Baseballkappe zurückgeben, doch der winkte ab: „Behalt sie ruhig noch, ich kann etwas Sonne gut vertragen.“  
„Dann bleichen Deine Haare aber aus und ich muss sie Dir wieder färben“, maulte Orihime und kiekste Grimmjow in die Seite.   
„Ach komm, Prinzessin, darauf wartest Du sowieso schon die ganze Zeit. Du liebst es doch, mich zu betun“, konterte Grimmjow und drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf.   
  
Versteckt in dem Meer aus Ähren und vereinzelten Blüten, das sie umgab und vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmte, lag Ulquiorra auf dem Rücken und hörte den verliebten Kabbeleien der beiden zufrieden zu. Tief atmete er die würzige Luft ein. Eine weitere Windböe rauschte durch die Wiese, brachte die Blätter der Bäume am Waldrand ebenfalls zum rascheln. Irgendwo zirpte eine Grille und beim Lauschen auf das Näher kommende und sich wieder entfernende Brummen einzelnen Bienen, spürte Ulquiorra einen tiefen inneren Frieden.   
  
„Ich habe Hunger“, sagte Orihime einen Augenblick später.  
„Jo, ich auch und Durst“, fügte Grimmjow hinzu.   
Orihime kitzelte Ulquiorra mit einem Grashalm unter der Nase: „Und Du?“  
  
Ulquiorra tat ihr den Gefallen, rümpfte die Nase und rieb sich ausgiebig darüber. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und musterte seine Freunde, die ihn fragend ansahen. Er schmunzelte, woraufhin Grimmjow breit grinste und Orihime ihm ein herzliches Lächeln schenkte. „Ich bin sowohl am verhungern, als auch am verdursten“, sagte er mit Ironie in der Stimme. Grimmjow gab ein: „Tse“, von sich, zog ihm die Baseballkappe vom Kopf und setzte sie sich wieder auf.   
  
Orihime strich Ulquiorra die Haare glatt und funkelte Grimmjow gespielt böse an, danach krabbelte sie zum Rucksack, den sie im Schatten abgelegt hatte, und begann diesen auszupacken.   
Sie stellte mehrere Dosen auf die Decke, zwischen die Männer. Als Letztes holte sie die Getränke raus und öffnete für jeden eine Flasche Limonade.  
Sie stießen an und sahen einander dabei in die Augen. Danach stürzte Grimmjow sich zuerst auf die Frikadellen, dann auf die Minischnitzel. Orihime aß einen Teil des Reissalats, während Ulquiorra ein Stück Brot in die Schafskäsecreme dippte.   
  
Die letzte Frikadelle schnappte Orihime Grimmjow weg und bot sie Ulquiorra an, der sie sich von ihr in den Mund stecken ließ.   
„Ist wirklich schön hier“, sagte er, als er mit Grimmjow die Dosen tauschte.   
„Jo“, bestätigte der Blauschopf.  
Orihime strahlte, brach ein Stück Brot ab und dippte es in die Käsecreme in Grimmjows Hand. Sie steckte es sich zwischen die Zähne und näherte sich damit dem Mund ihres Freundes. Er biss ab und küsste sie,  
Sie alberten noch etwas herum, dann hörte Orihime auf zu lachen. Sie schloss die leeren Dosen und räumte alles weg. „Grimm wird mich zum Friedhof begleiten, wo ich mich von Sora verabschieden will. Bisher konnte ich das nicht“, sagte sie und nahm Grimmjows Hand in die ihre.   
„Wir wollen auch das Grab meiner Schwester besuchen.“ Grimmjow blickte Ulquiorra an, genauso wie Orihime.   
„Wir wollten fragen, ob Du vielleicht mitkommen möchtest“, Orihime machte eine Pause, wartete auf eine Reaktion von Ulquiorra, doch in dessen Gesicht konnte man wieder einmal nichts ablesen.  
„Vielleicht ist da ja auch jemand, den Du besuchen möchtest“, fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu.   
  
Ulquiorra sah nach unten, strich nachdenklich mit der Hand über die Decke. Er fand einen Brotkrümel, den er abwesend zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen rollte. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Die Schiffers bedeuten mir nichts. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund, ihr Grab zu besuchen.“   
Orihime drückte Grimmjows Hand und hielt unbewusst den Atem an.   
„Mein Bruder ist woanders begraben“, Ulquiorra hob den Kopf und sah erst Orihime und dann Grimmjow an.   
  
Orihime reichte ihm ihre Hand und Ulquiorra ließ seine Finger zwischen die ihren gleiten. Sie hatte Grimmjow unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit von Ulquiorras Bruder erzählt, doch sie war jetzt erleichtert, dass ihr blasser Freund, den Blauschopf selber in dieses Geheimnis einweihte.   
  
„Hast Du es wegen deines Bruders getan“, fragte Grimmjow leise.  
  
Orihimes Herz schlug heftig. Sie kannte Grimmjows Theorie, dass Ulquiorra seine Eltern getötet hatte. Zuerst hatte sie darauf empört reagiert, doch Grimmjow hatte ihr auch gesagt, was Ulquiorra ihm über Dr. Schiffer erzählt hatte und dass er glaubte, dass Ulquiorra von seinem Adoptivvater misshandelt worden war, selbst wenn ihr blasser Freund dies abstritt.  
  
Ulquiorra antwortete darauf nicht.  
  
„Ich wollte den Typen, der mich auf der Straße angemacht hat, wirklich totschlagen“, gab Grimmjow zu. „Zuerst hat er meine Eltern beschimpft und dann mich, dass war mir egal, doch dann hat er meine Schwester eine Hure genannt. Das war einfach ein blöder Spruch, ein Zufallstreffer. Der kannte weder Nel noch mich. Eigentlich war mir das auch bewusst, doch es war so leicht darüber hinwegzugehn und immer wieder zuzuschlagen.“   
Der Blauschopf räusperte sich, holte tief Luft: „Das habe ich noch Niemandem erzählt. Wenn ich das zugegeben hätte, dann wäre es Vorsatz gewesen und keine Handlung im Affekt. Da hätte mich nicht mal mehr Yoruichi, raushauen können.“   
  
Ulquiorra nickte.   
  
„An dem Tag, als Sora mich mitgenommen hat, hatte mein Vater mich das erste Mal mit ins Schlafzimmer genommen. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht mit und habe Sora beschimpft und um mich geschlagen“, Orihime hielt die Hände beider Männer krampfhaft fest. Dann holte sie auch einmal tief Luft: „Ich habe mich nie bei Sora dafür entschuldigt oder mich bedankt, dass er mich in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Dafür schäme ich mich immer noch so sehr, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr.“  
  
Ulquiorra drückte ihre Hand: „Du warst nur ein kleines Kind, Du wusstest es nicht besser.“   
Orihime hatte Tränen in den Augen: „Und Du? Was haben sie Dir und Deinem Bruder angetan?“  
Ulquiorra ließ ihre Hand los und legte sich flach auf den Rücken, sah in den tiefblauen, friedlichen Himmel über ihm.   
  
Grimmjow deutete Orihime an, dass sie näher zu ihrem blassen Freund rücken sollte. Sie legte sich neben Ulquiorra, kuschelte sich an ihn und begann seine Brust zu streicheln. Der Blauschopf zog ein Bein an und stütze sein Kinn darauf, unsicher ob Ulquiorra mehr erzählen würde. Orihime und er waren nicht nur neugierig, sie wussten auch das es ihm gut tun würde, sich diese Dinge endlich von der Seele zu reden.   
  
Ulquiorra lag ganz still. Der Wind frischte auf, blies sanft durch die Wiese, brachte die langen Stängel zum rascheln. Er schloss die Augen, genoss den Augenblick. Er fühlte weder Reue noch Furcht. Bereits vor langer Zeit hatte er aufgehört, über das „Warum“ nachzudenken. Warum es die Schiffers hatten sein müssen, warum seine Eltern ihn und seinen Bruder nicht behalten hatten. All das waren Dinge, an denen er nichts hatte ändern können. Orihime, an seiner Seite war weich und ihre liebevollen Berührungen wärmten sein Herz. Es schlug leicht und frei in seiner Brust.   
  
Die Sonne war weiter gewandert, hatte ihren Zenit schon lange überschritten und Ulquiorra öffnete die Augen, blinzelte und begann mit gedämpfter Stimme zu erzählen: „Mein Bruder und ich wurden in Kasachstan geboren und kurz nach der Geburt vor einer der wenigen christlichen Kirchen abgestellt. Der amtierende Priester war spanischer Abstammung. Da ich die erste Zeit aus unerklärlichen Gründen still vor mich hin weinte, gab er mir den Namen Ulquiorra und meinen Bruder nannte er Murciélago, weil ihn dieser an eine Fledermaus erinnerte. Mein Bruder gab lange nur einen einzigen, sehr hohen Ton von sich und durch die Neugeborenengelbsucht waren seine Augen unnatürlich gelb gefärbt. Vermutlich waren unsere leiblichen Eltern arm, oder wussten nicht, was sie mit uns anfangen sollten. So wie der Priester, der uns bald in ein Waisenhaus brachte. Bis wir mit fünf Jahren überraschend von den Schiffers adoptiert wurden, hat man uns von einem Waisenhaus an das Nächste weitergereicht.“   
  
In der Pause, die Ulquiorra machte, fragte Orihime: “Dein Bruder, wie hat er ausgesehen?“  
Über Ulquiorras Gesicht huschte ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln, dann wandte er sich ihr zu: „Genau wie ich, wir waren eineiige Zwillinge.“  
Orihimes Augen wurden groß und ihr Mund formte ein stilles: „Oh“.   
„Er war mein Schatten“, erklärte Ulquiorra. „Er ging immer hinter mir her, tat was ich tat und ich war der Einzige, der ihn verstand.“ Ulquiorra hatte sich erneut auf den Rücken gedreht und spielte mit einer Strähne von Orihimes Haar. „Dr. Schiffer hat uns adoptiert, weil wir uns so nah waren, das wir uns ohne Worte verstanden.“  
  
Weder Orihime noch Grimmjow trauten sich etwas zu sagen. Orihime schmiegte sich nur noch enger an Ulquiorra, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte und dass alles, was er ihnen anvertraute, bei ihnen gut aufgehoben war.  
Dann tatsächlich, nach einer ganzen Weile, fuhr Ulquiorra fort: „Wir waren nur Versuchskaninchen für Dr. Schiffer. Er versuchte dass, was Murciélago und mich verband, aufzuzeichnen und zu messen. Zuerst spielte ich mit, doch dann begann ich zu verstehen, dass wir ihm nichts bedeuteten und dass wir niemals frei sein würden. Mich sperrte er innerlich ein. Nahm mir jeder Möglichkeit der Entscheidung, sagte mir was ich zu tun und zu sagen hatte. Mein Bruder sperrten sie physisch ein. Er durfte seinen Raum so gut wie nie verlassen. Gehorchte ich nicht, durfte ich ihn nicht sehen und er wurde alleine im Dunkeln gelassen. Murciélago fürchtete nichts so sehr, wie die Dunkelheit. Dr. Schiffer glaubte zu wissen, dass ich dies spürte.“   
  
Ulquiorra hielt inne, schluckte mehrmals, dann drehte er sich zur Seite und stütze sich auf: „Das tat ich auch, doch ich weigerte mich, ihm das zu zeigen.“ Als er aufhörte zu sprechen, erlosch mit einem Mal das Leben in seinen Augen, sie wurden matt und glanzlos. Sein Gesicht verlor jede Regung und seine Mundwinkel sanken nach unten, sodass das sanfte Schmunzeln, an das sie sich so gewöhnt hatten, vollständig verschwand. „Ich wurde Äußerlich zu Stein.“   
  
Ulquiorras Veränderung war so drastisch, dass Orihime sich erschreckt die Hand vor den Mund hielt und Grimmjow sich kerzengerade aufsetzte. Beide kannten sie diesen Ausdruck der Leere, genauso hatte ihr Freund ausgesehen, als er zu ihnen in die WG gekommen war. Und selbst wenn dies noch nicht lange her war und seine Veränderungen noch weniger lange, so jagte dieser Anblick, ihnen trotzdem eisige Schauer über den Rücken.   
  
Orihime bewegte sich abrupt, bedeckte zuerst Ulquiorras Brust hektisch mit kleinen Küssen, dann sein Gesicht, bis er sie aufhielt, indem er sie kurz an sich zog und ihr seinerseits einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Als Orihime sich zurücklehnte und in sein Gesicht sah, war der kalte Ausdruck verschwunden und er blickte sie sanft an.   
  
Erschöpft fiel sie auf den Rücken, Ulquiorras Hand ließ sie jedoch nicht los.   
  
Dann suchte Ulquiorra Grimmjows Blick. „Mein Bruder ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Schule und spürte es. Als ich zurück ins Haus der Schiffers kam, hatten sie ihn bereits weggebracht. Ich durfte ihn nicht noch einmal sehen.“  
Grimmjow öffnete den Mund um eine Frage zu stellen, doch Ulquiorra hob die Hand und stoppte ihn: „Was geschehen war, konnte ich nicht ändern. Doch dann hörte ich zufällig, dass Dr. Schiffer ein neues Zwillingspaar gefunden hatte. Daraufhin handelte ich.“   
Orihime fuhr hoch, starrte Ulquiorra mit kalkweißem Gesicht an: „Dann, dann hast Du wirklich...“  
Grimmjow packte ihre Schulter so fest, dass sie aufhörte, zu reden und aufkeuchte. Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Grimmjow schüttelte energisch den Kopf und deutete ihr an, dass sie das nicht fragen sollte.   
  
Orihimes Lippen zitterten. Schließlich biss sie sich auf die Zunge, legte sich wieder hin und drehte sich in Grimmjows Richtung. Ulquiorra streichelte ihr sanft über die Schulter und nach einem kurzen Augenblick, fiel sie auf den Rücken zurück und erwiderte seinen Blick scheu mit einem kleinen Lächeln, bevor sie die Augen schloss und ihr Kopf zu Grimmjows Seite sank. Der Blauschopf legte sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken, einen Arm hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und den anderen seitlich über Orihimes Haupt ausgestreckt.   
  
Die Sonne wanderte ein Stück weiter über den Himmel und es wurde langsam kühler. Grimmjow döste, wie seine Freunde vor sich hin, bis Ulquiorra sanft die Fingerspitzen seiner ausgestreckten Hand berührte. Er hob die Lieder, drehte den Kopf und versank in tiefgrüne Augen. Ihre Hände näherten sich, bis sie übereinander lagen und einander umfassten. Grimmjow fühlte sich seltsam komplett, mit Orihime an seiner Seite und Ulquiorras Hand in der seinen.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Grimmjow und Orihime ließen Ulquiorra zuerst duschen, als sie von ihrem Ausflug zurück, in ihre WG kamen. Als dieser fertig war, gingen sie gemeinsam ins Bad und verschwanden danach, noch feucht und nur in Handtücher gehüllt, in Grimmjows Zimmer.   
  
Als beide dann, viel später als geplant, in die Küche kamen, war es sehr still, fast schon zu still und Orihime blieb mit klopfendem Herzen stehen. Grimmjow, der ihre Befürchtung kannte, hielt ebenfalls inne und konnte das ungute Gefühl, das auch ihn überkam, nicht abschütteln.  
„Ist er noch da?“, fragte Orihime mit zitternder Stimme.   
Grimmjow ging zu Ulquiorras Zimmer und späte, durch die nur angelehnte Tür hindurch, als er seinen Freund auf dem Bett entdeckte, atmete er erleichtert aus: „Ja, er schläft nur, tief und fest.“   
„Sprichst Du mit ihm, Grimm?“ Orihime schmiegte sich an ihn, nachdem er leise die Tür zu Ulquiorras Zimmer geschlossen hatte.   
  
„Ja, Süße, dass mach ich. Mach Dir keine Sorgen.“   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Ein paar Tage später, in der Kühle der Abenddämmerung, nahm Ulquiorra seine Krücke in eine Hand und machte die ersten, noch unsicheren Schritte ohne sie.   
  
Vierzehn Tage später war er so weit, dass er den Weg, den er sich in dem, dem Wohnheimgelände angrenzenden Waldstück, als Trainingsstrecke ausgesucht hatte, schnellen Schrittes bewältigen konnte.   
  
Nach weiteren zwei Wochen, legte Ulquiorra die Krücke hinter einen Busch und begann, neben dem Walking, kurze Strecken, in einem leichten Trab zu laufen. Doch er hielt bewusst seine Erfolge geheim. Verbarg diese auch vor Grimmjow und Orihime. Er hatte den beiden schon genügend Geheimnisse aufgebürdet. Was sie nicht wussten, brauchten sie vor niemanden verheimlichen.   
  
An dem Abend, an dem Ulquiorra seine Strecke das erste Mal ganz durchgelaufen war, wartete Grimmjow am Küchentisch in der WG auf ihn. Ulquiorra hinkte, auf die Krücke gestützt, zu ihm herüber und setzte sich.   
  
„Jo, Kleiner. Die Prinzessin macht sich Sorgen, dass Du irgendwann einfach nicht mehr wiederkommst“, kam der Blauschopf gleich zum Punkt. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass Du so etwas nicht machen würdest, richtig?“   
Ulquiorra sah dem Anderen fest in die Augen: „Richtig, ich würde niemals gehen, ohne mich von euch zu verabschieden.“  
„Dann ist ja gut“, erwiderte Grimmjow, stand auf und klopfte Ulquiorra auf die Schulter, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand.   
  


+o+o+

  
  
In einer der ersten kalten Nächte Anfang November lag Yoruichi in Kisukes Armen. Der Kommissar streichelte ihr über das Haar und summte leise, das Lied mit, das im Radio lief. Sie genoss die Ruhe und die Wärme seiner nackten Haut. Byakuyas Schicksal hatte sie mental und körperlich ausgelaugt, und nachdem ihr Freund das Schlimmste einigermaßen überstanden hatte, war Yoruichi selber ausgebrannt gewesen. Obwohl sie bereits mehrfach angesetzt hatte, hatte sie Ulquiorras Unterlagen immer noch nicht durchgearbeitet. Sie hatte ihn ganz Soifon überlassen. Darüber hinaus schaffte sie es gerade, ihren anderen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen.   
  
„Sag mal, was macht eigentlich unser Sorgenkind?“, fragte Kisuke, als wenn er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte. „In absehbarer Zeit bräuchte ich von Dir einen Abschlussbericht, selbst wenn es nur ein vorläufiger ist. Der Vermögensverwalter der Schiffers und der eingesetzte Geschäftsführer von Schiffer´s Pharmaceutical Industry haben beide bereits bei mir nach einem Status gefragt.“   
„Ich weiß. Nicht nur Du brauchst einen Abschlussbericht. Ulquiorra wird bald 18 und laut den Regularien unsere Einrichtung muss ich dann sowieso einen für ihn schreiben,“ Yoruichi schmiegte sich an ihn.   
  
„Ich will Dich nicht unter Druck setzten, Liebste, ich weiß, dass Du eine schwere Zeit hinter Dir hast.“ Er gab ihr zuerst einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann auf den Mund.   
  
Yoruichi erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeit. Nach ein paar innigen Küssen, sagte sie: „Wenigstens besteht keine Gefahr, dass er uns wegläuft. Soifon ist mittlerweile der Meinung, dass Ulquiorra sein rechtes Bein wird niemals wieder normal belasten können. Du hast ja auch seine finanzielle Situation überprüfen lassen und mit dem Geld, dass er monatlich vom Finanzverwalter überwiesen bekommt, käme er auch nicht weit.“   
  
Kisuke nickte bestätigend: „Das Anwesen oder die Firmenanteile zu Geld zu machen, dürfte nicht so einfach sein und er hat keinerlei Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen. Ich sehe da absolut keine Gefahr.“   
  


+o+o+

  
  
Ulquiorra öffnete das Paket, nahm das Mobiltelefon heraus, zerlegte es und legte die Prepaidkarte ein, die er bereits im Vorfeld besorgt hatte. Er nahm ein paar Einstellungen vor, dann tippte er eine Nummer ein: „Kanzlei Ginjo und Partner? ... Gut … Ich wünsche mit Herrn Ginjo persönlich zu sprechen … Nicht verfügbar? … Dann richten sie ihm aus, dass der Adoptivsohn von Dr. Schiffer um Rückruf bittet, und sagen sie ihm auch, dass ich im Besitz von Unterlagen bin, die Herr Ginjo sicher gerne zurück hätte.“   
  
Ulquiorra legte auf und wartete. Ginjo würde sich melden, da war er sich sicher. Der Rechtsanwalt konnte gar nicht anders. Der Mann hatte nicht nur die Adoption von zwei Kindern verschleiert, sondern auch andere, fragwürdige Dinge, für Dr. Schiffer getan.   
  
Nach dem Tod seines Bruders hatte er viel Zeit darauf verwendet, seinen Adoptivvater hinterher zu spionieren, um etwas zu finden, mit dem er ihn eindeutig belasten konnte. Doch dass, was er fand, war zu vage gewesen und hatte zu viel Interpretationsspielraum gelassen. Dr. Schiffer als anerkannter Psychiater mit einer einwandfreien Reputation hätte jede seine Anschuldigungen leicht wegdiskutieren können. Niemand hätte ihm Glauben geschenkt, darüber war Ulquiorra sich immer im Klaren gewesen. Doch das, was er hatte, reichte aus um einen Anwalt nervös werden zu lassen und Ginjo dazu zu bringen, ihn anzuhören. Alles Weitere würde sich über Geld regeln lassen.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann begann das Handy zu vibrieren und Ulquiorra lächelte, jedoch nicht ohne das ihn eine gewisse Melancholie dabei erfüllte.   
  
\--------------------  
[Anmerkungen und Bilder zum Kapitel](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=343)


	15. Zwei

Yoruichi holte endlich Ulquiorras Akte aus ihrem Schreibtisch. Selbst nachdem sie die Gesprächstherapie mit ihm wieder aufgenommen hatte, hatte sie sich darum gedrückt, den Abschlussbericht zu schreiben, ohne es sich selbst rational erklären zu können. Ein Teil von ihr schien sich davor zu fürchten etwas zu entdecken, dass Ulquiorra belasten würde. Er war ihr auf eine seltsame Weise ans Herz gewachsen. Und er hatte etwas geschafft, das ihr nicht gelungen war: Er hatte Orihime und auch Grimmjow einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung versetzt.   
  
Nicht nur, dass die beiden zueinandergefunden hatten, was die Psychologin durchaus begrüßte. Ulquiorra schien auch ihre innere Überzeugung geweckt zu haben, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und endlich positiv in die Zukunft zu blicken. Ulquiorra strahlte ebenfalls eine positive Ruhe aus, die Yoruichi jedoch jedes Mal nach einem Treffen mit ihm, beunruhigt zurück ließ. Er fühlte sich ihr überlegen und damit hatte er aktuell recht. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft aufgebracht, sich in den letzten drei Wochen, seinen mentalen Spielen zu stellen und ihn in die Ecke zu treiben.    
  
Doch jetzt blieb ihr keine Wahl mehr, morgen würde er 18 werden und sie musste den Bericht spätestens Anfang der nächsten Woche abgeben. Als Erstes ging Yoruichi noch einmal alle offiziellen Unterlagen durch, beginnend mit dem Polizeibericht. Danach machte sie eine Aufstellung der Dinge, die ihr während der Gespräche mit ihm aufgefallen waren.   
  
Zwei Stunden und viele Tassen Tee später, lehnte sie sich erschöpft zurück. Ihre Aufzeichnungen waren ein Labyrinth. Sie hatte so viele Dinge probiert und war doch immer wieder, in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Ein weiteres Mal blätterte sie durch das mysteriöse Fotoalbum und schaute halbherzig auf die beiden Kinderbilder von Ulquiorra mit seiner Mutter. Die Frage, warum er auf dem einen Bild lachte und auf dem Anderen, wie ein Stein wirkte, hatte sie sich nie zufriedenstellend erklären können.   
  
Das erste Mal nahm Yoruichi beide Bilder aus den Hüllen und legte sie direkt nebeneinander. Ihre Augen wanderten zwischen den beiden Fotos hin und her, dann stutzte sie. Ging näher an die Bilder heran. Betrachtete das Datum, das klein am unteren Rand gedruckt war und dann die Uhrzeit, die ebenfalls dahinter aufgeführt war. Das, was sie sah, konnte unmöglich sein. Sie rieb sich über die Augen, hielt beide Bilder direkt in den Lichtkegel ihrer Schreibtischlampe.   
  
Dann holte sie tief Luft. Zwischen den beiden Bildern lag nicht mehr als eine Minute. Das reichte gerade aus, um sich den grünen Pullover überzustreifen, aber nicht um Hose und Schuhe zu wechseln. Jetzt, wo sie die Bilder direkt nebeneinander hielt, glaubte sie subtile Unterschiede auch bei diesen Kleidungsstücken erkennen zu können. Yoruichi schluckte. In ihrem Kopf begannen sich einzelne Puzzlestücke, zu einem Ganzen zusammenzufügen.   
  
Ulquiorras Kenntnisse über all die psychologischen Methoden, die sie angewandt hatte, sein überlegtes Verhalten, die Art und Weise, wie er sie beobachtet hatte. Wie er ihr das gegeben hatte, was sie hören wollte. Plötzlich war es so offensichtlich, dass sie sich nicht erklären konnte, wie sie daraus nicht schon längst, die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Er war geübt darin, derartige Gespräche zu führen und auch sich ihnen indirekt zu widersetzten. Sein unterkühltes Verhalten und der anklagende Blick, den er auf allen Bildern zeigte, hätte sie aufmerksam werden lassen müssen. Spätestens, als sie das Thema der Konferenz, an der die Schiffers teilgenommen hatten, in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, hätte sie stutzig werden müssen.      
  
Sie wählte Kisukes Nummer. „Ich bin es. Wie schnell könnt ihr gute Vergrößerungen von Fotos machen? Und ich brauche eine Übersetzung von Ulquiorras Adoptionsurkunde. Ja, verdammt, ich weiß, wie spät es ist und das morgen Freitag ist, weiß ich auch. Selbst wenn eine Übersetzung der Urkunde vorliegt, will ich von dem Original noch eine haben. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Ulquiorra einen Bruder hatte, einen Zwillingsbruder um genau zu sein und ich glaube, dass die Schiffers das Geheim gehalten haben und das Dr. Schiffer möglicherweise, fragwürdige Forschungen an den beiden Jungen betrieben hat.“    
  


+o+o+

  
  
Orihime und Grimmjow waren von Ulquiorra dazu überredet worden, bereits schon am heutigen Freitag und nicht erst am Samstag, wie sie es sonst machten, einkaufen zu gehen. Also waren sie alle drei, direkt nach der Schule mit dem Bus ins Einkaufszentrum gefahren. Doch sofort, als sie dort angekommen waren, hatte Ulquiorra sich von ihnen, so wie er es bereits ein paar Mal gemacht hatte, getrennt. Um etwas Privates, wie er es immer nannte, zu erledigen. Grimmjow war nicht sonderlich überrascht darüber gewesen, da er so etwas schon bereits vermutet hatte.   
  
Orihime und er sagten auch heute nichts dazu und fragten ihn auch nicht, wohin er ging. Mit dem Handy, das er seit ein paar Wochen besaß, schickte er ihnen eine SMS, sobald er fertig war. Sie trafen sich dann am Bus wieder und fuhren gemeinsam zurück. Was sicherer und weniger auffällig war. Doch heute hatte Ulquiorra ihnen gesagt, dass sie nicht auf ihn zu warten brauchten und ohne ihn, zum Wohnheim zurückfahren sollten. Etwas beunruhigt hatten sie beide zugestimmt. Sie vertrauten darauf, dass Ulquiorra dazu stehen würde, nicht einfach Kommentarlos zu verschwinden. Dass er irgendwann gehen würde, war ihnen seit dem Picknick klar.   
  
Jetzt stiegen beide, die Treppen zu ihrer WG hoch. Orihime lachend und Grimmjow murrend: „Warum lass ich mich von Dir nur zu so was überreden, Süße. Nur, weil der Kleine den Aufzug boykottiert, müssen wir das doch nicht auch machen. Vorallem nicht mit dem ganzen Zeug, dass natürlich ich wieder tragen muss. Verdammt - wartest Du mal!“   
  
Orihime drehte sich um und warf Grimmjow einen Kuss zu, dann nahm sie die nächsten Stufen. „Grimm, mmh, Grimm, riechst Du das? Das duftet so lecker. Du, ich glaub, das kommt aus unserer WG!“   
  
Der Blauschopf beschleunigte seine Schritte und erreichte schwer atmend die Tür, als Orihime diese aufschloß. Beide standen sie mit offenem Mund da und starrten in den Raum. Grimmjow ließ die Taschen mit den Einkäufen sinken.    
  
„Mein Gott, ist das schön. Grimm, kneif mich mal, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein.“ Orihime machte ehrfürchtig einen Schritt in die WG. Der Raum wurde nur von Kerzenlicht erhellt und der Küchentisch war, wie in einem Edelrestaurant, mit einem weißen Tischtuch, weißem Geschirr, funkelnden Gläsern und Besteck gedeckt. Auf der Küchenzeile stand eine Reihe von silbernen Speisenwärmern aufgereiht.   
  
Die Tür vom Bad öffnete sich und Ulquiorra kaum gemächlich auf sie zu. „Ihr seid schneller gewesen, als ich vermutet habe“, sagte er.   
Orihime starrte ihn an: „Deine Krücke ... Du kannst ja ohne sie gehen!“   
Ulquiorra legte den Kopf schief und nickte, einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ihr blasser Freund trat zu Grimmjow und nahm ihm die Tüten ab: „Ich werde das wegräumen, vielleicht möchtet ihr euch etwas frisch machen, bevor wir mit dem Essen anfangen.“  
Grimmjow musterte Ulquiorra, der sehr elegant, wenn auch ungewöhnlich gekleidet war. Sein Freund trug einen langen, schwarzen Rock aus feinem Stoff und ein schmal geschnittenes, ebenfalls schwarzes Hemd.   
„Ja“, sagte Grimmjow: „Ich denke, das sollten wir tun.“  
  
Richtige Abendkleidung besaß der Blauschopf nicht, einen Augenblick stand er vor seinem Kleiderschrank, dann entschied er sich dafür, seine Neuste, und damit schwärzeste Jeans und das weiße Hemd, welches Yoruichi ihm für seine Verhandlung gekauft hatte, anzuziehen. Doch heute ließ er die beiden obersten Knöpfe offen, was Yoruichi ihm damals untersagt hatte. Er hatte auch keine eleganten Lederschuhe, so wie Ulquiorra sie trug, also zog er einfach seine schwarzen Sneakers an.    
  
Im Bad traf er Orihime, die ein neues, smaragedfarbenes Cocktailkleid trug, das Grimmjow tief Luft holen ließ. Sie steckte sich gerade die Haare hoch, sobald sie fertig war, drehte sie sich um. Ihre Augen funkelten anerkennend bei seinem Anblick. „Eigentlich habe ich das Kleid auf gut Glück für Silvester gekauft. Besser gesagt Ulquiorra hat mir geholfen, es günstig im Internet zu ersteigern.“  
Grimmjows Augen klebten an Orihime, die sich vor ihm einmal um die eigene Achse drehte. Das Kleid saß perfekt, war nicht zu tief ausgeschnitten, brachte ihr Dekolletee dennoch geschmackvoll zur Geltung.   
  
„Nur passende Schuhe haben wir noch nicht gefunden.“ Orihime sah nach unten, dann umarmte sie Grimmjow, hielt sich an ihm fest: „Heute ist es soweit nicht wahr? Das ist sein Abschied, oder? Aber ich will nicht, dass er geht. Nein, er darf noch nicht gehen“, zum Ende hin fing ihre Stimme an, zu zittern.   
Grimmjow drückte sie kurz an sich, dann legte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf: „Noch ist er ja da. Mach Dich nicht verrückt, Süße. Wir wollen ihm doch den Abend nicht verderben, oder?“   
Orihime schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte die Tränen weg. Dann drehte sie sich tapfer zum Spiegel um und fing an, sich die Wimpern zu tuschen, während Grimmjow seine Haare mit Gel in Form brachte.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kehrten sie zusammen in die Küche zurück. Ulquiorra, der auf sie gewartet hatte, schenkte Sekt in drei schlanke Gläser ein. In jedem Glas lag bereits eine in Sirup eingelegt Hibiskusblüte. Sobald die unscheinbare Blüte vollständig mit der perlenden Flüssigkeit bedeckt war, rollte sie sich langsam auf und färbte den Sekt, von unten nach oben sanft rötlich.    
Ulquiorra reichte den beiden je ein Glas: „Auf uns“, sagte er, als er mit ihnen anstieß.  
  
„Was gibt es den zu feiern?“, fragte Orihime vorsichtig.   
„Meinen 18. Geburtstag“, antwortete Ulquiorra, mit seinem halbseitigen Schmunzeln.   
„Heute? Warum hast Du denn nichts gesagt?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Wir haben gar kein Geschenk für Dich.“   
„Weil es dann keine Überraschung mehr gewesen wäre.“ Ulquiorra hob sein Sektglas leicht an und toastete ihnen zu.   
„Der kleine Bastard wollte nur dafür sorgen, dass wir ihm keine Reizwäsche schenken“, Grimmjow grinste breit und zupfte mit spitzen Fingern an Ulquiorras Rock.  
Orihime stieß ihrem Freund empört den Ellbogen in die Rippen.   
Doch Ulquiorra schmunzelte weiterhin. Dann fing Orihime an zu kichern und Grimmjow legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte seinem blassen Freund laut schmatzend einen Kuss auf die Backe.   
„Grimmjow, Du Idiot, Du zerstörst mein Make-up“, in Ulquiorras Stimme war der neckende Unterton unüberhörbar. Betont vorsichtig wischte er sich über die Wange und sparte dabei die grüne Linie aus, die er, auf beiden Seiten, über die Narben gemalt hatte. Danach leerte er sein Glas und zog zuerst einen Stuhl für Orihime zurück und dann einen für Grimmjow.   
  
Das Essen bestand aus vier Gängen und weder Grimmjow noch Orihime hatten jemals so etwas Delikates gegessen. Ulquiorra hatte auch Wein liefern lassen, und als sie beim Dessert angekommen waren, glühte Orihimes Gesicht vom Alkohol und vom vielen Lachen. Gelacht hatten sie über kleine, unbedeutende Geschichten, Pannen und andere unverfängliche Dinge aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Über die Macken ihrer Mitschüler und was sie an sich selber komisch fanden. Doch keiner von ihnen sprach über Ulquiorras Eltern, seinen Bruder oder fragte, ob dies wirklich ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend sein würde.   
  
Nach dem Dessert bettelte Orihime Ulquiorra an, dass er sein Handy holen sollte. Er winkte ab, doch sie gab keine Ruhe, bis er es tat und ihr gab. Sie forderte die beiden Männer auf, mit den Stühlen näher zusammenzurücken, dann quetschte sie sich dazwischen und schoss mit der Handykamera mehre Bilder. „Wenn wir schon sonst kein Geschenk für Dich haben, dann hast Du so wenigstens eine kleine Erinnerung an uns“, sagte sie und gab Ulquiorra das Handy zurück.   
  
Für einen Moment breitete sich bedrückendes Schweigen aus, das Ulquiorra jedoch schnell brach, indem er ihnen allen noch einmal das Aussehen von Nnoitra und seinem Auge, am Tag nach der Schlägerei, ins Gedächtnis rief und ihnen erneut Wein nachschenkte.  
  
Schließlich, als auch die zweite Flasche Wein leer war, und Orihime, an Grimmjow gelehnt, immer wieder die Augen zufielen, erhob sich Ulquiorra: „Ich denke es wird Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Die Behälter und der Rest werden morgen nach 12:00 Uhr abgeholt. Ich werde alles soweit zusammenräumen. Einer von euch müsste morgen dann nur dem Lieferservice die Tür öffnen.“   
  
Orihime war schlagartig wieder wach und sprang auf. Mit klopfendem Herzen eilte sie zu Ulquiorra, blieb vor ihm stehen, bis ihr blasser Freund die Arme leicht ausbreitete. Sie warf sich ihm an die Brust, unfähig die Tränen länger zurückzuhalten. Ulquiorra hielt die schluchzende Orihime einfach nur fest und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Nach einem langen Augenblick sammelte diese sich und sah auf: „Pass auf Dich auf und melde Dich, sobald wie möglich. Hörst Du!“            
Er nickte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Orihime suchte Grimmjows Blick und als dieser eine zustimmende Geste machte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Ulquiorra einen innigen Kuss auf den Mund.   
  
Grimmjow klopfte seinem Freund nur kurz auf die Schulter, legte dann den Arm um Orihime und ging mit ihr in sein Zimmer.   
  
Orihime brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis sie in seinen Arm gekuschelt, eingeschlafen war. Grimmjow lag auf dem Rücken, lauschte den gedämpften Geräuschen, die aus der Küche kamen. Irgendwann schloss auch er die Augen, döste jedoch nur leicht ein, sodass er das leise Klopfen an der Tür sofort hörte. Vorsichtig, um seine schlafende Freundin nicht zu wecken, stand er auf und verließ sein Zimmer.   
  
Ulquiorra erwartete ihn. Die Schminke war verschwunden und er trug einen halblangen Wollmantel mit einer dunklen Stoffhose darunter. Nur die Lederschuhe waren die Gleichen, wie beim Essen. Neben ihm stand ein Flightcase. Seine Aufmachung ließ ihn deutlich älter und wie einen Geschäftsmann aussehen.   
       
Grimmjow strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ging auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor Ulquiorra stehen. Für einen Augenblick blickten sie sich an, dann deutete Ulquiorra auf eine längliche Kiste mit asiatischen Schriftzeichen, die auf dem, sonst leeren Tisch stand: “Würdest Du die für mich aufbewahren?“  
Grimmjow nickte. Er ergriff die Hand, die Ulquiorra ihm daraufhin entgegenstreckte.    
„Auf Wiedersehen, Kleiner“, sagte er.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Idiot“, gab Ulquiorra zurück und erwiderte Grimmjows kräftigen Händedruck.   
Woraufhin der Blauschopf ihn, in eine innige Umarmung zog.     
  
Als Ulquiorra sich von seinem Freund löste, sah er Grimmjow nachdenklich an, dann legte er eine Hand auf dessen Hinterkopf und zog, den Kopf des anderen Mannes, sanft zu sich herunter. Grimmjow zeigte keinen Widerstand und als Ulquiorras Mund sich auf den seinen legte, öffnete er automatisch die Lippen. Die Spitzen ihrer Zungen berührten sich kurz. Dann war es vorbei und Ulquiorra lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Grimmjow. So blieben sie noch einen weiteren Augenblick stehen.   
  
Schließlich trat Grimmjow zurück, bückte sich und trug Ulquiorras kleinen Koffer zur Wohnungstür, die er zögerlich öffnete. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Ulquiorra an ihm vorbei. Draußen drehte er sich um und nahm Grimmjow den Koffer ab: „Halte ein Auge auf Deinen facebook Account und ändere Dein Passwort in der nächsten Zeit nicht.“ Ein weiteres Mal trafen sich Tiefgrüne und stahlblaue Augen und der Blauschopf nickte.  
  
Schweigend sahen sich die beiden Männer an. Keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, doch dann begann in Ulquiorras Manteltasche sein Handy, zu vibrieren. „Mein Taxi ist da, ich muss gehen.“ Mit diesen abschließenden Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zügig die Treppe hinunter.   
  
Grimmjow blieb an der Tür stehen, bis Ulquiorras Schritte vollständig im Treppenhaus verklungen waren, erst dann schloss er langsam die Wohnungstür.      
              
„Ist er wirklich gegangen?“, fragte Orihime, als er zurück zu ihr ins Bett kletterte.   
„Ja“, murmelte Grimmjow heiser in ihr orangerotes Haar und zog er sie ganz nah an sich.     
  


+o+o+

  
  
Am Flughafen betrat Ulquiorra das von ihm gesuchte Geschäft, sofort als dieses öffnete. Zielstrebig ging er zu der Digital-Foto-Station, legte die Speicherkarte aus seinem Handy ein. Dann druckte er die von Orihime gemachten Fotos aus. Bezahlte sie und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke.  
  
Systematisch nahm er dort sein Handy auseinander. Legte Speicher- und SIM Karte und das Handy selbst auf den Boden. Das Plastik gab unschöne Geräusche von sich, als er darauf trat. Die einzelnen Teile warf er in unterschiedliche Mülleimer, danach machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Check-In Schalter.   
  
Auf einen großen Koffer hatte er bewusst verzichtet. Das Flightcase brauchte er nicht aufzugeben und konnte es als Handgepäck mit ins Flugzeug nehmen. Darin befanden sich nur die aller notwendigsten Dinge. Von seinen alten Sachen hatte er nichts mitgenommen. Alles was er trug oder eingepackt hatte, war neu. Nur eine Sache gab es, die er nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte zurückzulassen. Das war der kleine weiße Stoffpanter, den Orihime zuerst von Grimmjow geschenkt bekommen und den sie ihm dann, bei seiner Ankunft, gegeben hatte.      
  
Sein Flug wurde aufgerufen. Ulquiorra warf einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade auf. Sein Plan war am Ende doch noch aufgegangen und dennoch empfand er keine Freude darüber. Das Weggehen fiel ihm schwer und Grimmjow und Orihime zu verlassen, schmerzte ihn sehr. Vor ihnen hatte er noch niemals Freunde gehabt und sie waren ihm mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als er bereit war, es sich einzugestehen.   
  
Er stand auf und ging auf den Schalter zu. Ulquiorra wusste, dass er die beiden wiedersehen würde. Es würden Jahre vergehen, doch er würde sie wiedersehen.   
  
Irgendwann.    
                  
\---------------------  
[Anmerkung und Bilder zum Kapitel](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=341)


	16. Eins

Samstag, kurz vor 12:00 Uhr eilte Yoruichi aus dem Aufzug, sobald dieser die oberste Etage erreicht hatte. Kisuke befand sich direkt hinter ihr. Nachdem, was sie gestern herausgefunden hatten und nach einer eingehenden Beratung heute Morgen, wollten sie Ulquiorra zu Rede stellen und Kisuke hatte schon angedeutet, dass er den Jungen für ein Verhör würde mitnehmen müssen. Vor der Tür des Appartements angekommen, überlegte sie einen Augenblick, klingelte und schloss dann ohne weitere Verzögerung mit ihrem Generalschlüssel auf.  
  
Grimmjow und Orihime saßen alleine am Küchentisch, an der Wand gegenüber der Wohnungstür, standen mehre Behälter und die Tür zu Ulquiorras Zimmer war weit geöffnet. Er selbst war nirgends zu sehen. Eine Ahnung beschlich sie, dennoch trat Yoruichi an den Tisch und fragte: „Wo ist Ulquiorra?“  
  
Keiner der beiden sah sie an. Grimmjow zuckte nur mit den Achseln und Orihime biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe.  
„Nicht da“, sagte der Blauschopf und nippte weiter an seiner Tasse.  
„Seit wann?“, fragte sie mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme.  
Wieder zuckte Grimmjow mit den Achseln und deutete mit der Tasse auf die Behälter an der Wand: „Keine Ahnung. Er hat uns gestern, wegen seines Geburtstag und so,  mit fies leckerem Futter überrascht und mit Wein abgefüllt. Meine Süße und ich sind danach todmüde ins Bett gefallen und haben, bis vor einer halben Stunde oder so, tief und fest geschlafen.“  
Orihime bestätigte das, mit heftigem Nicken.  
  
Die Psychologin starrte die beiden an, deren Verhalten nur bestätigte, was sie beim Betreten der Wohnung bereits gedacht hatte. Ulquiorra war weg und er würde nicht mehr wiederkommen. Sollte man ihn fangen, sah es unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht gut für ihn aus. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihr Unbehagen, doch das behielt Yoruichi für sich.  
  
Kisuke war in der Zwischenzeit in Ulquiorras Zimmer gegangen und kam mit der Krücke und einem Briefumschlag zurück. „Der Umschlag lag auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er ist an Dich adressiert und soviel zum Thema, er läuft uns schon nicht weg.“ Der Kommissar hielt die Krücke hoch.  
Yoruichi konnte sehen, dass Kisuke genau wie sie, Eins und Eins bereits zusammengezählt hatte.  
  
Er gab ihr den Umschlag und Yoruichi öffnete ihn. Darin befand sich ein Zettel auf dem Ulquiorra, in seiner akkuraten Handschrift, zwei Nummern notiert hatte. Eine mit zehn und eine mit acht Stellen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und reichte dem Kisuke den Zettel: „Kannst Du was damit anfangen?“  
  
Der Kommissar studierte die Zahlen und strich sich dabei nachdenklich über das stoppelige Kinn, dann holte er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche und begann nach etwas zu suchen.  
„Die Erste gehört zu den Codes im Haus der Schiffers“, sagte er einen Augenblick später und fügte dann hinzu: “Es ist der Zugangscode zu Dr. Schiffers Büro.“  
  
Yoruichi nickte, warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf Grimmjow und Orihime, bevor sie selber in Ulquiorras Zimmer ging und sich umsah. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass er heute nicht mehr wieder kommen würde. Seine Bücher sowie der Laptop waren noch da. Als sie den Kleiderschrank öffnete, waren ebenfalls keine Lücken zu erkennen. Bei jedem Anderem, würde sie dies beruhigen, nicht jedoch bei Ulquiorra.           
  
Daher wanderten ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal suchend durch den Raum, bis ihr auffiel, dass doch ein Gegenstand fehlte. Yoruichi ging zurück in die Küche.  
  
„Ulquiorra besaß eine längliche Kiste mit asiatischen Schriftzeichen darauf, weiß einer von Euch, wo die ist?“, fragte sie, obwohl sie nicht glaubte eine hilfreiche Antwort zu bekommen.    
  
Wie erwartet schüttelte Orihime erneut den Kopf und Grimmjow zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg antwortete er dann noch: „Wenn sie nicht in seinem Zimmer ist, wird er sie wohl mitgenommen haben.“  
   
Yoruichi seufzte: „Kisuke, lass uns gehen, die beiden werden uns keine große Hilfe sein. Ihr zwei habt Hausarrest, bis ich wieder zurück bin und wir uns unterhalten haben. Bei einem Verstoß gibt es einen Tadel.“  
  


+o+o+

  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Haus der Schiffers,  dachte Yoruichi angestrengt nach. Besonders darüber wie wenig sie, in der ganzen Zeit über tatsächlich, Ulquiorra herausgefunden hatte. Im Stillen ärgerte sie sich darüber und auch, dass sie nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen war, dass mit den Schiffers selber etwas nicht stimmte. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte es nicht viele Anhaltspunkte gegeben. Kisuke und seine Leute hatten nichts Auffälliges gefunden und Ulquiorra hatte ihr in diesem Punkt nichts erzählt, was sie beunruhigt hätte. Erst mit der Zeit war ihr klar geworden, dass sie besonders dem, über das er nicht gesprochen hatte, eine größere Bedeutung hätte beimessen müssen.    
  
„Liebste, bitte mach Dir keine Vorwürfe. Bis Gestern hatten wir nichts gegen ihn in der Hand und kein Motiv. Und selbst jetzt, nachdem wir wissen, dass Ulquiorra tatsächlich einen Bruder hat oder hatte, und dieser anscheinend von den Schiffers versteckt gehalten worden ist, haben wir immer noch keinen absolut sicheren Beweis dafür, dass er deshalb der Täter ist. Du selbst hast mir gesagt, dass ein Verbrechen aus Rache, in seinem Fall, mehr als unwahrscheinlich ist“, sagte Kommissar Urahara beschwichtigend.  
  
Abwesend nickte Yoruichi. Erst durch die Übersetzung der Adoptionsurkunde aus dem Kyrillischen, die alle für das Original der beglaubigten Kopie in Deutsch von Ulquiorras Urkunde gehalten hatten, war ihre spontane Vermutung, bestätigt worden. In der Übersetzung, die ihnen Gestern am späten Abend, vom Kasachisch Konsulat zugefaxt worden war, hatte der Name des adoptierten Jungen Murciélago und nicht Ulquiorra gelautet.    
  
Sie erreichten das Haus der Schiffers und da das mächtige Gittertor offen stand, nutzte der Kommissar die Gelegenheit und fuhr in die Einfahrt. Die hellen Kiesel klackerten laut, als sie sich im Schritttempo, der unschuldig weißen Villa näherten. Yoruichi musterte das Haus, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und ihr Mund wurde zu einem schmalen Strich. Das, was sie sah, war nur ein weiterer Beweis, dass Ulquiorra sein Verschwinden von langer Hand geplant hatte.  
  
Kisuke parkte seinen alten Citroën DS direkt neben dem großen LKW, in den mehre Männer  
Möbel aus dem Haus einluden. Die Psychologin sprang aus dem Auto, sobald es stand und ging auf die Männer zu. „Darf ich fragen, wie sie dazu kommen, das Haus leer zu räumen?“, fragte sie bestimmt.  
  
Die Männer sahen sie überrascht an, diskutierten kurz miteinander, dann ging einer von ihnen nach vorne, holte einen Stapel Papier aus der Fahrerkabine. „Der Erbe, der junge Ulquiorra Schiffer, hat das Haus mit allem was darin ist, verkauft und es gestern rechtskräftig unterschrieben. Hier sehen Sie.“ Er blätterte suchend durch den Stapel, dann zeigte er Yoruichi eine Seite und deutete auf die Unterschrift. „Unser Chef ist nur an dem Haus interessiert, deshalb schaffen wir den ganzen Plunder raus.“  
  
Sie nahm dem Mann die Papiere ab und überflog diese. Der Kommissar war mittlerweile auch ausgestiegen und telefonierte.  
  
Als Yoruichi dem Mann die Papiere zurückgab, beendete er sein Gespräch, fasste sie am Arm und zog sie auf den Eingang zu. „Ulquiorra hat nicht nur das Haus verkauft. Meine Abteilung hat gerade angerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass er auch die Firmenanteile seines Vaters an einen internationalen Interessenten verkauft hat.  Der ausgehandelte Betrag wurde bereits zum größten Teil vorher auf ein Schweizer Konto transferiert, das Gestern, nachdem Ulquiorra den Vertrag unterschrieben hat, nur noch für ihn freigeschaltet werden musste. Was mit dem restlichen Geld passiert ist, ist noch unklar.“  
  
Zügig durchquerten sie die Eingangshalle und gingen weiter, die geschwungene Treppe, in den ersten Stock hoch. „Auch da haben wir ihn unterschätzt. Er hat die, in gewissen Kreisen bekannte Anwaltskanzlei Ginjo und Partner engagiert und die Verträge für sich aushandeln lassen, die haben dafür gesorgt, dass Steuern und Abgaben bezahlt wurden. Ohne eine Richterliche Anordnung können wir das Konto damit nicht sperren lassen.“  
  
Sie erreichten die 1. Etage und gingen auf Dr. Schiffers Büro zu, das sich am Ende des Ganges befand. Auf dem Weg stoppte Yoruichi kurz und warf einen Blick in Ulquiorras Zimmer, welches bereits Leer geräumt worden war. „Wie viel Geld hat er zusammenbekommen?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Genug, um damit unterzutauchen und um sich irgendwo eine neue Existenz aufzubauen.“  
  
Sie nickte und folgte dem Kommissar in das Büro von Dr. Schiffer. Dieses war ebenfalls leer und der, in der Wand eingebaute Tresor, stand offen. Der Kommissar ging direkt darauf zu. „Die Unterlagen darin, waren natürlich unauffällig und die Kollegen, die das Haus durchsucht haben, haben vermutlich nur an der Außenseite nach Fingerabdrücken gesucht. Aber, wie ich schon sagte,  habe ich da so einen Verdacht.“    
Im Wagen hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass die zweite Nummer, die Ulquiorra ihnen hinterlassen hatte, nur zu dem Tresor in dem Büro gehören konnte und dieser eine Art Geheimfach enthalten musste.  
  
Der Kommissar holte eine kleine Taschenlampe aus seiner Manteltasche und leuchtete in das schwarze Fach des Tresors. Nach ein paar Minuten intensiver Suche, fand er zwei matte Stellen auf  der Lackierung. Als er darauf drückte, klickte es und die gesamte Rückwand ließ sich herausnehmen.  
  
Dahinter befand sich eine weitere Tür mit einem Codeschloss. Der Kommissar gab die achtstellige Nummer ein und öffnete damit, den bisher unentdeckten Teil.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
  
Mit dem, was sie in dem Geheimfach gefunden hatten, waren sie sofort zu Kisukes Büro gefahren, um es dort zu analysieren.  
  
Das eine war eine USB-Festplatte, auf der eine Reihe an Videos und Protokollen über die Versuche, die Dr. Schiffer im Privaten durchgeführt hatte, gespeichert waren. Der Kommissar hatte es Yoruichi überlassen den Inhalt zu sichten und zu analysieren.  
  
Je länger sie sich mit den Daten beschäftigte, um so mehr wurde ihr die Tragweite des Martyriums von Ulquiorra und dessen Bruder bewusst. Bereits schon vorher hatte sie, trotz ihrer Bedenken, eine ungewöhnliche Sympathie für den blassen Jungen empfunden. Dass, in Kombination mit dem Bild das sie mittlerweile von Dr. Schiffer hatte, machte es ihr schwer objektiv zu bleiben und Ulquiorra, für das, was er getan hatte, zu verurteilen.    
  
Beginnend mit den Aufzeichnungen, war es besonders die Art und Weise, wie Dr. Schiffer die beiden Jungen gesehen hatte, die Yoruichi sich fragen ließ, welches Verbrechen das Schlimmere war. In diesen Protokollen benutzte der Psychiater niemals Namen, er sprach immer nur von seinen Testobjekten und es war eindeutig, dass er keinerlei emotionale Bindung zu einem der beiden Jungen aufgebaut hatte. Doch die wirkliche Besessenheit des Mannes, wurde in den Videos deutlich.  
  
„Hier, Liebste, ich habe uns was vom Chinesen liefern lassen und frischen Kaffee gibt es auch gleich.“ Kisuke war zurück ins Büro gekommen und stellte das Essen vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Dann trat er hinter sie und begann ihre Schultern zu massieren. Die Psychologin lehnte sich zurück und versuchte, die Bilder in ihrem Kopf für einen Moment zu vergessen und Abstand zu gewinnen, selbst wenn sie wusste, dass es dafür bereits zu spät war.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er auf, holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie. Sie begannen zu essen, bis Kisuke fragte: „Nach Deinem Stirnrunzeln zu urteilen, macht der Inhalt der Festplatte Dir Kummer. Hast Du deine Meinung über den Jungen geändert?“  
  
Sie legte ihre Gabel weg, seufzte und öffnete eine der Video Dateien. „Nein, im Gegenteil. Es erscheint mir fast wie ein Wunder, dass er so normal geblieben ist und auch wenn Du das sicher nicht gerne hören wirst: Ich kann seine Handlungen sehr gut nachvollziehen.“  
Sie startete das Video.  
  
Ulquiorra betrat einen Raum, in dem nur ein Bett, ein Tisch und ein Stuhl standen. Er war jung, nicht älter als sieben oder acht Jahre. Eine Stimme im Hintergrund sagte: „Hol ihn daraus und trödele nicht herum. Wir haben heute noch einiges vor.“  
Ulquiorra ging zögerlich auf das Bett zu, kniete sich davor hin. Dann begann er mit jemandem zu sprechen, der sich darunter versteckt hatte. Was er sagte, war nicht zu verstehen, da er sehr leise sprach. Nach einem Augenblick wurde ein Arm, der fast so weiß, wie die Wände des kargen Raums waren, unter der Bettkante heraus gestreckt. Ulquiorra rutschte ein Stück zurück und streckte seine eigene Hand aus, ohne die des Anderen jedoch zu berühren.  
Ein Kopf wurde sichtbar und Ulquiorra rückte noch ein Stück weiter zurück, während er weiter sprach, bis schließlich sein Ebenbild ganz unter dem Bett hervor gekrochen kam und sich an ihn klammerte.  
Selbst, bei der schlechten Bildqualität, konnte man deutlich die Furcht im Gesicht von Ulquiorras Zwilling erkennen. Nachdem er seinen Bruder einen Augenblick im Arm gehalten hatte, stand Ulquiorra auf und zog sein Ebenbild, das noch schmaler war, als er selbst, auf die Füße, Er legte einen Arm um den Anderen und führte ihn aus dem Raum.      
  
Das Video endete, der Kommissar stand auf und holte ihnen zwei Tassen mit frischem Kaffee. In der Zwischenzeit suchte Yoruichi ein anderes Video heraus. Nachdem sie erst schweigend ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatten, sagte sie zur Einführung: „Das, was Du jetzt sehen wirst, ist ein Versuch, den Dr. Schiffer, laut seinen Aufzeichnungen, immer wieder gemacht hat. Ulquiorras Bruder hat er darauf Konditioniert, bei den verschieden farbigen Gummibären genau abgegrenzte  Gefühle zu empfinden. Gefühle, die er dann versucht hat, bei Ulquiorra zu messen, da er der irrsinnigen Überzeugung zu sein schien,  dass die beiden Jungen in irgendeiner Form gedanklich miteinander verbunden waren.“  
Sie drückte den Play-Knopf.  
  
Ulquiorra saß seinem Bruder direkt gegenüber und an seinem Kopf waren eine Vielzahl von Elektroden angeschlossen. Beide Jungen wirkten sehr dünn und mitgenommen. Auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen lagen, nach Farben sortierte, Gummibären. Ulquiorras Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Ausdruck, seinen Blick hatte er starr auf seinen Bruder gerichtet, der auf seinem Stuhl unruhig hin und her rutschte. Als dessen Hand sich vorsichtig den roten Gummibären näherte, versteifte Ulquiorra sich.  
Dr. Schiffer schlug dem Zwilling auf die Finger, woraufhin dieser heftig zusammenzuckte, die Hände unter den Tisch steckte und in sich zusammensackte. Der Psychiater nahm dann ein rotes Gummibärchen zwischen die Finger und klopfte mit der anderen Hand auf den Tisch. Ulquiorras Bruder hob den Kopf, und als er das rote Gummibärchen in der gebräunten Hand vor sich sah, begann er sofort zu lachen und griff danach. Doch Dr. Schiffer zog die Hand weg und sofort machte sich Unmut auf dem Gesicht des Zwillings breit.  
„Nun, Ulquiorra, sag mir: Was fühlst Du?“,  fragte Dr. Schiffer den zu Stein gewordenen Ulquiorra, der keine Antwort gab.  
Dem Zwilling wurde erlaubt alle Roten zu essen, was dieser freudig lachend tat.  
Als Nächstes gab Dr. Schiffer dem Jungen die Orangefarbenen zu essen. Von einem Augenblick zum Anderen fing Ulquiorras Bruder an zu weinen, schlang die Arme um sich und wiegte sich sanft auf dem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Sag mir, was fühlst Du jetzt, Ulquiorra?“  
Wieder gab Ulquiorra keine Antwort, saß bewegungslos da und starrte seinen Bruder an.  
Dr. Schiffer gab einen genervten Laut von sich, dann zwang er, die grünen Gummibären in den Zwilling mit Gewalt hinein, da dieser immer wieder den Kopf angewidert versuchte weg zu drehen und verzweifelt unartikulierte Laute von sich gab.  
„Wird Dir auch schlecht, Ulquiorra? Nun sag schon?“,  fragte Dr. Schiffer, mit laut dröhnender Stimme.  
Außer das Ulquiorras Lippen schmal wurden und er den Kopf schüttelte, zeigte er keine Regung.  
Als der Zwilling zu würgen anfing, drückte der Psychiater ihm die weißen Gummibären in die Hand, trat vom Tisch zurück und drehte den beiden Jungen für einen kurzen Moment den Rücken zu. Ulquiorras Ebenbild aß schmatzend die Weißen und wurde dabei sofort ruhig.  
  
Dr. Schiffer kehrte an den Tisch zurück und strich dem Zwilling in einer liebevoll wirkenden Geste über das bleiche Gesicht. Ulquiorras Ebenbild sah mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen zu dem Mann hoch. Dann drehte Dr. Schiffer den Kopf, blickte Ulquiorra an und fragte scharf: „Das fühlst Du doch auch, nicht wahr Ulquiorra? Sag es mir und wir hören sofort auf.“  
Ulquiorra sah dem  Mann in die Augen als er mit monotoner Stimme antwortete: „Nein, Vater ich fühle nichts. Nichts, absolut nichts...“  
Dr. Schiffers Gesicht verdunkelte sich, mit einer forschen Bewegung steckte er Ulquiorras Spiegelbild ein gelbes Gummibärchen in den Mund. Der Junge riss die Augen auf, fing an sich zu winden, doch der Psychiater hörte nicht auf, sondern steckte ihm ein weiteres Gelbes in den Mund. Der Junge begann erst zu wimmern, dann zu schreien.   
  
Yoruichi stoppte das Video. „Den Rest erspare ich Dir.“  
  
Nach einer Pause, räusperte sich der Kommissar: „Hast Du in den Daten einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib von Ulquiorras Bruder gefunden?“  
„Der letzte Eintrag in Schiffers Aufzeichnungen, liegt zwei Jahre zurück. Ich vermute, dass Ulquiorras Bruder gestorben ist, infolge der immer absurderen Experimente. Der Bastard...“, Yoruichi stoppte. Ihre persönliche Meinung tat hier nichts zu Sache, daher korrigierte sie sich zähneknirschend: „Dr. Schiffer hat kurz vor Ende der Aufzeichnungen angefangen den Jungen, besonders Ulquiorras Bruder, Medikamente zu verabreichen, die die Empfindsamkeit erhöhen sollten.“        
  
Kisuke stellte seine Tasse weg und deutete Yoruichi an, dass er den Computer benutzen wollte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Recherche, sagte er: „Vor etwa zwei Jahren, haben die Schiffers überstürzt diesen monströsen Springbrunnen in ihren Garten bauen lassen, der jedoch nie einen Wasseranschluss erhalten hat. Der beauftragten Firma haben sie gesagt, dass sie dies später nachholen würden. Bisher konnte ich mir darauf keinen Reim machen.“  
  
Yoruichi erinnerte sich gut an den Brunnen, der so gar nicht zu dem restlichen Garten gepasst hatte. Der neue Besitzer würde sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn dieser von der Polizei abgerissen werden würde. Außerdem wer hatte schon gerne eine Leiche in seinem Garten liegen, dachte sie bitter.  
  
Kisuke lehnte sich zurück und musterte sie. Die Psychologin wusste, das er jetzt ihre Einschätzung über Ulquiorra in Zusammenhang mit den Morden hören wollte. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich bereits ein eigenes Urteil gebildet hatte. Ob ihr dies gefallen würde oder nicht, konnte sie noch nicht sagen. Doch Kisuke war immer für Überraschungen gut und wie sie, wusste er das Richtig und Falsch, genauso wie Schuldig oder Unschuldig, oft eine Sache der Perspektive war.  
  
Sie griff nach dem Briefumschlag, den sie zusammen mit der Festplatte gefunden hatte. Zog noch einmal das Foto mit dem unbekannten Zwillingspaar heraus, welches sich zusammen mit einem im schlechten Englisch verfassten Anschreiben darin befand und legte es auf den Schreibtisch. „ Das Motiv, welches Ulquiorras Profil entsprechen würde, ist, dass er verhindern wollte, dass Dr. Schiffer ungestraft würde weiter machen können. Wenn ich mich nicht irre und das Änderungsdatum korrekt ist, dann sind die Daten erst vor ein paar Tagen auf die Festplatte kopiert worden.“  
Damit gab sie indirekt zu, dass Ulquiorra die Festplatte als Erklärung für sie zurück gelassen hatte, was fast einem Geständnis gleich kam.    
  
„Also ist er Deiner Meinung nach der Mörder?“ Der Kommissar sah sie interessiert an.  
Yoruichi zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: „Hast Du eindeutige Beweise dafür, dass er es getan hat?“  
Kisuke schmunzelte und zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern: „Nein, und das weißt Du auch. Doch mit den vorliegenden Informationen kann ich ihn, als Täter nicht mehr ausschließen.“  
  
Yoruichi seufzte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Trotz allem, mochte sie den Gedanken nicht, dass man Ulquiorra jetzt suchen und dann vermutlich auf die ein oder andere Art erneut einsperren würde.  
  
Der Kommissar stand auf und streichelte ihr verspielt über den Kopf, woraufhin sie verwirrt zu ihm hochsah.  
Er grinste sie spitzbübisch an: „Es ist schon spät und ich bin totmüde.  Lass uns also gehen. Ich werde am Montag, sofern ich wegen der ganzen anderen wichtigen Fälle überhaupt dazu komme, eine Fahndung nach Ulquiorra herausgeben. Und dann später noch einen internationalen Haftbefehl für ihn beantragen, da er dringend des Totschlags seiner Adoptiveltern verdächtigt wird.“  
  
Yoruichi sah den Kommissar überaus erstaunt an, dieser machte eine undefinierte Bewegung mit der Hand, bevor er erklärte: „Nun, auch wenn es eine überlegt wirkende Tat war, können wir nicht ausschließen, dass Ulquiorra zu dem Zeitpunkt unter dem Einfluss irgendwelcher Medikamente gestanden hat. Dann die ganzen Misshandlungen durch Dr. Schiffer. Außerdem hast Du mir nicht einen langen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass seine Lähmung eine Folge der Schuld sein muss, die er empfunden hat? Oder glaubst Du, er hat das ebenfalls geplant?“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was der Kommissiar  nicht sehen konnte, da er bereits bis zur Tür seines Büros vorgegangen war. Selbst wenn Ulquiorra eine Menge geplant und vorher gesehen hatte, so konnte man ausschließen, dass er so weit gegangen war. Damit hätte er sich bewusst in eine überaus schwache Position begeben und sich selbst von der Hilfe anderer abhängig gemacht. Sie konnte sich, gerade nachdem, was sie gesehen hatte nicht vorstellen, dass er es über sich gebracht hätte, über einen derart großen Schatten zu springen.  
  
„Los komm schon, Liebste.“  Kisuke stand in der offenen Bürotür, die Hand am Lichtschalter. Yoruichi ging zu ihm und er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.  
„Das Ulquiorra seinen beiden Mitbewohnern irgendetwas von Wichtigkeit gesagt hat, können wir denke ich ausschließen, dafür ist er zu clever. Schade eigentlich, dass ich ihn nicht besser kennengelernt habe.“  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich denke, dass Ulquiorra ebenfalls clever genug ist, sich für ein paar Jahre bedeckt zu halten, bis er auf den Fahndungslisten weit geung nach unten gerutscht ist. Geld dafür hat er sich ja, in einer ausreichenden Menge organisiert. Dann gibt es auch immer noch Länder, in denen man sich mit etwas Geschick, eine neue Identität kaufen kann. In der Tat, je mehr ich über ihn nachdenke, um so sympathischer wird das Bürschen mir.“  
  
Kisuke zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu und Yoruichi küsste ihn dankbar auf die Wange. Dann eilten sie durch den kalten Dezemberabend zu seinem alten Citroën DS und fuhren davon.  
  


+o+o+

  
  
Epilog  
  
Sechs Monate später, am Morgen von Grimmjows 19. Geburtstag, den Ersten seit dem Tod seiner Schwester, den er zusammen mit Orihime und ein paar Freunden überhaupt zu feiern gedachte, warf er einen Blick auf seinen Facebookaccount und stutzte.  
  
Sie hatten nichts mehr von Ulquiorra gehört, seit dem Tag an dem er verschwunden war. Der Blauschopf hatte die Hoffnung bereits schon so gut wie aufgegeben, noch jemals wieder etwas von dem Kleinen zu hören. Festgenommen hatte man ihn bisher nicht, das wusste er von Yoruichi, für die er jetzt arbeitete.  
Nach seinem Schulabschluss im Frühjahr, hatte Grimmjow sich für ein soziales Jahr hier im Wohnheim verpflichtet. Damit änderte sich für ihn und Orihime, die erst im nächsten Jahr 18 wurde, nichts. Sobald diese ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, wollten sie sich eine gemeinsame Wohnung suchen und dann weitersehen.  
  
Aufgeregt strich Grimmjow sich durch das immer noch blaue Haar und öffnete das Fotoalbum, in dem sich plötzlich ein neues Bild befand, das er selber dort nicht abgespeichert hatte.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit betrat Orihime das Zimmer, um nachzusehen, was ihren Freund aufhielt. Sie schlang ihre Arme von hinten um ihn, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe und wollte gerade sagen, dass es Zeit wurde zu gehen, doch Grimmjow deutete auf das Foto auf dem Bildschirm:  
Darauf war eine nicht mehr ganz so blasse Hand zu sehen, die auf einem kleinen weißen Stoffpanther lag, der sich auf der Lehne eines Liegestuhls befand.  
Im Hintergrund konnte man eine Bucht, die von Palmen umrandet war und tiefblaues Meer, erkennen. Im weißen Sand davor war mit Steinen und Muscheln ein „Happy Birthday, Idiot“ gelegt worden.  
  
  
**ENDE**  
  
  
\---------------------  
[Anmerkungen und Bilder](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=340) zu diesem Kapitel  
                 
Danke an alle die Schatten gelesen haben.  
Vielen Dank für die Kudos  und eine extra dickes Dankeschön an die, die einen oder mehrere Kommentare geschrieben haben.  
  
  
    
Fortsetzung [Licht ](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/525e442d00023a7639ccb8f9/1/Licht)(Bisher nur auf fanfiktion.de erschienen)  



End file.
